<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All That Remains by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012631">All That Remains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4'>l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Severus Snape, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Hide and Seek has never been so sexy, M/M, Movies compliant, Past mention of Drarry, Piano benches need love too, Polyjuice Potion, Slow Burn, Slow burn to NSFW, Top Harry Potter, Top Severus Snape, Twisted canon and movies canon, UNO me this, does Hogwarts make you horny baby, magic can be very sexy, magic during sex can be even better, slow burn except in Snapes mind, snarry, switching is life, very nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape didn’t die in the Shrieking Shack that night. Through some crazy events, he finds himself with amnesia in California eleven years in the past. A manager discovers him and offers him the role of Hans Gruber in the movie Die Hard. And just like that, Alan Rickman was born. Will Snape ever get his memories back, and what will happen when the real Harry Potter shows up at his front door?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Snape Bigbang 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here’s the deal…I enjoyed both the books and the movies. Sooooo I drew from movie canon and book canon. AND THEN I took all that and twisted it and perverted it to fit what I needed for the story. But in the end, if I even remotely made you question what you already thought you knew…(insert evil laughter here) awesome! I just had a blast forming this world and watching it all work so beautifully together. I hope you enjoy the ride as much as I have enjoyed the journey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Love is like water from the ocean. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You cannot empty it dry. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Take bucket after bucket of water out of the ocean, </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>and there is still more water left </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>than you could ever use up. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>That's what love's like.”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>May 2, 1998</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Present</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shrieking Shack</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You've been a faithful servant Severus, but the wand will never truly work for me since you were the one to kill Dumbledore.” Voldemort turned to Nagini and commanded, “Nagini…kill.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus watched at the giant snake bared it's fangs and lunged for his throat…then again and once more. As he fell to the ground and heard the sickening sound of his skull slamming into the concrete, he was grateful that he had planned for this event ever since the night of Dumbledore's death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In truth, Severus had been preparing for this the moment Nagini became a fixture around the Dark Lord. Snape wisely started building up a tolerance for the snake's venom and, over time, was so immune to it that he knew he was safe. It was his knowledge of the poisonous venom that allowed them to find a way to save Arthur Weasley after the attack at the Ministry of Magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another precaution Snape thought to do was store all the vital information Harry would require if anything happened. As soon as Lucius Malfoy had come to take him to Voldemort, Severus had quickly gathered a few needed items into the hidden pockets of his robe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vial of his memories was there on the right and on the left was his wand and his escape plan…a special time turner which only Dumbledore had known Snape had. Instead of being limited to traveling only hours, this time turner took the user a year with each turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as much as Severus had itched to go back and just kill the Dark Lord, Dumbledore had convinced him it would only make things worse. Apparently, Albus had tried something similar before, but instead of fixing things, his sister had just ended up dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So with that not an option and no time to get to Harry, Snape had sent an image of the memory vial to Potter. It was vital for Harry to see the images contained in the vial so the Dark Lord could be killed once and for all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now the cockiness of Voldemort had always been a his downfall, and that night in the Shrieking Shack, it was no different. As Nagini and Voldemort disapparated away, Snape was not dead. And if he hadn't fallen and slammed his head onto the floor, he would have disapparated to his house, grabbed his things, and used the time turner to truly disappear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it was, though, he only had time to retrieve the vial from his pocket and hide it under some debris. With his last grasp of conscious thought, Snape once again sent Harry an image of the exact location of the vial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as the world faded to black, Snape hoped all was not lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - - - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>May 2, 1998</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Twenty Minutes Earlier</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Room of Requirements</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was doing his best to avoid the flames consuming the Room of Requirements and not to let Draco Malfoy fall off the broom as they sped towards the door. Didn't help things that Harry kept getting this tightness in his chest that had nothing to do with the death grip Draco had on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blast of heated air blew them out the door, and they tumbled on the hallway floor. As soon as he could, Harry took the basilisk fang and killed the Horcrux encased in the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. He watched then as Ron kicked it into the fire-engulfed room, and the door shut just in time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pain…excruciating pain took over his body as the Horcrux was truly gone. Visions poured into his head, and he saw Voldemort and Nagini together. "It's the snake. That's the last Horcrux."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione looked shocked and then concerned as if some other thought had come to her. Before Harry could ask what it was, Ron was kneeling in front of him and shaking him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have to look into Voldemort's mind and see where he is right now," Ron demanded. "If we can find Voldemort, we can find the snake and kill it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry knew Ron was right, and reluctantly tapped into the Dark Lord's thoughts. Distorted images poured in at a speed that made his stomach clench. He saw the Shrieking Shack and then inside where Voldemort and a dirty, scared-looking Lucius Malfoy were talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Might it not be more prudent to call off this attack and simply seek the boy?” Lucius hesitantly asked.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I do not need to seek the boy. Before the night is out, he will come to me." Voldemort strode closer to Malfoy with a look of disdain and slapped the once proud man hard across the face. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Go and find Severus. Bring him to me,” Voldemort commanded.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly the images twitched and spun until Harry was now looking down at Snape's lifeless body. There were fang marks on the pale neck and enough blood to make the scene quite gory. The glass vial he had seen in an earlier vision lay under some debris near Snape's body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry came out of the trance feeling sick to his stomach. It couldn't be. Snape couldn't be dead! His eyes were unfocused as he caught sight of a worried Hermione staring at him. Somehow he was able to say, “The Shrieking Shack. I saw Voldemort and the snake there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brilliant! Let's go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a hope that what Harry had seen was only a possible outcome, and maybe if they hurried, they could still stop it. His heart thudded away as they made their way through the castle and past the fighting in the courtyard. This was one time Harry really hated the Anti-Disapparition Jinx that had been cast over Hogwarts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With every strike of his feet on the stone ground, Harry kept thinking, <em>Don't be dead. Don't let him be dead.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - - - -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>May 2, 1998</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Present</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shrieking Shack</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scabior, the snatcher, wasn't a fool. He knew when things were going south and sideways. This was why he had snuck away to hide in the Shrieking Shack till the worst was over. Then he would just go back and pretend like he had been there fighting the whole time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, that had been the plan until he found he wasn't alone in the swaying building. As he stood over the dead body of Severus Snape, he had to chuckle. "Thought you were the old man's favorite, didn't you?! Well, a few snake bites told you that was wrong."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kicked the corpse a couple of times before kneeling down and going through Snape's pockets. Scabior's disappointment of the one pocket being empty switched over to excitement at the contents of the other. Not only did he find Snape's wand but a rare piece of magic that would come in quite handy in a pinch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The time-turner glistened in the moonlight as he stared at it, thinking of all the fun he could have with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H…Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scabior froze in his track as he swore he heard the Potion Master's corpse speak. He looked down at the body and almost shit his pants when he saw those dark eyes blinking up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck! This was not good! He so didn't need to make an enemy of Severus Snape. He was going to have to make sure to finish the job Voldemort started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took Snape's wand and pointed it at the wizard and yelled, “Avada Kadava!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Scabior remembered a wizard's wand had to be won to switch ownership. Since he hadn't been the one, and Voldemort had apparently only used Nagini, the wand still belonged to the wizard. Therefore it couldn't be used against Snape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scabior was almost about to toss it when he realized it would at least still work on others, and since his wand had been taken, he shoved it into his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck! What should I do?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was when Scabior came up with a brilliant idea! He could use the time-turner to go back before the shit hit the fan and be able to dispose of Snape easier. They could even disapparate to Snape's house where there was sure to be knives or something to gut the bastard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heck! He could even stay there and ransack the place once the dust settled after the war. Win-win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So that was why Scabior was soon clutching Snape and turning the time turner eleven times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ZAP!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scabior tumbled to the floor, thanks to the added weight of the unconscious Potions Master. He immediately disapparated them both then to the alley next to Snape's house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something seemed weird, though. The people passing on the street were dressed almost in costume. And when he dragged Snape down the alley to peer into a window, Scabior froze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside, a younger version of Snape was pacing back and forth!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit! I thought for sure I had seen Snape at the Malfoy Mansion eleven hours ago. I can't go in there now! The bastard would kill me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing he had to get rid of present-day Snape, Scabior decided it was better safe than sorry. What better way of ditching the guy than putting the body on a different continent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was why Scabior latched onto the image of that theater in America where all the muggles go to look at movie stars' hand prints. Well, in an alley nearby, so as not to draw attention to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he was sure no one was around, Scabior dropped Snape's body and let it fall to the hard ground. The sound and sight of Snape's head making contact with the road even made Scabior cringe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Farewell, Severus Snape!” Scabior kicked the unmoving body once more before disapparating back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He headed to the Leaky Cauldron to grab a drink, but while he was in the tavern, he overheard people talking about things that had happened years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the couple at the next table left, he snatched the discarded Daily Prophet and tried to figure out what was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone in the tavern got quiet as they turned to stare at the pale man who had just said those four words quite loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scabior didn't give a shit about anyone or anything, though. He was looking at the publication date on the paper, which was from eleven years ago!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was when it hit him! The damn time-turner hadn't taken him hours into the past, but instead, it was years!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being a person of opportunity, Scabior wasn't thinking of changing history or anything. No, he was just thinking of the fun he could have…the things he could steal. He'd quickly go back home to get all his stuff, and then the world would be his to explore and take.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But fate had a different plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he returned to the present and headed to his place, one of Voldemort's minions was there waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The Dark Lord has commanded every one of his followers to Hogwarts to fight with him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Shit! I am so screwed!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Foolishly, the moment he had returned, Scabior had shoved the time-turner and wand into his pocket. Now there was no way to reach in and grab it before the other man would get suspicious and maybe do something stupid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scabior knew there was nothing he could do but get through the night and try to find a way to escape later. So he disapparated with the guy back to the fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once there, Voldermort immediately sent him to storm the Castle via a wooden bridge. It seemed like child's play but instead turned out the children were the ones playing with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BOOM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last thing that Scabior saw was his severed arm and foot flying past his face, seconds before a fireball barreled toward him. "Fuck!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, the only person who knew about Snape was dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Harry defeated Voldemort, and the dust of the Dark Lord settled, everyone assumed Snape was also dead and that the Death Eaters had done something to the body. Especially when Harry had told the authorities of the vision he had had of the Potion Master and the bite marks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since it was well known the strength of Nagini's venom, there was never a doubt that Snape had perished. Well, in everyone's mind but Harry's, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something deep down in his gut refused to believe Severus was gone. And when a painting didn't show up for Snape in Dumbledore's office, it made Harry feel even more hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the wizarding world chalked it up to Snape being evil, though, and Hogwarts knowing not to include him with the other headmasters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This annoyed Harry to no ends, though, so he paid for a portrait to be painted. He then insisted it hang in the headmaster's office since Snape had only done Dumbledore's orders and was instrumental in defeating the Dark Lord.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Any time Harry would feel sad or alone, he would sneak into the office and talk to the fake Snape. Even when the painting sneered at him, it oddly made him feel at peace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe one day he'd be able to move forward, but it was all still so painful. No one, not even Snape himself, knew how much Harry had cared about the cranky wizard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny tried to pull him out of the funk but to no avail. Soon her attention moved to Neville, and that was more than okay with Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The main reason I chose Scabior for this pivotal part in the story is…he's hot! The way they dressed him, his hair, his voice, and especially his sass! Nick Moran played him brilliantly. Here is a YouTube video showing some Scabior scenes from the movies.  <a href="https://youtu.be/lRH1a53gldo"> Best of Scabior </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When you see - - - - - it means a POV shift</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>May 3, 1987</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Grauman's Chinese Theater</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hollywood, California</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hell, not another one!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Officer Darryl Albrecht glared down at the disheveled homeless man sleeping in the alley and poked the guy with a PR24. The black poly-carbonate nightstick matched the bum's black outfit. "Hey, come on now. Get up. This is a tourist attraction, not a hobo hotel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the guy's eyelids blinked open, the darkest eyes Darryl had ever seen stared back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's your name, mister?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The homeless man tried to sit up but failed and slammed back down to the ground. Darryl reached out a hand to help this time, “Are you okay, sir? Maybe I should call an ambulance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the sudden grace of a gazelle, though, the man got to his feet. Darryl reached out to steady the guy who just stared while swaying. “Hey now…don't rush things, buddy. Let the blood circulate a bit before you move any more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaky hands brushed the dirt from the black outfit, “Where the devil am I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whoa! Darryl did not expect that voice to come out of the homeless man. It was like liquid sex and made him question his own heterosexuality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're behind the Grauman's Chinese Theater.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The what? Am I in China?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was when Darryl noticed the blood matted in the man's dark hair. “Umm, no. Not China. What did you say your name was again, sir?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sneer turned the handsome face into a scary mask before confusion washed it all away, "I…I am not sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Shit! Maybe this wasn't some homeless guy after all, </em>Darryl thought. <em>Maybe this was a victim of a mugging.</em> Those clothes did look to be quality made even if the guy's fingers were calloused and stained. "Well, do you have any ID on you? Maybe in a pocket?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darryl watched as the guy searched but found nothing. It was looking more like a robbery now. He moved closer and tried to see if he smelled any alcohol, but there was nothing. “Let me take you to the local ER so we can get you looked at and cleaned up a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - - - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape might not know where he was, or who he was, or how he ended up in an alley, but he knew enough that going with the uniformed man wasn't in his best interest. So he lied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, it is all coming back to me. My name is…S…Stanley.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked down at the million buttons on his clothing, "And I…I was in a play. It…it was late, and I must have tried taking a short cut home. I believe I fell and must have hit my head."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The officer didn't look too impressed with the story, though. “Right. Sure. Okay. Next time use the regular sidewalk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just nodded and walked away as if he knew where he was going. Something in his brain seemed to have enough sense not to freak out, and he clung to that. He also knew he was filthy and needed to find somewhere to wash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he turned onto Burbank Boulevard, he saw a familiar name on a shop's sign. Snape simply didn't know why he knew it, though. It was called the Friar Tuck Shoppe, and there was an oddly familiar sign attached to it labeled British pub.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something about the place felt like home, so he went in to look around. Once inside, he saw another sign for a restroom and made a beeline to the sink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The person staring back at him from the mirror was not what he expected. Evidently, he had the black hair to match his outfit and quite a big nose. <em>And why the devil did he look so pale?! Did he live in a dungeon or something? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he did his best to wash away the blood and grime, Snape was relieved to find no open wound. There were some healing puncture marks on his neck, though, and he wondered what could've caused them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he was presentable, Snape took a few minutes to look around the shop and the pub. Seeing the people at the bar eating and drinking had his stomach growling, but he knew there was nothing in his pockets to pay for anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reluctantly walked out of the building as he pondered if he even had a job or a place to live? Thankfully the weather seemed on the warm side so he could sleep under a tree if needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that night after spending hours walking around trying to remember anything, he did just that.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> In this chapter, you might recognize Officer Darryl Albrecht as the cop from the movie The Crow. I adore that movie and really liked that character in it, so I let him into this story. Besides, couldn't you see Snape be a badass like Eric Draven? Mhmm, I sure can. That or maybe Harry turning into The Crow to avenge Snape's death. That would be awesome! <a href="https://youtu.be/N5uPZ7ocsqA"> The Crow Trailer </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When you see - - - - - it means a POV shift</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>May 4, 1987</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hollywood, California</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning started the same way the prior one had, with Snape being poked by a PR24 by Officer Darryl Albrecht.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, again. Guess you lied to me yesterday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape peered up at the officer from the alley, “I was scared. I apologize.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You do know there's a shelter not even two blocks away from this park. You could've just stayed there and had a cot instead." The uniformed officer pointed with the PR24 down the street. "If you hurry, I think they're still serving breakfast."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the mention of food, his stomach growled, but it didn't alter the fact that he had no money. "I have nothing to pay for the meal, but thank you just the same."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For being homeless, you sure don't know how things work. The meal is free."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Free?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was up on his feet and suddenly feeling hopeful. “Thank you, sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure. Just don't let me find you out here a third time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later, Snape had a full belly, and the sweet older woman at the shelter had even given him places that hired workers for the day. He would soon have some money, and maybe something would jog his memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - - - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know what we're going to do, George!" Marty Mortimer said with a frazzled voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The short, balding, and extremely overweight casting director had a death grip on a rather large mobile phone as he power-walked down the sidewalk. "We've auditioned almost every viable actor, and not one fits the role of Hans Gruber."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marty, I got to tell the production company something! They only have Bruce Willis for a certain amount of time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A frustrated sigh left Marty's lips, "Well, I'll be back at the office in a few hours. The doctor said I'm supposed to walk more to help lower my cholesterol. So I'm headed to my place to get some papers I forgot this morning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Know what else would help lower your cholesterol, buddy? Not slathering butter on everything,” George teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Har, har! Well, if the stress of finding the perfect villain for <em>Die Hard</em> doesn't kill me, I'm happy to kick it due to butter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marty ended the call with the sound of his assistant's laughter pouring from the phone. As he shoved the phone into his jacket pocket, his mind was more on the dilemma of finding the perfect Hans Gruber instead of paying attention to his surroundings. Nothing new, though, since he had walked home from work so many times that he knew the path by heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But what he didn't know was a dark-haired man, also lost in thought, was barreling right towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BAM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both went flying backward to the ground with the air knocked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Marty lay there, he went from dazed to pissed off! The second he got to his feet, he was going to tear the other guy a new one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second he saw the man stand up, though, Marty was gawking. His attacker was six feet tall with pitch-black hair and beard. The hawkish nose made the sneer of those dark eyes even more menacing. And then the guy spoke…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should watch where you are going! Or does your brain only work when you shovel food into that rather large mouth?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marty actually pinched himself to make sure this wasn't some early signs of a stroke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ouch!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holy fuck! This guy was real. That voice was real! Hallelujah, he found Hans Gruber. "How would you like to be in a movie?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - - - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was still annoyed by the fat man staring at him, so it took a few seconds to realize what the guy had said. “Movie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, an action flick with you as the villain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something about playing a bad guy made Snape smile, “I might find that amusing. How much does it pay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the guy quoted a price, Snape was shocked, “All that for pretending to be someone else in a movie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And there could be even more than that if the movie makes it big. Plus, with me as your manager, I'd easily find you other work too. Hell, you're absolutely perfect for this town."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's dark eyebrow raised, “I have not agreed to anything yet!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quick glimmer of worry flashed in the man's eyes, “Look, how about you come back to my place, and we can discuss things better?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was how Snape found himself sitting in a nice-sized kitchen with a cup of coffee warming his hands. The flat was so huge it took up two floors of the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marty, as Snape now knew the man's name to be, was smiling hopefully across the table at him. "So, do we have a deal?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So let me get this straight." Snape leaned back in the wooden chair and gripped the coffee cup tighter. "I have informed you that I have no memory of who I am or where I live. Nor do I have ID to show, and I slept in a park last night. And even with all that laid out before you, you still want me in your movie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>None of it even seemed to faze Marty, "Hell, yes! I got people that can make you a past with all the proper documents. Plus, most everyone in Hollywood goes by different names, so you not remembering yours is nothing. I see you as a blank slate free to become anyone we make you. Now let's think about the perfect name."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marty stared at Snape for a few seconds, "You know, in a way, you actually resemble my friend Alan Patricks. I met him when I was helping with a movie over in Sydney, Australia. Hmm…how about Alan and maybe Sydney. Or even Alan Sydney Patricks? Hmmm. Not snappy enough."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape watched as Marty looked around the massive kitchen for inspiration. The guy's beady eyes stopped at a painting on the one wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah-ha! I knew that painting was good luck." Marty got up and walked over to the oil painting. "I was supposed to meet a friend in Chinatown for lunch, and across the street from the restaurant was an art gallery. This painting just happened to be visible from the window, and I fell in love with it instantly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had to agree. The painting seemed to almost move with all the energy captured in the oil paint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly a shiver ran up his spine. Something about the possibility of the painting moving…but why would that mean anything?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He refocused on Marty and saw the guy tracing a finger over the cart being pushed down the painted street. “I am not sure what that painting has to do with my new name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We need a strong last name with at least two syllables to compliment Alan. Like the sound of the word rickshaw. Hmm, Richard…Rickard…Rickens…oh, fuck!" Marty's eyes went extra wide, "Holy fuck! Rickman! Alan Rickman. Now that's the name of a star!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And…" Marty continued, "with that fantastic British accent of yours, we could easily have you be from some small town over in England. Hollywood loves the Brits."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape mulled over it all over and found nothing objectionable. "Okay, then I guess I shall be Alan Rickman from England.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alan Rickman did get a lucky break with Die Hard. Like in my story, Alan was offered the chance to play Hans Gruber within two days of moving to LA. In an interview about Die Hard, he mentioned, "I didn't know anything about the film business… I'd never made a film before, but I was extremely cheap."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>May 7, 1987</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hollywood, California</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And a week later, it was official. Marty had been true to his word, and Alan Rickman had a driver's license, a British passport, a British birth certificate, all the necessary papers to work in the movie industry, a bank account, and even a couple of credit cards. His full name was registered as Alan Sydney Patrick Rickman, and his official age set to forty-one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the persona of Alan was in place, Marty took Snape over to meet the director and the main lead of the movie. No matter how amazing Snape would be as Hans Gruber, if he didn't have chemistry with Bruce Willis, then it would never work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well five minutes into rehearsing a crucial scene, everyone knew they had their Hans. Sparks flew from the two men, and no one could take their eyes off them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape himself suddenly had to question if maybe he was attracted to men because the connection wasn't just two amazing actors clicking. And with Bruce eyeballing him, Snape could have easily gotten luckier that night than just getting the role.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without anything inside saying it was wrong to feel these things, Snape did think about saying yes. Something deep down held him back, though, so he just didn't let anything happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next couple of months, while the rest of the chaotic things needed to film a movie got done, Snape stayed in Marty's apartment. As his manager now, Marty was able to find Snape several smaller roles, and soon Alan Rickman's bank account had his own money in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In November 1987, filming began and as nervous as Snape should be, he just wasn't. The whole experience of his first movie role went rather fast, and before it seemed possible, he was dressed to the nines and walking into the premiere of <em>Die Hard</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, Alan Rickman went from nobody to bona fide star. He was up for awards and mentioned as one of the breakout characters of the movie. It was oddly satisfying to have all the accolades.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanks to Marty, Snape's sullen, pale appearance changed too. He was well-fed, had a personal trainer to build muscle, and spent a lot of time out in the California sun. All that plus the Hans Gruber hair cut and he looked like a new man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And for the next nine years, as he neared fifty, Snape's hair turned a beautiful silvery grey. It softened the angles of his facial features and complimented his overall healthier appearance. These changes saw Alan Rickman through many masterpieces for the big screen. From romantic comedies like <em>Truly, Madly, Deeply</em>, through classics such as <em>Sense and Sensibility</em>, and a few more villains thrown in the mix such as the Sheriff of Nottingham in Kevin Costner's version of <em>Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The year was 1997 when Marty handed over a script for a movie called <em>Dark Harbors.</em> It would be a bit of a departure for Snape since there was a gay romance in it. Now over the time he had lived in California, Severus hadn't had any urge to date male or female. He had met the most amazing friend, though, during a promotional tour over in New York.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima Horton was the best sounding board and friend that Snape could have ever ask for. She didn't pull any punches about speaking her mind, and she always made sure he was laughing more than anything. If he had any desire to be in a relationship with anyone, it would have been her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it was, though, she did agree to be his fake girlfriend during events and award shows. It helped so much to keep the overly excited fans and co-workers at bay. And Snape was truly happy spending most nights watching old movies with Rima or going to a new restaurant. Life couldn't get any better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it did in the form of a shaggy-haired man by the name of Norman Reedus. The thirty-year-old actor was Alan's gay love interest in <em>Dark Harbors</em>, and for some reason, Norman was the first person to get past Snape's walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Under the coverage of Rima's fake relationship, Norman and Snape enjoyed a passionate love affair. There was something about the guy's scruffy brown hair, plus being just the right amount shorter, and then Norman's sass…that made Snape happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Through the next two years, they enjoyed a loving relationship. It saw Severus through filming two of his most iconic movies, <em>Dogma</em> and <em>Galaxy Quest</em>. Things only ended when Snape wanted to come out as a couple, but Norman just wasn't ready. They parted friends, though, and would still hang out whenever their busy schedules allowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was around this time that Rima started talking about some new series of children's books from England. Snape slightly paid enough attention to appease her, but it wasn't something in which he was remotely interested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Rima kept hounding him to at least watch an interview with the author that she had recorded. He agreed, and that night after supper, they sat in the living room to watch J.K. Rowling discuss her new book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second the blond woman appeared on the TV screen, Snape's brain started screaming and rewiring the fried connections to his past. Just like that, he remembered everything! Voldemort's evil reign of terror, Hogwarts, Nagini trying to kill him, that his name was Severus Snape, and especially all about Harry Potter. This was all thanks to seeing that vile woman on the TV screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the muggles knew her as this amazing, inventive author J.K. Rowling…Snape knew her as none other than Rita Skeeter! Yes, she had dialed down her crazy hair and obnoxiously loud clothing, but that was her. And even worse, she was trying to sell poor Harry's life as a children's book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That bitch!</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> If you have not watched Die Hard, I HIGHLY recommend it. Not only for Alan's role in it. The movie is just a whole ball of fun and action. I was very impressed. And of course, Alan kicked ass as Hans Gruber. <a href="https://youtu.be/QIOX44m8ktc"> Die Hard Trailer </a>







</p><p> It's an odd movie, but Dark Harbor has two amazing things that everyone should see. One: Norman Reedus and Alan Rickman kissing. Two: Alan Rickman gets totally naked! Yeah lol! Yum! Watch both in the YouTube video <a href="https://youtu.be/rr9-tToBZeI"> Alan Rickman Naked </a>







</p><p> Dear Merlin! If you haven't met Metatron from Dogma, you have not lived! Alan Rickman is brilliantly snarky in that movie! And the movie is crazy but so much fun. <a href="https://youtu.be/WL4VJmpwuP8"> Dogma Trailer </a>







</p><p> If you need a movie to watch with your family, Galaxy Quest is that movie. It is so much fun, and every single person in it bring their A-game. Alan is so awesome in his dual role lol. It will easily become one of your new favorite movies. <a href="https://youtu.be/TzCx8bMMTOM"> Galaxy Quest Trailer </a>







</p><p> I was searching for one of the older interviews of JK Rowling for this story. Here is one from 1995. <a href="https://youtu.be/zHb-CyXy4Sw"> Early JK Rowling Interview </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The infamous Snape sneer returned and stayed in place through the interview until he heard some very interesting information at the end. Apparently, she was planning to make the books into big-budget blockbusters. They were scouting for an all English cast for the roles and planned to film it over in England.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima wondered why such an evil grin suddenly overtook her normally calm friend's face. "What's going on in that devious brain of yours, Alan?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Delicious revenge, my dear friend. And getting a hefty paycheck while I exact it too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next hour, Snape explained everything to Rima. She was his best friend, and there was no way he was going to hide it all from her now that he knew the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That bitch!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had to chuckle as the mild-mannered woman cursed so vehemently. “Rita Skeeter would sell her soul to the devil if she deemed it worthy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima walked over to the VCR and ejected the tape. She then put it on the floor, found a hammer from the laundry room, and smashed the tape to pieces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just loved it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She dumped the demolished tape into the trash and sat back down next to him, “You have to get the role of Snape.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I plan on it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he did…quite easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape and Rima found a small place in Essex, England, to rent so he wouldn't have to fly home so much during the intense filming schedule. As a born Brit, Snape was able to show her all the beauty England had to offer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They purposefully avoided any non-muggle places, though, just in case anyone would accidentally realize that Alan Rickman was actually Severus Snape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even still, when the filming started at the end of September 2000, Snape was sure someone from the wizarding world would recognize him, but evidently not. No one saw the sullen-faced, pale, loner in the robust, joyous Alan Rickman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape liked it that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liked being hidden as just another muggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was also a bit shocked that the Ministry of Magic hadn't shut down production of the movie when he saw how close casting had gotten to the real people. It was like some weird acid trip to be back in time when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just eleven. Even more painful to see how close Richard Harris resembled Dumbledore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter how long Snape would live, that moment when he had had to kill Albus would be the absolute worst. Even now, he knew it had been the only way, but he missed his friend and mentor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when the movie made its premiere on the big screen, it was a huge success. All the fans of the books flocked to the theaters and broke record after record, and it even ended up being the second highest-grossing film in the history of movies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was big! And the muggles would have been shocked knowing how many magical folks were there with them in the theater. For the muggles, it was a fantastic fantasy, but for the wizarding world, it was a documentary of Voldemort's reign of terror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With such great success, it was pretty much a no-brainer that all the books JK Rowling wrote would get the same treatment. And except for the sad death of Richard Harris, the original cast all stayed on for each new movie. It was fun to watch everyone grow up and become a family on the set. And it was nice for Snape to see it all from his new perspective.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a lot he wouldn't change, but he saw where the bitterness of his childhood and time at Hogwarts could have been pushed aside to make his life better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And oh, when he watched the scenes with his best friend Lily, it made him miss the real one even more. She had believed in him when no one else had, and even when he himself knew that he didn't deserve it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn't quite like the unrequited love dynamic Rita Skeeter had given Snape in the friendship, though. She had made it seem like there had been a romantic attachment between Lily and him, but that had never been the case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had he been happy with her falling in love with his greatest tormentor? Of course not, but they were truly happy, and James actually did turn out to be a better human being than Snape would have imagined possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In many ways, James reminded Snape of Draco Malfoy. It hadn't been too surprising then that Lily's son would also fall for a bad boy turned good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The relationship between Draco and Harry had happened during their fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts, but no one outside their circle of friends and Snape knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was why Rita Skeeter hadn't known to write about it in <em>Order of the Phoenix and the Half-Blood Prince</em>. As much as Snape hated the event that took place in that book, it was oddly thrilling to see the title being about him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was while waiting for production on the film to start that Snape snuck in a few other fun film projects and played the deliciously sleazy Judge Turpin in <em>Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, it had been a delight to work with the cast in that movie, and the soundtrack was amazing! Snape never thought he'd be able to pull it off, but Tim Burton just believed in them, and the end result was breathtaking. Goosebumps covered his arms every time Snape heard his duet <em>Pretty Women </em>with Johnny Depp's character, Sweeney Todd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, things were going amazingly well for Snape, both professionally and personally. He had gained so many incredible friends thanks to the movie roles he had taken over the years. And his best friend Rima was ever loyal at his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Filming for <em>Half-Blood Prince</em> started in September of 2007, but Snape wasn't needed till late January. It was weird knowing Daniel and the others were working while Severus waited impatiently back home in California for his start date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima did the best she could to distract him, and he did have a few re-shots for the film <em>Bottle Shock</em>…but there was a buzz in the air that just made him feel restless. Each day the intensity just seemed to build stronger as if something big was about to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of my favorite movies is Sweeney Todd. That Alan Rickman was in it, only makes me like it more. Between his character and Johnny Depp's Sweeney…yum! And if that wasn't enough the music is sooooo good! <a href="https://youtu.be/3h8raqaF5d0"> Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street </a>.</p>
<p> If you haven't heard Alan sing, well you are missing out. His duet with Johnny Depp in Sweeney Todd is gorgeous! <a href="https://youtu.be/omD3m-xwBWk"> Pretty Women </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a Sunday morning the ringing of the front doorbell jolted Snape from sleep. As he glared at the ceiling, his befuddled brain thought, <em>Who would dare be at my door before noon?! And who would keep ringing the damn bell?!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape pulled on a grey robe over his pajamas and stomped down the stairs. He assumed it would be a Jehovah's witness trying to save his soul, but no. As he opened the front door, his jaw dropped as he stared at an older version of the Savior of the wizarding world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Potter?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gushiest of grins lit up the doorway at that, "Thank Merlin that you didn't die!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instantly, Snape found himself trapped in Potter's arms as Harry bear-hugged him. And it was in that second, enveloped in the heat and tightness of the embrace, that Snape felt oddly whole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes glistened with happy tears as Harry finally released Snape, “When we didn't find your body, I had hoped you might have survived. Everyone told me I was foolish and that Voldemort had probably just done something with your body.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made Snape feel warm inside knowing someone had actually cared enough to worry about him. Even with getting his memories back, though, he still had no clue how he had ended up back in time and California. "I had been building up my tolerance for Nagini's venom, but it was still strong enough to make me pass out. I think I must have fallen then and banged my head. The next thing I knew, I was being poked awake by some muggle police officer and had no memory of anything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh man, that must have been horrible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was weird, but I simply did not know enough to worry about anything." Snape moved aside, "Come in, Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went into the living room then, and Harry looked around approvingly, "Beautiful place you have here, Professor."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape shrugged, “Guess my taste in furnishings stayed with me throughout the amnesia.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So how long did it take for your memory to return?” Harry asked while taking a seat on the sofa. “How have you survived in America for this long?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape chose his recliner, which was closest to the side of the couch Harry had picked, "Well, I was fortunate to look dark and menacing. That plus my voice landed me a job almost right after I regained consciousness. If not for the part in <em>Die Hard</em>, I would have had a vastly different experience."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry grinned big at the mention of <em>Die Hard</em>, "I had told Hermione that had been you. We had seen it one Christmas on TV after the war ended, but she thought I was still in mourning. You were so wicked in that movie, but also very relatable. There were times I was actually cheering for Hans. I've seen it so many times that Ron and my other friends groan whenever I even pick up the DVD case."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am astonished that you were the only one to think I was Hans." Snape leaned back in the recliner, "Yes, I had cut my hair and did not appear so gaunt, but I still think I was recognizable."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring at Snape in the grey muggle bathrobe and maroon pajamas, Harry chuckled, "Well, maybe people just aren't used to seeing you in any other color but black…let alone actually seeing the shape of your legs."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape felt a twitching motion in his crotch at the once over from Harry. To distract himself, he asked, "So what happened with you and Ginny? Any kids?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A guilty look passed over those green eyes before Harry turned away, "Um, no. After seeing…well, after the war, we were all messed up. Her brother had died, and I was beyond frazzled. When we were at a point to start dating again, it just didn't work out. I realized I had only used her to gain the family I never had, and her crush on me was only that. She's married to Neville Longbottom now and expecting their first child."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Neville and Ginny?" Snape was surprised at how much sense the match made. "That child will be very lucky indeed with those two for parents. Well, is there anyone in your life? What about Draco?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?!” Harry stared in shock at Snape, “You…you knew about that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape chuckled. "Oh, yes. You two were not as secretive as you thought. That whole episode of him sneaking into Slughorn's party because you dared to take Luna instead of him. It was all he could think about afterward."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, damn. Wait? Think about? Did you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Snape's turn to look a bit guilty, “I had my reasons as you know. I had only read his mind to find out what Draco was planning regarding his dark task. Instead, I got a glimpse of more Drarry porn than I ever wanted to see."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's face turned bright red at that, and he walked over to the window, "Well, as you also know things didn't end well between Draco and me. That awful fight in the bathroom where I almost killed him. That still haunts me to this day."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, that explains things.” Snape turned to face the fidgeting man, “So the fight had not only been about cursing Katie, or keeping things from you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. I had wanted to go public with our relationship, but Draco's parents would have flipped. I had also noticed signs that Draco was being pulled into the darkness of Lord Voldemort but assumed he'd confide in me about it. So with all that pressure on him, Draco snapped and…yeah, you saw the end result."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am truly sorry, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked into those dark eyes expecting to see sarcasm or derision but only saw genuineness. It was hard to believe, “You're so different.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape stood up and moved over to one of the bookshelves to where a treasure trove of muggle pictures was on display. "I am a vastly different person now, Potter. In a way, the amnesia gave me a second chance at life. Before that fateful night in the Shrieking Shack, I had thought I was so under control. Thought I was the better man in most everything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He traced a finger over a wonderful picture of him and Rima at some award show. A soft smile spread across his face, "Thing was I had been buried alive. I had been under a mountain of bitterness and anger over events in my past, so there was no way for me ever to be truly happy. When I befriended your mom, I think it was the only time I felt a release from the darkness."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moved over to look at all the photos, “So was Rita Skeeter right that you loved my mom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape turned and saw utter curiosity in those familiar green eyes, “Yes, I loved your mom, Potter. But not as more than a good friend. If you remember, Rita always did have a penchant for putting romance in things to sell her stories.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, yes! Hermione and I had a terrible time making everyone believe we weren't an item after the goblet of fire fun."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you see, she also bumped up Lily's and my friendship into something more."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A look of relief overtook Harry's face, "Good. I mean, I would be okay with it and all but…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape understood totally, "No worries, Potter." He motioned for Harry to follow, and they walked through to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything to drink?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry glanced around the room, trying to take in everything. "Umm…actually, I was going to ask if you would like to join me for a meal somewhere. I saw a diner on the way over here that looked promising."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sadly, it is not as easy for me to go out to eat anymore." Snape walked to the fridge, took out two bottles of water, and handed one to Harry. "It was already crazy before the Harry Potter movies came out, but it is total bedlam now. Everyone and their grandmothers know about Snape."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh!" Harry set the bottle on the center island and sent Snape an understanding look, "That was how it was for me that first year when I went to Hogwarts. Everyone was staring at me and whispering. At least for you, it's because of the awesome job you do with all the characters you portray. Besides Snape, I really adored Dr. Lazarus in <em>Galaxy Quest</em> and the snarky angel Metatron in <em>Dogma</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made Snape feel a bit of pride to hear Harry praise his hard work. "Those were two fun movies. Can you imagine the pre-amnesia Snape in those roles?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both cracked up picturing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry put on a stern face and did his best Snape impression while quoting the morose robot Marvin from <em>Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</em>, “Pardon me for breathing, which I never do anyway so I don't know why I bother to say it. Oh, God, I'm so depressed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was so spot-on that Snape was somewhat offended. "I do not draw out my syllables like that, Potter. I enunciate properly like any true Englishman."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry scoffed at that, “I'd disagree, Professor. Stephen Fry could read a poem in the time it takes you to say the word e…qu…al…ly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I shall have to ask him the next time we have dinner together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU KNOW STEPHEN FRY?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yes,” Snape said smugly. “If you think he is awesome on his shows and interviews, you should see him a bit tipsy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you get tipsy too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's silence was telling, and Harry just gaped at him. Severus just rolled his eyes, "I am not a child, Potter. I am allowed to enjoy myself now and then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched as Harry's tongue flickered out and licked across the lush pink flesh of that lower lip. Those green eyes were intently staring at Snape too, and it felt oddly sexual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would empty my vault at Gringotts to see you drunk." Harry blinked then and looked shocked at what he had just said as he grabbed the water bottle off the center island.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a thickness to the air as the water bottle tilted, and Snape watched Harry's throat undulate with each gulp. Snape felt uncomfortable, not knowing what to do about the added sexual undertones of the simple act. If this had been anyone besides Harry, he could have encouraged things. But this was Harry, and it was way too odd even to be thinking such things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, he decided to refocus the moment. "So, Potter, what are you hungry for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a spurting of water at that, and wide-green eyes stared over at Snape. "What? Oh, I…umm, I'm easy." A grimace spread across Harry's face, "What I mean is that I'm fine with whatever you want to make or order in, Professor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shiver raced down Snape's spine. For six years, those nine letters hadn't meant a damn thing, but all of a sudden hearing Professor pass from Harry's lips seemed pornographic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a third time, Snape shoved those thoughts away and went back to PG. “Maybe I just make us an omelet. I am quite sure I have all the ingredients for a decent one around here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry jumped at the chance to get away from the awkwardness, “I can help chop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It amazed Snape how easily they maneuvered around the kitchen while working together to make the omelets. And even when he didn't want to allow Harry to do the actual cooking, Snape just held his tongue and handed over the pan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to admit, though, the omelets on their plates were perfectly made and quite tasty. “Where did you learn to cook so well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry speared a piece of omelet with his fork, “Well beyond the forced enslavement at the Dursley's growing up, Mrs. Weasley was more than happy to have someone who actually enjoyed spending time with her in the kitchen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah yes, the Weasley's. Was Rita Skeeter correct when she mentioned Ron and Hermione having what was it…two children? I know she was not accurate with you and Ginny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another piece of egg was stabbed with Harry's fork, “Yeah, they had a boy and a girl. As to Rita's neat and tidy idea to have Ginny and I end up together…the only part I enjoyed reading was the whole moment with my non-existent youngest son.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wave of warmth washed over Snape's chest at the aforementioned part to the epilogue of <em>Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows</em>. "Yes, it was very touching that you would have decided to name a child after Albus and myself. Rita really did lay it on thick, though, with the whole 'You were named after two headmasters, and one was a Slytherin, and he was the bravest man I have ever known.'"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape grimaced as stared down at his half-eaten omelet, "I know for a fact most of the wizarding world still think me a coward and a cad. I bet when all the wizards read that part, they had a good laugh."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes lasered onto Snape, "Don't say that. I don't care why Rita decided to break from what really happened with Ginny and me. But if I had had a son, I would be honored to name him Albus Severus Potter. And you can't fool me, Professor. I saw all your memories. I know just how fuckn' brave you were throughout it all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Watch your language, Potter!" Even with the rebuke, Snape still smiled at Harry's fiery words. "But, thanks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's gaze didn't falter, “I felt so bad for what I said that night in front of all the students. I didn't know about your pact with Albus. And then you having to fight Minerva and hearing her call you a coward. Ugh! I still get sick thinking of it all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape wouldn't lie and say that it had been a fun time. And even now, the sickening hatred of having to hide everything back then was almost too much to swallow. "Well, I have learned to let the past rot in its grave. Life is too short to hold on to things."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow!" Harry stared at Snape in awed disbelief. "It's going to take me a while to get used to the new you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, Potter. Now, how about you get over to that sink and help wash the dishes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There's the Snape I know and…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A red-faced Harry quickly got up, grabbed the dishes from the island, and made a beeline for the sink. "So all those millions from acting and no dishwasher?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape walked over to the sink area and grabbed the drying towel, “I have one, but I think that there is something soothing about taking the time to wash a few dishes by hand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And again, Snape was amazed at how easy it was to work side-by-side with Harry. It just went to show him how much of his earlier resentment of the younger version had been only because of the bullying James Potter had inflicted on Snape and also the anguish over losing Lily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time the last dish was put away, Snape was surprised to find himself relatively happy with Harry's company. So much so that he wanted the visit to last a bit longer. "Did you apparate here just to see me, or are you visiting America for other reasons?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry dried his hands while leaning back against the sink, "I actually drove here. Well, after disapparating from England to California, and then catching a cab to the closest rental agency. I grew up with muggles, so I find it comforting to get behind the wheel now and then. And no, I didn't solely come here to find out if you were Alan. I work for the Ministry of Magic, and they're hosting a conference with the American Aurors this week."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah yes, MACUSA. Their headquarter is in New York, right? Why are they holding the convention over here in California?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, but they wanted to make it a meet-and-greet week, so they chose Los Angeles with all its attractions. I just hope we don't have to suffer through Disneyland."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape snickered, "Although I did hear through the grapevines, you might get your own magical theme park in a few years."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes at that, “I think Rita should be paying me for the use of my name. Why should she be the billionaire? I'm the one that had to live through it all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you imagine what she would say if she knew my true identity? She would shit her pants.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Language, Professor,” Harry teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Snape's turn to roll his eyes, "Whereas you were using fuck as a curse word, I was talking about the bodily function of shitting. Therefore, Potter, I did not curse."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The biggest grin stretched across Harry's face. “Merlin, how I missed that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Missed what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your snark. That bitey sarcasm only you could think to say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape didn't know what to do with that, so he pushed it away with the very thing being complimented. "I do believe you got hexed one too many times, Potter. Perhaps your brain has been scrambled even more than the eggs in our omelets."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm enjoying this time with you too, sir," Harry just replied, not at all fazed by Snape's words. "We should do it again sometime."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pout pulled down the sides of Snape's mouth, “Must you leave so soon, Potter? You just got here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry glanced down at his watch, "Well, the check-in time at the hotel isn't until three, so I guess I could hang out until then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hotel? How boring.” Snape couldn't believe what came out of his mouth next. “I have a perfectly good guest room upstairs. You are more than welcome to use it instead of staying at some cookie-cutter hotel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape wasn't the only one shocked at the offer. Harry was practically bug-eyed, “You want me to stay here for the week?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a shrug, Snape tried to play it off casually, "I have not suffered much by your company today, so I could foresee us having a pleasant week catching up. Plus, I would enjoy some help cooking meals and doing the dishes for those seven days."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry didn't even take a minute to think about things. His hand thrust forward and shook Snape's. "Deal! I'd much rather stay here than in a small hotel room. My two suitcases are still in the back of the rental since this was my first stop."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, we shall go get your stuff, and then I can show you around. Not much to the house, but I love it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They headed outside then and down the slightly sloping road to Harry's car. The electric blue Prius stood out from the other black and white vehicles lining the street. Snape's own car nothing more than a nondescript graphite grey Subaru Forester.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry went to grab both suitcases out of the open trunk, but Snape took one. When Harry went to argue, Snape just raised an eyebrow and sent him a stern glare. A big smile overtook Potter's face again at that and even had Snape's lips quivering to bow upward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back inside the house, Snape took Harry right up the stairs located to the left of the front door. They passed the small balcony area that overlooked the entryway below and led to the hallway where the bedrooms were. The guest room was on the left side, and Snape's was on the right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside the guest room, Snape set down the suitcase by the door. "You have a walk-in closet if you want to empty your suitcases, and the door at the far wall leads to the bathroom. We do share it, but I am quite certain that we can figure out a schedule that works for us both."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked around the room and was impressed, “Much better than any stuffy hotel room. Should I pretend I'm Little Orphan Annie and break out singing, <em>'I think I'm going to like it here!?'</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You better not, Potter," Snape warned even though he instantly imagined Harry with the red dress and curly hair. "I am not Daddy Warbucks, and I refuse to adopt you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bit of sass flicked in those green eyes as Harry sarcastically said, “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hell! Those two words took an easy-going moment and turned it complicated. Didn't help that Snape was already feeling things he hadn't since his time with Norman Reedus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it was the similar build between the two men and the slightly shaggy brown hair. Or perhaps it was how both men spoke their mind and didn't let Snape have the last word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly intimate memories of nights spent with Norman morphed into fantasies of doing the same with Harry. Yep, and that was Snape's cue to go. "Well, if you need anything, I shall be across the hall."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He berated himself for using those words as he left and headed to his own room, but still secretly hoped Harry would walk in while he was changing out of the pajamas into regular clothes…it didn't happen.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you don't know about Stephen Fry, let me introduce you to him. He has had a vast career and, like Alan, has a fantastic voice. Here is a funny skit from his show, A Bit of Fry &amp; Laurie. And yes, that guy with him is the actor who played Gregory House M.D.  <a href="https://youtu.be/mqRSG0Sh5VY"> Stephen Fry </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he was fully dressed, Snape grabbed his cell phone and went back downstairs. He snuck out to the front porch and quickly dialed Rima's number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, mister. What do I owe the honor of this call?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima's voice instantly soothed Snape's chaotic thoughts, and he let out a sigh, "I think I have done something extremely foolish."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh-oh. Spill, Sev.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone from my past came over for a visit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohhhhhhh! Who?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry Potter!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SILENCE!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For almost thirty seconds, Rima said nothing, and then Snape's eardrum nearly burst as she screamed into the phone. "HARRY POTTER?! THE REAL HARRY POTTER IS AT YOUR HOUSE?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet you are dying to come over now." Snape chuckled, knowing his best friend like the back of his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm already walking to my car! I might even break a few speed limits."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You better not!" Snape warned. "Keep that lead foot from flooring it, young lady! Besides, Potter will be here all week."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's eardrum was once again almost burst by Rima's scream. "HARRY POTTER IS GOING TO BE STAYING AT YOUR PLACE ALL WEEK?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Rima. All week. So no speeding.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Spoilsport."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hung up then, and Snape went back inside. Harry was still not downstairs, so Snape headed into the living room to the old, much-loved upright piano resting against the window wall. It was well taken care of, but still, as anything that was over ten years old, it showed signs of wear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most nights, Snape got bored with muggle TV shows and would just play the piano to pass the time. He knew all the classics, but what he loved more were movie scores. Ironically the ones he loved the most were from the previous Harry Potter films. John Williams himself had gifted a complete set to Alan after each movie had been filmed and scored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So as he waited for Harry to get settled, Snape chose <em>Hedwig's Theme</em> to play. It was such a fun piece, and Snape always enjoyed how his fingers flew and swayed over the keys hitting each note. Music, in its own way, was somewhat magical.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was so entranced with playing the song that he didn't notice Harry walking into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stood in the archway and just gaped at the scene of Snape at the piano. It wasn't till the iconic song was almost over that he walked over and leaned against the piano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape almost jumped two feet into the air at the same time the sound of fingers slamming keys echoed around the room. "Dammit, Potter! You simply cannot just sneak up on a person like that!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, Professor. I wasn't trying to be silent.” Harry smiled sheepishly, “That was beautiful. Do you know any other Harry Potter songs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Feeling narcissistic, Potter?" Snape teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, if I can't get paid for my name being known around the globe, at least I can be a bit narcissistic about the music written for the movies about me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which song would you like me to play?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blush stole across Harry's cheeks, "Well, I was actually wondering which ones you knew because I know some too. Thought it would be fun playing together."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape wasn't a heavyset man, but the piano bench was already mostly covered with his arse. If Harry were to sit next to him to play, they'd be squished together tighter than Delores Umbridge's disapproving pursed lips. And even still Snape heard himself say, "I know every song. Come sit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as Rima was very affectionate with him, Snape didn't normally get touched on a daily basis. So when the heat and pressure of Harry's body collided with his side, Snape was unsure how he felt about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was awkward enough to make him feel tormented, but it was also oddly nice enough to want to pick the longest song from the movies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was the <em>Quidditch</em> song from the first movie at eight minutes, the <em>Voldemort</em> song from <em>Goblet</em> at nine minutes…and yes! Snape knew exactly which song to choose. "How about <em>Mischief Managed</em> from <em>Prisoner of Azkaban</em>? That is always a fun piece."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, perfect! That's one of my favorites.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, as they followed the music on the sheet, Snape was amazed at how well they worked together. Harry knew exactly when to join in and never tried to showboat by going over the top. It was just the same for Snape and simply all about the love of the music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something extremely hot about having that in common. Especially how the intimacy of their in-sync fingers made the song come to life on the piano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the twelve-minute song echoed around the room, it was like some weird mating dance. If Snape had looked over at Harry at all, he probably would have done something quite wicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the front door opened and Rima walked into the living room, Snape was very thankful. And it was rather humorous to see his best friend just flat out staring at Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry, let me introduce you to the most wonderful woman I know. This is Rima Horton, and she might just be your biggest muggle fan ever!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry recognized Rima from several of the photos on Snape's bookshelves and smiled warmly, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Rima. Just don't believe everything you see in the movies or read in the books about me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dark brown eyes took in every inch of Harry from the infamous forehead scar down to his comfortable looking loafers. Rima tried to get rid of the goofy grin plastered to her face but failed. “I apologize ahead of time for anything I might say or do to make you uncomfortable. I just feel like Karen Eiffle in the movie <em>Stranger Than Fiction</em> when Harold Crick shows up at her home. They really did cast the movies well. Daniel Radcliffe could be your twin minus the eye color."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, I'm the more handsome one, right?” Harry teased as he stood up and moved away from the piano bench.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's side felt colder without the body heat pressing into it. “Fishing for compliments, Potter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima's squeals filled the air as her five-foot frame bounced with excitement over Snape responding in a very Snape-like manner with the actual Harry. "Best day ever!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just laughed at her enjoyment and hugged her, “I think I'm going to like you a lot, Rima.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape watched with a twinge of jealousy as Rima almost fainted when Harry's arms wrapped around her and tightened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the hug ended, they all found seats, and Harry happily answered all Rima's questions. This went on for almost an hour, and Snape was pretty much the third wheel as the two chatted away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't mind as much as he thought he would since it was oddly pleasant listening to Rima and Harry's conversation. Something about the cadence of their voices had Snape slipping off to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he came too again, Harry and Rima were still sitting close on the sofa looking at something on Harry's phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"…and this is the real Ginny." Harry's finger swiped across the screen. "And here is a picture of her with her husband, Neville."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, they look lovely together," Rima gushed over the image. "Did they really dance together at the Yule Ball?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes. I was glad Rita added that into the <em>Goblet of Fire</em> book. Shame Neville and Ginny's romance didn't make the epilogue of <em>Deathly Hallows</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry swiped again and chuckled, “This is the real Hermione and Ron with their two kids.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, dear heavens! He's bald!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was news to Snape and had him sliding over on the other side of Potter to see the image, "Well, guess he was a true Weasley. His dad was bald as a cue ball too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima couldn't stop staring, "I'm sorry, but in this case, I'm glad Rita Skeeter let the red hair there. Although I do like you without the glasses, Harry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I've never worn a pair of glasses in my life. Perfect vision even. I guess Rita thought the character of Harry would look more sympathetic with the glasses.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape nodded, “That and wanting to alter your story enough that the Ministry of Magic would not hex her. It is so weird seeing Daniel in those glasses, though. Poor kid also has perfect vision but has to wear the fake ones for the films.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry swiped again, “And this is another aspect of the real story Rita Skeeter changed. This is the still alive, Professor Lupin and Tonks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears filled Rima's eyes at that news. "Oh, that is wonderful! Makes my heart very happy. Now, the other thing I always wondered was if Delores Umbridge had really been that evil?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In unison, both Snape and Harry said, “Delores Umbridge was a bitch!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone chuckled at that, and Snape found himself amazed at how effortlessly Harry got along with Rima. And as they looked through the rest of Harry's pictures, Snape just sat there watching the two other inhabitants more. He tried to overlay the scared little kid from Hogwarts with the man Potter had become…what a difference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was so into his own thoughts that he didn't hear what was being discussed. He snapped back to the present when Rima got up and walked over to the shelves containing Snape's DVD collection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when <em>Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone</em> started playing on the TV, Snape sent both Harry and Rima a questioning glare, “Are we seriously going to watch this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two just grinned and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry winked at Rima then, “Must be quite the shock to see Snape's dark hair in the movie compared to the silver in real life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima shrugged and glanced lovingly at the head of hair in question, “I kind of think the silver makes him hotter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If not for losing my memory, I would have been able to keep it black with the pigment spell I had perfected,” Snape explained. “But by the time I had seen the Skeeter interview, the public knew Alan Rickman to have silver hair, so I was stuck with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew it!” Harry's green eyes sparkled with mirth, “I told Hermione that you probably dyed your hair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima was just sitting there watching them both talk with the biggest grin on her face, “I keep having these surreal moments of remembering that all this is real. To hear you guys talk so casually about stuff I had only read or watched just blows my mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked over at Snape, “Have you ever apparated with her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape shook his head, “No. I have been trying to keep a low profile and only stick to muggle transportation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe this week we can take her home and show her the real places from the books.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima's eyes got wide, “YES! Ten thousand times, YES!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A grimace spread across Snape's face, “Well, I might have to have you do that, Potter. I just would not feel safe going back there until after all the movies are done. As much as I hate Rita Skeeter, I have enjoyed making the movies. Everyone from the cast is wonderful too. I would hate it if the Ministry of Magic to do anything if they discover an actual wizard is in the movies. Especially that it is me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded, “Yeah, true. In that case, I'd be glad to escort Rima around and show her all the sights.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman in question looked like she might burst with excitement, “Best day ever!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the first Harry Potter movie played on, Harry planned things out with Rima. Snape chimed in a few times with places she might like to see. And when the first movie ended, <em>Chamber of Secrets</em> was put into the DVD player next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They enjoyed picking apart the movie and, at the end, joked about the clap that lasted forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry smirked as Hagrid walked into the dining hall after being released from Azkaban, “Whenever Hermione, Ron, and I watch this movie, we have a contest to see who can keep clapping the longest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking over to Snape, Harry shook his head, “Surely someone had a better ending than the ten-minute clap.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape snickered, “I had teasingly mentioned they could only do a bit of clapping and pan over to me saying, 'Oh cut it out already. Hagrid just sit down my food is getting cold.'”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell, that would've been hilarious!” Harry saw the clapping was about to start, “Want to try beating me in the clapping contest?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima was eagerly on board, and Snape agreed only because he believed he'd win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, Potter had watched the movie many times and had built up a tolerance to the burning palm pain that the abundance of clapping caused. Rima had bowed out around the minute mark, but Snape had made it past three before having to stop. He watched as Harry kept clapping along with the cast till the screen faded to black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry grinned as he held up two pink palms, “Feel my hands! They are so warm from the clapping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape watched Rima gasp as she grasped the left hand. He looked at the right one and wasn't sure if having the memory of Harry's warm skin would be wise. Of course, he still did it anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A zing of electricity shot through Snape's own hand and radiated down to his cock. Images of the same warm hand wrapped around the shaft had Snape pull away fast. It also had him standing up and making up an excuse to leave the room. “I…I am going to see what we have for supper.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Snape got in the kitchen, he went right to the fridge and shoved his head into the cold space to help him calm down. In only one day, Harry was making Snape want things he had gone years not even thinking about.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When Snape plays the piano, his first choice is Hedwig's Theme. It really is very iconic to the movies. <a href="https://youtu.be/wtHra9tFISY"> Hedwig's Theme </a>.</p>
<p>Then Harry joined in and together they chose the Quidditch Theme. Amazing all that goes into a movie. <a href="https://youtu.be/85iFOmfcUd0"> Quidditch Theme </a>.</p>
<p> The other song Snape and Harry play on the piano is Mischief Managed. Such a fun song. <a href="https://youtu.be/4tBi-i0CtD4"> Mischief Managed </a>.</p>
<p>And if you would like to try to clap till you drop challenge. (which my family actually does every time we watch the movie) Here is a link to that part. I dare you to try it. Pace yourself, though. Your hands will hurt.  <a href="https://youtu.be/-Pz8wTWzPaQ?t=176"> The Clapping Scene </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he was under control again, Snape took inventory of the kitchen and realized he was in serious need of groceries. In the morning, he'd have to call in a delivery order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was while he was grimacing into a cupboard when Rima and Harry walked into the kitchen. Snape let out a sigh and turned, “Well, I think we might have to order out for dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima made a face, “I'm okay with takeout as long as we don't do pizza. Don't get me wrong, I like all kinds of pizza, but tonight it seems so boring and blah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A look of ah-ha lit up Harry's face, “I know exactly what to do for supper. How about I give Rima a magic show?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that safe, Potter?” Snape saw the excitement fizzle from Rima's eyes and felt terrible. “I am just worried about drawing attention from the Ministry of Magic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as I alone am doing things, I think we'll be fine, Professor. The ministry knows with all the wizards and witches here for the conference that we'll be doing magic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima grabbed Snape's upper arm and looked pleadingly at him, “Please can we let Harry magic us some supper? Who needs to go to Universal Studios when we can enjoy the real Harry Potter Experience in your kitchen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape knew that Rima was a huge fan, so he put aside his concerns and nodded in consent. “Fine, but just tonight. There really is not much food, Potter, so you might have to disapparate to a grocery store depending on what you have in mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm…,” Harry looked through the fridge and found a small package of ground beef. He went to check the pantry and saw a box of noodles and some sauce. “Everyone okay with spaghetti?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Snape and Rima gave their approval and sat around the center island to watch the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pulled out his mended wand, and soon he had the frying pan and a large pot flying out of the cupboard onto the stove. Both burners were turned on without a touch as the hamburger plopped down into the pan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A river of water traveled through the air from the sink until the pot was half-filled. Once the water had come to a boil, the noodle box levitated, and a cascade of noodles dropped into the pot followed by the box flung over to the recycle bin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the two bottles of spaghetti sauce were turned upside down, and their content dumped onto the cooked hamburger meat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This whole time while Harry cooked, Rima giggled and bounced on her seat like a child on Christmas morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was enjoying her excitement and was also impressed with how easily Harry controlled the multiple magical aspects of the meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, plates were floating down from the cupboard and landed in front of the three hungry diners. The pot trudged carefully through the air to the sink and then dumped the noodles into the strainer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once drained, a pile of perfectly cooked pasta traveled to each plate and then got topped by the meat sauce. The fridge opened next, and a container of Parmesan cheese joined the plates on the center island.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What would you guys like to drink?” Harry asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima looked into the open fridge, “I'll take the Cran-Grape, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you, Professor?” Harry turned to Snape, “What would you want?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had to admit that seeing Harry magic up supper had been oddly hot. What did he want indeed?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Professor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will take some of the peach-white grape juice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two requested bottles flew over and landed next to the Parmesan cheese, while three glasses from the cupboard also joined the fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Rima's glass got filled with the Cran-Grape, she smiled at Harry, “Tell me more about the real Weasleys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So while they enjoyed the spaghetti, Harry and Snape shared antidotes of Ron's family. Rima was enraptured and full of questions that they gladly answered in between bites.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With supper done and the correlating dishes washed, they headed back to the living room and decided to watch another movie. Instead of another Harry Potter flick, though, they ended up watching <em>Die Hard</em><span>.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment that Snape's character, Hans, finally met John McClane, the sexual zing between the two actors sizzled across the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima grinned mischievously at Harry, “Do you know that Bruce had actually hit on Sev?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rima!” Snape exclaimed. He couldn't believe she had told Harry that secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry starred in awe at him, “Did he really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a roll of his eyes, Snape nodded. “Yes, but nothing came from it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima snickered at that choice of words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A look of curious hunger filled Harry's green eyes, “So…umm…you're…umm…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Potter, I am pansexual.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry blinked at that revelation, “Wow! Did Dumbledore know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As if there was anything that Albus did not know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a few moments, Harry and Snape were wrapped in their own fond memories of Dumbledore, while on the TV, Hans Gruber had a gun pointed at John McClane's wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima squealed, “Ohhhhh! The best part of the movie is about to happen!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry laughed, “Yes, like what all the die-hard Die Hard fans say, 'It ain't Christmas till Hans Gruber falls off the Nakatomi Plaza.'”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Geesh!” Snape glared at them, “You two are so blood-thirsty for the poor man's death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima and Harry grinned wickedly at him and said, “Always.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They laughed at that while Snape just shook his head at them. He found himself having a warm ball of fuzzy feelings seeing Rima and Harry get along so well. It was as if Harry had been around the whole time Rima had, and that was mind-blowing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, when Hermione and I introduced Ginny and Ron to muggle movies, <em>Die Hard</em> was one of the first we showed them.” Harry chuckled, “Ginny had thought the chemistry between Hans and John was so strong. She even wrote a ton of fanfiction about them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A happy gasp left Rima at that info, “I'm going to need to read these stories. Can you send some to my email?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Hermione showed Ginny how to sign up to a fanfiction site called AO3, so all her stories are there. Her username is GruberGurl99.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima pulled out her phone and opened up AO3 on Chrome. A quick search later, and Ginny's dashboard was showing. “I know what I'll be reading tonight at bedtime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>It was around ten when the credits started to roll, and </span>Rima finally got up to leave. She said her farewells and bear-hugged both Harry and Snape before walking out to her car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape stood on the porch until she drove off before shutting and locking the door. When he turned around, he found Harry standing only a foot away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was smiling, “What a wonderful friend you have there, Professor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, indeed. I was quite lucky to find another kindred spirit in Rima.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your mother was a lot like Rima. You would have loved her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Snape hadn’t said it to be cruel but saw his words had made Harry upset. “Sorry, Potter. I forget how difficult talking and hearing about Lily must be for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shrugged, “It’s an odd thing. I love hearing about her and dad from people, but I get sad and angry that I'll never get that first-hand experience. Like they were my parents, so how dare all you guys get more of them than me?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very understandable, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then, the grandfather clock started chiming ten times. Harry glanced down to double-check his watch, “Man, this day has flown by so fast. I better get to bed. Can’t be late to the conference tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it has been a very full day. I am just going to lock up and water the plants out in my work shed. See you in the morning, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Professor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape made quick work of turning off all the lights and checking the locks on the doors and windows. He then headed out back to the small building where he grew herbs, vegetables, and the likes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was relaxing to fall into the routine of filling the watering can and going around to each plant. Twenty minutes later, though, Snape was definitely feeling the waning of his energy. He locked up the shed and went back inside the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He trudged up the stairs and was reaching out to grab the handle on his bedroom door when the main bathroom door opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out walked a very naked and wet Harry Potter with only one of Snape’s towels wrapped around his waist. Suddenly Snape was wide-awake and staring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had washed a load of towels just a few days ago, and that very towel had been around his own waist the morning before that. So not only did Snape know what the soft terry-cloth material felt like against naked skin but also…yeah, not going there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see you found the shower, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s face had a reddish hue to it, and the hand clutching the towel tightened. “Umm, yeah. Thought I’d get a jump on it to make tomorrow morning easier. I wasn’t sure if you planned to take one too, so I tried not to use too much hot water.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape shook his head, “No, I usually start my day off with a shower. Helps to better wake me up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two bedroom doors were right across from each other, so Snape got a close-up view as a mostly naked Potter slid past to go into the guest bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, umm, night, Professor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape reached out and wrapped his hand around Harry’s warm upper arm. He was momentarily distracted by the smooth skin under his palm but pushed through to the reason he had done it. “We are not in Hogwarts anymore, Potter. You could use my actual name now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry scoffed at the hypocrisy of Snape’s words, “And you could use mine too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape smirked at Potter’s sass, “Touché. Good night…Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night…Severus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The oddness of hearing Harry say his name had Snape almost grimacing. So maybe the transition would take some time and would be weird until he got used to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both walked into their rooms then and shut the doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape changed into his pajamas and slid under the coolness of the sheets, he was amazed at how different one person could make things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had a good life in California with plenty of friends, including Rima, plus owned a great home and had enough money to keep him comfortable for the rest of his life. And yet this one day with Harry around had elevated the goodness factor times seven. Snape couldn’t remember feeling so comfortable or laughing as much as he had today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That he would get a week of that was terrific and yet terrifying. After seven days of having Harry around, the house would seem incredibly empty and quiet. He’d have to get a dog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima would be happy since she had been on his case to get a pet for years. With his filming schedule, it had seemed so selfish to put an animal through it. Granted, Rima could stay with the dog, but Snape liked her traveling with him. It was always nice to have her there when he got back from the set each night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being thorough, Snape laid in bed that night thinking through all the different outcomes of actually getting a dog. He used his cell phone to look up possible breeds and pared the list down to two: an Irish Wolfhound or an Australian Terrier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As his eyelids were drifting shut, Snape was leaning more to the later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Australian terriers would only grow to be a foot tall and were known to be even-tempered, loyal, and courageous. “Just like…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape slid into a deep sleep before he could complete that thought.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will once again encourage you to watch Die Hard. It truly is an enjoyable movie and worth a rental fee. <a href="https://youtu.be/QIOX44m8ktc"> Die Hard trailer </a>.</p>
<p> !SPOILER! Well, kind of a spoiler. The scene has been on countless top 10 lists and shown many other places. If you haven't watched the movie and don't like spoilers…maybe skip this link. If you want to watch it…I give you the death of Hans Gruber. <a href="https://youtu.be/cnQEo4bazIo"> Hans Gruber Falls </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape woke up and stretched underneath the smooth Egyptian cotton sheets. The sun was shining through the windows and cast a golden glow around the room, bringing with it a sense of excitement and joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he stood up, Snape started unbuttoning his pajama top. It slid off his shoulders to the floor then and joined soon after by the pants. He quickly grabbed some clean clothes for the day and headed to the door leading to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't until he was fully into the bathroom that the sound of someone peeing registered into his sleepy brain. That was when he looked over to the toilet and saw a clothed Harry Potter standing there with cock in hand urinating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus was so out of it and staring that he had forgotten his own state of undress. Well, until those green eyes lifted, looked over at him, and widened in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rita Skeeter would have had a field day had she been a bug on that bathroom wall. There was the Savior of the wizarding world still gripping that dick while staring at a completely naked Snape only holding a pile of clothes. Both men hoped the other would be the one to say something to break up the stunned silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As embarrassing as it was, though, Snape was in a quandary. On the one hand, he was feeling foolish for not having remembered that Harry might be in the bathroom before walking in naked for a shower. And yet, on the other hand, Snape was curious why the cock in Harry's hand was not staying flaccid but instead lengthening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He also didn't have to look down to know his own was doing the same. It was annoying to feel so out of control, but it was that same heightened emotion which allowed Snape to regain the use of his brain, “Forgive me, I am not used to having guests stay over. Just let me know when you are done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape turned to walk back into his room only to realize he was now showing his naked ass to Harry Potter. The gasp coming from the toilet-side of the bathroom didn't help matters. Getting to forcefully shut the door did, though, and Snape leaned against it breathing heavily. It was the only time he ever regretted not having separate bathrooms for the two rooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as much as Snape felt odd walking around his room tidying up in the nude, what else could he do? He wasn't going to redress and then undress again for the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door leading to the bathroom, followed by Harry's muffled voice saying, “All clear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape waited till he heard Harry's bedroom door shut before heading back into the bathroom. He laid his clean clothing on a small bench by the window and walked over to the toilet to pee. It was weird to stand where Harry had minutes ago and do the same thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shivered at the memory of seeing Harry's hand wrapped deliciously around the nice sized cock. Snape's thumb unconsciously started stroking the shaft of his own cock as he imagined standing behind Potter and helping Harry aim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The curse word blasted into his head and helped him to break away from thinking those things. Maybe having Harry stay for an entire week hadn't been the best decision. It was going to be torture if any other moments like the bathroom one happened. As it was, Snape was seriously considering going out to find a suitable substitute to release this suddenly strong desire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Norman Reedus flashed into his mind but was quickly dismissed. Norman was in a very happy relationship now, and Snape would never ask him to risk that for one night of sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he would finally accept Daniel Radcliffe's invitation for some off-the-set fun. Daniel was eighteen and had been crushing hard on Snape, especially after they filmed the Occlumency scene. Guess Dan liked being manhandled and shoved against the shelves. And the choice would be fitting since Radcliffe did closely resemble the actual reason Snape was in need of some action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape grimaced, though, thinking of having to film three more movies with Daniel if they did stuff. And to muddy the mix, Radcliffe was already over in England filming <em>Half-Blood Prince,</em> so Snape would have to either disapparate or fly over there for a maybe booty call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, no. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the shower's hot water cascaded down over his naked flesh, Severus did the only thing left to do. He grabbed his cock and jerked off. That the images in his head had both Daniel and the actual Harry Potter on their knees before him…well, that was inevitable. With how charged up he had already been, it only took a few minutes to send more than water down the drain. And yes, some of the tension left, but those x-rated images only left Snape feeling even achier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knock sounded on a bathroom door and almost caused Snape to almost slip in the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm, Prof…Severus?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh dear Merlin!</em> “Yes, Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out to the conference. I should be back around dinnertime. Want me to pick anything up on my way here? Is there anything you're hungry for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had to bite his lip to stifle the moan wanting to escape. “Until I get my morning Earl Grey caffeinating my brain, I can not decide on anything. If I think of something, I shall let you know via text later today. Just write down your number so I can put it in my phone. There is a notepad by the answering machine in the kitchen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will do. Have a great day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You too, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the echo of the front door shutting sounded into the bathroom, Snape looked down at the re-hardened cock asking for further attention. This time as he literally took matters into his own hand again, Snape closed his eyes and imagined Potter lying naked on top of the kitchen’s center island as the main course. Soon, a savory cream sauce topped Harry's naked body and swirled down the shower drain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape let the hot water cascade over him as the aftershocks shimmered down his spine. The actual cleaning part of the shower went quickly then, and he was drying off less than ten minutes later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Already as he moved about the house, it felt odd and barren. Like someone had used Dumbledore's deluminator and removed all the light. And even with Harry being there only one day, lingering traces of him were everywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's whole right side tingled with warmth as he starred at the piano where he and Harry had played side-by-side. The kitchen was no better with the faint lingering traces of magic everywhere from super last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having suppressed the magical aspects of himself for so many years, the zing in the air was like someone holding out drugs to an addict. Snape ached to feel the enjoyment, thrill, and power again. He could almost smell the dungeons in Hogwarts and feel the cold glass of the bottles lining the shelves in his storeroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had almost been sexual working on a new potion and getting to that moment of completion. Maybe Snape's fingers had always been stained, and his skin damaged from the steam…but oh, how he would love to have the freedom to dabble with it all again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing he couldn't, Snape just channeled all that longing and used it to make a more elaborate breakfast. He chopped up some fresh herbs and vegetables from his garden and used it to make a delicious breakfast burrito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As his mouth opened to fit around the warm cylinder of flavor, a flicker of putting something else past his lips made him squirm…and curse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dammit! Why does everything lately make me think of sexual things?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost instantly, as if in answer to that thought, a montage of images containing Harry flashed through Snape's mind. There was the naked viewing last night in the hallway, and then that bathroom handful this morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape glanced down at his traitorous crotch, “You left me alone for almost a decade, and now all you do is complicate things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Didn't help that every bite of the breakfast burrito made him hungry for more. Feeling frustrated, Snape tossed the empty plate into the sink and decided to distract his brain by tackling the daily chores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cleaning had always been an excellent way to forget things, and today was no different. By noon, Snape was sore, but his house was dust free and sparkling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While eating a quick cheese sandwich for lunch, Snape placed a delivery order with his regular grocery store. It was so much easier than having to go up and down the aisles, unpack it all onto the conveyor belt, repack it all back into the cart, unpack it into the trunk of his car, carry everything into the kitchen, and then having to put it all away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin bless the lazy humans that also clamored for this until home delivery had been a reality. Now all Snape would have to do is open the door and let the delivery guy do all the heavy lifting. It was a great example of muggle-style magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he waited, Snape sat in the living room reading through his script for <em>Half-Blood Prince.</em> An hour later, the doorbell rang, and Snape knew it had to be the grocery delivery, so he pulled out a generous tip from his wallet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he opened the front door, Snape suddenly had an issue. The delivery guy wasn't the usual one. Normally it was Dave, the six-foot four-inch been-pole of a man, but today this guy was short, with brown messy hair and glasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, sir. I'm Peter from Whole Foods. I have your grocery order. Where would you like it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was as if the universe was mocking Snape about wanting Harry Potter. Bloody hell how he wanted Harry. He wisely pushed those thoughts away, though, and simply moved aside to let the innocent man enter. “Through to the kitchen, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He showed Peter the counter and waited there while the rest of the food was brought inside. And when Snape handed over the tip for a job well done, the delicious feel of Peter's warm hand against his was stronger than it should've been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape quickly ushered the guy out and locked the door. He was too touch-starved for his own good and was going to have to do something about it. Otherwise, if he didn't get control of it, he'd definitely do something stupid with Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he put away the groceries, Snape pondered his options. In truth, this was one aspect of fame that sucked. He couldn't just go pick someone up at a bar without worrying that they might sell a story to the scandal magazines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only possible way of making it work would be if he broke his own no magic rule and changed his appearance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his Legilimency skill, Snape could easily see what the other person longed for and then make himself look accordingly. And yeah, it sucked to have to hide his true face to get some attention, but sadly it just was the way things were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Snape put away the rest of the groceries, he warred with himself about it all. But he knew it would be for the best so he wouldn't do anything stupid with Harry. This was why Snape grabbed his car keys and headed out to the rarely used car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even all the way to the bar, Snape kept wanting to go back home and take care of the urges on his own. And yet, his feet kept moving forward into the building. Snape scanned the darkened, smoky room and saw two beefy possibilities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he sipped on a vodka tonic, Snape slipped into both men's heads. The one was thinking about some woman at work, so Snape gave up on that one. The other one, though, was filled with delicious gay porn memories. Apparently, the guy's ideal man was an actor from the CW's show, <em>Supernatural</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Granted, the blue-eyed actor was a very sexy man, but it wasn't someone Snape could change into to alter his appearance. The whole point was to hide from fame, not to fall into another famous face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape routed around, searching for anyone else he could be instead. Thankfully, there was one other person…some blond from the guy's past. It would be too complicated to pretend to be the exact person, but Snape could make himself look close enough to gain the guy's attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So with a quick trip to the restroom, Snape came back looking like a stereotypical surfer. And with the altered voice he had given himself, he sounded downright American.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Snape sat down next to the guy at the bar, the man actually did a double-take.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Snape smiled hungrily at the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh…hello.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape purposefully did a slow once-over of the guy, “I'm…Sebastian. What's your name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That the guy was a bit skeptical that someone as hot as “Sebastian” would hit on him was written all over his face. “Henry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a smoldering smile that even would have impressed Gilderoy Lockhart, Snape asked, “Can I buy you a drink, Henry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was the recipient of a once-over this time before Henry shrugged, “Sure. Why not. I'll take another Heineken.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next twenty minutes, Snape pulled out all the stops…and it worked! Soon he was in the bathroom with Henry as all inhibitions flew out the locked stall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape quickly did a wordless protection charm and then an Imperturbable Charm so they could be as loud as they wanted. He was ready to thoroughly enjoy it as he shut his eyes and started a grabbing-hand-roaming-while-their-lips-locked kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second his eyelids fully closed, though, Snape was in trouble. His brain instantly slipped Harry's image over Henry's and made the making-out ten times hotter. And yet, when he opened his eyes and saw it was not Harry, it was like someone had dumped cold water on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So maybe, to keep the fire burning, Snape kept his eyes closed as much as possible…especially when Henry knelt and sucked Snape's cock into that warm mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been way too long since Snape had had some action. His fingers dug into Har…Henry's hair and aided with the cadence of the blow job. It didn't take too much suction until his cum was splashing past Harr…Henry's tonsils.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape knew it was expected of him to return the favor and was completely fine with it. He missed the taste and feel of a cock in his mouth, so he quickly tucked his spent cock away and knelt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the best moments of sex was always the reveal, and tonight was no different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Down went the zipper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>POP went the metal button once released from its denim restraint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WHOOSH went the two halves of the blue jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape could understand how wicked the serpent in the Garden of Eden had felt slithering into the tree about to tempt Eve as his own hand slid past the slit in the grey boxers. His mouth salivated as he eagerly pulled out the hard cock and stroked the heated flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as Snape got a gander at Henry's cock, a grimace spread across his face. Yes, the erection was very nice in size and girth, but it wasn't…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The memory from that morning of Harry urinating in the bathroom played, and Snape let out a frustrated sigh. He suddenly had no desire to do anything with Henry's cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to deal with the awkwardness of explaining, Snape wordlessly performed a memory charm on Henry and obliviated everything from before they had talked. Then Snape used the Imperius Curse to have Henry redress and leave the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once alone, Snape leaned against the cold metal stall and murmured, “Heavens to Merlin! I am ironically quite screwed! Damn Harry Potter!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After taking a few minutes to calm down, Snape changed his appearance back to himself and washed his hands. Feeling angry and achy, he went out to his original spot at the bar and ordered another vodka tonic. He only sipped it, though, before abandoning it and leaving for home.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was closing in on four o'clock by the time he walked into the house. Harry would soon be back from the conference, and Snape was dreading having to make eye contact. It was stupid, but he felt guilty over the whole Henry debacle…almost dare say as if he had cheated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Foolishness! Snap out of it, Severus!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though the reprimand helped, Snape still headed upstairs for another shower. As the scalding water burnt off all traces of his time at the bar, his cock wisely knew not to start anything. So not even five minutes later, he was clean and heading back to his room to get new clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was pulling on his socks when his cell phone started to ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, it was Harry. “Hello, Harry. How was the conference?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry chuckled, and the sound slinked down to Snape's cock. “It was boring as all get out. The only fun part of the whole day was me trying not to smile like a loon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trying NOT to smile?” Snape asked in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another burst of laughter echoed from the phone and caused Snape more trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was actually all your fault, Prof…Severus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mine? How so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I kept getting this Cheshire Cat grin thinking about how I knew you were still alive, and no one else did. I even had people come up to me asking about why I was so happy. They probably all thought I had gotten lucky with someone before I came.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape wanted to growl at that even knowing it hadn't happened. Even though he knew Harry couldn't see, he shook his head in mock-disapproval, “Tsk, tsk, Potter. The Ministry is not paying you to think about me while at the conference.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He inwardly groaned at how that sounded but chose to ignore the awkward silence that followed. “Well, I have a few chores to finish. I shall leave the front door unlocked for you, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm, Proff…Severus? Did you think about what you might want to eat tonight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape fought the NSFW images that instantly plagued him from those innocently spoken words, “How about you come home, and then we can decide on something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a pause on the other end of the call, and when Harry finally spoke, his voice sounded odd, “Yeah. Umm…sounds good. Be there soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape shoved the cell phone into his pocket, he suddenly wished Rima would be available to come over again and act as a safety net between him and Harry. Snape could have hidden behind her extroverted personality to get through the night. Rima was spending the night at her mom's, though, so he'd have to figure some other way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as every well-bred Englishman knew, a cup of tea was just the thing to help him sort through things. He headed to the kitchen and took a green Marvin the robot mug from the cupboard to the Keurig. The two teabags of Earl Grey joined the one of raspberry pomegranate and sugar soon soaked into the heated water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was pouring some milk into the mug when he heard the front door open and shut. He braced himself against the counter with mug in hand for Harry's emergence into the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even being ready, Snape's hand shook and splashed tea when Harry came into view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, Harry had no idea he was causing Snape any issues, and innocently smiled, “Hello.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Snape's cock raised to say hello back, he knew he was in so much trouble. To hide his issue, he walked to the fridge and took out a water bottle for Harry. Before he could shut the door, though, Snape felt Harry walk over and stand behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The body heat was not helping matters, nor did Harry moving closer to glance over Snape's shoulder into the filled fridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like you went grocery shopping while I was gone. That must have been fun while trying not to be recognized.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's warm breath tickled down Snape's neck, causing him to close the fridge door and opened the freezer one to help him cool off. “It is horrible, which is why I stopped doing my own shopping years ago. Now I just go online, and the store delivers it right to the house. Less hassle, zero stress, and also frees up so much time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded in understanding, “I get that, but surely since your memory returned, you've tried going place using the disillusionment charm or altering your appearance?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape looked away from those green eyes as memories from earlier at the bar made him feel guilty as hell. “No. I…I have been very careful to stay as muggle as I can. After the horror show with Voldemort, I was more than happy to stay away from it all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, better safe than sorry,” Harry said while leaning against the center island. “Hey, I know you just bought all this food, but would you be up for something different?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Snape tried to stop it, images flickered into his head of a naked Harry dropping to the floor and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…so what do you think, Professor? Are you up for it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape suddenly realized Harry had said something while the NSFW images had looped through his cerebral cortex. He stared awkwardly at Harry feeling even guiltier, “My apologies, Potter, could you repeat that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just smiled, “I mentioned how all day I've been hungry for some good, messy BBQ wings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Images of Harry licking sauce off those long fingers had Snape squirming. His logical side screamed that this was not a sane thing to do. His mouth didn't listen, though, “Sure. Sounds good. I will call in an order and have it delivered.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry made a face, “Now just hear me out, okay? I know you're trying not to do anything with magic, but would you be willing to go out if I altered our appearances?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guilt filled Snape as those damn bathroom memories with Henry started playing again through his head. Even still, it had been a long time since he had just been able to enjoy a night out, and it would be nice not to have to cook. Plus, if Harry did the magic, it wouldn't get traced back to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, but just this once.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry beamed, “Awesome. This is going to be so much fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Snape was staring at Harry's wand as the tickle of magic shimmered around his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked so focused on the task, “I think we'll just go opposite, and I'll make you blonde with short hair. And maybe give you blue eyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughter filled the room as Harry looked at the altered Snape. “This is even trippier to see than you with grey hair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape watched then as Harry changed his own appearance to a red-head with a beard and brown eyes. As much as he was excited to sneak out as someone else, Harry was a bit too Weasley for his peace of mind. “Please get rid of the red, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it dawned on Harry why, he filled the room with laughter, “Fine. I'll make it Professor Snape black instead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape cringed when the change to black hair looked just as weird. Apparently, he simply liked Harry as Harry…brown hair, clean-shaven, and green eyes. “It will do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry walked over to the TV and looked at his refection, “Well, we should be left alone looking like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the front door locked behind them, they headed to Harry's rental car and drove to the nearby <em>Buffalo Wild Wings</em> restaurant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment they walked into the building, the deafening din of a room full of people mixed with loud top forty music playing assaulted their ears. They were lucky not to have to wait around and even more to get a booth near the back of the restaurant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nondescript waiter handed them menus and took their drink orders before heading off to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you a spicy person, Pro…Severus?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape shrugged, "Depends on the meal and how I feel. Some days I want that extra bite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry squirmed, “Yeah…uhh…same. I think I might go with the honey BBQ to be safe, though. Wouldn't want any issues tomorrow at the conference.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True. Very wise, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the waiter returned with their drinks, they gave their orders and handed back the menus. Harry slid out of the booth, “I'm going to make a quick trip to the bathroom. Be right back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape also wanted to pretend he needed to use the bathroom but knew being in the confined space with Harry was not an option. Even still, every atom in his body wanted to follow, and he had to grip the table tightly to keep his butt firmly planted on the seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was so focused on imagining having bathroom fun with Harry that he didn't see the person walking up to the booth. That was until the light was covered and cast a shadow across the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magically-altered blue eyes lifted and widened in shock as Snape focused on the person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Henry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A very confused looking Henry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…I know you probably get this all the time…” Henry fidgeted with a napkin as he stared at Snape, “…but you look so familiar. Do I know you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape knew he had erased Henry's memories, but some trace must have lingered. Damn Harry for making him blonde! “I am very sorry, sir,” Snape said with a thick English accent. “I never met you before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The confusion in Henry's eyes made Snape feel bad, but there was nothing he could do to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…umm…sorry. I'll let you get back to your meal.” Henry turned and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry's retreating form was not even two feet from the booth when Harry returned. Snape felt like all his transgressions were tattooed on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he unconsciously glanced back at Henry, Harry noticed and looked too, “Who's that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Bloody Hell! </em>Snape was usually in control, but lately, Harry and Harry-adjacent problems were making him sloppy. “Can you believe he actually came over here and tried to hit on me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way? Really?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sheer astonishment in Harry's voice irked Snape. “And why not? Am I so hideous that no one should find me attractive?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no. I didn't mean it that way,” Harry explained. “It was more about the audacity of someone trying to hit on you while you're here with me. We could be a couple for all that guy knows.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A warm gush of emotions flooded Snape at the domesticated images that flooded his head. It had been a long time since he had been a part of a couple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, before he had to respond, the waiter returned with their food. Snape glad for the messy aspect of the wings since it made conversation almost impossible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just as he had feared, for the next forty minutes, Harry was a finger licker, and Snape's brain was storing away too many film clips for later naughty use. By the time they headed back to Harry's rental car, Snape was more than glad to get back to the comfort of his home. It was a bit too intimate to be around someone for his peace of mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry groaned as he slid behind the steering wheel of the car, “My belly is so full and happy. Those wings were just what I had hoped for. How about you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape clicked the passenger-side seat belt into place, “Yes. It was a good meal. Glad you suggested it. Getting out like that made me remember how much I miss the freedom not to be Alan Rickman. I would say that is the biggest downfall of fame.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Preaching to the choir.” Harry carefully pulled out of the parking lot and started the short drive back to Snape's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation was general and sporadic as they were comfortable enough not to feel the need to fill every second with unnecessary chatter. It wasn't until the car was parked, and they were standing on the porch that the silence got weird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape unlocked the front door and fiddled with his keys as they headed inside. The air seemed thick, and with what?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anticipation?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Need?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, had to only be in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both paused to let the other speak, and both smiled when it didn't happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sorry…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry held up a hand, “You first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The grandfather clock started chiming eight times, and Snape knew it was too early to go to his room for the night. The safest thing then to do would be, “How about you go pick out a movie while I get some snacks and drinks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry agreed, and as he searched through the shelves of DVDs, Snape quickly walked to the sanctuary of the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A breath he didn't know he had been holding was released as soon as he was alone. If nothing else, this week with Harry was showing Snape how much he needed more company than just Rima.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was glad Harry stayed out of the kitchen for the entire time it took to pop the popcorn and get the rest of the snacks together on the tray. He took a deep breath and carried the bounty back to the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The tray soon rested on the coffee table while Snape did his best not to instantly look at Harry. He moved over to his recliner then and finally lifted his gaze. Harry was still over at the DVD shelves intensely searching for a movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape watched as Harry pulled out a Blue-ray case and smiled. Without turning, Harry quite loudly yelled, “I think I found tonight's movie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think my eardrums have burst, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry jumped at the closeness of Snape's voice, and green eyes glanced over in shock to where Snape sat. “Geesh, still as sneaky as ever. I never heard you walk back into the room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That gave Snape tremendous enjoyment, and a wicked grin stretched across his face, “Not my fault you were not paying attention, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shiver ran down Snape's spine as Harry's last name rolled off his tongue. It might just be one word…six letters…two syllables…but there was something about saying it that was causing some major issues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing Potter wasn't even thinking about him that way just ended up making Snape feel like a dirty, old perv. Yeah, not fun. Snape grimaced and wished he had fully used good ole' Henry earlier to get rid of this newly awakened need. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he hadn't so once again, Snape pushed it all away and focused on the PG-13 of the present. “So, what movie did you finally decide to watch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was clear that Harry had totally forgotten the DVD case in his hand when he blinked in confusion a few times before looking downward. “Oh…umm…I choose <em>Rocky</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Rocky</em>? As in two Americans slamming their fists into each other till they almost die after Rocky runs up some flight of stairs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shrugged, “I've always seen snippets of it on commercials, and movie list shows, but never actually sat down to watch it. For being so against it, why do you own all six movies?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dark eyes were rolled as Snape snickered, “Rima thinks Sylvester Stallone is extraordinarily hot. And since she likes to watch movies at my place, I would say two-thirds of what is on those shelves are her purchases.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape saw disappointment filter into those green eyes before Harry walked back to the shelf to return the case. He hadn't meant they couldn't watch the film, just that it hadn't been one of his. “I am fine watching it, Harry. It has been a while since I have seen it, so maybe I will like it now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's let out a relieved sigh, “Good because I really want to watch it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The disc was inserted into the blue-ray player, and then Harry plopped onto the sofa. He quickly bypassed the previews, and soon, the iconic music blared into the room as the big, white ROCKY scrolled across the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Snape had to admit the opener was powerful enough to give him a few goosebumps. He did find himself, though, watching Harry's reaction to the movie more than what was playing on the TV. Having sat on his recliner, Snape was out of Harry's eye line, so the snooping never got caught.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, that was until Harry suddenly turned to him while pointing at the TV screen, “Look at the way Rocky and Adrien are standing with the blue blanket wrapped around them! That looks just like <em>The Kiss</em> by Klimt. I wonder if Stallone did that on purpose?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape glanced at the screen and saw that indeed it did look almost similar to the famous painting. “I highly doubt it was done on purpose. I think if anything, it was a happy accident brought on by capturing a similar emotional moment between the two couples.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the last of the conversation then for a while as Harry got back into the film, and Snape got back to watching Harry. It wasn't until the fight began that Harry even moved, but once it did, Snape had to bite his lip not to laugh as Potter ducked and weaved along with the action on the TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By round eight, Harry was cringing due to the amount of damage both boxers had already sustained. Snape would never understand purposefully fighting someone to the point an eyelid had to get sliced open to allow blood to seep out enough so to see only to go back and fight even more!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was one thing to counter-fight a foe in a battle to stay alive, but to do so for a few bucks and a cheesy looking belt? Now that was stupidity times a million.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the infamous scene at the end, when Rocky screams out for Adrien, and she runs into the ring and his arms, the credits began to roll. Harry stood up and stretched and smiled over at Snape, “It was dated, but I really liked it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having not seen hardly any of it since he had been watching Harry, Snape just shrugged, “I was not offended by it. Especially for the time it was made, I will say that they did a decent job telling the story.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Decent enough to mmmaaaaayyyybbeeee watch Rocky II?” Harry sheepishly pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked so damn adorable Snape had to say yes. A joyous cheer sounded then as Harry raced to the shelf to get the next DVD case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the first disc was returned and the new on was playing, Harry sat back down on the sofa. He turned to Snape then and patted the cushion next to him, “You know I don't bite. That chair has to be giving you a crick in the neck trying to see the TV from there…and this sofa is plenty big for two people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now how could Snape explain why he'd rather stay on his chair without divulging that Harry was much more fun to watch than the actual movie? And yet…sitting next to Harry would be trouble. But between the lack of a plausible excuse and those hopeful green eyes, Snape stood up and sat on the patted cushion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy now?” he teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Harry declared before hitting the play button on the remote.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon ROCKY II was scrolling across the scene, and the end of the boxing match from the first movie was re-visited. Snape did have to applaud the filmmakers for creating a sequel that lived up to the original and seamlessly carried the story right along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as the movie was compelling, though, Snape soon found his eyelids wanting to shut. He fought the sleepiness away, but a few minutes later, he was nodding off again. He would have been completely gone had Harry not suddenly jumped up and screamed at the TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT AN ARSE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having seen the movies enough times with Rima, Snape surmised they had reached the moment when Apollo Creed, obsessed with getting a rematch, starts a smear campaign on TV and everywhere to make Rocky say yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It woke Snape up enough, and he was wide awake when Harry said, “You know Apollo is almost like Voldemort. That madness inside to prove he was the best…to be the one on top.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was a bit impressed with that thought, “I can see that, even though I would not call Apollo evil.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True. And if the people hadn't driven him crazy with the letters saying he threw the game for money, maybe he could have let it go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very true.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry tilted his head and stared at the TV and then over to Snape, “You know, in a weird way, you remind me of Rocky.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape scoffed at the sheer audacity of that statement, “How in any shape or form is that possible?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting on the sofa, Harry paused the movie and turned to face Snape, “Apollo never thought Rocky or anyone would beat him in the ring. Just like Voldemort didn't understand just how much power you held in check. How because of your control, you were a far greater wizard than he could ever be. And just like everyone saw Rocky as this dumb jock…people saw you only one way and treated you horribly because of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A look of deep remorse blanketed Harry's face, “Hell, all the times that people called you a coward when in fact, you were the very reason we were able to know so much and truthfully defeat Voldemort. The world, as we know it, would be vastly darker had you not been in the mix.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape wasn't one to be speechless or close to tears, but damn…both those things were happening after that speech from Harry. It was nice to have anyone, especially Harry, say such things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, he hadn't been perfect and had made plenty of stupid choices, but between things from his childhood, his time at Hogwarts, and when he couldn't explain things while all the crap with Voldemort was happening…a hard exterior had formed around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bitterness tentacles of it all tried to creep back into his gut, but Snape refused to give it any room. He said it a lot, but one of the greatest things to come out of the amnesia years was not having all the bad memories drag him down. All those years as Alan Rickman had allowed Snape to be the man he would have been if things would have been different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did I break you with kindness, Severus?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape snapped out of his thoughts to see Harry staring at him. “Maybe a little, but thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry leaned back against the sofa, “Ugh! I so wish I could tell everyone just how much you did. I know Rita gave you some crumbs in her <em>Deathly Hallows</em> book, but it will never be enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was getting a bit too much for Snape, so he tried to end the moment by suggesting, “Well, we better finish the movie before it gets too late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knowing look was sent Snape's way, but Harry hit the pause button and just let things slide. Thankfully, the room was silent again, except for the sounds of the movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as noisy as the fight scene was, Snape once again found his eyelids wanting to shut. This time, though, Harry didn't jump up to wake him, and soon Snape was softly snoring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry smiled over at the sleeping man before turning back to the TV and finishing the movie. Even though he had to be at the conference again tomorrow and it was already after eleven by the time the credits rolled, Harry decided to watch <em>Rocky III</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time midnight came, Rocky was training with a more mature Apollo Creed to beat Clubber Lang. Harry happened to glance over and noticed an odd smile plastered on Snape's face. “Wonder what's causing that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was having a strange but, at the same time, pleasant dream. In it, he was wearing his black outfit from his time at Hogwarts and was standing near the Whomping Willow, enjoying the view. He felt so peaceful and safe as his black robe billowed in the warm summer breeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the far distance, he suddenly caught sight of a person walking towards him. It wasn't until another few minutes past that he could make out who it was, but it soon became clear it was Harry Potter. Not the boy that had gone to school at Hogwarts, but the older version that Snape somehow knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched then as Harry walked right up to him and…hugged him! What? The body heat was delicious to feel and warmed Snape through to his heart. An urge to wrap his robe around Harry overtook Snape, and he did just that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second the black material enveloped Harry, they were suddenly inside the castle looking into the Mirror of Erised. Snape was conscious enough in the dream to know the mirror would show him the truest longing of his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For several minutes he stared into the glass but only saw himself with his robe wrapped around Harry. Something about the pose jolted his brain about it looking familiar to an image or from a discussion he recently had…but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape thought maybe the mirror was broken since it kept showing him and Harry in that same pose. And even if it was, Snape still enjoyed the view. He closed his eyes and just let the warm embrace continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the second his eyes closed in the dream, they opened up in the real world. Snape found himself staring right into the fierce gaze of Rocky Balboa. Well, the image of the boxer that was still looping on the TV. Apparently, he had fallen asleep on the sofa last night while watching a Rocky movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape went to get up but found himself somehow pinned in place. Looking down to see by what, his gaze landed on a peacefully sleeping Harry Potter cuddled against his chest with an arm wrapped tightly across.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Rima had been there, she would have squealed and taken a picture with her phone. As it was, though, only Snape and the image of Rocky looping on the DVD menu saw the cute moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew the right thing would be to slide off the sofa and walk away, but he didn't want to. Instead, he simply laid there enjoying all the sensations. It had been so damn long since he had this that Snape wanted to soak it all in as long as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For several minutes he just laid there enjoying the weight and heat of Harry against his chest. Then his curiosity got bolder, and he leaned his head down to rub against the top of Harry's. The silky tendrils of brown hair and the faint scents of soap and skin made Snape's mouth water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when he hand moved up to stroke through the shaggy locks, Snape allowed it too. He knew his intentions were not evil or lascivious, but more just to be textural and feel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And oh…it felt nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape almost regretted the new knowledge of how Harry's hair felt. Of knowing the feeling of it running through his fingers…of the warmth of Harry's skull on his fingertips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like trying to take only one spoonful of batter from the bowl when baking a cake, only eating one potato chip from the can, and only taking one lick from an ice cream cone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, he had to get out of there before he wanted more. He cupped and lifted Harry's face before slowly sliding out from underneath. A throw pillow was carefully tucked under Harry's head then, allowing Snape to gently remove his hand. The palm brushed a warm cheek on its way out and made his knees buckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he stood staring down at the sleeping Savior of the Wizarding World, Snape's whole side ached from the memory of the unintentional cuddle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn it all! Snape wished he had allowed things to happen with the Henry fellow at the bar. But he knew even if he could find Henry, something would always be off. A substitute was never as good a the real deal, and the real deal was off-limits. So, ironically, Snape was screwed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly got a blanket from the linen closet and covered Harry's sleeping form with it. Hell, even a domestic moment like that, was making Snape long for the right to be more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah…it was definitely time for a cold shower and a tight fist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape turned off the TV and all the lights except the one in the hall in case Harry woke up before morning. He then headed upstairs to his room to strip and grab his pajamas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as much as he had planned on making the shower cold, it ended up steaming hot to the point the bathroom was fogging up from it. It was the perfect, sultry atmosphere for what needed to be done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape slid his hand down the side of his body, where Harry had rested until the fingers reached the hard cock waiting below. Just the firm grip of the erection sent shivers throughout his body, and Snape knew it wouldn't take long before more than water was swirling down the drain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fantasy of choice, though, wasn't some NSFW images but instead were of him and Harry laying in bed naked together. Their hands were just roaming around each other's body and lips kissing wherever they reached. Their legs entwined and their cocks…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shit!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The knowledge that those two words hadn't come from his mouth, instantly pulled Snape out of his fictional bed and stopped the furious stroking of his hand. He looked out of the shower's glass door and saw a shocked Harry Potter standing in the doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Well, this was potentially embarrassing. </em>Especially since when Snape had turned to look, his entire body twisted, and it was clear to see that his hand was wrapped around his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Snape could even explain, a red-faced Harry was backing out of the room, saying, “I…I'm so sorry. I woke up downstairs and was just going to brush my teeth before going to my room. Just…uh…let me know when you're…uhh…done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door shut, and Snape just stared at it. The whole naughty vibe of earlier was understandably gone, and the cock in Snape's hand was not nearly as hard. Feeling too weird now to continue anyways, he just did a quick wash of his hair and body before getting out of the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was fully dressed in his pajamas, he tapped on the door leading to Harry's room. “Bathroom is free now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh…oh. Okay. Thanks. Night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape went into his room and leaned against the door, feeling awkward as hell. He tried not to listen when Harry walked into the bathroom, and the shower turned back on. And he really tried not to think about Harry standing in the same spot he had moments before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a frustrated sigh, Snape pushed himself away from the door and headed over to his bed. He was about to slide in when images from his shower fantasy wormed their way into his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing there wouldn't be any sleep until he took care of things, Snape quickly removed his pajamas, turned off the lights, and got into bed. The feel of the soft Egyptian cotton against his heated flesh felt so damn good and just fed the need to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he rolled over, Snape's hand slid across the empty side of the bed, imagining Harry was there like in the fantasy. His fingers stroked down the mattress, and he saw it all so clearly in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That ache started to build, and soon, his cock was up for finishing what he had started in the shower. It felt so wicked and wrong to be doing this when the actual inspiration was just down the hall innocently showering, but Snape was too far gone this time to care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He flipped onto his stomach and used the friction of his body weight against the bed to give added umph to the images filling his head. The faint squeaking sound didn't even hinder him from gripping the top of the mattress and thrusting harder…faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon muffled moans and groans echoed around him as the telltale signs of an imminent orgasm started. And when it hit, Snape was biting into his pillow to keep from screaming out Harry's name. It was one of the most intense orgasms he had felt in a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he laid there panting in the wet spot, Snape felt boneless and deliciously sedate. He reached to the floor and grabbed his discarded pajama top to cover the sticky sheets and fell asleep dreaming of more moments of NSFW domestication.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am embarrassed to say I was late getting on the Rocky bandwagon. I always saw the movies to be about some dumb jock. I WAS SO WRONG. Sylvester Stallone was amazing and real as Rocky. It was so much fun to watch. I would highly recommend watching Rocky I - III. <a href="https://youtu.be/C5dk1jVBBm0"> Rocky Trailer</a>.<a href="https://youtu.be/6PSSxAGSiCY"> Rocky II Trailer </a>.<a href="https://youtu.be/wtxpCVp9YZk"> Rocky III Trailer  </a>.</p>
<p>One of my favorite paintings is The Kiss by Klimt. While I was writing this story, I saw Rocky for the first time. When the scene shown in this chapter came on the TV, I instantly saw the connection. And then it made me want to make a Snarry kiss. I then took that Snarry Kiss and put it in the Mirror of Erised for Snape's dream. I adore it all. So much fun to have an idea and see it come to reality.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning when Snape woke up, got dressed, and headed downstairs, Harry was already gone. He was glad for the freedom of an empty house since he needed to spend some time going over his lines. The time to fly over to England would be there sooner than seemed possible, and he'd rather be ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When in California, Snape usually just took the script around the house and studied it while he did chores. Hours later, when the place was spotless, he took the script with him to the kitchen to prepare lunch. And while he bit into his roast beef sandwich, Snape read over the part where Draco had snuck into Slughorn's party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remembering the real party, Snape couldn't help squirming in his seat. That had been the night he had read through Draco's mind and saw the pornographic images of Draco and Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, all those images poured back into Snape's head too. As hot as the clips of the NSFW Drarry moments were, he really didn't want to add fuel to the fire. He was already dealing with enough awkward thoughts around Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he pushed it all away and refused to really dwell on any of it. It was bad enough he had to wash his sheets and pajama top because he dry-humped the mattress last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The truth of the matter was that Harry didn't see Snape in that way, and at the end of the week, Potter was going to head back home. Why make things worse for himself by focusing on things he couldn't have?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> After his sandwich was gone, Snape moved to the living room and sat in his recliner to really work on his lines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Well, work was a loose term for what ended up happening. Snape had only read two lines when his brain decided to focus on the sofa where he had watched </span>
  <em>Rocky</em>
  <span> with Harry last night, and where they had fallen asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No. Focus!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes moved back to the script for another few minutes until wandering off to the piano…especially the bench where he and Harry had sat hip to hip while playing the Harry Potter songs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dammit!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, in a short amount of time, Harry had overtaken everything in the bloody house!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape clenched the script in his hand and fought the urge to toss it across the room at the very bench in question. He wasn't going to get any line work done in that room, so he decided to head to a place not tainted by Potter's presence. His work area out in the shed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And thankfully, because the shed was Harry free, Snape was able to get through the rest of the script and even go back to the parts he had issues with. He was working out the nuances of the scene between himself, Narcissa, and Bellatrix and was deep into the emotions of the unbreakable bond moment that he never heard the shed door open and close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whoa, this place is amazing!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape jumped as Harry's voice broke the silence of the shed. “Dammit, Harry! You should not sneak up like that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moved around, looking at all the plants. "Sorry, Severus. I had tried to call your cell and let you know I was on my way home, but it kept going to voicemail. When I got here, the front door was locked, so I went around to try the kitchen door and saw you in here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching into his pocket, Snape realized he had left his cell phone inside the house. "Well, I will forgive you this time, but in the future knock first. I get a bit zoned out in here when I am working."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Deal.” Harry moved over to where Snape was and saw the discarded script on the work table, “Oh! Is this for </span>
  <em>Half-Blood Prince</em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, but if you touch it, I shall have to kill you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry blinked and looked concerned for a few seconds, “Excuse me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape took the script and folded it over, "The studio is strict about who can see the scripts. Hell, they even do checks after filming to make sure no one tries to steal a wand. And I mean physically checking Daniel and the other actors! Even Dame Maggie Smith has to go through it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "I understand the wand checks, but the script stuff is stupid," Harry said. "It's not like the movie plot alters from what's already in the books. Surely Rima's seen it, right?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not really," Snape explained. "I usually just ask her to read lines with me for tricky scenes, but I only write out what she needs to see. She has never physically held a whole script."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what part were you working on today? I've read that book a few times and could help if you'd like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape seriously considered saying yes to Harry's offer. He had already written out the Narcissa scene dealing with the unbreakable vow for Rima, and it might be fun to practice lines with someone that actually knew about real magic. Rima was terrific, but she never truly understood the nuances of that part of Snape's life. Harry would, though, and maybe that would be the breakthrough he needed to get a good grasp on the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He handed Harry a piece of lined paper with the scene handwritten on it. "I have read through the script once today, but the opening part with Narcissa is just not clicking for me. Could you play Draco's mom, and I shall do my part plus Bellatrix's?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry eagerly nodded, “Sure. This will be fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape knew all the word by heart, so he laid the script onto the work table before facing Harry. "Okay…go on."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry did a pretty convincing imitation of the actual Narcissa Malfoy's voice, "I know I shouldn't be here. The Dark Lord forbade me to speak of this…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, you ought not to speak…" Snape pretended to turn a glare at Bellatrix, "…put it down, Bella, we must not touch what is not ours."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape looked back to Harry then, "As it turns out, I am aware of your situation, Narcissa."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a pretty convincing Bellatrix voice Snape said, “You? The Dark Lord told you?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was already gaining some new insights into the scene by hearing the different voices. Something Rima couldn't have done since she hadn't known Narcissa nor Bellatrix. And as much as his memories of the actual event should aide him with the scene, Rita Skeeter had altered it enough to add more drama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry and Snape worked through the tense scene, and it came time for the actual unbreakable vow to happen. They were facing each other, not even two feet apart when they each reached out and clasped arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shiver ran from the point of contact to the rest of Snape's body. The grip was firm, and Harry's fingers were warm. Snape almost forgot what they had been doing. "Take out your wand."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix would be walking over then and performing the vow as the bonder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape spoke as her, "Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy? As he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> His face contorted then into a controlled but slightly overwhelmed expression as it was Snape's turn to answer, “I will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An evil gleam took over then as Bellatrix's next line was said, “And will you, to your best ability, protect him from harm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's steadfast stare was drilling into Snape as he went back and forth from the two characters. Rima had stopped being impressed with his skills long ago, so it was thrilling to see a bit of admiration in those green eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if Draco should fail…would you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's hand slid out of Snape's then once the vow was complete. Their gazes locked as their palms and fingers brushed together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow!” Harry held up his arm, “Look! Goosebumps! That scene was hardcore! You are going to kill it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape wanted to touch the bumpy arm but refrained, “Thank you, Harry. Do you think I expressed enough control and yet a bit of nervous fear?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Heck, yes. You were clearly holding a lot inside, but given the dire aspect of an unbreakable vow, anyone would have felt like shitting themselves making it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape scoffed, “Shitting oneself indeed. I should get on your case about cursing, but that was pretty much the feeling of that moment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you know at that moment that Dumbledore wanted you to kill him?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Impressed with Harry's deduction, Snape nodded, "Yes, I knew before Narciss and Bellatrix showed up that Dumbledore wanted me to be the one. He was so adamant in wanting to spare Draco from that path. Otherwise, I might have actually shitted my pants instead."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's laughter echoed around the shed, “I bet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You bet what?" Rima asked, walking into the shed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two men turned, and Snape sent her a confused look, "What brings you here tonight? I thought you were still at your mom's?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She's at bingo with her church friends, so I thought I'd come over and spend dinner with you guys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's stomach startled to growl at the mention of dinner, and they all laughed. He rubbed the noisy middle, "Guess that's our cue to head into the house and grab some food."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three left the shed then and headed to the kitchen. Snape laid the script and Harry's paper on the counter, “So what sounds good to everyone? I think I would enjoy some lasagna. Especially if we use your recipe, Rima.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima checked her watch and saw it wasn't too late to make a meal, "Fine, but since I have two strapping men around, I think you guys will do all the dirty work while I dictate."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry smirked, “You could always use the Imperius curse on us, Rima.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She could…if she was okay with a possible life sentence at Azkaban," Snape replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima stuck her tongue out at her best friend, "Spoilsport. Not like I have any magic ability anyways. I'm as muggle as they come. I will just go full-blown Gordan Ramsey on you guys."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next forty minutes, Rima was a taskmaster worthy of winning Gordon's highest praise as she directed Harry and Snape in the art of making a lasagna. She had them moving around the kitchen like ballet dancers as they worked together to prepare supper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And once their dinner was cooking in the oven, Rima took over Bellatrix's role in the unbreakable vow scene. Harry broke character a lot as Rima tried to copy Helena BonHam Carter's accent…and failed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then they ran through the scene a second time, but instead of doing it seriously, they picked the goofiest voices they could think of for their characters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Harry gave Narcissa an Elmer Fudd makeover, Rima made Bellatrix have a high squeaky voice, and Snape did his lines as a California surfer. They were all cracking up by the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry and Snape then shared stories about the real Narcissa and Bellatrix with Rima until the oven timer beeped. They each ate a huge chunk of the lasagna and felt pretty damn proud at how good it had turned out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They shared clean up duty then, and the kitchen was back to its spotless appearance in no time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima rubbed her stomach, "Oh dear, I think I ate too much. I'm going to have to walk an extra mile tomorrow to work it off."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape covered the leftover lasagna with saran wrap before placing it into the bottom shelf of the fridge. "I was out in the shed most of the day, so I had some spare calories to use. Otherwise, I would be in trouble. Rita and the wardrobe department would be unhappy with me if I did not fit into my clothes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry laughed, “Yes, it wouldn't look as menacing if the millions of buttons on Snape's jacket suddenly popped off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Snape could respond, Rima's cell phone started ringing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's mom." Rima moved a bit away to take the call, "Hey, mom. Are you ready to be picked up? Oh yeah? Okay. Well, have a good time. Tell Lotti I said hello. Okay. Bye."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She put the phone back in her pocket, "Apparently, Mom's friend Lotti wants her to sleep over tonight, so I don't need to go pick her up from bingo. Ohhhhh! Let's have a game night!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape groaned, "Oh, dear heaven! I am positive Harry has no desire to see a crazy lady go mental over UNO or Monopoly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima just stuck her tongue out at him, which had Harry laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders, “I would love playing game night with you. And maybe we could work together to beat Severus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I knew I liked you,” Rima replied with a wicked grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just rolled his eyes and walked over to the one cupboard to retrieve the stack of board and card games he and Rima had amassed over the years. "Be forewarned, Harry, that Rima has not won against me in ages. Not only do I hold the UNO title but also Sorry, Life, Monopoly, and basically any other game out there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Big talk, Severus.” Harry took the UNO box and removed the cards. A perfect rainbow shuffle happened that would have even impressed Penn &amp; Teller. “But I also hold those titles from the multiple game nights I dominated over at the Weasley's.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima rubbed her hands together, "Oh, this is going to be fun!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima and Harry sat on the one side of the kitchen island while Snape on the other. Soon they each had their seven cards and were ready to go. It was clear that Rima was playing for fun but that Snape and Harry were playing to win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Each draw two, draw four or skip cards used, were accompanied by wicked enjoyment. And even though Rima never was the recipient of those cards, she still ended up with the most cards in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing was that every time Harry called out UNO, Snape had the perfect card to put down afterward to block the win. It took a few of these so-called miraculous saves for Harry to catch on to what Snape was doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are reading my damn mind!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima gasped and stared at Snape, “Is that why you've always won?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just grinned, "No, my dear, but Harry made it too easy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry got quiet, smirked, and stared right into Snape's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly a flood of curse words filled Snape's head, “Oh dear, Mr. Potter. That is some nasty language you just shared. I see your legilimency skills are quite impressive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've had intensive training for my job at the Ministry of Magic. Now hand over the cards so we can start a new game with no tricks." Harry took all the cards and reshuffled for a few minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While that happened, a curious Rima asked, "What is it like being able to get into someone's head?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fun,” both Snape and Harry answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you put an image in my head?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape shrugged, “What would you like to see?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ummm…oh, dear! It's too delicious!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima leaned over to Harry and whispered something that had him cracking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes! A thousand times, yes! If he doesn't, I will."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was a bit nervous at what could be so hilarious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Cheshire grin on Rima's face didn't ease his worries, “I want you to show me you as Frank N. Furter from The Rocky Horror Picture Show.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A look of sheer horror took over Snape's face at that request. "Never."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just giggled and turned to Harry, "Okay, your turn, I guess."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll show you it both ways,” Harry said. “With younger, dark-haired Snape and then as our beloved Alan Rickman in the fishnets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just sat there as the other two started laughing uncontrollably. He was leery of tapping into Harry's mind to see himself that way but knew he had to. Surprisingly, though, it wasn't as cringy as he expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then something happened that had Snape squirming in his seat. Harry had not only made Snape into Frank N. Furter but had put himself into the gold shorts of Rocky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Oh, dear Merlin! They were now performing the song </span>
  <em>I Can Make You a Man</em>
  <span>, where Frank N. Furter was all over Rocky. Bloody hell! It was almost pornographic…so, so, wonderfully pornographic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Harry had them finish out the song, the scene changed to a photoshoot with Alan Rickman era Snape dressed and posed as Frank N. Furter. Now that was a bit awkward to see. Even Rima grimaced a bit at that one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima blinked a few times once Harry stopped and appeared to realize she was still in Snape's kitchen. "That was so wild! It felt like I was truly in that room, watching it all happen!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at Snape and bit back a chuckle, "Oh dear, I might not be able to look at you the same for a while. P.S. Never wear fishnets."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked at Snape's legs, “I thought it was kinda hot, but then I always liked how Tim Curry looked in that role. I'd say it was one of the first moments I knew I wasn't straight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima's eyes widened at that, "Well, I'm sure Frank N. Furter had a lot of people questioning their sexuality."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Snape just stood there still hooked on how Harry had said he'd look hot in fishnets. Like he needed even more fodder for his masturbatory fantasies! Now all he could think about was seeing his legs in fishnets on either side of Harry's head during a good ass pounding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was while he was imaging that when Snape noticed Rima and Harry staring at him. His first instinct was to look down and make sure he wasn't sporting a boner. When he didn't spot anything tent worthy, he looked up again and found them still staring, "What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima was the first to speak, "We thought maybe while we play monopoly later, we could actually watch <em>Rocky Horror Picture Show.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Merlin! That was the worst thing to do, but Snape knew that look in his friend's eyes. It meant he better say yes because if not, he was outnumbered anyway. "Fine. But I get to be the rubber duck."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of wanting to watch the movie and not have it over too late, they mutually agreed not to play anymore UNO. Instead, Snape grabbed the Monopoly box, and they headed right to the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small card table was set up by the sofa then, and as Harry and Rima prepared the board and the money, Snape found the movie. It was the 2000 version which included stereo sound and had a plethora of behind the scenes goodies as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, boys, I'll be your friendly, neighborhood banker tonight." Rima had the box on the sofa with the money and cards separated in the correct slots. "Now Harry, I don't know how you play, but Snape and I always put any fines in the middle. That way, if you land on Free Parking, there is usually a nice chunk of change."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep. We always do that too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima was sitting on the sofa with Harry and Snape on either side of her at the table. This allowed them all a clear view of the TV and Frank N. Furter in those fishnets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as the sound of Brad saying, 'Dammit, Janet! I love you!' rang out, the first roll of the dice took place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normally when Snape played, he would always try to purchase the railroads so he could charge the two hundred dollars when anyone landed on them. This drove Rima batty because usually she was the one to play with him and land there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when he landed on Reading Railroad on his first roll, Rima let out a groan, “Oh, boy! It has begun!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned over to Harry, "If you land on a railroad, buy it right away! Otherwise, he is going to win just with the railroad rent."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry chuckled, “Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was determined to get them all, though, and bypassed a few choice spots to save the money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the infamous elevator slowly descended and Frank N. Furter strutted out to sing <em>Sweet Transvestite, </em>Snape's plans were failing. Not only had Harry landed on the two Snape liked the best, but the brat had given them to Rima so she could exact some long-overdue revenge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which she did way too many times during the course of the movie…and did so with wicked glee. When she took the fifty dollars from Snape, she turned to Harry, "I think I'm going to have to insist you stay here forever now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape looked around at his two competitors as Rima's words of <em>'stay here forever'</em> repeated. As much as Harry and Rima were trouncing him, Snape truly was having a wonderful time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The idea of getting a dog once Harry left was looking more and more necessary. There was no way he could go back to a quiet house after this week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the giggling that caught Snape's attention and pulled him back to the present. Rima was grinning a bit too big as she held out the dice for him. He instantly glanced at the board to see where their pieces were and saw Harry had landed on Board Walk. Snape's Board Walk…the space next to Park Place, which he also owned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nice try. Next time no giggling, and I then I might not notice. That will be one hundred dollars, Mr. Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Harry handed over the money, the scene used with Rima earlier started to play on the TV. She squealed, "This is too freaky! Now I just see you two as Frank and Rocky."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now that was all Snape could think of too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dang, it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Frank started gyrating on the pummel cock, Snape was squirming big time. Great, now Harry not only ruined the living room, the upstairs hallway, the bloody bathroom, and the kitchen…now <em>Rocky Horror Picture Show</em> was forever Potter tainted too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the scene was over, three sets of eyes moved back to the game board. It was Rima's turn to roll, and when she landed on Water Works she yelled out, "BUYING IT!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry and Snape groaned since she also already owned the Electric Company, which meant whoever landed on those two spaces were going to be broke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima winked at Harry, "Because you were so nice to give me the two railroads, I will give you two free passes if you land on Water Works or Electric Company."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hell, yes!" Harry exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape looked aghast at his best friend, "Just remember that Harry heads home at the end of the week, and it will once again be only you and I."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An evil chuckle left Rima's lips, "Yes, hence why I have to enjoy this now as much as I can."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's laughter soon joined in, and Snape just rolled his eyes at them, "Well, so be it. It is still my turn, correct?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape gathered all the necessary money and handed it to Rima, "I would like to buy a house on each of my properties, please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The board was now spotted with little green houses on each side since Snape had been able to purchase all the purples, reds, and blues. What this meant for Rima and Harry, though, was higher rents, and now they weren't feeling so smug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And thanks to those higher rents, by the time Frank N. Furter was on stage singing the last song, Snape was easily winning. "Movie is almost over, so that means one more roll for each of us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima looked at the board and saw her penguin was only six spots away from Free Parking. She picked up the dice and focused hard on the number six as if it would help make it real. Alas, she rolled a seven and landed on Kentucky Avenue. Snape's Kentucky Avenue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That will be a hundred dollars, my dear," Snape said, trying to hold back a gloating smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing was Rima didn't have that much money. “I have forty-five dollars.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Give me a railroad as payment, and I shall even give you an extra hundred back to cover the buying price."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No…don't do it, Rima.” Harry handed Snape two purple fifties. “This will cover her rent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima leaned over and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek, “My knight in shining armor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape took the dice and rolled an eight. His duck had been on the Chance spot near B &amp; O Railroad, and eight spaces away was…dammit!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“GO TO JAIL! WHO-HO!” Rima did a little dance and gleefully watched Snape transfer the duck to the jail square.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry picked up the dice then and rolled a twelve. He moved his top hat from Vermont Avenue past Snape's duck and all the way down to Free Parking. “Score!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reprised version of <em>Science Fiction/Double Feature</em> was playing over the movie's credits while Rima took out the small calculator from the box. She gathered up her own property cards and flipped them over to find the value.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes and clicks later, “Dang it! I only ended up with 905.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took Harry's cards and cash next, "Well, you did better, Harry. You ended up with 1,380."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry took his and Rima's stuff and put them away while she counted Snape's cards and cash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Double dang it! He ended up with 3,299!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape leaned back with a smug smile, "All that scheming between you two, and yet the outcome was still the same."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima stuck her tongue out at him, “Yeah, yeah, brat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the money and cards were put away safely, and the table and chairs were folded, they went to the kitchen for some decaf tea and a snack. Sitting around the island again, they chatted comfortably till Rima finally got up to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape and Harry received bear hugs then, “Well, boys, it's been a blast. Hope we can do this again before you head home, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would love that, Rima,” Harry replied warmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They followed her outside and watched from the front porch as she drove away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry turned toward Snape, “You are so lucky to have her as a friend. I'm going to miss her when I head back to England.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The porch light cast a soft yellow glow around the doorway, and Snape was mesmerized with how it caught the reddish highlights in Harry's hair. "Yes, I am sure she will want to visit with you now whenever we are over there filming."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'd like that…" Harry took a few steps closer to the door, which also brought him closer to Snape. "…a lot."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was an odd look in those green eyes that Snape chose to ignore. "Well, I am going to lock up and head up to bed. See you in the morning, Harry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moved back a few steps, “Uhh…yeah. It was a fun day. Goodnight, Severus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape felt frozen to the spot as Harry walked past him and headed upstairs. Once Rima's presence was gone, it felt awkward and intimate to be alone with Harry. Much easier to breathe and just be while alone turning off lights and watering his plants out in the shed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he headed back into the kitchen, he heard the sound of water running. Snape looked up at the ceiling and grimaced. Harry was taking a shower up there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A very naked, wet Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Under the steamy water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soapy hands running over the smooth skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The suds forming rivers down those thighs and….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The water turned off then, and Snape realized he was standing in his kitchen drooling. What the hell was happening to him!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry Potter was happening to him!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushed it all away and locked up before heading upstairs. That he peeked down the hall so as not to run into a naked Harry…well, that was just a smart move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's hand was on the doorknob of his bedroom when Harry's bedroom door opened. Dammit! So close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm, Severus?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reluctantly Snape turned around and had to call on all his control when he saw Harry naked except a very loose-fitting pair of pajama pants. "Yes, Harry?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would it be okay if I did some wash tomorrow? I try to travel light, and I'm running low of clean clothes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape couldn't stop his eyes from doing a slow roaming gaze downward till they landed on Harry's bare feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hell! Even Potter's feet were pretty!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure. There are some empty baskets next to the washer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Harry smiled once more before shutting the bedroom door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape stood there, staring at the wooden rectangle as the afterimage of Harry still floated in front of his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was so not good. He was getting too many images of Potter to store away for later, and it was only day three out of seven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape went into his room and undressed to change into his pajamas, which were lying on the bed. That is when he realized he hadn't changed the sheets from last night's thrust-fest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yep, right in the middle, was his pajama top covering the dried cum. Great now he'd have to get new pajamas and sheets. Not wanting to redress, and with the knowledge that Harry was probably in bed, Snape walked out into the hallway in only his boxers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was on the top step of the stairs when Harry's bedroom door opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Severus?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dammit! Snape took a deep breath and turned to face the not sleeping man, “Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes traveled over Snape's basically naked form before moving back up, "Uhh…do you have any extra pajama pants I could use? I keep a water bottle by the bed at night and must not have tightened the lid. Spilled all over my lap."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's eyelids tightly lowered as he bit his lip to keep any noises escape his mouth as those words created so many images. Once he was back under control, he looked calmly at Potter, "Third drawer down on the dresser next to the door."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was downstairs standing by the opened linen closet when he remembered he hadn't removed the messed up sheets from his bed. The same bed Harry would walk past to get to the dresser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groaned and banged his head against the shelf a few times. “Just great. One more reason to feel awkward around him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The new set of sheets was grabbed, and the doors were slammed shut. Since he was downstairs and frustrated, Snape trudged to the kitchen and found his chocolate stash. A few dark chocolate candies later and Snape had regained the courage to head back upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's bedroom door opened and Snape saw Potter kneeling by the bed with a towel to clean up the spilled water. Snape's dark blue pajama pants were drawn taut over Harry's backside and looked much better there than they ever did on Snape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to make conversation, Snape just headed to his room and closed the door. Within five minutes, the sheets were changed, and he was able to lay down on the bed. Maybe he should have put on pajamas, but he just didn't feel like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The darkened room soothed him, and Snape was sure he'd be asleep soon, but ten minutes later, he was still laying there staring up at the ceiling. Who was he trying to fool? Every cell in his body knew what was going to happen and yelled at him to just get it over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like Snape had suddenly turned into a horny teenager. His hand slid down his naked chest and passed under the loose elastic band of his boxers. Soon a hard cock was filling his fist, and dirty images of taking those damn blue pajama pants off of Harry projected onto the darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every inch of the newly exposed skin was worshiped and kissed. Snape's hand stroked firm but steady to match the languid images. Then that cock he had seen when Potter had been peeing was right in front of his face, and Snape groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was so real, and when fantasy him leaned forward to suck it in his mouth, Snape swore he could taste the warm skin. By now, his back arched, and his body was wiggling all over his clean sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was so damn close but almost didn't want to lose it so fast. As wonderful as an orgasm was, it had nothing on the build-up before it. But his brain had other ideas as it had fantasy Harry reach down and thread his fingers through Snape's hair. The second those heated digits dragged across his skull…Snape was a goner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A guttural groan left his lips as his boxers got coated with his hot cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the shivers stopped, Snape brought his messy fingers to his lips and cleaned them off one-by-one. His brain went along with it being Harry's and made it taste even better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least this time he didn't have to sleep in a messy bed. All he had to do was get a new pair of boxers and tossed the sticky ones with the dirty sheets to get washed in the morning while Harry was at the conference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time as he settled into the bed, Snape was able to drift off to sleep with no problem. That he still felt those fingers running through his hair wasn't his fault. Not that he was at all complaining.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sure everyone reading this has, at one point, played monopoly and/or UNO. If not, you are sooooooo missing out on hours of fun. Some of my fondest memories are sitting around the table as everyone schemed and laughed while we played. I even own over ten different kinds of UNO cards lol.</p>
<p> I ADORE Tim Curry as Frank N. Furter. And the movie Rocky Horror Picture Show is wild, weird, totally messed-up and OH SOOOO GOOD!! I would highly recommend watching it. BUT only the Tim Curry version! The other ones don't even come close! Usually, I link a trailer, but for this one, I just have to link my favorite song. <a href="https://youtu.be/bc80tFJpTuo"> 1975 Rocky Horror Picture Show - Sweet Transvestite </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape woke up feeling deliciously relaxed and comfortable under the sheets. As much as he liked wearing pajamas, there was something decadent about being mostly naked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced over at the alarm clock and saw it was past ten o'clock. A part of him was glad for having slept in since it meant he wouldn't have to deal with Harry. Potter would already have left for the conference, and Snape would have a few blissful hours alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to shower yet or get dressed, Snape headed down to the kitchen in his boxers. A cup of Earl Grey was just the thing to start the morning off right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, dang! Morning, Professor."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape stared at the smug-looking Harry Potter, who was leaning against the counter, sipping on a mug of something. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those words had come out harsher sounding than he had meant, "Sorry, Harry. I have not had my caffeine yet, and I was not expecting company. What happened to the conference?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shrugged, "I really didn't need to be at any of the meetings today, so I decided to play hooky."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quite naughty, Potter,” Snape teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don't know the half of it,” Harry replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape found it so weird to be standing in the kitchen in only boxers and feeling comfortable enough to joke around like this. It felt too good actually, which was the reason he started backing out of the room, "I think I will get dressed first, so I feel human."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry took another sip of tea and then said, “Don't feel like you have to on my account. Heck, I'd be in my…well your pajama pants if I hadn't automatically gotten dressed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I am still heading upstairs. Be right back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll make you some tea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape felt a warm gush at that simple offer, "How do I know you can make it right? Do you even know what I put in mine?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes latched onto Snape's, “One double bergamot Earl Grey with another herbal raspberry and pomegranate. Then add two teaspoons of sugar with a splash of milk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How…how do you know that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You never took the bags out, so I saw the tags, and I watched you enough times at the great hall at Hogwarts to see the sugar and milk part."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fact that Harry had been paying that much attention was intriguing. Snape really didn't want to be standing there in only boxers, "Well, I guess I will trust you with my…tea."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Harry could respond, Snape was speed walking to the stairs. He wasn't sure he could survive a full day alone with Harry. It was crazy enough dealing with suppertime and a few hours before bedtime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, a fully dressed Snape headed back to the kitchen. Harry was still there sipping away, while a steaming green mug waited for Snape on the island.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape carefully cupped the hot ceramic and took a tiny sip. “Pretty spot on, Potter. Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought it was Harry from now on? What's with the Potter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, honestly, it sounded better with the phrase 'pretty spot on.' You must admit that 'Pretty spot on, Harry' loses something. The two p sounds work much better together."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Only you, Professor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just shook his head at the purposefully used and strong p pronunciation of professor. "Fine. In the words of our dear Dumbledore, I would amend my original statement to this…we will try to use Harry and Severus when possible, but also use Potter and Professor if needed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal, Severus.” Harry smirked, “Now finish your tea, Professor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was the one to roll his eyes this time, “Yes, Harry. But only because I want too, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both were grinning as they raised their mugs for another sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Snape's tea was gone, he rinsed out the mug and turned back to Harry, "So what do you plan on doing during your day off?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shrugged, "Besides some laundry, I have no clue."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I have to work on my lines a bit, but maybe afterward, I can show you the walking trail by the house. Goes through a section of woods that reminds me of the Dark Forest."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry took one last sip of tea and placed the empty mug next to Snape's in the sink. “Sounds like a plan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape felt happier inside than he should, and it made him feel odd. So did the gushy way he felt seeing his mug touching Harry's in the sink. It was this small stuff that Snape missed from being in a relationship with someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When a tinge of sadness fell over Snape, he pushed it all away. "Well, I am going to head out to the shed for a bit. If you need anything, just come ask."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Umm, you know…umm…if you need help with your lines, we could work on them while I did my laundry." Harry seemed a bit hesitant with the offer, "I would just need a few minutes to get the clothes going."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape knew it would be foolish to agree to more time in Harry's presence. Knew it would be safer and saner to politely decline the offer and get to the shed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew that but still, "Yeah, that might be nice. Thanks. You go get the washer going, and I will write out a few of the scenes I could use some help with."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry beamed as he headed upstairs, and Snape stood there trying to pretend he hadn't noticed. He went to get his script then and paged through it to see which scenes might benefit him to have a reading partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scene with Draco during and after Slughorn's party would be a good one, as well as the moment at the end when Harry chased after him for killing Dumbledore. The two he would never ask Harry to help with would be the bathroom scene between Harry and Draco, and the death scene of Dumbledore. They had lived through them once, and he would never want to put Harry through that again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So while Harry brought down the wash and started the washer, Snape wrote out the two parts. They were small, but it would be crucial for him to get the emotions right. And perhaps there was a bit of physicality to both scenes, but Snape just couldn't help himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry walked back into the kitchen then, and Snape handed over the two scenes, "If you have any issues with helping me with these, just let me know. I would totally understand if they brought back too many unwanted memories."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next few minutes, Harry read through the lines. "It's a bit freaky seeing our lives on paper. It was easier with the earlier movies that were not as dark. But with Half-Blood Prince and then the Deathly Hallows, we're getting to the shittier subject matter from our past."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape nodded in understanding, “Do you think you can handle helping me with this or not? I am okay either way, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I…I think I should be fine. Now, if it was word for word as in the books, it might be harder, but they chopped it up enough that it isn't as intense."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I would love to know who Rita's source was because the scene after…" Snape paused, feeling weird talking about Dumbledore's death so calmly. "…after Albus died and you bravely ran after me…hell, the book version was pretty spot-on."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked so remorseful, "I hate that I ever uttered the word coward to you. The strength you had to get past that and still do all you did for us…it kills me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry, you saw me murder Dumbledore. You had no idea of the deal he and I had made concerning his death. So for being put in that situation, you acted exactly as anyone would."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well even still…I'm sorry for all of it. Now, where do you want to do these scenes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'In my bedroom'</em> flashed through Snape's head, but he wasn't that stupid. "How about we start in the living room as if it was Slughorn's party. Then for the corridor scene, we move to the hallway. And next, we start at the front door so you can have enough room to run after me into the kitchen. I will also play Filch for the party scene."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good. Let's go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They headed to the living room then, and Snape forcefully took hold of Harry's shoulders. Enough so that Harry wasn't expecting it and gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, Harry. Just getting into character.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry smirked, "Yeah, yeah. You just wanted to manhandle me, and you know it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh, if you only knew how much!</em> Snape pushed that thought out of his head, though, and focused on the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his best Filch impression, Snape pretended to look at Horace, "Excuse me, Professor Slughorn, sir. I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to be invited to your party."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry had Draco's sneer down to a science and even captured Malfoy's voice to a tee. "Okay! Okay! I was gate crashing! Happy?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was such a perfect copy that Snape actually broke character and laughed. "If Malfoy heard you do that, he would be furious."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I used to copy him all the time. Drove him up the wall." A nostalgic gleam filled those green eyes, "I used to love riling him up because it used to lead to…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stopped and looked embarrassed, "Sorry. You probably don't want to hear that stuff."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Damn right, I do not! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape knew exactly what Harry had been about to say and felt a growl building in his gut. "Yes, I have seen enough of it from Draco's memories, so thank you for not going there. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, we were right at my first line."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The softer Snape expression hardened to a more controlled, stoic one, “I will escort him…out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pretended to pull away from the now not there Filch and condescendingly muttered, “Certainly, Professor!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape grabbed Harry's arm then and dragged him out to the hallway by the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry fought against Snape's hold while saying, “Maybe I did hex that Bell girl…maybe I didn't! What's it to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next part was one Snape had been waiting for, and with a bit too much realism, slammed Harry's back against the door. He leaned in till their noses almost touched and growled, "I swore to protect you. I made the unbreakable vow!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just looked at him with utter disdain, “I don't need protection! I was chosen for this! Out of all others…me! I won't fail him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were so close Snape could feel the heat radiating from Harry's skin to his. "You are afraid, Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it is obvious! Let me assist you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pushed at Snape's chest before crying out, “No! I was chosen! It's my moment!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air was thick with the emotion of it all and then some. Snape so ached just to move those few inches and press their lips together. The urge was so strong it was like an invisible hand was pushing on the back of his head to do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't, though, and quickly took a few steps backward. He tried not to enjoy seeing Harry still plastered against the door, but there was a reason most pornos started with someone being pinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hell! He had to break away from these thoughts, or he'd never get through the next scene. So he turned away and took a few deep breaths before looking back at Harry, "You did great. Thanks. It really allowed me to get a better sense of the scene."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked a bit out-of-sorts as he moved a few feet from the door. “Uh…yeah…umm…glad to help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you still okay with the next scene? If not, that is okay." Snape almost hoped Harry would say it was too much so he could go off to the shed and recoup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I should be okay, but thanks for asking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Damn! Well, here goes nothing! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape took a deep breath and said, "Okay, for this scene…as soon as I am past the laundry room, start with your line."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded and waited as told. The second Snape's foot was on the other side of the laundry room door, Harry yelled, "SNAPE! HE TRUSTED YOU!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was so loud and guttural in emotion that it made Snape stop in his tracks. As in the script, Snape turned and stared as Harry angrily approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Incar…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape did the exact motion the stunt coordinator had given him for deflecting the spell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked at the paper and grimaced at the next line but yelled it anyways, “FIGHT BACK, YOU C…COWARD! FIGHT BACK!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, the stutter on the word coward wasn't in the script, but Snape understood why Harry had trouble with it. "Bellatrix comes up then, zaps you, and sends you flying to the ground. Now, you can skip the fall if you would rather not do it, Harry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shrugged, “I won't go full force, but I can make it close enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape watched as Harry pretended to get hit with Bellatrix's spell and did a convincing pratfall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Snape's line next, and he pretended to glare at Bellatrix, "NO! He belongs to the Dark Lord.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few seconds of staring at each other as directed in the script, Snape dramatically turned around and started to walk away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry struggled to his feet and yelled out, "SECTUMSEMPRA!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape performed the deflection motion again, and Harry did another decent pratfall to the ground. Snape sauntered up to the prone man and sneered down, "You dare use my own spells against me, Potter?! Yes…I…am…the Half-Blood Prince!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some more staring happened then before Snape kicked away Harry wand and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even in the hallway of his house, the scene gave Snape goosebumps. What would it be like with all the actors, sets, and special effects?! It was going to be jaw-dropping, to say the least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stood up and moved over to Snape, holding out an arm. "That gave me goosebumps, look!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape showed his own arm covered with bumps, "I suspect the moviegoers are going to be quite vocal after that scene."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't wait. It will be fun to see it on the big screen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A stupid idea entered Snape's head, and he couldn't push it away. "You know I could get you a ticket to the premiere."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's jaw dropped, “Like the one where you and the other cast will attend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is only one…so yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A look of pure joy flooded Harry's face, "Well then it's a hell yes!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You will definitely have to change your appearance and have some form of altered ID. They would think it is a joke if I told them to save a ticket for Harry Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a knowing smirk, Harry took out his wallet and dug out what looked to be a driver's license. He handed it to Snape, “I use this when I want to blend in with the muggles or hide amongst the magic folk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ID card had a picture of Harry that looked like the bearded red-head Harry had transformed in for dinner the other night. The name printed on it was Boris McNeal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape laughed, “Okay then. I will tell my manager to get me a ticket to the premiere, Mr. McNeal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry playfully bowed, “Many thanks, Mr. Rickman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The grandfather clock started chiming twelve times then, shocking them both. Granted, it had been almost eleven when Snape had come downstairs, but the time seemed to zoom past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess we reached lunchtime, Harry. I shall go see what there is to make."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Or, I could order us some pizza," Harry suggested. "Then we wouldn't have to cook or make dishes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pizza it is then. Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just let me check on the washer, and I'll call in the order. Do you think one large is enough, or should I get two?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I never eat much, so one should be plenty."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what would you want on top?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape knew Harry meant topping for the pizza, but his brain instantly thought of other things. Like Harry straddling him and sinking slowly down onto his…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, not going there! Snape pulled his mind from the delicious gutter and asked, “Have you ever had a goat cheese and spinach pizza before?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, yes! It's one of my favorites."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, then it is settled. You take care of your wash and order the pizza, and I think I will going to take a shower. I should be done before the pizza comes, but just in case…" Snape pulled out his wallet and handed Harry some money. "This should cover it and a tip."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry held the money out for Snape to take back, "When I mentioned getting pizza, I meant paying for it too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape gave him back enough for a generous tip, "Fine, but I am going to help."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they each went their separate ways, Snape felt quite happy as he climbed the stairs. Once in his room, he undressed and headed into the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had the water running and was about to get into the glass cubicle when he heard Harry call up, "They said it would be here in about twenty minutes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay. Thanks!" Snape shouted before stepping under the hot water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time the shower stayed PG since Snape had no urge to get naughty and no need for release of tension. He was simply content with the way the day was going and was enjoying Harry's company more than he would have thought possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, Snape was already out of the shower and drying off. It felt nice to walk back to his room naked, and he almost hated having to redress. His hair was still damp as he headed back downstairs to find Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick Note: Goat Cheese &amp; Spinach Pizza is AWESOME! That is all!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape found Harry perusing the DVD shelves in the living room. “Find anything you wanted to watch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too many actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, pick your top three, and I will choose one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pulled the chosen three cases from their spots, “I went with comedies to get away from the heaviness of the scenes we practiced earlier.” He held them out so Snape could see each cover, “You must choose from either: <em>Stranger Than Fiction, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, or…” </em> Harry grinned mischievously, “…and I can't believe you even have this movie… <em>Zach &amp; Miri Make a Porno. </em> Must be nice getting advanced copies of DVDs. <em>”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Any of the iffy titles either come from or were asked for by Rima,” Snape explained. “Although, I have to say I did enjoy <em>Zach &amp; Miri</em> more than I would have expected.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I agree. Ron had gone to see it mostly because he thought it was going to be really raunchy. He was disappointed that it was so much more than just about the porno part.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape grinned, imagining Ron's dejected expression so clearly, "However, does Hermione put up with him on a daily basis? I will never understand."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gushy smile spread across Harry's face, "They are a very odd couple, but they are very much in love. I'm happy for them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it is nice when people actually find one another.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded, "Everyone keeps coming up to me feeling bad that things didn't work out between Ginny and me. I always explain to them we just weren't meant to be a couple. Ginny and Neville fit together so well and are true equals."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to agree. As much as Rita went with you and Ginny as the end game in the books…Neville is a better match for her. And…” Snape grabbed the <em>Stranger Than Fiction</em> case from Harry's hand. “…I think this might be the best one to watch. As much as I like <em>Zach &amp; Miri</em>, it would be a bit weird watching it with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I get that. Besides…” Harry chuckled as he re-grabbed the case and headed over to the Blue-ray. “…I find it ironically fitting to watch <em>Stranger Than Fiction</em> since I have books and movies filled with my life story. Although, I'm glad Rita really didn't have a say over our lives as Karen Eiffel did with Harold Crick. If Rita could have written things as she wanted, and not in-line with the actual events, things would be way worse."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape shuddered at the very thought of the nightmares Rita would have devised for them all, “I would rather not even contemplate it. I am sure, though, that she would not have redeemed my character.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The play button was hit, and Snape fast-forwarded through the ads and previews while Harry returned the other movies to the shelves. The pause button was tapped then at the beginning of the movie as the doorbell rang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry, you get the pizza, and I will go to the kitchen to get us some bottled water."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They headed off in opposite directions then and soon met back in the living room with food and drinks in hand. The pizza guy had brought some paper plates to use and a stack of napkins, which meant fewer dishes to worry about later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both sat on the sofa then and took two slices of pizza from the box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The color combination of the green spinach, creamy white goat cheese, and the red slices of tomato made Snape's stomach growl. The first bite didn't disappoint, nor the ones that followed as he grabbed the remote and un-paused the movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon Emma Thompson's voice started narrating over the beginning sequence of the movie and explained all about Harold Crick's boring life. Since both Harry and Snape had seen the movie a couple of times, they knew to look out for clues to what was about to happen. Someone watching for their first time, though, would still fall into the story but have a massive shock at the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pointed at the screen as Will Ferrell played Harold Crick to perfection, “I think this movie is to Will Farrell as <em>The Truman Show</em> was to Jim Carey. Those two roles are so calm in comparison to their normal over-the-top slapstick style.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes,” Snape said in total agreement. “It was what drew me into this movie when Rima suggested we watch it. I had originally complained I wasn't up for balls-being-rubbed-on-a-drum-set kind of humor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made Harry crack up, "Oh, no! You saw<em> Step Brothers</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sadly, yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I have to say the ball rubbing was the only part I enjoyed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just shook his head at Harry, “I bet you loved that race car movie Will did. What was it called…<em>Talladega </em>something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Talladega Nights…</em>and yes, I did." Harry pretended to put his hands together to pray, "Dear Lord Baby Jesus, or as our brothers to the South call you…hey Zeus. We thank you so much for this bountiful harvest of Domino's, KFC, and always delicious Taco Bell. I just want to take this time to say thank you for my family. My two beautiful, beautiful, handsome, striking sons…Walker and Texas Ranger. And of course my red hot, smokin' wife, Carly…who is a stone-cold fox. For who, if you were to rate her ass from a hundred, it would easily be at ninety-four. I also want to thank you for my best friend and teammate Cal Naughton Jr, who's got my back no matter what. Dear Lord, Baby Jesus, we also thank you for my wife's father, Chip. We hope you can use your baby Jesus powers to heal him and his horrible leg. It smells terrible, and the dogs are always bothering with it. Dear eight-pound six-ounce newborn infant Jesus…don't even know a word yet…just a little infant so cuddly but still omnipotent…we just thank you for all the races I won and the twenty-one point two million dollars…whoo yeah! Love that money…that I have accrued over this past season, but also due to a binding endorsement contract that stipulates that I mention Powerade at each grace. I just want to say that Powerade is delicious, and it cools you off on a hot summer day. We also look forward to Powerade's release of mystic mountain blueberry. Thank you for all your power and your grace, dear baby God. Amen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just stared blankly at Harry, “Get off my sofa. You are now only allowed to sit on the floor for the rest of the movie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More laughter poured out of Harry at that, "What?! I would think the teacher in you would be thrilled that I took the time to memorize something so intricate."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You forgot to add…and so stupid!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just leaned back with the biggest grin stretching across his face, “It was much more entertaining than what had been on page three hundred and ninety-four.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mention of a now-classic line from <em>Prisoner of Azkaban</em> just had Snape roll his eyes, "Okay, now you must stand in the corner instead."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not really believing Snape meant it, Harry just stayed on the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right now, Potter.” Snape pointed to the corner by the piano, “Get up and go stand in that one over there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry made a face but stood up and slowly walked over to the corner. “This is not the kindest way to treat a guest, Severus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is if said guest likes potty humor, memorizes useless monologues, and repeats said monologues with such glee and pride as if it had been the Gettysburg Address.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>On TV, Harold Crick was standing at the bus stop about to freak out as Karen Eiffle narrated, '</b> <em> <b>Little did he know that this simple, seemingly innocuous act would result in his imminent death.'</b> </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long do I need to stand here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape took another slice of pizza from the box, “Till Harold stutters.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a smile on Harry's face as he turned to face the wall, "I can't believe I'm doing this. You know that I'm twenty-eight, not eleven, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you were eleven, you wouldn't have seen the 2006 <em>Talladega Night</em> and, therefore, wouldn't have been able to repeat that ridiculous monologue."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're correct, Professor, but I would be able to recite this gem: 'Just a minute?! Robin Hood steals money from my pocket, forcing me to hurt the public, and they love him for it? That's it then. Cancel the kitchen scraps for lepers and orphans, no more merciful beheadings, and call off Christmas.'”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape recognized the quote from <em>Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves.</em> Specifically from the Sheriff of Nottingham character played by none other than himself. “Touché, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, can I sit down now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's smile could have passed for the Grinch's, “Did I stutter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Touché.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily for Harry, their bantering had taken enough time that a few minutes later, Harold Crick was sitting on a bus as Karen Eiffle narrated that Ana Pascal was now there too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One minute and fourteen seconds later…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Harold looked over at Anna, 'I apologize. I og…oggled you. Sorry' </b> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry walked back to the sofa and plopped down onto it, “Well, out of all the punishments you put me through, that was an easy one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be careful, Harry, I might consider that to be sass and put you back in the corner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A snort of laughter burst from Harry, “N…nobody puts Baby in the corner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Potter?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Professor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you just quote <em>Dirty Dancing</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mayyyybbbeeee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Potter…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Professor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are NOT Baby, so get back in the corner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stood up and sauntered back to the corner, “Worth it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We shall see about that, Harry." Snape tried to be stern but found he was enjoying the moment more than he would have ever expected. "This time, you are there till Harold brings Anna some flours."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing at the TV, Harry saw Karen Eiffle tell her assistant, <em>'We're imagining car wrecks.'</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having seen the movie a few times, Harry knew the flour scene was more than a few minutes away. "I should have kept my mouth shut."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ding, ding, ding!” Snape leaned back against the sofa, “Give the man a prize.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was about to say something snarky but stopped, “Maybe Rita has been writing my life. I think my life might be a tragedy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hush it, Harry. And for quoting another movie, you have to wait till the guitar scene now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dang it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape pretended to watch the movie but was finding more amusement at watching Harry trying to watch the TV from the corner. Because he had seen the movie so many times with Rima, Snape could tell the sequence of events just by what was being said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when Karen Eiffle was talking about Harold not eating alone anymore, Snape knew the flour scene was coming up. He had to admit it was one of the moments in the movie he liked the most. Enough so that he focused solely on the TV when Harold raced down the street to reach the baker, Anna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Anna looked at the individual packages in a box Harold was carrying and asked, 'What are they?'</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> Harold looked a bit embarrassed, 'Flours.'</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> 'What?!'</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>'I bought you flours.' </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape turned his attention to Harry, “Now see, you could have been done by this point, but you just had to get sassy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry said nothing…didn't even move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Impressive, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Very impressive, actually."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And soon, Anna was washing the supper dishes while Harold went into the living room and saw a guitar there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stretched and started to turn, but Snape quickly asked, “What are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pointed to the TV, "Harold just mentioned the guitar, so that means I can sit down, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape frowned, “Fine, but I actually meant when Harold starts to sing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got to be more specific next time, Professor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next time? Plan to sass me again, Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry couldn't stop the grin from stretching ear-to-ear, “Mayyyybbeee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just rolled his eyes at the incurable brat, “Sit down, Potter, before I spank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Harry obeyed, Snape swore he heard Harry mutter, “Promises, promises.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the rest of the movie, they didn't really talk much. They did finish off the pizza, though, and some popcorn Snape made when Harold searched up Karen Eiffle's address after recognizing her on TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the movie ended, they took the empty pizza box and other food items into the kitchen to throw away. Harry went to check to see if his wash was dry then while Snape emptied the dishwasher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry walked into the kitchen with a basket of folded clothes, “I'm just going to take this up to my room. Is there any other wash you want me to bring down?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape thought about the messy sheets and boxers which were lying on his bedroom floor just waiting to get cleaned. "I shall just come upstairs with you and get some of the dirty towels and stuff together. Once you finish emptying the basket, just leave it in the hallway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure? I'd gladly do it for you so you can finish up in here or work on your lines.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The main reason Snape was hesitant to say yes was because he worried what Harry would think when he saw the discarded sheet and boxers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape realized he really didn't care enough to go through the extra hassle of going upstairs, "Fine. You can check the bathroom towel hamper, and in my room, there is a pile of dirty wash by the dresser."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would be a lie if Snape didn't acknowledge the fact that he was nervous as he watched Harry walk down the hall and out of sight.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As a writer, the movie Stranger Than Fiction is one of my favorites. I totally understand Karen Eiffle's struggles and how freaked out she got when her character showed up at her house lol. This movie is wonderful and well worth watching over and over again. <a href="https://youtu.be/0iqZD-oTE7U"> Stranger Than Fiction Trailer  </a>.</p>
<p>In Stranger Than Fiction, there is a scene that is one of my favorites of all time. I adore play-on-word moments and when Harold brings Anna flours…gush! I just loved it! <a href="https://youtu.be/TM-sAiY6N2I"> Flours Scene  </a>.</p>
<p>One of Harry's choices was a movie called Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind. I had seen it in the theater for three reasons: Elijah Wood (Had just finished watching LOTR Finale for like the fourth time and adored him as Frodo.), Jim Carey (brilliant actor!), and quirkiness of the storyline. It's an odd movie but really makes you think about things. Definitely one of those movies that you leave the theater feeling like the world shifted. <a href="https://youtu.be/07-QBnEkgXU"> Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Trailer  </a>.</p>
<p>Okay so Zach &amp; Miri Make a Porno is not for the kids to see lol. This is a crazy, raunchy, just jaw-dropping, hilarious movie. Yet it isn't only about sex talk. There is so much heart in this film as well. And beyond all that…Jason Mewes is in it. YUM! <a href="https://youtu.be/V8WZQAR0d-M"> Zach &amp; Miri Make a Porno  </a>.</p>
<p>Will Ferrell is crazy. All his movies are goofy but fun. Talladega Nights is one of those movies. You find yourself thinking, 'Why am I watching this?!' but you can't look away lol. <a href="https://youtu.be/-zPcMma_C7A"> Talladega Nights Trailer  </a>.</p>
<p>In this chapter, Harry recites the prayer scene from Talladega Nights and gets sent to the corner for knowing it. It is a crazy way to say grace, and I can't believe they ever got through a take filming it. <a href="https://youtu.be/qYiWydDyMIE"> Talladega Nights Prayer Scene  </a>.</p>
<p>And last but not least…the infamous ball scene from Step Brothers. Once again, it is a Will Ferrell movie, so it is goofy and odd, but weirdly funny. This scene is the best scene in the whole movie, though. Definitely not for the kids to see lol. <a href="https://youtu.be/HaC15_7IRJ8"> The Ball Scene  </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape shifted his focus back to cleaning the kitchen, but there wasn't much to do, though, Once he finished, Snape decided to play the piano while reading through the script.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He often did that when he wasn't focused on the memorizing aspect as much as just getting the timing down. Something about the motion of playing, plus the actual music, helped him to think clearer and really latch on to the words better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time around, he chose the song Harold Crick had played on the guitar while at Anna's house. There was something so powerful about Wreckless Eric's <em> Whole Wide World </em>, and Snape felt the goosebumps cover his arms as he kept playing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was how Harry found him after putting the dirty laundry in the washer and getting it started. Without thinking, Harry just walked over and sat next to Snape on the piano bench.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which, of course, caused Snape to almost fall off the bench from the shock of Harry's unexpected appearance. “Dammit, Potter! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me while I am playing the piano?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, I forgot how zoned out you get. Is that the song Harold played on the guitar?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, Rima had gotten the sheet music for me one Christmas. She knows how much I love playing, so she found a whole treasure trove of songs I liked."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Could you start at the beginning again? This is one of my favorite songs too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just shrugged, “Sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the song started again, Harry swayed to the rhythm, "Mind if I sing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The notes abruptly ended as Snape looked skeptically at Harry, “You can sing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I won't be selling out concert halls, but I can carry a tune."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you know all the words to this song?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't you?” Harry asked defensively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but I do not sing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry playfully bumped his shoulder against Snape's, “You don't have to sing since the very way you speak is like listening to opera.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment, Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Definitely a compliment, Professor. I've always liked the way you talk…well, maybe just not when you used to yell at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An evil grin stretched across Snape's face, “Yes, yes. I used to love the feel of the words dripping off my lips when scolding you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry bumped shoulders with Snape again, “I knew it! So wicked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And don't you forget it," Snape said, trying to look fierce but failing since a genuine smile wouldn't leave his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music started again, and after the last note of the intro, Harry's voice joined in to sing the lyrics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When I was a young boy</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>My mama said to me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"There's only one girl in the world for you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And she probably lives in Tahiti."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'd go the whole wide world</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Go the whole wide world just to find her</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'd go the whole wide world</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Go the whole wide world just to find her</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'd go the whole wide world</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Go the whole wide world</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>To find out where they hide her</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'd go the whole wide world</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Go the whole wide world just to find her</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is she lying on a tropical beach somewhere</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Underneath a tropical sun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Pining a way in a heat wave there</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hoping that I won't be long</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I should be lying on that sun swept beach with her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Caressing her warm, brown skin</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And then in a year or maybe not quite. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>We'll be sharing the same next of kin. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I'd go the whole wide world</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Go the whole wide world just to find her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'd go the whole wide world</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Go the whole wide world</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>To find out where they hide her</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'd go the whole wide world</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Go the whole wide world just to find her</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'd go the whole wide world</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Go the whole wide world</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>To find out where they hide her</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yeah!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Whole wide world</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Whole wide world</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape hit the last chord, and the notes echoed around the room before fading away. "Quite impressive, Harry. What made you want to learn that song?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shrugged, "Heard it in the movie and thought it was cute. Then I found the original on YouTube and listened to it enough that I had the words memorized in no time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing that reading lines wasn't going to happen, Snape took the script off the piano and dropped it to the floor. He then reached for a wicker basket resting next to the side of the piano and handed it to Harry, “If you want, we could play a few more songs. Most of the sheet music includes the lyrics.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry eagerly paged through the basket, searching for a few good ones. "Whoa! You've got <em> Queen </em> songs in here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All of them actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Bohemian Rhapsody </em> was pulled out and handed to Snape. “Definitely this one, but you'll have to do some of the vocals, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was so not comfortable with singing and grimaced, “Which parts?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The speaking parts…like when they all say Galileo, Magnifico, and especially the <em> 'we will not let you go' </em> line.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a fair compromise, and most of those lines were sung dramatically, so Snape knew he could pull them off without feeling too weird while doing so. "Fine. Only for that song, though, and pick out a few others to do first. I need to work up to that one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Deal." Harry chose a few other Queen songs from the pile, which joined <em> Bohemian Rhapsody </em>on Snape's lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry then placed the basket on the floor and asked Snape, "Do you know the notes by heart, or do you need the sheet music?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know most of the Queen stuff except <em> Bohemian Rhapsody </em>, so if you want to hold the papers for the lyrics, you can," Snape said as he handed the pile back to Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool.” Harry flipped through the sheet music and picked <em> Who Wants To Live Forever </em> to be the first one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon the haunting melody was filling the room as Snape's fingers moved elegantly across the keyboard. And when Harry started singing the words, it was like they were performing a magic spell together. Snape's playing just danced so perfectly around Harry's voice, and they were both fully immersed in the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the final word was sung, and the last note pressed, they just sat there in reverent awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry held out his arm for Snape to see, “I've got a serious case of goosebumps, look!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape showed his own forearm also covered, "If I didn't know better, I would swear the members of Queen had been wizards and bewitched all their songs."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, yes, I totally agree." Harry chuckled suddenly, "Can you imagine Freddie Mercury as a student at Hogwarts?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's laughter joined with Harry's, “Professor Flitwick would have been in seventh heaven! I think out of the whole band, though, Brian May would have fit in the best. He is definitely Ravenclaw material.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Heck, yes!" Harry put the sheet music for <em> Who Wants To Live Forever </em> back into the basket and then set up the next one. "Now, my second choice is more because of the sound of some of the lines than anything else."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which one is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Somebody To Love. </em> I like the part where they go, ' <em> oh, somebody…oh, somebody…can anybody find meeeeeeee…somebody to love </em> .'” Harry had sung that part while using his finger to show the lift and fall of the line. “I like how it builds up until they sing ' <em> me </em> ,' then plateaus by the end of the e sound, and finally falls so softly until it is almost just a whisper at ' <em> to love </em>.'"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape started playing the intro then, and soon Harry joined in and was enjoying the unique word flow. Thankfully Snape knew the song well enough that he could keep playing while almost completely watching Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found his eyes resting on those pink lips as they rounded and stretched to create the words. And he was fascinated by the serene look on Harry's face and the way Harry swayed as if the song was physically moving him. It was oddly…erotic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not the kind that made Snape want to do anything sexual, but more so that it created a yearning in his soul for something more…for a more profound connection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was so much into his own thoughts that he almost forgot to stop playing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked so happy and content, "I know you'll understand this. When I sing and let the song take over me, it's almost euphoric…orgasmic even."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes, I know exactly what you mean, Harry.” Snape softly played the same song they had just done, “It is an ancient Buddhist belief that certain tones can realign our bodies or even remove negative thoughts from our minds. I can see how that might be true when I play certain melodies on the piano. Sometimes it is almost like I go into a trance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly!” Harry started playing some higher chords that perfectly harmonized with the lower notes Snape was using. "For me, singing and playing the piano invigorates me and also soothes me. When I have a bad day at work, I will often come home and sit at the piano and just play whatever songs I know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As their fingers moved in-sync across the keyboard, Snape closed his eyes, "See this is the main reason I was able to survive without using magic since regaining my memory. This right here is pure sorcery and fulfills me enough to keep me from using my powers."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A look of amazement showed on Harry's face, “I don't know how you haven't used your magic for all these years. Surely you accidentally caused something to happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guilt over the bathroom thing with Henry tried to grab hold of Snape, but he pushed it away. That had been completely necessary at the time, even if also completely stupid. "Of course, I have accidentally done things, but I have had enough control over myself to have it be a very rare occurrence."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A somberness darkened Snape's already obsidian colored eyes, "I had seen enough evil with Voldemort to last a lifetime, and after all the headache and having to watch everything I did and say for so long…I was just done with magic."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry bumped Snape's shoulder again, "That makes total sense. After the war, even I had wished I could have been born fully muggle. Like you said, the whole Voldemort shit-fest had tainted all the good and fun aspects of being a wizard."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shit-fest indeed." Snape felt the tentacles of the past trying to creep up and ruin the moment. "How about we just forget about all that and simply enjoy playing the piano and singing Queen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine by me.” Harry flipped through the remaining unused song sheets, “Do you want a slow song or a bit more upbeat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Definitely not the slow one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry placed the pages for <em> I Was Born To Love You </em> on the piano. “Here you go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snaped gulped at the choice of song. The lyrics were drenched in romantic overtones. How the hell was he going to be able to sit there listening to Harry sing those words?! His fingers didn't seem to care, though, as they started playing the intro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry also didn't seem to think anything of it either as he just fell right into belting out the lyrics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, Snape was glad he knew he song by heart since he was too busy listening to Harry's voice bringing life to each line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I was born to love you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>With every single beat of my heart</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yes, I was born to take care of you, ha</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Every single day...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alright, hey hey</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I was born to love you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>With every single beat of my heart</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yes, I was born to take care of you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Every single day of my life</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You are the one for me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I am the man for you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You we're made for me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You're my ecstasy</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>If I was given every opportunity</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'd kill for your love</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>So take a chance with me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Let me romance with you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'm caught in a dream</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And my dream's come true</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>So hard to believe</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This is happening to me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>An amazing feeling</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Comin' through -</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I was born to love you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>With every single beat of my heart</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yes, I was born to take care of you, honey</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Every single day of my life</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I wanna love you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I love every little thing about you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I wanna love you, love you, love you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Born - to love you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Born - to love you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yes I was born to love you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Born - to love you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Born - to love you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Every single day - day of my life</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a playful song, and Snape had to admit that it didn't feel as weird as he had worried it might. He was also having fun using all his acquired skills on the piano. Snape never usually played this much in one sitting. He was so glad Harry had sat down and been open to enjoying the simplistic nature of it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next few hours, he and Harry sat on that piano bench and went through almost the entire Queen catalog of songs…and loved every damn minute of it. It wasn't until the grandfather clock chimed into their performance of <em> I've Gone Slightly Mad </em>that they knew it had somehow turned into dinnertime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shocked Harry glanced at his watch to double-check and was amazed to see that it was already five o'clock. "How the heck did that happen?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently, the piano ensnared us with it melodious powers,” Snape teased as they stood up and stretched their stiff bodies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin's beard! My butt is sore from sitting that long.” Harry rubbed his aching backside. “You really need to get a cushion for that torturous bench, Severus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just rolled his eyes, "I am not usually sitting there for hours on end, so my end never noticed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, mine does," Harry complained. "I'm going to check on the washer before I try to sit down again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I shall go find something to make us for supper,” Snape said as he followed Harry out of the room. “Anything specific that you would like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stopped in his tracks so fast it caused Snape to whack into Harry's back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit, Potter! I think you broke my nose!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry turned to stare at said appendage, “Stop being a baby. I don't even see blood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, it still hurts like hell."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shall I kiss it to make it feel better, Professor?” Harry teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Tell him, no! </em> Snape's brain yelled while the rest of him screamed for him to say yes. Of course, Harry had said it in jest but oh to have a clear cut way to feel those lips on his skin. “Yes. I think you should.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have Snape and Harry play the same song Harold plays for Anna in Stranger Than Fiction. I like the movie version better so here you go lol. <a href="https://youtu.be/bFU545ZtOpE"> Whole Wide World Scene </a>.</p>
<p> I often do wonder if Freddie Mercury was from Hogwarts lol. His voice and Queens' music is pure timeless magic! Even trying to pick a few of their songs for this chapter was so much fun. Here are the links to the songs mentioned.<a href="https://youtu.be/wBqMbefDgys"> Bohemian Rhapsody</a>.<a href="https://youtu.be/_Jtpf8N5IDE"> Who Wants To Live Forever </a>.<a href="https://youtu.be/kijpcUv-b8M"> Somebody to Love </a>.<a href="https://youtu.be/Fna56a_r41s"> I Was Born To Love You </a>.<a href="https://youtu.be/Od6hY_50Dh0"> I've Gone Slightly Mad </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry gasped and just stood there, "Umm…o…okay, I guess."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like time slowed to a crawl as Snape watched Harry purse those pink lips and move closer. A perverse part of Snape begged him to turn his face just enough that the moving mouth would press against his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't have the guts to do that, though, so instead, he relished the tactile sensation of Harry's warm flesh firmly flatten along the bridge of his nose. That his brain took that data and instantly reminded Snape that it was also how it would feel if those lips touched other protruding parts on his body…well, that was beyond his control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when his brain also reminded him that the color of a man's lip was the same color of not only the tip of the penis but also the color and same skin type of a person's clenched rim…yeah, Snape was officially not listening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A faint blush colored Harry's cheeks as the nose kiss ended. “Ron would have died if he had seen that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape snickered, “I bet he had a conniption when he found out about you and Draco.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blush only intensified, "Actually Ron walked in when Draco was…umm…riding me. We were sure he'd been petrified since he just stood there frozen with a horrified expression on his face. We had to get Hermione to help."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> A deep, guttural, caveman part of Snape wanted to snarl hearing of Harry's past dalliances with Malfoy. Yes, there was an aspect of watching free porn when hearing about it, but there was a whole closet full of jealousy too. "Scarred for life…poor Weasley." </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He'll survive. I'm sure he and Hermione have done worse,” Harry said as he headed to the laundry room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape grimaced, “Now I am scarred for life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's laughter followed Snape into the kitchen then, and he couldn't help the smile that lifted the corners of his mouth. "Scarred for life indeed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he looked through the freezer, fridge, and cupboards to decide on what to make for supper, Snape kept feeling overwhelmed with how amazing spending the day with Harry was going. Yes, it had started off with him a bit annoyed at not having the house to himself, but it hadn't turned out so bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who would have guessed all those years ago that this was even possible? The glaring little kid and the pissed-off Potions Master playing piano and not wanting to hex each other. It sounded like a summary to some odd couple TV show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Snape couldn't help but laugh as he muttered, “Tonight's episode of the </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Odd Couple</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> is brought to you by the letters N, V, and A. Nagini, venom, and amnesia." And it was true because if not for whatever happened that fateful night that landed him back in the past so Alan Rickman could be born…the day they had just enjoyed would never have taken place. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> A sense of odd thankfulness stayed with Snape as he gathered the ingredients for brinner…breakfast food for dinner. He was still full from all the pizza and popcorn, and he was sure Harry felt the same, so this would be the perfect solution for a light but hearty meal. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry walked back into the kitchen when Snape was getting the eggs from the fridge, “Are we having omelets?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not quite. I have decided on brinner and plan to make eggs, bacon, maybe pancakes or waffles, and then some hash browns."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Sound awesome. How can I help?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course. There is some pre-cooked bacon in the fridge and a bag of potatoes in the cupboard over there. You can be in charge of dicing the potatoes for the hash browns."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry got the two items and set them on the center island. A wooden cutting board and a sharp knife were then added to the space next. "Do you want skins or no skins?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was retrieving a box of pancake mix from an upper cupboard, "Definitely want skins, which means you will have to thoroughly wash the potatoes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do know how to cook, Severus,” Harry said with a roll of the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just stating a fact, Potter," Snape said with equal levels of sass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry actually stuck his tongue out at Snape, “Uh-huh. Sure…sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They worked together then, getting the ingredients ready for cooking. Snape mixed the batter for the pancakes, while Harry scrubbed four large potatoes to prepare them for dicing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The eggs stayed in the cartoon since Harry and Snape had both decided on dippy eggs and would have to do them last so as not to overcook the yolks. Snape de-boxed the pre-cooked bacon next and laid it out on a paper towel covered plate. It also would wait till the end to go into the microwave so the bacon would stay hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Snape then started on making the pancakes, Harry began dicing the potatoes. Thanks to the sharpness of the knife, three out of four potatoes were cut in relatively no time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was in the midst of flipping a pancake when he heard…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned and saw Harry grabbing a very bloody hand and rushing to the sink. He turned off the stove and moved the pancake pan to another burner before racing over to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened?" Snape asked, staring at the slit skin across the back of Harry's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry grabbed some paper towels and blotted the wound, "Oh, my phone started vibrating in my pocket, when I wasn't expecting it. I must have jerked hard enough that the knife went flying and landed edge down on my other hand."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ouch! Well, then it could have been a lot worse than this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, it doesn't look like I'll need any stitches or end up with another scar."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want me to bandage it up, or will you just use a healing charm?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing at the minor wound, Harry shrugged, "Do I really need to do anything with it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would rather not risk blood getting on my hash browns, Harry…so yes, you do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.” Harry pulled out his wand and said, “Episkey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sliced skin instantly knitted back together and left no trace that the cut had ever happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moved back to the island to continue dicing the potatoes, but Snape snatched the knife away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not sure if I can trust you with a knife, Potter. What if next time you cut off a finger or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was doing perfectly fine until the phone vibrated. Now give me back the knife.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape held it even farther away from Harry, “Not until you turn off your phone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said phone was pulled out, powered off, and put back into Harry's pocket, "There! Satisfied?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very. Now just make sure the only red fluid that gets onto the hash browns is ketchup.” Snape handed the knife back to Harry and went back to the stove to finish the pancakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stuck his tongue out again, "Suddenly, I feel like we're back at Hogwarts in your dungeon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape scoffed at that description of his potions classroom, “It was a lovely room. I have missed it very much over the years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>In that instant, Snape could almost smell his old classroom. Could feel the dampness of the air and smoothness of the bottles and beakers touching his fingertips. Oh, to be able to visit the castle one more time and see his old stomping grounds. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he transferred the cooked pancakes onto a plate and then poured new ones into the heated pan, Snape had an idea. “Harry, do you think I would be able to fit under your invisibility cloak?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A grin stretched across Potter’s face, “Yeah, easily. The thing is huge. Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I might want to sneak into Hogwarts when I am in England filming and see my classroom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, wow. Sure. I could easily sneak you in there. I know all the hidden passages into the Castle and with Voldemort killed security is much more relaxed around Hogwarts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A surge of nervous excitement shimmied down Snape's spine, "Wonderful. Thanks, Harry. I have to be back in England by the end of January to start filming my scenes, so I will call you then to set up a time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan.” Harry finished dicing the last potato and carried the cutting board over to the stove to dump them into the second frying pan. “I also have to keep my promise to show Rima the actual Harry Potter places when you guys are in England.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes, she will love that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape and Harry were standing next to each other as they turned their focus back to their frying pans. Snape was finished with the pancakes and started on the dippy eggs while Harry fried up the hash browns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon all the food was ready and laid out on the island. Snape grabbed plates while Harry found two glasses and stuff to drink. They sat on either side of the island and filled their plates with all the delicious food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry bit into a piece of bacon and groaned, “Last time I had a full breakfast like this was when Molly invited me over to the burrow one Saturday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape poured syrup onto a stack of pancakes, “So are they okay with you not ending up with Ginny?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, yes. Neville and Molly are thick as thieves, and she just adores him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well good for him. With what happened to his parents, Neville deserves someone as loving as Molly in his life."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded, “Definitely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The remainder of the dinner was mostly done in silence then as they simply enjoyed the fruits of their labors. After all the food was gone, they worked together to wash the pans and start the dishwasher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape draped the wet dishtowel over the sink to dry as he asked, “So what plans do you have for tonight, Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing that I know of, how about you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Well, I was going to suggest we watch </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Crow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>but I feel all movied-out after watching </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stranger Than Fiction </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>at lunchtime. And as fun as it was, I have no desire to play any more piano either." </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry smirked, “We could play a few rounds of UNO. We never finished the game when Rima was over…you know when I had caught you cheating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not my fault that your mind is an open book."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. How about we're both able to use any trick in the book to win?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Within reason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape folded his arms against his chest, “But you are not allowed to use any actual magic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because I am trying to be careful that way, so it would be unfair for you to use it when I can not."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, that takes away a bit of the fun, but fine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape quickly got the UNO cards and rejoined Harry by the center island.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once each had their seven cards, the battle was on. Between their use of Legilimency and other sneaky tricks, the simple game of UNO turned into a full-blown match of wits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since they were allowed to cheat, Harry lied about having any yellow when Snape had placed a Wild card down, asked for that color, and then called out UNO. Instead, Harry picked through the draw pile until he found a Draw Four card and changed the color to green.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when it was Harry's turn to call out UNO, Snape tried to tiptoe through the tulips in Harry's head to find out what card he was holding. Being prepared for such an attack this time, Harry blocked every attempt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape reluctantly laid down a blue three and grimaced as a triumphant Harry topped it with a blue two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit, Potter! It was much more fun when you had no knowledge about what was going on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry laughed, “I bet it was…now shuffle the cards. I want to beat you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We shall just see about that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours later, the tally was three games for Harry and three for Snape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is the last game, Potter,” declared Snape as he shuffled the cards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get ready to lose again, Professor,” Harry gloated since he had won the previous game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the cards got thoroughly shuffled, Snape passed out their seven cards. "For this final round, I propose no cheating or anything else outside the rules of the game."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still going to beat you,” Harry taunted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape kept a straight face as he saw the two Draw Fours in his hand, "All the words in the world mean nothing unless you back them up, Harry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The top card on the draw pile was flipped over to reveal a red seven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the winner of the previous game, Harry got to go first and laid down a red five.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to use his Draw Fours too soon, Snape had to draw a card from the pile since he had no reds. Thankfully the first card he picked was a red three.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got lucky,” Harry said as he laid down a red eight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape went to pick another card off the pile and smirked. A red Draw-Two card was put over the red eight. "Very lucky indeed, Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having no other reds, Harry hoped the two cards he had to pick would give him one…but no. He picked another card and then nine more before finally finding a blue Draw Two to use.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Snape took his required two cards, he had to fight from smiling as another Draw Four got added to his hand. He already had a blue Skip card, so he played that first and then used one of the Draw Fours. "I choose green."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dang it!" Harry grumbled as he picked the four cards but got no green. He picked another card from the draw pile…and another one…and one more before getting one that worked. He slapped the green two down hard, "Finally!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had already held a green nine and then had picked a green reverse card with the last draw two…so he was able to lay down the reverse card and then the nine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usually, if there were more than two people, a Reverse card would simply alter the direction of play. But with only two people, it acted like a Skip card, which was why Harry couldn't complain about what Snape had done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry did complain about still having no greens and having to pick another card from the draw pile. This time he got lucky, though, and drew a green four. “Booyah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had no more green, so he laid down a Draw Four card and mockingly repeated what Harry had said, "Booyah! Yellow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A murderous scowl was sent Snape's way as Harry picked the four cards off the pile and added them to the ones he already held. A yellow five was placed on the discard pile then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was topped by Snape's yellow three and then topped by Harry's yellow nine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Snape laid down a yellow Draw Two, Harry cursed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit! You're killing me! I don't need no more freakn' cards!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was amusing to Snape since he only had a blue two and the last Draw Four card to use. He waited as Harry took the two new cards and then looked through his mountain of cards for something to play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing was, no matter what Harry put down, Snape was still going to use the Draw Four to change the color to blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So as soon as Harry laid down a yellow six, Snape slapped down the Draw Four and said, "UNO…blue."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry cursed some more as he paged through all his cards to find something to stop Snape from winning. "Ah-ha!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blue Skip was put down, followed by Harry picking a card of the draw pile since he had no more blues. "Ah-ha! Ah-ha!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A red Skip was placed on top of the blue one, and then Harry picked a red two from the cards in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Cheshire grin that broke out on Snape's face alerted Harry that all was lost. And when Snape laid down the blue two, a litany of curse words echoed around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One more game?” Harry pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape shook his head no, "It is after eight already, and I am happy ending the night with me winning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dang it! Why did I use the red two!” Harry pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have two favorite decks of UNO cards. One is my Nightmare Before Christmas set, and the other is a retro version of UNO I got at Target. I do also own SpongeBob, Disney Princess, Monster High, Hello Kitty, and an original 1980's version…and some others I can't remember off-hand. (Yes, I'm too lazy to go look!) Amazing how so much fun can come from such a very simple game.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry gathered all the cards together and shoved them back into the box. He then stood up, “I'm going to check on the dryer and lick my wounds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape turned off the kitchen light and headed into the living room. He wasn't tired enough to go to bed, but he definitely wasn't up for a movie either. So instead, he flipped through the channels to find a show to watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Luckily when he reached two-thirty-two, one of his favorite shows was on. It was a new renovation show on the HGTV network called </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love it or List it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>On each show, Hilary Farr would try to renovate the homeowners' house while David Visentin searched for new homes for them instead. The winning host was chosen by the homeowners, either loving the changes or listing it for something new. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Snape usually hated muggle TV shows filled with tired plots and dumbed-down ideas. Shows like </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love it or List it,</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> though, were interesting since it was fun to see the changes made to the home. The only downfall to watching the show was the hunger it gave Snape to make similar changes to his house.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The episode was half over by the time Snape had stumbled upon it, but that was okay since it just meant not having to live through all the dramatic moments. Hilary always seemed to have something go wrong when redoing the houses. Probably if people only saw one show, they wouldn't catch on to that, but Snape usually watched two or three at a time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry walked into the living room then carrying a basket of clean laundry to fold. He sat on the sofa and put the basket on the coffee table. “What are you watching?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “A renovation show called </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love It or List It</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, with Hilary and David! I love this show. They're hilarious!" Harry grabbed a towel from the basket and started folding it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was surprised Harry knew of the show since he didn't think it aired over in England, “How do you know of it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> The folded towel was placed on the sofa cushion between Snape and Harry, “I travel back and forth to America all the time with my Auror job, so I would often catch it on TV here. I also enjoy </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trading Spaces</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, especially when Doug Wilson is in the episode. He's so crazy." </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape grabbed a towel and helped fold, "Yes, he is entertaining to watch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Hilary was wowing the homeowners with the changes she had made, Snape was folding the last of the towels and didn't notice what was in Harry's hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was until Harry held out the folded sheet and boxers to him, “Here's the stuff from your room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape stared at Harry's hand, gripping the same sheet that Snape's cum had puddled on from the night he had fucked the mattress. Of course, his twisted brain instantly showed him images of it being Harry's hand that he had rutted against instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Awwwkkkward! Snape took the sheet and boxers from Harry and placed them on his lap. “Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>'</b>
  </span>
  <em>
    <b>And are you going to love it?' Hilary asked the couple.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b> 'Or are you going to list it?” asked David.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b> The young couple smiled and said, 'We're going to…love it!”</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> Hilary cheered as David pouted. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She always gets them to stay,” Harry said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Most of the time, I agree with the couples when they choose to love it, but this time David had shown them a much bigger house for under their budget."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry started putting the folded towels back into the basket, "They could still choose to sell it after a while. Just because they say love it now doesn't mean they're stuck with it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another episode started, and they got drawn into it right away. During the hour-long show, Snape and Harry discussed the changes made and what they would have Hilary do if she came to their houses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wanted an updated bedroom and living room at his place while Snape only really needed to give the guest room its own bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? You mean you don't like it when people barge in while you're in the shower?” Harry teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Definitely not…especially when they never even knocked,” Snape scolded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just laughed, “Like how I was rudely interrupted when peeing that one morning?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span><span> “Touch</span></span>é<span><span>!”</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, look at that! At least I won something with you tonight."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just let it go, Potter, and admit I am the better UNO player.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way! In fact, I challenge you to a rematch tomorrow after I get home from the conference.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smug smile tugged at Snape's lips, “Fine. You are just going to lose again, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We'll see about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finished up the episode, and Snape turned the TV off before they could get hooked on another one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape stood up then, "Well, I am going to check on my plants in the shed and lock up for the night. I truly enjoyed spending the day with you, Harry. I am glad you played hooky."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry got up too and picked up the basket, “Ditto. I had more fun today than I expected.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out in the hallway, Harry went left and Snape right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night, Severus,” Harry called out from the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good night, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was grinning as he turned on the lights in the shed. He filled up the watering can and methodically went plant by plant just feeling so content. Was this what being in a relationship would be like?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The answer was yes, and no. Snape was a realist and knew things were only going so good because it wasn't anything. Being linked together with another human being was more intense than just a guest staying the week. Not only would sex complicate things, but there would also have to be compromises made in every aspect of daily life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was glad for the reality check but still allowed himself to feel…happy. Sometimes a good friendship was better than the rest anyways. After today, Snape felt secure enough to think of Harry as just that. A friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughter filled the shed at the sheer preposterousness of that happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when all the plants were taken care of, Snape turned off the lights and locked up. He quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then and headed upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Of course, the sound that greeted him as he stood by his bedroom door was that of the shower running. Images of a naked Harry under the warm spray of water trickled right into Snape's head. Who needed x-ray vision when the brain was perverted enough to create such images on its own?! </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape went into his room then and changed into his pajamas. As he laid on his bed huddled under his fluffy comforter, Snape let his mind wonder about how many people could fit in his shower. It definitely seemed big enough for two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could almost feel the coolness of the glass wall pressed against his back as Harry pinned him there. The Savior of the Wizarding World stretching up to place a kiss on Snape's waiting lips. Their slick skin sliding together, creating delicious friction…especially where their lower halves met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a thrill in not being the one in charge, and Snape would be more than fine with Harry taking control. Of just going for things or commanding Snape to do as told. To feel his back slither down the glass as his face slid down Harry's stomach to suck on that gorgeous…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Severus?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape sat up quickly in bed and felt a tinge of guilt as he looked at the closed bedroom door. Apparently, while enjoying the shower fantasy, the real one had stopped. "Yes, Harry?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am heading downstairs for a snack, is there anything you would like to nibble on?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surely Harry was a mind reader and had chosen those words on purpose, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think I am good. Thanks, though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape pulled the comforter over his head and groaned out in frustration. He was too horny for his own good but didn't want to mess up any more clothes or bed sheets while dealing with the problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he just turned onto his side and forced himself to think of other non-sexual things. Of piano playing, UNO cheating, and cooking brinner in the kitchen. It was just enough to tamper down the flames of lust and allow Snape to finally drift off to sleep. That a smile was plastered across his face while that happened…well, that was all Harry's fault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It appeared, though, that his brain wasn't through messing with him. Within an hour of slipping into REM, Snape found himself in the wildest of dreams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For some unknown reason, he was inside the Potter residence at Godric's Hollow. Lily, James, and Harry were sitting with him around the dining room table about to share supper. The air was filled with tension, and James just kept staring at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…how long has this been going on?” James asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry reached over and took Snape's hand in his, “About a year after graduation, right, Sev?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did Harry just call him Sev?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was very confused. “I…uhh…what were we talking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James just glared at him as if that was the worst thing he could have said, “I hope you care more about my son than you apparently do about this conversation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cared about his son? Harry? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was when things clicked into place. Snape and Harry were a couple, and this was meet the parents night at the Potters'. "Of course, I care about Harry. I just had a weird day, and my brain is not working at full speed. Sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry my arse! Doesn't anyone else think this is a bit pervy?” James looked at his wife but didn't see the same horror he felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily placed a hand over her husband's clenched fist, "They are both of age, and I, for one, am happy for them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, mum.” Harry sent her a grateful look before turning to his dad. “I promise you there are no questions that you have that we hadn't already picked apart ourselves. We know everyone is going to freak about our relationship, but we're happy and plan to get married.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A warm gush of emotion flooded Snape's chest at hearing that. When he had dated Norman Reedus, they hadn't let anyone but a few close friends know, so Snape never had a moment like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> He squeezed Harry's hand still in his and felt so emboldened by the love shining from those green eyes. Enough so that he proudly looked over at James Potter and said, “I love your son with every atom of my being. Please just give me time to prove it to you.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James still looked growly but couldn't ignore the honesty in what Snape had said. “Fine, but you're not allowed to call me dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Harry, Lily, and Snape laughed at that, the room started to shake in-sync with their laughter. Snape was the only to notice, though, as the others continued eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as suddenly as the shaking started, everything around Snape faded to black only to then turn into a burst of white light. Apparently, the reason for the abrupt brightness was because Snape's eyelids had opened. He must have been laughing in his sleep, and the motion had made him wake up.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> Okay so I fibbed a bit in this chapter. Love it or List It wasn’t around till nine months after I mention Harry and Snape watching it. In real life I can’t do that…but fuck it! My story + one of my favorite shows = author’s right to fuck with reality lol. I highly recommend watching the show. It is so much fun and will make you hungry to renovate your place. I would only watch the David &amp; Hilary episodes, though, since the other hosts weren’t as good. <a href="https://www.hgtv.com/shows/love-it-or-list-it"> Love it or List It </a>.</p>
<p>  Now Trading Spaces was around, since it first aired back in 2000. And even though it was on for eight years, they did have ten seasons. My favorite Trading Spaces designer, of course, is Doug Wilson. Yum! <a href="https://www.tlc.com/tv-shows/trading-spaces/"> Trading Spaces </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape stared up at the monotonous white ceiling of his bedroom, replaying the parts he could remember of the weird dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was strange how normal it had been to see Lily and James sitting at the dining table. The fact of them being alive and there with a grown-up Harry should have stood out, but it hadn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole thing had been so real that Snape could even remember the scent of Harry's deodorant. And when Harry's dad had yelled at them, it was spot on with how James used to sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then there was the extraordinary way Snape's brain had visually aged Lily and James to look correct for the age they would have been at the time of the dream. Hell even crazier than all that was how Snape could still feel the grip of Harry's hand in his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it had just been a dream, and today was only another day on the spinning planet called Earth. Another day where Snape didn't have anything he had had in that oddly wonderful made-up dream. Another morning waking up alone and having to spend the majority of the day all by himself since there was no way Harry skipped two days of the conference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape sat up and slid his feet off the mattress, his head started to throb right between his eyes. He rubbed his temples, hoping to massage the pain away, but it only got worse. With a resigned grimace, Snape threw off the comforter and stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>As he stretched, a dark cloud settled on his shoulders, and Snape felt extremely grumpy. With his head still throbbing, Snape trudged over to the closet to pick out clean clothes. He was deciding on a shirt to wear when a box of old VHS tapes fell off the top shelf and landed on his left foot. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pain radiated up his body and joined with the pounding in his skull. The dark cloud hanging over Snape turned stormy, and he suddenly felt like his pre-amnesia self again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's aggravation only soared higher when he walked into the bathroom, and the shower fantasies from last night flooded his cerebral cortex without permission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I should have just let Harry stay at the damn hotel!" muttered Snape as he turned on the shower and got undressed. "I was happy in my lonely ignorance before Harry showed up at my front door and made me want more."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he walked into the shower, his elbow slammed into the glass and caused him to stumble under the scalding-hot water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DAMMIT!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape snarled to the world as he moved out of the direct line of spray and turned the shower handle till the heat of the water was more bearable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But not even the warm water could override the sore foot, the banged-up elbow, and the hammering happening in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took out his frustration on his poor scalp and assaulted it with a vigorous shampooing. Snape's hands moved to his body next and spent the next five minutes, scouring his flesh with body wash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>In under ten minutes, Snape was out of the shower and drying off with a towel that felt like sandpaper. Between the rough way he had washed his body and the stiffness of towel, his skin was pink and tingling. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he quickly cleaned up the bathroom, it felt like a family of trolls had decided to build a house in his skull. Snape closed his eyes to get some relief of the pain, which then made him walk too close to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WHAM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The same elbow that had hit the shower had slammed into the door frame on the way to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The unaccustomed yelling of the curse words quickly came back to bite him in the butt as it angered the trolls who just hammered his brain even harder. It got so bad that he was stumbling to the bed to get his clean clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was weird how being dressed suddenly felt like Snape was suffocating and trapped in a cage. Even his brush was joining the piss-Snape-off bandwagon as it seemed to scrape his scalp and find ten thousand knots in his hair. Every tug of the bristles working through the tangled hair was like a mallet banging on a bass drum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By this point, Snape's only hope to redeem the day was heading down to the kitchen to find something good to eat. But when nothing he saw in the fridge or any of the cupboards looked remotely appetizing, it just poured gasoline onto the inferno of his frustrated rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Snape went back to the fridge, pulled out a chocolate protein shake from the door, and drained it in seconds. He then tossed the container into the sink to clean later and stomped back to the stairs. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since all his plans to get anything done that day were gone, he decided to just go back to bed and sleep. As he stood in the upstairs hallway holding the handle of his bedroom door, Snape turned to stare at the door across the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved over to Harry's door and swung it open with enough force that it hit the wall with a loud boom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though it was his damn house, Snape felt odd crossing the threshold into the room. He did it anyway and spent the next twenty minutes unapologetically looking through Harry's stuff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And since Harry had done laundry last night, there was only one set of dirty clothes in a pile on the floor by the dresser. Snape knew he really shouldn't, but he picked up the dirty shirt Harry had worn yesterday and held it to his nose. It smelled of Harry's deodorant mixed with Snape's body-wash and an earthy male scent that was all Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As his nose pulled the smells deep into his lungs, so many memories from the past couple days sped through Snape's head. Oddly between the clip show flooding his brain, and the smell of the t-shirt Snape actually felt a bit better. Yes, he was still grumpy, but now also thankful that a majority of the head trolls seemed to have taken a lunch break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Knowing that the guest bed was the same exact mattress as his, Snape moved over to it and laid down. It felt so wrong and yet so right to lay where Harry had slept the last few nights. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decided then and there to take a nap. Between Snape having slept past eleven, the growly time in the shower, then the trip downstairs searching for food and spying through Harry's stuff…it was closing in on noon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking the average time of when Harry had returned to the house after the conference, Snape set the alarm on his phone for four o'clock. It would give him an hour to vacate the room and head downstairs before Harry showed up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanks to California never getting under 50°F in January, Snape didn't even feel the need to use the comforter. He just got into a comfortable position, and within minutes he was sliding back to la-la land.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A part of Snape had hoped to fall into another dream like the one he had had last night, but no. For the next four hours, it was just a garbled ball of chaotic events mixed with pockets of nothingness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even during his wild dreams, Snape had a nagging sense something was supposed to happen. He was lost in a cornfield when he heard the faintest sound of bumblebees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Severus?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of nowhere, Harry appeared in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Professor?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was a bit confused about why the words were not lining up with the movement of Harry's lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like a horror movie as Harry went from two feet away to not even two inches. Snape felt Harry grab both of his upper arms and lightly shake him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Severus! Hey, wake up!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, the dream popped, and Snape's eyelids cracked open to see Harry looking down at him. "Harry?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In the flesh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape sluggishly sat up and glanced over at his phone on the night table. It was vibrating wildly but silently, and Snape realized he hadn't checked the sound aspect of the alarm he had set. He tapped the dismiss button and saw it was after five o'clock already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes were filled with curiosity when Snape glanced up from his phone. Surely Harry was wondering why Snape was asleep in the guest bed and not over in his own room. With no other option available, Snape did the only thing he could…he lied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry about falling asleep on your bed, Harry. I had been busy all day doing chores and was already tired when I came in here to find something I had stored in the closet. As I rarely have guests over, I keep a few things in here to free up space in my room. I was only going to sit for a few minutes and boom…you woke me up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry had been quiet the whole time Snape had given the spiel and stayed that way for a few minutes afterward. "Since it's your house, I have no problem where you choose to sleep. The only question I have is how my dirty shirt went from the floor to your hand?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape slowly looked down and saw that the shirt was indeed in his one hand. His brain was spinning, trying to think of a reason for it but had nothing. He decided to plead ignorance, "I have no clue how it got up here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearly, Harry wasn't stupid enough to buy that explanation, but since there wasn't any other logical reason, he seemed to let it slide. "Maybe I had left it on the bed or something. It was just weird coming in here and seeing you holding it to your face."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using all the control he could muster, Snape pretended to be shocked at that information, “I had it against my face? Weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape stood up, tossed the shirt over to the dirty pile, and then grabbed his phone off the nightstand. "Well, with me having overslept, I have nothing made for supper. Any suggestions?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shrugged, "How about we just heat up the pot pies that are in the freezer? I'm not that hungry, so I'd be fine with one of those."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Deal. I will let you alone and go get them cooking." Snape moved through the opened door and called back, "I will yell up when supper is ready."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape shut the door behind him then and raced downstairs. Even though Harry had bought his story, Snape was mortified that he had been caught sleeping with Harry's shirt held to his face. Stupid silent alarm!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one good thing to come from the long nap in Harry's room was that the dark clouds from earlier seemed to have vanished. Granted, he felt a bit embarrassed and mad at himself, but that was far better than earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> To get his brain focused on other things, Snape made a beeline for the kitchen and pulled out the two </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marie Callender</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> pot pie boxes from the freezer. They were individual-sized ones, and for being cooked in a microwave, they tasted pretty good. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twelve minutes later, both pot pies were done and waiting on the island ready to be consumed. Snape went to the base of the stairs and yelled, "HARRY?! SUPPER IS READY."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape watched as the guest room door opened, and a pajama-clad Potter emerged into the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd be lying if that dream from last night didn't make him see Harry differently. It had been so nice being part of a couple and feeling truly loved that Snape wished it had been real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he found himself staring, Snape looked away and started walking back to the kitchen. The few seconds it took to get there were all he needed to push the dream away and any subsequent thoughts about it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> He was able to turn then and smile calmly at Harry, “I was not sure what you would want to drink so you will have to pick it out.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Actually, I could really use some grown-up drinks tonight. Any whiskey or scotch?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape retrieved the bottle of extremely rare…and very expensive Glenmorangie whiskey and handed it to Harry, “Will this do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whoa!" Harry held the bottle like it was made of gold. "This stuff costs almost two hundred dollars a bottle!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rima got it for me last year to celebrate my birthday. With it being eighty-six proof, we only had one small glass of it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry carefully placed the bottle on the island, "I almost feel it's too good for a dinner of pot pies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nonsense." Snape found his fancy un-corking gadget, and soon two glasses were filled with three fingers of the amber-colored whiskey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting across the island from Harry, Snape held out his glass and clinked it against Harry's. “Now tell me why you needed the strong stuff? Rough day at the conference?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry picked up the fork next to his pot pie and proceeded to stab the crust, "Apparently, even though I wasn't scheduled to be in anything yesterday, I was still supposed to be there. The Ministry of Magic got several complaints because people had wanted to take their pictures with The Savior of the Wizarding World, and I never showed. Some even demanded their money back since that was the only reason they came yesterday.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape felt bad for Harry, but he knew playing hooky would not be allowed without some repercussions. "So, what happened?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gulp of the whiskey passed Harry's lips, "Well, last night the auror from the Scottish branch of the Ministry of Magic went to a nearby seafood restaurant and had a batch of bad clams for dinner. An hour later, he was in agony from food poisoning. He was supposed to talk tomorrow at the conference about the effects global warming has on elemental magic."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another swig of the whiskey joined the first as Harry grimaced into the glass, “Now…because he can't even get out of bed without puking, and as punishment for not being there yesterday…they want me to do the meeting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, dear. Did they give you his notes, at least?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, but I already hate being the focal point in everyday moments, let alone in a packed room with several hundred sets of eyes glaring at me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape broke off a piece of the crust from his pie, "Well, if you would like, you could practice what you have to say on me after supper."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think that would be good. Thanks.” Harry stabbed a forkful of his messy pot pie and frowned, “I guess our rematch of UNO will have to wait till tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe not. It is just going on six, so we could possibly still do both."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shook his head, "No, because I'm going to have to get to bed early tonight and take my shower too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, then tomorrow it is. I shall just have to enjoy being a winner for one more night," Snape said teasingly, trying to make Harry laugh. All he got, though, was a faint smile. "Try not to over worry about it, Harry. Being Alan Rickman for so many years and being on a myriad of talk shows and other in-the-public-eye events, I have a few tricks that might help."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Sev.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fork of pot pie that Snape had been bringing to his mouth stopped halfway there. He looked over at Harry and could clearly see Potter had simply called him Sev organically and not on purpose. That, in a way, almost made it a bigger deal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not knowing how to process that or why it affected him so much, Snape just kept eating his pot pie and watched Harry pick at the mangled pie across the island.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was happy just to let a comfortable silence take over as they finished the rest of their pot pies and glasses of whiskey. Even afterward, while they worked together on the dishes, they simply didn't feel the need to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't until they were in the living room that Snape spoke. "I think the key to you staying sane tomorrow will be for us to debunk any issues and fears you might have. Do you have a good grasp of what you have to share?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry hadn't sat down yet and was over by the movie shelves fiddling with a picture of Snape and Rima, "I read through the notes, and I know what I'd like to add to it, so I think I have that down. For me, it's the freak show aspect of it all. Seriously that's what it's like. I'm the freak, and these people pay to come stare at me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape nodded in complete understanding, "I can not even go out without some fan wanting a picture or more. Not only at the grocery store, but this one time, I was in a restaurant and went to use the bathroom. The owner of the restaurant came in and stood by the sinks talking to me the entire time I was trying to poop! And being English, I not only allowed it but tried to be as polite as I could."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first real smile of the night from Harry happened then. “That would suck. I've actually had grandmothers try to put a love spell on me…and not for their grandchild!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape sat down in his recliner and pondered how they could work on the fear of all those staring eyes. He didn't want to do magic, so that cut the list quite short. "You could simply pick something on the back wall of the room as a focal point. Then you just let everything else blur away and would not have to keep eye contact with anyone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shook his head as he leaned against the shelf, “Nope. I was told to 'remember to make eye contact since it makes it more personal for people.'”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm…” Snape thought about the other popular method but laughed, “I would say then to think of everyone in their underwear or naked, but with a room full of old wizards and witches that might make you cringe too much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, dear Merlin!" Harry looked utterly disgusted, "Thanks a lot! My crazy brain just flashed an image of Arthur Weasley in a thong!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well better than Delores Umbridge in one, I guess,” Snape teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Great, now I have them standing next to each other!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry walked over to the sofa and laid down on it, “I'm just going to have to face the fact that tomorrow will be a total disaster.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part of Snape wanted to scold Harry for putting his dirty shoes on the sofa, but the other part was just enjoying Potter laying there so casually, “Are you sure that you know no one that will be there? Surely you know a few people that could be your focal points in the crowd?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not one person. I'm doomed!” Harry groaned in frustration and rolled onto his stomach and pretended to have a temper tantrum…hitting his fists into the one arm and kicking his feet against the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop beating up my furniture, Potter,” Snape scolded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry turned again and sent Snape an apologetic look, “Sorry. I'm just freaking out a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are simply overthinking it all and making it worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I just wish I had someone there to help tomorrow. Maybe I should ask Ron or Hermione if they could apparate over for the day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A crazy nudge of an idea started poking at Snape, but it was too foolish to even contemplate. "How would they get into the conference, though? I thought you had to have a passkey?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing the hope fizzle from Harry's eyes made Snape feel bad, “Sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pretended to shrug it off but still looked bummed, “Don't feel bad. I'm glad you brought that up before I talked with Ron about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whisper of an idea from before started yelling in Snape's ear. It was still foolish but, "Harry, did you bring your invisibility cloak with you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still feeling nervous, Snape stood up and started pacing, "Now I can not promise this will work…and it might be the most idiotic thing I have ever done, but maybe I could sneak in using your cloak, and then you would know at least one person in the room."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sat up and stared hopefully at Snape, “Really? You would do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Say no! Tell him you changed your mind! </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape felt the same way he had when Lucius Malfoy had come to take him to the Shrieking Shake to talk with Voldemort. The only thing making him okay about the stupid decision was the thankfulness and contentment now beaming from those darn green eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The same eyes coming closer and closer…what? Snape was suddenly bear-hugged by arms much stronger than he would have ever expected to belong to Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know this is a huge deal for you, so thank you, Severus."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was still being squeezed to death, and as intriguing as it was, he needed to breathe, "Potter, release me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry did as commanded and stepped back, “Sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about you go get your cloak so I can get used to it before tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohhhhhh! Hey!” Harry looked like a little kid on Christmas, “You know how you could really practice with it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was sure he was going to regret it, “How?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The most epic game of hide-n-seek ever seen…or should I say not seen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An eyebrow was arched high over Snape's left eye as he just stared at the smiling man. "You…want me…to play…hide-n-seek…with you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was damn near bouncing with glee, "Yes! Think how much fun it would be, and it would be a great way for you to get used to the cloak. You could both hide, so I don't find you and then move around in it trying to find me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The eyebrow went higher, “You want…ME…to…play…hide…and…seek?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some of the mirth dimmed in those green eyes, “Uhh…yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was about to equivocally say no when his cell phone started to ring. He spun around as he pulled it from his pocket and saw it was Rima.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Rima.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Sev, I just made a batch of my triple chocolate chip cookies and need a taste tester. Can I drop by and get your opinion if they're good enough for the church bake sale this Saturday?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape knew exactly why Rima had called, "Bored, are we? Wanting a reason to stop by and…oh, let us see…maybe show Harry how well you bake?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knowing smile spread across Snape's face, “Dear, sweet, predictable Rima.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah…ah…ah! Name-calling is no way of getting my approval for you to come over here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I've got cookies…your favorite cookies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine." Snape realized this could be his way of getting out of Harry's hair-brained idea. "You actually saved me from having to play hide-n-seek."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you say hide-n-seek?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape turned around and saw Harry frowning. Why did that make him feel guilty? He focused back on the phone call with Rima, "Yes, you heard me. Harry actually thought I would want to play hide-n-seek with his invisibility cloak."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT?! HIS WHAT?! DID YOU SAY INVISIBILITY CLOAK?!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phone was quickly shoved away from his ear until Rima stopped screaming and squealing like a madwoman. It took two minutes before Snape could bring the phone back and say, "Let me guess…now you really want to come over?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, yes, and a thousand times, yes." The joy in Rima's voice could clearly be heard. "Do you think Harry would let me…uhh…wear it too?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Too? I am not playing hide-n-seek!" Snape exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, sure, Sev. I'm on my way over there right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Snape looked at the phone screen showing Rima had hung up on him and murmured. "I should not have answered the call." </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked over at Harry then and tried not to see the disappointment still showing. “Do you like chocolate chip cookies?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who doesn't?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, Rima is bringing some over, and I can guarantee that she will gladly play hide-n-seek with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked annoyed, "It wasn't just about playing a game, though. Let me put it this way for you. Professor McGonagall showed us how to change animals into cups to teach us transfiguration. And they gave us feathers to teach us how to use wingardium leviosa. So you see, sometimes lessons are better learned in fun ways instead of by the books."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape smirked, "That will not work on me, Potter. But I will give you a chance to earn one game of hide-n-seek."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By telling me what I had asked you all those years ago on your first day in my class.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sat on the sofa and took a few minutes to think. "Well, you did the whole spiel about bottling fame, and putting a stopper in death, but that wasn't a question. The first question you asked me was…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span><span>In his best Snape impression, Harry said, "</span></span>What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just grimaced, “How the hell do you remember that?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a shrug, Harry stood back up and started walking to the stairs, "You made an impression on me that day. Now talk amongst yourself as I go get the invisibility cloak."1</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape watched Harry disappear up the stairs, he grumbled, "I should have asked him something harder."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five minutes passed, and then ten and Harry still hadn't come downstairs with the cloak. Snape was about to go up and check on Harry when he heard the creak of the third step.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since no one was on the stairs, it could only mean one of two things: Either he had a ghost walking down his stairs, or Harry was trying to be sneaky. Was it wrong that Snape's whole body started buzzing in delicious anticipation?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know what you are doing, Potter," Snape said as he tried to detect any faint out-of-place motion. He moved to block the primary access into the living room, "I riled you by not wanting to play your silly game, so you thought you would teach me a lesson."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his arms outstretched, Snape slowly walked into the hallway and moved towards the front door. "I will find you, Harry. Might even bend you over my knee and give you the discipline you so obviously are lacking."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THERE! Snape clearly heard a gasp near the stairs. "I have got you trapped now, Potter. If you jump over the railing, I will hear you hit the floor, and there is no other way you can get past me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was so focused on spotting any slightly-skewed details near the stairs, that he didn't notice the front door opening. Apparently, Harry hadn't either as the door whacked into "thin air," causing him to utter a few choice curse words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima and a tray of cookies walked in and peeked around the door, "Harry?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blank space turned into a heap of Potter as Harry removed the invisibility cloak and sat there, rubbing his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just gloated at Harry's failed attempt to sneak up on him, “Poor, Potter. Bested by a woman and a tray of cookies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry carefully stood up and stuck his tongue out at Snape, "I would have been fine had Rima just taken five more minutes to get here. I was kneeling down to slither past you on the floor like a snake, and then I could have hidden anywhere."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima held a cookie out to Harry, "Sorry, I ruined your fun."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cookie was taken, and Harry stared at the chocolate chip covered circle, "There are more chips on this cookie than dough!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a bite and moaned, "Hell! That is sooooo good!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima beamed at the praise, "It's my own recipe. I always hate when you get a chocolate chip cookie, and they only have barely four chips in it. When I want a chocolate chip cookie, I want it to be drowning in chips. I have regular-sized chips inside, and then after I make the dough ball, I roll it in mini-chips."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last piece of the cookie was already in Harry's stomach as he reached out to take another one, "This is almost sinful, Rima."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, there are plenty more for you to enjoy. I'm just going to put the plate in the kitchen. It's too heavy to hold for long." She walked past the two men and headed to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape walked over to Harry then and held out his hand, "Give me the cloak. For the one game of hide-n-seek that I owe you, I shall be the one using it. Prepare to be schooled on the correct way of hiding."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just rolled his eyes as he handed over the cloak, “Bring it, old man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Careful, Potter,” Snape warned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we make this more interesting, Professor?” Harry, suddenly filled with fearless sass, sauntered right up to Snape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm listening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape looked perplexed as Harry walked past him and went into the kitchen only to reappear waving a spoon around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hungry, Potter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, Professor. I'm going place this spoon in my back pocket like so." Harry slid the utensil rounded-side down into the right-back jeans pocket, so only two inches of the handle showed. He turned back to smirk at Snape, "If you can take it before I find you, then I will do all the chores around the house for the rest of the week."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape scoffed, “Oh wow, barely two days of chores…lame.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's lame?" Rima asked, standing nearby after following Harry out of the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder, “Snape thinks my offer to do the chores for the rest of the week if I lose is lame.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugged, "Well, since it's Thursday night, and you leave on Saturday, I have to agree with Severus."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pretended to be hurt by her siding with Snape, “Well then what would you suggest?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are the rules? Who's wearing the cloak?" She asked, trying to get all the information before making a decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am." Snape held up the invisibility cloak for Rima to see, and her eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I…can I touch it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape handed it over to her, and Rima held it with the same reverence as the Pope would the Holy Grail. It was at moments like this that he realized how muggle she was and how much he took for granted about the magical world he was born into. “Try it on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glanced at Harry for his approval, and with his nod, she grinned big and wrapped her body in the cloak. And just like that, Rima's head was floating in the hallway with no body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“THIS IS SO FREAKN' COOL!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry chuckled at her excitement, “Isn't it, though. You should have seen the crazy stuff Ron and I got into thanks to that cloak.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teacher in Snape suddenly put two and two together, “Like sneaking into the restricted section of the library and breaking a lantern?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sheepish grin spread across Harry's face, “No comment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrewd black eyes glared over at Harry, “So I had sensed correctly that night in the hallway that someone besides Quirrell and I was there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I was so scared you would hear my breathing,” Harry explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima just watched them talking in awe, “My mind is still blown that I'm lucky enough to know the real Snape and Harry Potter. You guys actually lived through everything in the books and movies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry smiled warmly at her, “Yes, we sure did. Still can’t believe Rita Skeeter sold out the whole wizarding world for some money and literary fame. Granted, she made our lives much more interesting in her version, but everyone was pissed when they first caught wind of the books."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape scoffed, “I can imagine. I must have changed enough over the years that she did not recognize me when I met her on set during the first film. I was sure she was going to notice something Snapeish in Alan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those familiar green eyes really scrutinized Snape, "I can see how she'd not recognize you. You were extremely thin and gaunt back then…and miserable. The short grey hair also helps as does your happier disposition. I think you've also gotten a tan from living out here for all these years. Your skin used to be very pale from all those hours stuck down in the potions classroom."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima took off the cloak and handed it back to Snape, “Will we be able to get into the real Hogwarts when you show me around, Harry? I would love to see the Great Hall, and all the classrooms mentioned. Maybe even the Room of Requirements if we're lucky.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, "We'll have to use the cloak, but we should be able to. After the war and Voldemort's death, security isn't as tight."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The grandfather clock started to chime, announcing another hour had begun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape glanced at his watch. "We better get this cloak lesson underway if you want to get to bed early, Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Rima never decided on what the stakes are for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm…” she looked deep in thought as she tried to come up with something good. “How about…loser has to cook dinner tomorrow in just an apron?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"RIMA!" Snape stared at the grinning fiend and pretended to be shocked at her suggestion. His brain, though, was already showing him preview images of Harry in ONLY the apron. The tied sash that was holding the apron in place laid perfectly above Harry's naked…<em>yeah, can't go there right now!</em> Snape expressed faux disgust and asked, "How is that a prize?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima giggled, “It would be for me. Dinner and a show.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry placed a kiss on her cheek, "Miss Rima, you are wicked. I would gladly agree to those terms, but we both know Severus wouldn't. He's way too prim and proper to do anything risqué like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The need to prove Harry wrong almost won out, “Good try there, Potter, but I was not born yesterday…and…” Snape continued seeing Harry was about to utter a snarky comment about his age, “…you would be wise to stay silent right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes gleamed, “Fine. Then what do you suggest should happen to the loser…which is so going to be you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape rolled his eyes, "I am not falling for your childish goading, Potter. I think since we are both quite financially well off that the winner gets to go on a shopping spree at a store of their choosing, …which will be covered by the loser."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kinda ho-hum after Rima's idea, but still intriguing.” Harry mulled over Snape's proposed prize, "Would it be a no-limit spree? Or what if we choose a store, but it doesn't have as much as we thought? Can we switch stores?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine. The winner gets to go on an Amazon.com shopping spree for up to five thousand dollars."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Geesh!” Rima gawked at the amount of money, “So this prize is for me too if I win, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry and Snape had been practically glaring at each other, and both realized they somewhat forgot Rita was still there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course it does, Rima," Harry replied. "If you find Snape before I do, then you will win the shopping spree."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So we all agree then?" Snape asked as he stuck out his hand, and Harry and Rima placed theirs on top of his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With everyone on board, Snape wrapped the cloak around himself and disappeared. Seconds later, his voice eerily sounded from nothing and said, “Well then I want some time to find an acceptable hiding spot, so please go out to the front porch and count to one hundred.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry and Rima were walking to the front door when the sound of a phone ringing filled the entryway. They all checked their pockets, and it ended up being Rima's phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's my mother," she explained before walking into the living room to take the call. "Hey, mom, is everything okay? Oh, I'm at Alan's. No, not for supper just for game night."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima smiled at Harry and Snape's floating head. Snape had lowered the cloak when she had accepted the call. "What? Really? Aww, that's a shame. No, it's no bother. I'm sure they'll understand. Oh, just a friend of Alan's."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had a sneaking suspicion Rima would not be playing hide-n-seek with them after all. It seemed like her mom needed help with something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's fine, mom. I'll be over there shortly. I'm sure. Love you too. Bye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hung up and shoved the phone back into her pocket, "Sorry boys looks like duty calls. Mom's friend was supposed to take her to the grocery store but had to cancel. Make sure someone lets me know who wins the game."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry gave her a hug goodbye, “I'll call you with the news of my victory and what I had Severus buy me on Amazon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape playfully shoved Harry away to hug Rima, "You shall hear from me shortly on how I bested Harry Potter in a childish game of hide-n-seek. Is there anything you want on Amazon that I can add onto to his bill?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima just grinned, “Oh my, this is going to be war, isn't it? Maybe it's best I was called away and not caught in the middle. Have fun, boys, and Sev I will gladly accept a gift card of fifty dollars or more."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, now!" Harry pretended to look hurt, "So you think he's going to beat me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just laughed, “Have you met him? I think you'll have your hands full trying to beat him, Harry. Good luck, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One more hug for both men happened, and then Rima left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sighed, “Sucks that she can't stay and play with us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape chuckled at how little-boy-lost that had sounded, “Yes, her mommy made her leave before we could have our play date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Har, har." Harry was suddenly focused, and a calculated look overtook those green eyes. "Ready to get beat…old man?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, so it will be like that, is it?" Snape disappeared under the cloak again, and his disembodied voice rang out, saying, "Let the battle of wits begin. Now, get out!"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rima is a woman after my own heart…or in this chapter, my chocolate chip recipe. Like Rima, I HATE those horrible chocolate chip cookies that are all dough and no chip. I decided I had to do it better! </p>
<p>So I buy the pre-made Pillsbury Chocolate Chip Cookie dough that comes in twenty-four little squares. I also purchase Hershey's mini-semi sweet chips and pour them onto a plate. </p>
<p>I then take each square of dough and push it into the extra chips EXCEPT for the bottom. I cook them only enough till they are done, but still oooie-gooey-chewy. Soooooooooo good! </p>
<p>At Christmas one year, I took several dozen into work but didn't say they were from me. My boss took one, and his damn knees buckled!! He even moaned a few times!!! </p>
<p>I was cracking up so much because he had no clue I was the person who had made them. Depending on how chippy you like them, you can get two of the 24 count packs of cookie dough to one bag of the mini chips. Mhmm, now I want some!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry went out to the porch and shut the door behind him. As soon as the countdown from one hundred began, Snape took a few seconds to think of the best place to hide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing his house better than Harry, Snape knew there was one spot in the house that Harry would never think to check. The reason for that was because Snape had never told him it existed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking as close to the stair railing as he could, Snape avoided the creaking part of step number three and made a beeline to his bedroom. He headed to his closet and slid his hanging clothes to the right. There was a faint crack in the now exposed wall, and when Snape pressed on it, a secret door opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly walked into the hidden staircase before turning around and fixing the clothes to hide the wall. The door was shut then, and Snape went up to the finished attic that he rarely used. It was set up as an office and reading nook, but he usually worked in the kitchen or the shed. Harry would never find him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The unaccustomed curse word escaped his mouth when he remembered the second part Harry had added to their game of hide-n-seek. The damn spoon! He couldn't just hide in the attic since he had to retrieve the utensil from Harry's back pocket to win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Harry started searching, exiting the closet would draw too much attention, so Snape quickly left before Harry got done counting. To throw Potter off his trail, though, he purposefully left the secret door slightly pushed open but covered with the clothes to make it not too obvious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was surely counting down to the thirties by now, which meant Snape didn't have much time to find a new place. Yes, the invisibility cloak made him invisible, but there were still limitations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For instance, if he hid in the shower, all Harry would have to do is turn on the water and BOOM…the cloak would get wet, and Snape would lose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even hiding on his bed or under it wasn't good enough since Harry just had to poke with something and would find him. Snape, therefore, needed somewhere that hindered any idea of poking, and yet was still comfortable enough to endure for a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hurry up, Snape!” He berated himself as he hadn't moved yet. “Harry has to be near the end of the countdown by now. I refuse to let him win!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was when Snape suddenly had a brilliant idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was able to get downstairs with no creaking and stood against the wall next to the front door. Not even two seconds later, when Harry walked into the house and looked around, Snape snuck out onto the porch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last bit of cloak passed the door frame just in time before Harry shut the door. The idea was that hiding on the porch would buy Snape some cool-down time before having to figure how to get close enough to get the spoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And since they never promised not to use any cheats, Snape used his Legilimency skills to get into Harry's head and track where he was searching. As Snape leaned against the house, he watched Harry move into the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry went right to Snape's recliner and plopped down onto it. A frown covered his face when it ended up only being the chair. He then felt across the sofa next before moving over to the piano to touch the bench and check the empty spaces on both sides…nothing!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, Harry's plan was just to methodically check each room. As he headed into the downstairs bathroom and laundry area, any possible spot was either touched, kicked, or prodded. Harry's frustration over not finding Snape was already showing on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape grinned wickedly as he watched Harry search everywhere in the kitchen next…even under the sink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As if I could fit under there," Snape whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape swiftly moved around the outside of the house and waited near the back door until it was opened by Harry. He didn't even need to quickly sneak inside since Harry left it open while trudging to the shed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A part of Snape didn't want Harry poking around in there, but what could he do? At least he knew Harry was only searching for him and not going through drawers or looking at papers Snape had laying on the counters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape leaned against the wall by the back door as he waited for Harry to emerge from the shed. He planned to let Potter walk into the kitchen and follow him till the spoon could safely be removed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, how much Snape wished he felt comfortable enough to use a silencing charm or other magic to make the game easier. Although, he had to admit there was a thrill of figuring out how to win without the bells and whistles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he patiently waited and tracked Harry's search of the shed. Once he saw Harry leave the outer building, Snape got ready to put his plan in action. And as Harry walked into the kitchen and shut the door, Snape was feeling good for his chances at victory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having already checked the kitchen, Harry quickly moved upstairs. Snape carefully kept up with him as they first headed into the guest room. The moment to try for the spoon came sooner than expected as Harry went to the closet to search.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was close enough that he could reach out of the cloak and grab the handle of the spoon. Thankfully Harry wasn't bending down or leaning forward, and the pocket was loose enough to remove the spoon without brushing against Harry's bum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What a nice bum it was too. Snape got a bit distracted at how the denim caressed Harry's rounded backside. Enough so that he didn't notice Harry suddenly walking off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of the spoon hitting the floor was like a cannonball dropping onto the grass. Snape froze as Harry whirled around with a wicked grin, "I've got you now, Professor."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand was thrust out and missed Snape by mere inches. His adrenaline was spiking hard by now, and he stealthily and quickly moved to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can see your footprints in the carpet, Severus! I know you were here, and I know you just left the room." Harry raced to the empty doorframe, "Come out, come out wherever you are! I'm going to get you so you might as well surrender."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was never as glad that the hallway didn't have carpet as he was at that moment. He was leaning against the wall about halfway to the bathroom, trying to calm down his heartbeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was hoping Harry would assume he went downstairs to hide and could have a few minutes to regroup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No such luck, though. Harry glanced down the empty hallway, and Snape was sure it was all over. With not wanting to use magic and the bathroom door shut, Snape would have a hard time escaping if Harry came closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And closer, Harry did come causing Snape to quietly slink down as low as possible to avoid the hands that Harry was running against both sides of the hall. A shiver of anticipation ran down Snape's spine as Harry's fingers slid an inch above his head, and those denim-covered legs almost brushed against the cloak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape watched as Harry opened the bathroom room door and went inside to search. He waited a minute before carefully sneaking into his room and waiting for another opportunity at grabbing the spoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned against the wall next to the door leading into the bathroom and waited. A few minutes later, Harry opened up the door and walked into Snape's room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Harry paused a foot away from Snape's hiding spot, it seemed as if fate was on his side. Snape reached out and was seconds away from grabbing the handle when Harry suddenly walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dammit!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape stood against the wall and watched as Harry searched everywhere. Thankfully he wasn't the type to have porno mags hidden under the bed because Harry would have easily found them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when Harry climbed onto the bed, Snape couldn't stop the images forming in his brain. It was so intimate having Harry anywhere near his bed. To have Potter's hand sliding across the same spot on the mattress where Snape's cock had rubbed against the other night…yeah, so not helping to keep the blood flow where it belonged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the sake of winning, Snape was glad when Harry finally got off the bed and went to search the closet. He could focus now on the game and not on other things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like a fly to honey, Harry noticed the secret door in the closet, and Snape was grinning big. He snuck closer as the hanging clothes got shoved aside, and Harry fully opened the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape wasn't sure if following Harry up to the attic would be worth the trouble. Harry could get sneaky and then block the staircase, so Snape had no way out. This was why Snape left the room instead and headed downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Tapping into Harry's brain, Snape watched and waited as Harry checked every possible spot up in the attic before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I weren't trying to win this game, I'd have stayed up in your attic, Professor," Harry called out from the top of the stairs. "Why don't you let me find you, and we can go back up there and play some UNO? Come on, Professor, you know you want to!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the one thing Snape knew would never happen. He'd never spend time with Harry up in the attic. Potter had already contaminated so much of the house with memories that Snape needed one space that was still only his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was so into his head about it all, that Snape didn't notice Harry had come downstairs. It wasn't until Harry walked past his hiding spot that Snape snapped back to the present and had to bite back a surprised gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had to get serious about getting that damn spoon and ending this crazy game. He dug deep into all his old sneaky ways and had to stop a maniacal bout of laughter from escaping his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The solution to the problem was as plain as the nose on his face! Given that they had laid no groundwork for rules, Snape really had nothing hindering him except himself. But, Snape's known aversion to using magic might just be the key to winning the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span> Harry would not expect Snape to use magic so he wouldn't be on guard against it. All it would take to beat Harry was two words: </span>Petrifcus Totalus! The same spell Hermione had used on Neville Longbottom that night when she, Ron, and Harry had gone to rescue the philosopher's stone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling deliciously wicked, Snape caught up with Harry in the laundry room and quickly yelled, “Petrifcus Totalus!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instantly Harry dropped like a rock to the tiled floor, and Snape had no trouble rolling him over to retrieve the spoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's voice sounded stifled and stiff as he murmured, “No fair. You cheated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just smiled even bigger as he took off the cloak and stared down at Potter, "I could only have cheated if we had made rules blocking the use of magic. We did not do that, so therefore I was perfectly in my right to use any means available to win."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I could stick my tongue out at you right now, I would!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finite Incantatem!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Snape using the counter-spell, Harry was able to move again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stood up and glared at Snape, “You used magic!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just shrugged as he laid the cloak over the washer, "I saw an out, knew you would not expect it, and took it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, but I think the shopping spree amount should be dramatically lower because of how you won."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean with wit and speed? Why should that be punished?” Snape triumphantly started to walk away towards the kitchen, “Now I plan to partake in my victory banquet of ice-cold milk and several of Rima's cookies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just stood there grumbling about sneaky bastards and next time making more detailed rules.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was laughing as he headed to the fridge for the milk and then got two glasses from the cupboard. He poured the milk, and when Harry trudged into the kitchen, Snape took the same spoon from the game and plopped it into Harry's glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look in those green eyes just made Snape feel more evil and happy as he went to get a spoon for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they sat across the island devouring Rima's triple chocolate chip cookies, Snape smiled over to Harry, "So it would seem I should do fine using the cloak at your conference tomorrow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Gloat away.” Harry took another chomp out of another cookie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Snape could respond, the grandfather clock starting chiming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh!” Harry glanced down at his watch and frowned, “Guess that is my cue to get my shower taken and head to bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape finished off another cookie before standing and taking their empty glasses to the sink, “I think I shall head to bed early tonight as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wrapped up the cookies then as Harry went upstairs. After a quick trip to the shed to water the plants, Snape locked up and headed up to his bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he changed into his pajamas, Snape replayed the whole hide-n-seek game in his head. It had been so much fun to use magic again. He still believed it was better to be safe than sorry, but after tonight he felt better about maybe allowing it when needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There had also been a small thrill at seeing Harry unable to move on the laundry room floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the fateful night of his near-death at the Shrieking Shack, Snape never really had time for more than an occasional one night stand. Those three words made what had happened sound way more romantic than what it had been. It had basically been Snape hiring someone to get out his frustrations for a few hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There had been no playing or experimenting either. And because of the amnesia and being muggle as Alan when he had dated Norman Reedus, Snape never had a relationship where he could dabble in using magic spells and such during sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So seeing Harry unable to move had Snape wishing for just that. For having a partner willing to try things and trusting him enough to go beyond their comfortable limits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That he saw Harry in that role wasn't truly shocking after their intense game of hide-n-seek. Especially with all the snarky things Harry had called out while searching for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape lay in bed that night, he fantasied about how different the outcome of the game could have been if he and Harry were a couple, and it had been foreplay. Suffice it to say he fell asleep horny as hell and half-hard.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's dreams were jumbled again until around three o'clock when he suddenly found himself back in the Potter's dining room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It looked exactly the same as it had in the previous dream except that Lily and James' hair was graying, and Harry had on thicker glasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Draw Two!' James gleefully shouted as he stared at Snape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape looked down at his hands and saw UNO cards in them. Well, apparently he was playing the card game with Harry and his parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After picking the required two cards, Snape placed a blue four over the same colored Draw Two card. With his turn over, he now had time to look around and take in what was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he turned to the left, he was shocked to see a small boy sitting on Harry's lap, helping to pick out what card to put down next. The child was no older than six with green eyes and a head of unruly black hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How 'bout this one, Daddy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shook his head, “No. See how Grandpa and Daddy both put down blue cards? We have to choose a blue card too or a four like Daddy's.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, okay. How about this one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good choice, Albus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was staring for many reasons as the boy placed a green four onto the pile. Albus? Daddy? Was that boy his and Harry's?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he was pondering all this, he heard the sound of giggling and running feet. Snape watched as a little girl raced into the room, chasing a dog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dog looked like the same kind Snape had contemplated purchasing, and the little girl had the same coloring as the boy. She even looked the same age, so maybe they were twins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Daddy! Daddy! Catch Beaker!" she yelled as the dog headed Snape's way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape easily reached down and picked up the squirming ball of fur. It was a very cute dog, with one of its ears being a darker brown. He handed the puppy over to the girl then, and she rewarded him with the biggest smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Daddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not knowing her name, Snape just leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“UNO!” yelled Lily as she put a green three on top of Albus and Harry's green four.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was weird how casual everyone was while Snape was still trying to process not only being with Harry, but also apparently having two children, and a dog named after a glass container used in laboratories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James tried to sneak a peek at Lily's last card but to no avail. A yellow three was put down in hopes of it not being the color she had left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pout on her face put a smile on James' since it seemed to be a clear indicator that he had been right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape watched it all with a growing sense of contentment. It was all so easy and domesticated. He quickly placed a yellow seven over James' three and waited to see what Harry and Albus would choose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loved seeing how patient and gentle Harry was with the boy. It just showed how wonderful a father Harry would be and made a warmth spread in Snape's heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we use the Wild Card yet, Daddy?” asked Albus loud enough that everyone heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry let out a sigh, "Albus Severus Snape, you're not supposed to tell everyone what cards we have."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Albus Severus Snape?!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Awe and a strong sense of pride suddenly filled Snape. Not only was the boy named after him BUT also had his last name!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we play it anyways to keep Grandma in the game?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded, and soon Snape's yellow seven was covered with a black Wild Card.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Albus stared hard at his Grandma's last card, trying to figure out the color to choose so it wouldn't match, "I pick…umm…blue."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily grinned a bit too big, and Snape knew the game was over. He was proven correct when she placed a Draw Four card onto the pile, and everyone started to grumble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little girl from earlier came over then and sat on Lily's lap, “Is the game over now, Grandma? Can we finally get some ice cream?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Alana. How about you and Albus help me scoop it out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two kids gleefully cheered in agreement and raced into the kitchen, followed by a slower Lily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape felt Harry's hand move over and rest on his thigh. The skin under it dang near sizzled, and Snape felt a bit awkward sitting there like that with James across the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry didn't seem to think anything of it, though. “I don't know about you, babe, but this Daddy is getting ready to head home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When James didn't grimace or say anything snarky, Snape felt safe enough to respond. "Yeah, I agree. Ice cream first, and then we can get going."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was shocked then as Harry leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips.…right in front of James and everything!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry suddenly leaned away, though, grabbed hold of Snape's arm and started to shake him. The whole room started shaking in sync with his body, causing Snape to wonder what the heck was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Severus! Hey, Severus!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's eyelids cracked open, and he blinked against the brightness of the morning sun pouring in from his bedroom window. It took a few seconds for his eyes to focus, and when they did, it was to see Harry leaning over him.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I simply adore the idea of Snape hanging out with Harry's family. Snape deserves to be a part of a caring family and people who love him. So to get to see him in this dream environment surrounded by love and children, and Harry's arm…gush!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A big grin stretched across Harry's face, "Morning, sleepyhead. Are you still planning on going with me to the conference? If so, you got to get up and be ready to leave in an hour."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Snape's eyes were working, his brain was still fuzzy around the edges. He stared a few seconds at Harry until the plan of hiding under the cloak for moral support came back to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I shall be ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry started walking toward the door then, “I'll make us breakfast while you shower and dress. Omelet sound good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The domestic aspect of the moment made Snape remember the dream, and a small pang of loss took root in his gut. How could he miss something that never existed in the first place? Heck that never could exist since Harry's parents were dead and Harry didn't think of Snape like dream Harry did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape pushed it all away and did his best to smile at the real Harry Potter, “An omelet sounds wonderful. Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Harry left, Snape got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom. The whole time, though, he was drenched in the sweet fantasy of the dream he had just had. Hell, it was almost painful how much he wished it could be real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he stood under the cascade of hot water, Snape foolishly allowed himself to continue with the dream. He imagined Alana sitting on his lap as they ate ice cream together. Then saw her and Albus' face covered in chocolate by the time the bowls were empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw him and Harry washing the twins' faces and saying goodbye to Harry's parents before disapparating home. They'd get the kids ready for bed then, and Snape would watch Harry read them a bedtime story. For some reason, he imagined it to be Rima's childhood favorite written by Mike McClintock called <em>A Fly Went By. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape imagined Harry doing all the animal voices to the delight of not only the twins but himself. One last good night kiss would be placed on each child's cheek before heading over to their bedroom and making Harry make other not-so-PG noises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape shut off the water and dried off, he regretted allowing himself to expand on the dream. Now he was just more miserable and achy. Plus, he had to go downstairs and act normal around Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once dressed, he headed right to the kitchen. The sight of Harry standing at the stove cooking didn't help matters, though. Snape turned his focus on getting two plates and glasses from the cupboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want to drink, Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Caffeine is going to make me jittery, so I better go with orange juice.” Harry slid the two perfect omelets onto the plates, “Just make sure to remind me to brush my teeth before we leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the hour disappearing fast, they didn't draw out devouring the omelets, and within fifteen minutes, Snape took the empty plates to the sink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry carried over the glasses and handed them to Snape, "We'll take my car to the conference, and then afterward, I'll give you the keys so you can get home."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's hands were covered in dish soap bubbles as he quickly washed the dishes, “What about you? How will you get here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll just apparate home,” Harry replied as he grabbed the dish towel and dried the now clean plates and glasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape busied himself with wiping off the island's countertop to push away the warm ball of feelings wanting to burst in his chest at Harry's use of the word home. He tried not to allow that word so casually said to affect him, but after the last two nights of domestic dreams, it was difficult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once everything was put away and clean, they headed out to Harry's car. Harry turned to Snape after unlocking the passenger side door, "Would it be weird to ask if you'd drive? I'm feeling a bit nervous, and I'm not sure I'd focus enough to get us there safely."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.” Snape took the keys and walked around to the driver's side. “You will do fine, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you really think so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the car doors slammed shut, Snape glanced over at Harry, "I really do. There is a natural charm and charisma that emanates from you. Just speak what you know and what you gleaned from the notes. You got this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some of the stress eased from Harry's body, “Thanks. Although I'll be very glad once this day is over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape started the car as a sudden wave of sadness washed over him. Once today was over, there would only be a few hours on Saturday before Harry packed up and left. The house was going to be so dull and lifeless without the buoyant energy Potter brought to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he almost forgot to brake at a stop sign because of it all, Snape knew he had to push those thoughts as far away as he could. He didn't want to die in a car accident because he was mopping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You do know where to go, right?" Harry asked while they were stuck in the typical traffic headed into downtown Los Angeles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“MTA building by Union Station on one Gateway Plaza, correct? I saw it on some of the papers you brought home one night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded, "Yeah, that's right. Still can't believe they're holding the conference near a train station. I have to say, though, both buildings are quite stunning inside and out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Snape kept his eyes on the stop and go traffic, “Agreed. I have been in Union Station and around the MTA building many times. Did you know they used the exterior of the building for a </span>
  <em>Star Trek Voyager</em>
  <span> episode?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Yep. And it shows up in the movie </span>
  <em>Sling Blade </em>
  <span>as well,” Harry added as he fiddled with the seat belt enough that it caught Snape's attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Breathe, Potter. If you can survive Delores Umbridge and Voldemort, I think a room full of common-place wizards and witches will be nothing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fidgeting fingers were shoved under Harry's legs to keep them still, "I hope so. I'm so much more comfortable with my desk job in the Aurors office. Yes, there are occasions we go out to check on things, but it is mostly just a lot of paperwork."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, by next week, you will be back at your office, and all this will just be a memory." The words sunk in as soon as Snape spoke and made him frown. The week had gone by way too fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to feel any worse about Harry leaving, Snape let silence fill the car for the rest of the trip to the MTA Building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As impressive as it was from far away, the building was even more so from up close. Snape could totally understand the appeal the almost four hundred foot tall building had for MACUSA.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape followed the signs for the underground parking garage to the back and came to a stop at the keypad. Harry gave him the code for it, and soon Snape was able to park the car relatively close to the second-floor main entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Remember that we parked in section green and space number nine," Snape said, wrapping the invisibility cloak around him as they exited the car and headed inside to the elevator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, since we got here in good time, would you want to look around a bit?" Harry asked. "Could be a good warm-up with the cloak."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was already feeling on edge being so close to a conference full of wizards, "I am not sure that would be wise, Harry. Maybe you should show me the room you will be speaking at so I can find a good spot to hide. I am sure it will be standing room only in the back, and I would rather get there before the crowds descend upon it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"True. Okay, off to conference room 3B then. Follow me, Professor."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Snape kept right behind Harry, he still had to keep an eye out not to bump into anyone. The place was packed to the gills with magic folk, and the noise level was headache-inducing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had to pass through the entrance of Union Station to get to the next set of elevators, and Snape couldn't help but stare at the glass ceiling in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When things weren't so hectic, he was definitely coming back with Rima and spending more time looking around. He had forgotten how beautiful it was with the Italian granite and English brick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully when they reached the elevators, it was only the two of them, so Snape didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone. Yet, when the doors opened on the conference floor, they definitely were not alone anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he had thought the entrance of Union Station had been bad, then this was like trying to pass through a wall of humans in every direction. Harry was very thoughtful of Snape's situation and walked carefully and slowly so to keep the path open for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was very glad to finally arrive at conference room 3B and get a bit more breathing room. There were a few early birds already in the seats, but they were far enough upfront that Harry and Snape could still safely talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a huge room, and luckily in the far right corner was a small nook that Snape could easily hide inside. "Okay, so I shall be right here if you need help during your talk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry glanced around the massive space and gulped, “I could just tell them I got stuck in traffic and can't make it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape chuckled, “You shall do no such thing. You are going to get down there and show everyone that you are not just a pretty face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes filled with mirth, “So you think I'm pretty?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>More than you will ever know. </em>
  <span>“Fishing for compliments, Potter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hell, yes! Help me out, Sev, I need all the bolstering to my ego that I can get."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape did all he could to not focus on another use of Sev. “Fine. You are moderately appealing to the eye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry laughed, “Only you can make a compliment sound snarky.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get going, brat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nervous look reappeared on Harry's face, "Oh, hell! Here I go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was glad the nook area was small enough he could lean against any of the walls and still see Harry at the podium. A chair would have been better, but it would just bring some unwanted wizard or witch to try and sit on it…which meant on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he stood and sometimes leaned as the conference room filled to overflowing. Had it been a regular muggle meeting, they would have passed the fire code amount of bodies by a hundred. Luckily Snape was tall enough that even with being packed into his nook, he could still see over the other heads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the time came for the lecture to begin, the lights dimmed a bit, and all eyes turned to Harry. On the large flat-screen TV behind Harry flashed up an image with the words: 'Global Warming: &amp; The Effects It Has on Elemental Magic.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The loud voices all ceased as Harry introduced himself, "Welcome one and all to today's meeting. I'm Harry Potter, as I'm sure most of you know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clapping followed that filled the space like a tidal wave crashing into the shore. Harry waited for it to die down before continuing, "Global Warming is not just something for muggles such as Al Gore to bicker about. Elemental Magic is tricky even on normal days, let alone when things are off…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the following hour, Snape stood in the nook, completely fascinated as Harry laid out all the facts in a way that was informative and yet still engaging. And at the conclusion of Harry's talk, Snape joined the enthusiastic clapping of the other occupants of conference room 3B.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if Snape expected to immediately exit his cloaked cage, he was sadly mistaken. Even with a majority of the crowd leaving, there was still a line of people waiting to talk with Harry…and now not only because of his fame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape waited in the small nook for almost an hour until the last person left and a happy but weary-looking Harry walked back to him. With it only being them, Snape removed the invisibility cloak and stretched a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, how did I do?" Harry asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Very well, indeed, Harry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, really," Snape replied. "I truly believe that you are wasted as an Auror. You could easily be a Professor at Hogwarts. Albus would be so proud to see the man you have become, Harry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a watery gleam in Harry's eyes at those words, “That is one of the nicest things you ever said to me, Severus. Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snape laughed, "Well, the list of nice things I have said to you is a short one, so not like you had a lot to sort through.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile spread across Harry's face, "Well, as Dumbledore would say, I amend my statement to…it was the nicest thing you said since I found out that you were still alive. Back at Hogwarts, we were like two pieces of flint rubbing each other the wrong way, and boy did the sparks fly!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hell! Snape stared at Harry's grin and wanted to cup his face. How would it feel under his palms when those cheeks lifted? Sparks indeed!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Needing to get away from that disastrous train of thought, Snape wrapped the cloak around his shoulders, so he was now only a floating head. "Guess I better get home before I am spotted. So glad I came, Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry handed over the car keys then. “I won't be too late tonight. I should be home by six o'clock at the latest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, sounds like a plan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape fiddled with the keys before shoving them into a pocket. He was about to cover his head with the cloak when he paused, “Hey, what would you like for your last meal in America?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although said playfully, once the words left Snape's lips, he realized that it would actually be the last dinner he'd have with Harry. He was going to miss the brat way more than he ever wanted to acknowledge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “How about the wings we had earlier in the week at Buffalo Wild Wings?” Harry suggested. “We wouldn't have to go there to eat. Could just order some for delivery. They were soooooo good. That is one thing I'm going to miss when I head back home. They just don't make wings as good over in England.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape nodded, “Yes, the Americans have us beat with that. Wings it is then. I shall even get extra so we can have a feast. Anything special you would want to drink with the wings?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"After today, I think I'll just have more of that expensive whiskey of yours, Severus."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cloak soon covered all of Snape, and Harry was now starring at an empty space as he said, "See you later, Professor."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape carefully snuck out into the hoard of conference-goers and headed quickly to the parking garage. He didn't take off the cloak till he was sitting in the driver's seat of Harry's rental, and the engine purred to life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The interior of the Prius smelled so much like Harry that it was both comforting and yet also depressing. Life was going to be much darker when Harry left tomorrow. At least he and Rima would be heading to England soon to start filming </span>
  <em>Half-Blood Prince.</em>
  <span> It might not make him less lonely, but it was the next best thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was Harry's promise to take Rima around their old stomping grounds, so Snape was sure to see him once more at least. That oddly comforted him and let him just focus on the drive home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the rental was parked and the front door locked behind him, Snape took out his cell phone and called Rima. He thought maybe she'd want to spend Harry's last night with them as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sev? What's up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For some reason, her friendly, familiar voice had Snape suddenly wanting to cry. It was such a childish way to feel, though, and utterly foolish for a man of his age, so he pushed it all away. "I think I am going to need a dog."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YES! FINALLY!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape laughed at Rima's enthusiastic response. "Yes, I know you have been after me for ages to get a pet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what's changed that you finally agreed with my brilliant idea?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now here was a line-in-the-sand moment for Snape. Was he going to be completely honest with his best friend, or would he lie?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being a private person, every strand of DNA screamed at him to make something up, but this was Rima, and Snape hated to keep things from her. Not only because she deserved truthfulness, but in the fake existence that was Hollywood, he needed her to be his brutally honest sounding board.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The main reason is that the house is just going to be too empty after Harry leaves."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima said nothing, and Snape knew the cogs in her brain were spinning over something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sev?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Rima?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you…do you like Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dammit!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decided to play it off as much as he could, “Of course I do. He has turned out to be a good friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another pause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay…but…do you like-like him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Double dammit!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing Rima would keep digging, Snape gave up and admitted, “Maybe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A frustrated sigh escaped his lips, “Fine. Yes. Happy?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, not at all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That took Snape by surprise, “No?! I thought you would burst my eardrums with gleeful squeals at that confession.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If this were anyone else besides Harry, I would be screaming with joy for sure. And even with it being Harry, I'd be happy if I had seen any form of him wanting more. But he doesn't seem to see you that way, so I feel sadder for you than anything else. More than anyone, I know how loving you are and how lonely you've been since Norman."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lonely?!” Snape tried to play it off as totally false but suddenly realized it was a bit too true. “Well, not direly so, but yes, maybe having Harry around has made me miss the small nuances that come with being in a relationship with someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm so sorry, Sev.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though she couldn't see it, Snape shrugged, “I have survived so much worse, my dear Rima. But I am going to need that dog.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What kind are you thinking of getting?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An Australian Terrier.” Snippets of last night's dream trickled into his head, “Hoping to find a brown one with maybe one ear that is darker brown.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima chuckled, “Geesh! That's a bit specific. How about trying to find one with blue eyes too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape draped the invisibility cloak over the stair railing before leaving the entryway and plopping down onto his recliner. “I am not holding out hope for the ear thing, but still worth a shot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll check around and see what I can find. Will you be waiting until filming on <em>Half-Blood Prince</em> is through, or would you take the dog with you? You'd have to get a pet passport, get the dog micro-chipped, and vaccinated if you did. A tall order for such a short time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rima, there is no use getting too mired in the details until we know what is going to happen. I will worry about the legal stuff if we actually find a dog before I have to leave for England."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye, aye, Captain!” She playfully exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape laughed, “You are so crazy. Sometimes I think we should just get married.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her laughter echoed through the speaker, "I agree, but then I'd have to hear you play piano all the time and watch all those DYI shows on the HGTV channel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, now! I play divinely, and those shows are quite fun to watch. Even Harry likes how I play and loves watching <em>Love It Or List It</em> with me. He even likes watching Doug Wilson on <em>Trading Spaces.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm so sorry, Sev. I really wish things could be different.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too…me too. Love you, Rima. So glad I have you as a constant in my life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ditto. Love you back, Sev.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape held the phone away from his ear to check the time. “I better go and work on my lines. I am looking forward to <em>Half-Blood Prince.</em> It is a pivotal point in the story, and there are so many great scenes for me in it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet. It was my favorite book except for Albus dying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's memory of the real Albus pleading with him and the whole messy situation from that night surfaced and made him sad. Even knowing it had to happen…and that Albus would have died either from the curse or the poison still didn't take away the wish it hadn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima seemed to realize what her comment had done, “Oh man, Sev. I forget that this isn't just a story but your actual past.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. Some days I wish I could just be Alan Rickman and that his fake history was my actual one. Much rather have come from a loving family and been a theater actor instead of what happened."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It must be oddly cathartic to do these movies, though. Seeing the whole picture from the outside, and not just dealing with your part in it all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape could understand what Rima meant, "Yes, it is definitely easier to deal with it after the fact. Also, not having to be so controlled over my thoughts and emotions is nice. The worst part had been making Voldemort believe I was on his side and then taking shit from everyone I cared about or admired."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean the moments from <em>Half-Blood Prince </em> and <em>Deathly Hallows</em> when Minerva and Harry called you a coward.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It still stung more than Snape thought it would. "Well, at least I was able to redeem myself by showing Harry the truth. I am just glad I had been able to escape without hurting anyone that night when Harry snuck into Hogwarts. When Minerva blocked him, I was so scared. Much better to be thought a coward than having to hurt someone I care about."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what are you planning for Harry's last night?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was glad for the shift in the conversation since delving into the past was starting to make him depressed. "Going to order some wings from Buffalo Wild Wings, drink some whiskey and watch a movie. Want to come over and join us?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, maybe I can make it over for dinner, but then I'm gonna head home. It's been a busy day, and this woman is tired."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The need to have some moral support around for tomorrow was strong, so Snape suggested, "You could sleep over and use my bed. I would not mind sleeping on the recliner."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you want me there, you know I will, but I'd feel like a third wheel. Even if Harry doesn't like you like that, there is this intense connection between you two. I felt it on game night and last night before the hide-n-seek battle."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Snape had thought it had been just because he was thinking NSFW thoughts about Harry that made things feel tense. "I guess I can see that. Even when we were at Hogwarts and both distrusting of the other, it was there. Harry even said it was like we were two pieces of flint being rubbed together and throwing sparks everywhere."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He did? That's really a good analogy because those other nights at your place, it was just like that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape couldn't help but imagine him and Harry actually rubbing against each other now. Chest to chest with their hand encircling each others…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah…not going there!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, are you staying or not?" He asked, hoping she would say yes…and yet deep down also hoping she said no so it would only be him and Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll come for dinner, but I want to sleep at my place. When should I show up?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry said he should be home by six at the latest, so maybe six-thirty?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal. See you then. Love you, Sev.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you too, Rima.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape hit the red end button and then looked up the phone number for Buffalo Wild Wings. With Rima coming over too now, he ordered three wing bundles, which would give them a total of sixty wings to devour plus some fries. After setting the time for six-thirty and prepaying, Snape saved a copy of the receipt just to be on the safe side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then tossed the phone onto the coffee table and headed to the kitchen to get his script and a water bottle. For the next few hours, he worked on his lines while going around the house and cleaning up where it was needed. Around five o'clock, Snape stopped and took a quick shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt much better after drying off and re-dressing in fresh clothes. Knowing it was going to be hard waiting for Harry to show, Snape sat at the piano and played through some of the songs Harry had picked out last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Queen's</em> music was pure magic, and Snape wished he could have met Freddie Mercury. Alan Rickman had been in the business four years when Freddie had died. From all the documentaries and interviews, Snape knew a conversation with Freddie would have been witty and fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was while filming the first Harry Potter film that Snape had the pleasure of meeting Brian May at some award show. From the first few seconds Snape knew Brian would definitely be a Ravenclaw with his intellectual abilities and creativity. And beyond all the genius aspect, the guy had been one of the sweetest celebs Snape had ever met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was amazing how Snape's life had expanded because of becoming Alan Rickman. If not for whatever had caused his amnesia and the time jump, Snape would have probably lived the rest of his life in the dank dungeon at Hogwarts. Happy and satisfied enough with life but much more alone and bitter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes he wished he knew what happened to him all those years ago after Nagini tired to kill him with the venomous bites. He would thank whoever had gotten him out of the Shrieking Shack and had given him an amazing life here in California. Hell, Rima's friendship alone was worth all the gold in Gringotts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was deep in thought as his fingers kept playing that he never heard the front door open and shut. Nor did he hear any of the footsteps from the entrance to the piano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't until Harry sat down on the bench that Snape was brought back to the present. He almost pissed himself from Harry's surprise appearance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dammit, Potter! How many times must I tell you NOT to sneak up on me while I am at the piano?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just grinned, “I think it's been three so far, Professor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape glared over as a sudden suspicion churned in his head, “You did it this last time on purpose! You wanted to scare me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guilty as charged. There is a certain perverse thrill in scaring you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For that, you only get eighteen wings instead of twenty,” Snape said as he started to play where he had left off on Queen's <em>It's a Kind of Magic</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just gawked at him, “How many wings did you order?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, with the three of us eating, I got three bundles of twenty."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rima's coming over?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but only for dinner. She has been a busy bee and wants an early night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry didn't respond as he simply watched Snape's fingers slide over the piano keys as the song shifted to Freddie Mercury's song <em>In My Defense. </em>Without thinking to ask, Harry started to sing along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In my defense what is there to say</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>All the mistakes we made must be faced today</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It's not easy now knowing where to start</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>While the world we love tears itself apart</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'm just a singer with a song</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>How can I try to right the wrong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>For just a singer with a melody</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'm caught in between</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>With a fading dream</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In my defense what is there to say</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>We destroy the love - it's our way</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>We never listen enough never face the truth</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then like a passing song</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Love is here and then it's gone</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I'm just a singer with a song</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>How can I try to right the wrong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>For just a singer with a melody</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'm caught in between</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>With a fading dream</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I'm just a singer with a song</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>How can I try to right the wrong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'm just a singer with a melody</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'm caught in between with a fading dream</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Caught in between with a fading dream</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Caught in between with a fading dream</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oh what on earth</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh what on earth</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>How do I try</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Do we live or die</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oh help me God</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Please help me </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was absolutely beautiful!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, it was both Snape and Harry who jumped a foot off the piano bench at the unexpected sound of Rima's voice. Apparently, she had come in while they had been lost in the song.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just another fun, and awesome Queen song. <a href="https://youtu.be/0p_1QSUsbsM"> Queen - It's a Kind of Magic </a>.</p>
<p> Freddie Mercury is just WOW! I've always been drawn to him and his many talents. This song is so powerful. He always sang with his whole heart and soul in each note. <a href="https://youtu.be/44eEOAEC5z8"> Freddie Mercury - In My Defense </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> Make sure to scroll all the way down at the end of the chapter to see @art_selenegray gorgeous artwork! And visit her on Twitter to see all her other awesome works of art! <a href="https://twitter.com/art_selenegray"> @art_selenegray </a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear you people are trying to kill me!” Snape exclaimed with a hand to his pounding chest. “Am I the only person who makes noise when I walk?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, why do I get 'Dammit, Potter!' and Rima doesn't?” Harry asked with a frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just rolled his eyes, "For one thing her last name is not Potter. And for the other, maybe it is not as much fun yelling at her as it is you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima was giggling as Harry stuck his tongue out at Snape. The laughter turned into a sad sigh, though. “I'm really going to miss having you around, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stood up and gave her a hug, “Ditto, Rima. It's been a blast hanging out with you guys this week. It went too fast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A kiss was placed on his cheek, “Way too fast. Make sure I give you my email and phone number before I leave tonight so we can stay in touch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Will do, m'lady. And don't forget we have a date over in England when you guys cross the pond to film </span>
  <em>Half-Blood Prince.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rima gleefully squealed while doing a happy dance. “Trust me, I remember! I can't wait to see the actual locations…especially Hogwarts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, if Snape can survive under the cloak at a packed wizard conference, I think you and I should have no problem sneaking around the castle."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snape just quietly sat on the piano bench, watching them talk and appreciating how well Rima and Harry got along. Harry's mom and Rima were a lot alike, and it made Snape sad that Harry would never get to experience just how amazing Lily had been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…in a nook the whole time as moral support.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing Rima looking right at him snapped Snape out of his thoughts, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a sadness in those brown eyes, “Harry was just telling me about how you risked being found out just to be there for his meeting as moral support.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape knew she was feeling sorry for him again and it made him uncomfortable, so he shrugged like it had been no big deal, "I also had wanted to see if I could get away with it…was fun being in the same room with so many wizards and witches and no one noticing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima wasn't fooled, but she let it go, "Well, it was a nice thing to do no matter why you did it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded, "Yeah. There were a couple of times I was seconds away from hyperventilating, and I looked up at the "empty" nook area. Just knowing Snape was there calmed me down."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A ball of warm, gushy emotions hovered in Snape's chest, hearing that. "I still hold to the idea of you becoming a Professor at Hogwarts."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima was in complete agreement, "Oh, yes! I could see you engaging a classroom of kids. If you did go back to Hogwarts, what would you teach?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Harry could respond, the doorbell rang, announcing that their supper had arrived. Snape was walking toward the door to pay, but Harry stopped him, "This meal is on me. You've done so much for me over the week and also saved me so much money by letting me stay here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was about to protest but saw the glint of determination in those green eyes. "Fine, but I am giving the tip."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They headed to the front door together, and when Harry opened it, the delivery woman smiled warmly at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, I have an order of wings for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape took the food and handed it to Rima, who carried it to the kitchen while Harry paid. Severus then handed over a generous tip to the surprise and joy of the driver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, wow! Thanks." The thirty-some-year-old woman shoved the money into her pocket, "Have an awesome night. And by the way, I think you guys make an adorable couple."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked away without seeing the aftermath of her words on the two men standing by the open door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snape had loved hearing someone say he and Harry could be a couple, but he was very careful to keep that to himself. Knowing Harry didn't think the same, Snape turned to Potter and laughed, "Dear Merlin, could you imagine! We would murder each other within a week." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blush colored Harry's cheeks, “Yeah…uhh…maybe even in three days. Umm…kinda cheeky of her to assume we were…a couple.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sudden urge to pout and glare tried to take over Snape's face. Apparently, it was one thing for him to joke about it, but to hear Harry's say the same thing…no, he did not like it one bit. "Yes, how dare she."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To have something else to focus on, Snape walked to the kitchen where Rima and the food were waiting. He didn't even check to see if Harry had followed or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima had been busy and had stacks of plates and glasses set out on the center island. “I wasn't sure if we were dining in here or watching something while we ate in the living room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Watching something?” Snape sent her a confused glance, “You had said you were not going to stay past dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just shrugged as she took a plate and started dumping wings onto it, “I just meant that I didn't want to be here longer than a few hours. I'm okay with watching a movie while we eat. Two hours won't kill me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry had his plate full too as he walked over to her and smiled, "Yay! So I get to spend a bit more time with you. If it's okay with Sev, maybe you could pick out the movie?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked over to Snape, who just shrugged, "I am fine with that suggestion."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can pick anything?” Rima asked with a plate of wings in one hand and a glass of juice in the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape wasn't sure about giving her that much leeway, "How about you pick your top three choices then Harry and I can veto one of them if we so choose?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three carefully made their way to the living room and placed their plates and glasses onto the coffee table. Without thinking about it, they all settled on the sofa with Harry in the middle of Rima and Snape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rima got back up then, and for the next five minutes, she perused the shelves for three movies. Once she had them picked, she turned around and held them out for Snape and Harry to see. "My top three are as followed: Number three is </span>
  <em>Mr. Wrong</em>
  <span> starring Ellen DeGeneres and Bill Pullman…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry laughed, “Oh no! I love that movie. It is so crazy.” He stood up and did an exaggerated and cheesy pelvic thrust. “She's my…looooover.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just rolled his eyes at the goofball. "Sit down, Potter. You are not Bill Pullman, and that was quite disturbing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I thought you were awesome, Harry." Rima winked at him, "That is my favorite part as well."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> She held up her second choice next, “Movie number two is </span>
  <em>Die Hard</em>
  <span> because it is freakn' awesome and I'll never tire of watching Hans falling off the building again…and again…and again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span> Harry snickered, “</span>Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Language, Potter!" Snape scolded before turning to Rima. "I am sorry, but I veto that choice. I would like to watch something that does not contain my face, please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima pouted but held out her third choice, “Last but never least, I give you a classic film starring Sandra Dee…<em>I'd Rather Be Rich.</em><span>”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's it about?” Harry asked. “I don't think I ever heard about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She brought the DVD case over to him, "Oh, it's a wonderful old movie. It's actually a remake of </span>
  <em>It Started With Eve</em>
  <span>. A woman's granddad is dying and wants to meet her fianc</span>
  <span>
    <span>é</span>
  </span>
  <span>. But the fianc</span>
  <span>
    <span>é</span>
  </span>
  <span> can't get there in time, so she asks a stranger to play the role. Her granddad gets better, though, and hilarity ensues." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pointed to the back of the DVD case and started to laugh, "This is amazing! There's an actress in this movie named Hermione!!!! Oh, that is so fate!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima took the case from him and looked at the name in awe, “I never noticed that before! Hermione Gingold! Amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She handed the case to Snape, who was also astounded at the coincidence, "You shall have to show Hermione when you get home." He gave it back to Harry, "You could even take this copy with you and then just bring it back when you take Rima on the sightseeing tour."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So cool. Thanks. Hermione will love it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry carefully handed the actual disc to Rima, who then got the movie set up for them to watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The very first scene was Robert Goulet and Andy Willams singing the title song. It was cute and playful and was the perfect silly start to the movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's sticky finger pointed at the screen when the nurse Miss Grimshaw appeared, “There she is! There's Hermione!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds later, when the doctor asked the suddenly recovered grandfather the name of his granddaughter's fianc</span>
  <span>
    <span>é</span>
  </span>
  <span>, the three occupants of the living room froze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima looked over at Harry and Snape, “Did he just say…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded in awe, "Yeah. Yeah, I think he did?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape grabbed the controller and hit the rewind button to go back and listen to it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>Dr. Charles Crandall stood by Phillip's bed, "You must cut back on your activities, and you have to accept the fact that you will not live forever.”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phillip just smiled at his dear friend, "I know, and I have come to terms with it all. But now with a good man besides Cynthia…I don't need to worry any longer." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> “You hardly laid eyes on the fella…what's his name anyway?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Parker…Potter…Parkers…" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>
    <span>The movie was paused again, and Snape was amazed at the odds of a 1964 film that Rima just randomly picked to watch, having the names Hermione and Potter in it. "That is quite wild." </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima lifted her arm, "Look, I got goosebumps!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pushed back his sleeve, “Me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked over at Snape, expecting the same thing but got nothing except a sarcastic roll of his eyes. He started the movie again, and soon the sneakiness of the not dying Philip was making them all laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin after devouring another wing, “The grandfather reminds me of Albus so much. The childlike playfulness mixed with a cunning mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Snape couldn't agree more but kept it to himself. He had also found himself noticing how Harry was a lot like the granddaughter Cynthia and the fake fiancé, Paul, reminded Snape of himself. Talk about putting a whole new spin on the storyline.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As more wings were eaten, on the TV, Cynthia decides she doesn't need the fake fiancé around anymore and lets him go. She tells the grandfather that they had a fight and broke up. Seconds later, though, Paul rushes into the room and makes it seem like he wants to get back together. She is furious with him for ruining her plans, but the grandfather really likes him. Tells her to make up and not waste time fighting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>Phillip smiled at the two youngsters, “Now kiss her.”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> Cynthia awkwardly placed a tiny kiss on Paul's lips to appease her grandfather.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The grandfather was having none of it and scolded, "What kind of kiss is that, Cynthia? If I had kissed your grandmother like that…well, you would not be here. No, no. Once more, but with more passion." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Paul readily agreed, pulled her to him, and thoroughly kissed her. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> On the bed, Phillip is smiling as he peeked down at her feet to see her shoes have fallen off. Just like what used to happen with his wife when they had kissed. Seeing that happen made him realize his granddaughter has found her one true love.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Snape squirms and has to fight the urge to look over at Harry's lips after that part. He could picture them in the scene so clearly and see Dumbledore being the mastermind behind it all. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was so into his thoughts that he missed some of the movie. That was until both Harry and Rima started to crack up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I adore that old man!" Rima said as Phillip had said something snarky and wonderful to the butler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too,” agreed Harry. “You would have loved Albus, Rima. He was exactly the same.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just kept quiet since he still felt odd for where his mind had wandered. Although, when the nurse played by Hermione's namesake came on screen, it was his turn to laugh, "Do not tell our Hermione, but the actress looks and sounds like Delores Umbridge."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I saw that too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That fact made the next part of the movie even funnier for Harry and Snape. The real fiancé, Warren, shows up, and that night tries to sneak into Cynthia's room only to find himself in Miss Grimshaw's. The old lady screamed her head off and had her sheepdog attach the poor guy causing Warren to fall out the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By now, the food was forgotten as everyone was just enjoying the movie…especially when Paul set up a fake getaway for Cynthia and Warren, which included a broken sofa, a faulty fireplace, a chicken filled with gun powder, and a grizzly bear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Snape snickered as Warren fell into the well, “Yes, I am really enjoying Paul's wickedness.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima just rolled her eyes at him, “You would. He is a lot like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knowing look passed from Rima to Snape then, and he realized he wasn't the only one seeing similarities. Damn, she was too intuitive for his own good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next few minutes, Snape just kept his eyes solely on the TV, which was easy to do thanks to the fun plot of the movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>The grandfather was beyond sneaky and manipulated Cynthia and the fake fiancé to go the annual shareholder's dinner for him since he couldn't go. The night went so well that everyone at the party ended up very impressed with her and Paul. </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>Paul and Cynthia also had fun together and afterward went for a walk. As their chauffeured car slowly followed behind them, Cynthia smiled up at Paul, “Being out with you isn't at all what I expected.”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> Paul smirked, “Well, that's because I left my horns and pitchfork in my other suit.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry cracked up and turned to Snape, “Yes, that is so you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when the fistfight between a snarky Paul and a pissed off Warren happened, even Snape found himself laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Then when everyone tried to stop them, and it just got even crazier, Rima was grinning ear to ear, “Oh dear Heavens! They just don't make movies like this anymore. I'm dying!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On TV, the calm, collected butler, Harrison, finally and wisely turns on the sprinklers and efficiently ends the fight. The next scene had Cynthia falling asleep, and in a dream, Paul was the Devil, and she was an angel that he was trying to corrupt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape squirmed even more as he instantly replaced him and Harry in the roles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, in Snape's fantasy, there was no knight in shining armor trying to take Harry away from him…but, there was some very kinky pitchfork fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For most of the remaining movie, Snape let himself enjoy the devilish thoughts. It wasn't until Cynthia was trying to convince Paul it was him she loved that he focused back on the movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>“Why did you break up with Warren for?”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She looked embarrassed, "Well, when he kissed me, my shoes didn't fall off." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> “That is the most asinine reason for breaking off an engagement that I ever heard of!” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b> Paul stormed off to the other side of the room, but she was mad now too and went after him yelling, “Well, it's the truth!”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Well, you can't prove it by me!" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She just smirked and moved closer into his personal space, "Oh yes, I can!" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> “How?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> “Kiss me.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"What for?" Paul asked, nervously walking away. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Kiss me and find out," she said, going right after him. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> “You're up to some kind of a trick,” he accused.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She just grinned even bigger, "You're not afraid of kissing me, are you?" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> Paul stopped in his tracks, “Certainly not!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Well, then do it." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> Paul started to back away from her again, “I don't like the look in your eyes.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> “You put it there…you get it out.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When he still didn't kiss her…she kissed him, and her shoes flew off. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> And then so did his!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I just had to put this awesome drawing in a place of honor. It was made for this story/this chapter by @art_selenegray. She picked my story for the SnapeBigBang, and I'm so glad she did! Not only did she perfectly capture Snape as the Devil and Harry as an angel…she also incorporated my favorite painting, The Kiss by Klimt. (which was also discussed in an earlier chapter when Harry and Snape watch the movie, Rocky.) I just adore how the feathers are floating around them as they kiss. Every time I look at this drawing, I can't help but smile! It makes me so very happy. And my experience working with her has been so easy and fun. Thank you so much, @art_selenegray, for this beautiful gift of bringing a part of my story to life!</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> Mr. Wrong is such a crazy, fun movie. Ellen DeGeneres is hilarious in it and works so well with Bill Pullman. It's a bit weird, and I would definitely NOT want it to happen to me lol. <a href="https://youtu.be/ASdiU9L-VWM"> Mr. Wrong Trailer </a>.</p>
<p> In this chapter, Harry gets up and does a part from Mr. Wrong to the amusement of Rima and the eye-roll of Snape lol. Here is a clip of that scene. Every time I watch it, I end up giggling! Poor Ellen lol <a href="https://youtu.be/mHhQDiNjimc"> Mr. Wrong Lover Scene </a>.</p>
<p> I was up late one night and happened across this amazing movie on TV. I just fell in love with it and went to find a DVD. HAHAHA! Apparently, it fell into that gray zone of being too old and not well known. Luckily a classic movie site was selling it, and I immediately bought a copy. Now since the very first notes for this story, I had this movie in mind for Harry's last night. BUT until re-watching it for the story, I NEVER saw the name Hermione or heard the Potter reference before. Now…okay…so I first saw it before Harry Potter was even a twinkle in Rita…I mean JK Rowling's eye. But it gave me goosebumps when I did see and hear this time around. It just made me know it was meant to be a part of this story. Sadly I can't find a trailer for it anywhere, so I will have to give you the next best thing…the opening song with all the main cast in it. <a href="https://youtu.be/PNW4yaa1BWI">I'd Rather Be Rich Opening Song </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The movie ended soon after, and Rima got up to take the disc out of the DVD player, "So what did you think, Harry?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “It was so good.” He took the disc from her and carefully put it back in the case. “Hermione is going to love it even beyond seeing her name. So amazing to think that one day some group of friends might watch the </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> films and think of them as classics too." </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They already do with the ones that have come out already." Rima picked up her last wing then and quickly ate it. "Well, my dears, I think this where I call it a night. My belly is full, and my eyelids are wanting to win out, so I better head on home."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry took out his phone and handed it to her, “Don't forget you promised me a phone number and your email.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She handed him hers as well, and they exchanged information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape hated how final it felt and chose to hide from it all by taking the plates and glasses to the kitchen. He set the dishes on the island as he heard Rima and Harry talking out in the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now call me as soon as you get home, Harry, or I'll worry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise. It's been a pleasure getting to know you, Rima.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ditto, Mr. Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>
    <span>Rima walked into the kitchen then where Snape was still hiding, “And you, young man! You call me tomorrow if you need company, okay?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was soon being squeezed to death by a tight bear hug, "I will…now let go, or I shall pass out!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek, “I love you, Sev.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know, and I love you too, Rima. Drive safely."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked her to the front door, and Harry joined them on the porch for one more hug goodbye. Snape stood there with him as they watched her drive off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry let out a sad sigh, “I'm going to miss her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape glared playfully at him, “And what does that make me? Chopped liver?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm going to miss you too, Severus." As soon as Harry said that, he suddenly ducked and looked around as if something might try to attack him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the devil are you doing, Potter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just smiled, "I thought the world might come to an end, hearing me say I'd miss you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape fought the warm fuzzies trying to overtake his chest and frowned instead, “I think Father Time and Mother Nature have far more pressing issues than us getting along after all these years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, how about we restore balance to the universe with a fierce battle of UNO?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is your last night in America, and you want to play a card game?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded, "Oh, yes. I have to have one last chance to try and beat you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Key word being…try,” Snape teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's it then. You…me…a deck of UNO cards and one last chance at glory!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, but only one game."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Could we play up in the attic?" Harry asked, hopefully. "I really liked it up there when we did the hide-n-seek game last night."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still not wanting to add any Harry memories to that room, Snape shook his head no. “I would rather stick to the kitchen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine. How about you set things up, and I'll quickly do the dinner dishes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not being one to refuse someone else doing the chores, Snape gladly accepted, “Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The front door was shut and locked behind them as they headed to the kitchen. Since there weren't many dirty dishes, Harry was easily done with them by the time Snape got the UNO cards from the pile of games and set things up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember that you still owe me a shopping spree, Potter,” Snape mentioned as he counted out seven cards for them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll send you an Amazon e-gift card for the amount when I get home and can clean out my vault at Gringott's,” teased Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape flipped over the top card from the pile and placed the red five on the countertop. "Since it is your last night here, I shall let you go first, Harry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So kind of you, dear sir.” Harry put down a green five over the red one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smirk spread across Snape's face as he then put down a green Draw Two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry groaned as he picked up the additional cards from the pile and put a green two down. “This does not bode well for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, then…you are really not going to like this either." Snape put down another green Draw Two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, come on!" Harry glared at the Snape while picking up two more cards. The frown turned to a smile, though, when Harry saw what cards he had picked. Adding one he already had, Harry gleefully slapped down three cards, "Reverse…then Skip you…and Draw Two!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape wasn't fazed as the green Reverse was followed by a green Skip card and a green Draw Two. He simply put down his green nine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry chose a yellow nine then, and Snape topped it with a yellow six. And when Potter put down a yellow eight next, Snape had no choice but to use his Draw Four card.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he put it on the pile, he grinned maniacally over at Harry, "So sorry, Potter. Red."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah!” Harry grumbled as he picked up four more cards from the pile and put down a red five.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when Snape put down a red seven and smugly called out, “UNO,” Harry cursed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking Snape had another red, Harry put down a yellow seven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile on Snape's face was clearly victorious, and when he went to put down his blue seven, Harry covered the pile with his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Harry. That is so childish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pouted, "Are you sure you didn't cheat when you shuffled the cards? Or maybe used your Legilimency skills on me again?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No and no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hands covering the pile moved away, and Snape placed the winning card down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good try, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When you and Rima come over to England, I demand another chance to beat you with my own deck."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure. I shall gladly beat you over there as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry dropped his cards onto the countertop in a huff, “At least I had the wisdom not to bet on this game.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape gathered the cards and gave them a quick shuffle before putting them back in the box, Harry got up and stretched. It was while his arms were over his head that Harry let out a gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Did you hurt yourself stretching?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I just remembered something I hid in the car when I apparated home today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Annnnnddddd?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just ignored Snape's sarcasm and held out his hand, “Where are my keys? I locked the car when I got back since someone forgot to do so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Snape realized they must be up in the pants he had taken off before taking a shower earlier. "If you want them, you will have to run upstairs to my room. Should be in the pants that are on the floor by my dresser." </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Geesh, I got to do everything around here,” Harry teased before leaving to get the keys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape took the UNO cards back to the game pile then while Harry went out to get the mystery item from the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was sipping on a bottle of water from the fridge when an overly cheerful Harry walked back into the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So while I was between meetings today at the conference, I went into the Union Station gift shop and saw something that called out to me. I knew I just had to get it for you…as a thank you for being there today for me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry revealed his hidden hand, and in it was a small stuffed dog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just stared at the thing in shock. It was the same damn dog from last night's dream! Even down to the one darker brown ear! How was this possible?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not too weird, is it?" Harry asked when Snape didn't say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>There was no way Snape could tell Harry about the UNO dream from last night, so instead, he just took the stuffed dog and smiled. "It is actually perfect, Harry. I was talking to Rima earlier about wanting to get a dog, and this is eerily spot on to the kind I wanted.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? That's wild!” Harry seemed pleased with having given such a perfect gift. “The tag says it's an Australian Terrier if that helps when you go searching.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Low and behold when Snape opened the small heart tag, it did state it was the same breed of dog he had decided on getting. "That it also has the one darker brown ear is crazy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's eyes widened at that, “Wait?! You specifically told Rima that you wanted one darker ear?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. She even teased me about being so detailed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Insane! It was the ear thing that drew me to it! It just looked so cute."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's phone pinged then, and when he looked at the screen, he laughed, "Rima just texted me to make sure it was the right number." He quickly typed something back and hit send.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was glad that Harry and Rima had hit it off and that they'd be in each other's lives. Mostly because with Rima being like Lily, it would allow Harry to know the same blessing that everyone who knew Lily had experienced. But on a more selfish note, if Harry and Rima kept in contact, than he could stay in Harry's life as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Yes, he and Harry had found they could hang out and be friendly, but surely Harry would soon forget him once back in England. It wasn't something Snape wanted to think about but knew it was inevitable. Better to get used to it now than hope for more and be disappointed later.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he was thinking about all this, Snape had been unconsciously staring at the stuffed dog Harry had given him. Also unbeknownst to him, a frown marred his face from thinking about life after Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The combination must have been amusing since suddenly Snape was drenched in the bright flash from Harry's phone. Snape blinked as he looked at the grinning photographer, “Why did you take my picture?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had to! Look!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry turned the phone to show the picture, and Snape had to admit it was pretty funny. "You know you can not show that picture to anyone, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not daft, Severus. Even though I could just tell everyone I got to meet the famous Alan Rickman and asked him to be Snape while glaring at a stuffed dog."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just shook his head, “I know you are just teasing me, but do me a favor and lock that away so someone using your phone can not stumble upon it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pouted, “Can I at least send it to Rima? She'd love it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Could we also take a selfie with the dog for her…and for me as a memento of the week here with you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A picture with him and Harry in it to have once Harry was gone? “As long as you send me a copy too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry walked over and put an arm around Snape's shoulder to get them both in the frame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CLICK!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's skin burned were Harry's fingers gripped, and he had to fight the urge to breathe in deeply to memorize Harry's scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry handed the phone to Snape then, "I know you will have to make up a fake name, but could I get your number and email too?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as you have a lock screen on your phone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir, I sure do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape stood there trying to think up a good name to use but was drawing a blank. “Any suggestions what I should call myself?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pondered that request and started laughing, “I got it. What name are you thinking about if you do finally get a dog?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beaker,” Snape said without meaning to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beaker? Like the glass containers used in labs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm…oddly fitting for a dog belonging to a former potion's professor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape tapped on the button for creating a new contact on Harry's phone, “So I am assuming you want me to label my info under Beaker?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, actually. I think that should be the last name, so we either need an initial for the first or an actual name."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At a loss for an idea, Snape handed the phone back to Harry, "You decide."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that is when Harry had an ah-ha moment and started typing while cracking up. “Hello, Alana Beaker!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape audibly gasped and just stared at Harry. “What did you just say?”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked confused at why Snape was so bothered, "Alana. You know, like a play on your already fake name."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was getting too unbelievable even for Snape. "I…I need to go out to the shed a bit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okkkay. But what about your phone number and email?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape strode back to Harry, grabbed the damn phone, and forcibly inputted the information before shoving the device back into Harry's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just stood there stunned then as the back door slammed shut behind Snape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Feeling overwhelmed by the turn of events, Snape was hoping his haven of the shed would calm him down. </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>The dog…the damn darker ear…out of all the damn things to call to Harry, it had to be a damn Australian Terrier! AND! AND then Alana? What the living hell?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When his cell phone pinged from his pocket, Snape was hoping Rima had felt his distress and was checking on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nope! It was a message from Harry!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-Sorry if I said something wrong. Please don't let whatever I said or did ruin your evening. I don't want to leave tomorrow with you being upset with me.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Great!" Snape growled while fighting the urge to throw his phone against the wall. "Now, I get to feel like a piece of scum for ruining Harry's last night here!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing was he really didn't understand why he was letting this bother him?! Yes, it was weird that Harry got him the dog and used the name Alana, but so what?! Was it the fact that it was Harry's last night, and Snape was already feeling out of sorts, that was causing him to get so horribly emotional?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And why the heck did he still want to smash something?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape looked around the shed for something that could shatter but wasn't needed. His eyes latched onto a stack of six clay flower pots. Big ones! The kind in which sapling trees would get planted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfect!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Snape grabbed the first one off the pile and threw it all the way across the shed against the back wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BOOM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin, did that ever feel fantastic!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape went for the second one and threw it even harder against the same wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BOOOOMMMM!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> The urge to grunt like a primitive caveman settled into Snape's chest, but he didn't allow it. Instead, he took the third flower pot and held it over his head in the plans to throw it down and watch it shatter. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Severus?! What the bloody hell are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape spun around and saw a shocked Harry standing in the now open doorway of the shed. “I am smashing things, Mr. Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BOOM!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clay shards shot off in all directions when the flower pot met the concrete floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was so fuckn' cool!” Harry shouted with green eyes gleaming with delight. “Could I do one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was feeling much better by now and simply nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry raced over to the last three pots and took off the top one. “Where is the best spot to get the biggest bang for my buck?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Back wall. Throw it hard. Makes the best noise.” Snape moved over to where Harry was standing with the flower pot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BOOM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BEST NIGHT EVER!” Harry exclaimed as he bounced up and down in a pure adrenaline-fueled burst of excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pleasure and enjoyment radiating from Harry buzzed over to Snape, who took the fifth flower pot. "Harry, you can have the last one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ohhhh, could we throw them both together at the same time?" Harry asked, hopefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, hell yes!" Snape growled in complete agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They gave each other enough space for throwing, and then Harry started to count down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Three…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BOOM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BOOM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded like a bomb had hit the building!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They turned and grinned at each other, but in that moment, they both seemed to realize once more that this was Harry's last night…and it sucked. The maniacal smiles sobered into almost frowns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I've had a blast here this week, Sev.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It has been a delight having you around, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sorry about whatever I did in the kitchen to upset you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape brushed it off, “It was not because of you, Harry. I can not explain what happened besides saying it was just my brain being utterly stupid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked at the clay carnage spread all over the shed floor, "Well, I'm almost glad for whatever happened because we got to destroy flower pots."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And now we also get to sweep up said flower pots." Snape went to get the broom and dustpan from the one corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll go get a garbage bag from the kitchen.” Harry quickly left then and went into the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he returned, Harry found another broom and helped Snape make a pile of the shattered pots. He held the bag open while Snape carefully shoveled the pieces onto the dustpan and then into the bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the last remnants of their fun were picked up, the bag was tied and placed near the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now I just want to go to a hardware store and go all Incredible Hulk on their garden department,” Harry teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsk, tsk, Potter. I think I have corrupted you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, yes! Severus Snape…Mr. Satan himself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The mention of Christianity's own Dark Lord had Snape thinking back to earlier when they had watched </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'd Rather Be Rich</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, and he had fantasized himself as the Devil and Harry as the Angel. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah…not the best thing to think of with the person he had fucked with a pitchfork was standing right next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Awkward!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing it would be best to get away from Harry, Snape motioned for them to leave the shed and then locked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another awkward moment happened when they both hovered near the kitchen island as if to say something. Snape felt torn between wanting to escape to his room but also not wanting to waste a minute of Harry's time there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was almost ten, though, and Snape really didn't want to stay up till midnight to watch another movie Nor did he want to play UNO after the dog and Alana stuff from earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So that left, "Well, I think I am going to head upstairs."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded, "Yeah, I should get my shower taken and pack up. I have to take the car back to the rental agency tomorrow by eleven and then find a safe spot to disapparate home."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape didn't even want to think about the actual moment of Harry leaving. Almost as if, if he didn't think about it that it might not happen. Foolish, but still true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, how about we set our alarms for eight tomorrow morning, and I shall make you a farewell breakfast?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Heck, yes! Sounds good. I'd really enjoy that. Thanks, Sev."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That casual use of Sev sent shivers up Snape's spine. “Well, I will be up shortly after I lock up and deal with the lights.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went their separate ways then, and as soon as Harry was out of sight, Snape let out a whoosh of air he had been holding. As much as he was dreading the empty house, maybe it was for the best. Having Harry around made Snape want things that were just not realistic and made him much too emotional for his good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes. Harry going home would be exactly what the doctor called for…yep…uh-huh…sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the lights were turned off and the doors locked, Snape headed upstairs. When he heard the sound of the shower running, it was torture…just as much as the images his brain made of Harry under the running water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape trudged into his bedroom and shut the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>After he changed into pajamas and set the eight o'clock alarm, he quickly got into bed and pulled the covers over his head. With his eyelids squeezed shut, Snape did his best not to focus on the shower turning off or the sound of the glass door being opened. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nor was he thinking about the naked, wet man walking out of the shower…or of one of his towels rubbing over the heated, pink flesh. And he was definitely not thinking about that same towel being used to dry off Harry's…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dammit!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape threw off the comforter and stared broodingly at the dark ceiling. His fingers dug into the sheets just as the main bathroom door opened, and Harry walked down the damn hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why the devil does he always use that door and not the one that goes directly to his room?!" mumbled Snape trying not to jump off the bed to catch one last glimpse of Harry in all his naked glory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing was, though, that the footsteps seemed to pause by Snape's door. Snape could even see where Harry's shadow blocked the hall light. And feeling a bit paranoid he could have sworn he saw the handle on his door turning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was utter foolishness, though. It would mean Harry was trying to open Snape's bedroom door without knocking for some reason. And boy could Snape think of plenty of reasons!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sadly, when the turning stopped, and the shadow moved away, the other bedroom door opened and shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Disappointment mixed with relief and made Snape feel wide awake. Every cell in his body was begging him just to open the door, cross the hallway, and find some reason to gain access to Harry's room. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not trusting himself even to be anywhere near Potter, Snape wisely stayed in his bed. Thanks to the moonlight shining in from the window, he was able to see the tented sheet over his crotch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Down, boy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't listen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing he'd never get to sleep unless he took care of the thing between his legs, Snape pushed his pajama bottoms down to his knees, took a firm hold of the hard cock, and got right to business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This wasn't some leisurely stroll to orgasm lane, though…no this was down and dirty stroking to explode and hopefully get to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And thanks to the plethora of dirty images and fantasies his perverted brain easily conjured, it didn't take long before Snape was arching upward and making his sheets sticky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to get out of bed, Snape just wiped himself clean with the sheet and then tossed it onto the floor. He pulled his pajama bottoms up then and covered up with the comforter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Sleep did eventually…and ironically…cum, but not soon enough to let Snape fall peacefully into dreamland. No, a grimace stretched across his face once he finally succumbed.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonight, though, there were no sweet dreams of family gatherings, laughing children, and a dog named Beaker. What dreams Snape did have were jumbled, dark, and filled with weird images that had no connective plot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The worst of the dreams hit around five o'clock when he suddenly found himself back at the Shrieking Shack being attacked by Nagini. Snape felt himself fall and slam his head against the floor. The noise was so horrendous to hear that Snape actually shook in his sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then things got extremely weird as Snape saw a dark figure walking over to his unconscious body, taunting him about not being Voldemort's favorite anymore. He felt sharp kicks to his ribs and thighs before the dark figure leaned down to rummage through his clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brown hair! Snape was conscious enough to see a flicker of brown hair. 'Harry?'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rough hands stopped moving, but the figure said nothing. Snape tried to focus on the being's face and has the faintest recollection of one of the snatchers who worked for Voldemort. Scab…Scabior, was it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape found himself staring at the wrong end of his wand then and heard the dark figure yell, 'Avada Kadava!' Snape was sure that was it and waited for death to take him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But nothing happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape then remembered needing to get something important to Harry Potter but couldn't figure out if he had done so already or not. “Harry…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seconds later, he found himself being grabbed and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WHOOSH!! It was like a tornado washed over him, and everything in sight blurred into something else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait?! Was that his house?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Through his half-closed lids, Snape swore the building looked like his old house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ZAP!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The images before him changed again to a familiar-looking alley. Before he could look around, though, Snape was suddenly dropped and felt his skull crack against the hard road. Pain…so much agonizing pain swept over him and turned everything to black.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape jolted up in bed and felt his heart racing in his chest. He quickly turned on the light and tried to calm himself down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That had been the worst dream he had ever had! How the hell the brain thought that shit up was amazing and a bit scary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His pajamas were sticking to his sweaty skin, and Snape was contemplating taking a quick shower but simply didn't want to go through the hassle. So instead, he just stripped down to his birthday suit and tossed the pajamas onto the floor near the sticky sheet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a while for his brain to shut off enough to fall back to sleep, though. When it did that same dream from before replayed and left Snape feeling growly and pissed when the eight o'clock alarm went off. Not at all the way he wanted to be on Harry's last day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoping a shower would wash the grumpiness away, Snape grabbed clean clothes and headed right there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The water pressure felt like needles hitting his skin, and the soap and shampoo seemed over-the-top smelly. He grumbled through a quick shower and then bitched left and right when even the towel felt scratchy and rough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he needed some caffeine!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that hope, Snape quickly dressed and headed for the kitchen. The thing was he wasn't alone when he got there. Harry was looking just as ragged, clutching a cup of something in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rough night too?" Snape asked, grabbing a mug from the cupboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry grunted, “The shittiest. I think all the tension of having to pack and head home turned into some of the craziest shit I've ever dreamed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the coffee pod in place, Snape hit the large mug button on the Keurig. The brown coffee waterfalled into his mug, and the scent of mocha and caramel filled the air. "Dear Merlin, I hope this caffeine helps."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It won't. Mine didn't,” Harry commented as he stared bitterly into the almost empty mug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was right, of course, and by the time Snape got to the bottom of the mug, his mood only worsened. He didn't even want to eat anything now but had promised to make something for Harry. "So, what did you have in mind for breakfast?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A grimace, not a smile, was what he saw on Harry's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As much as I appreciate the offer, Professor, I'm just not in the mood to eat anything. I just feel sour and still weirded out by my dream.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank goodness! I was feeling the same way and did not want to cook."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry got up and took both their mugs to the sink, “Got any more flower pots that need smashing?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish, but no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How about we use your dishes, and you can use the Amazon spending spree to get new ones?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would love to say yes, Harry, but Rima bought me those plates.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With no other option, Snape shrugged and suggested, “Should we watch a movie and see if that helps?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked skeptical, “Which one, though? Nothing remotely cutesy or cheesy. I need bite and full-on snark!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Not usually one for self-promotion, Snape almost didn't want to suggest the movie that had entered his head. It was too perfect, though. “How about </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dogma</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ohhhhhh…intriguing!" Harry seemed to really think about it. "Your character Metatron is very snarky, and so is Linda Fiorentino as Bethany. Okay. I'm in."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>They headed to the living room then, and Snape found the DVD case for </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dogma. </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>Within minutes the disc was in, and the movie was starting. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling a bit self-torturous, Snape decided to sit next to Harry on the sofa instead of the safe choice of the recliner. If he had to suffer once Harry left today, it might as well come with as many memories as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Snape did his best to focus on the movie but almost wished he hadn't when the poor mystery guy got beat up by the three truly evil, hockey stick-wielding, skating thugs. It was too close to the dream he had had last night of the dark figure kicking him. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He turned to look away and was shocked to see a pale-faced Harry staring at the TV with wide green eyes. </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was weird! Why would that scene bother Harry too?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Snape could even ask what was wrong, though, Harry turned to him and said, “I…uhh…would it be okay if I got a glass of that whiskey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything okay, Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Potter's response was, "Yeah, just still feeling too growly, and I thought a drink might help," Snape could clearly see Harry was hiding something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chose to ignore it so as not to complicate Harry's last few hours, "Well, as I am feeling a bit off as well, I think I will also have a glass of whiskey. Pause the movie, and I shall be right back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry did as told, and the movie froze on an image of Matt Damon's character, Loki, talking to a nun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Snape quickly headed to the kitchen and got out the bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He handed one of the tumblers to Harry once he got back to the living room and filled it with a generous amount of the </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Glenmorangie whiskey. “Just this one glass for you, though. I do not want you driving impaired to the rental agency when you return the car.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I only plan on sipping it anyways.” Harry took the glass and did just that. “I just needed that bite of fire to help with how I'm feeling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape sat down on the sofa, he poured himself a generous glass of whiskey before setting the bottom on the coffee table. The movie was un-paused then, and he was instantly drawn into the sharp, witty dialog of Loki trying to logically explain why the Nun should forget religion and live life to the fullest. She agreed, and a few seats down another disgraced angel, Bartleby, laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the Nun left, Loki joined Bartleby, played by Ben Affleck, and Snape was getting major Lupin and Sirius vibes. There was that same kind of loyalty and connection between the two fallen angelic friends as had been there between the two Hogwarts buddies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scene changed over then to a quiet-looking suburb where a well-dressed man knocked on one of the front doors. After finding out from the homeowner that the house had central air conditioning, one of the evil skating thugs stabbed her from behind with his stick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man in white nonchalantly walked over the dead body as horns sprouted out of his forehead. The title Azrael flashed on the screen as he told the thug to "deal with that thing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry laughed at how perfectly the actor Jason Lee played the part of Azrael. “Can you imagine the chipmunks seeing this version of Dave?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape smirked at the images those words produced, “Well, imagine the character Metatron into the role of Snape and me acting like him instead?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that would've been hilarious had you been more like him. Metatron is way more snarky than you ever were…and that is saying something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are very wrong, Potter,” Snape asserted. “I was more bitey than snarky…there is a difference.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"True. I'll agree with that. Snarky is uncaring, mixed with mirth, whereas bitey is born from a self-protective bitterness and caring too much about things."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was impressed with how Harry had understood, “Exactly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right after the word left Snape's lips, the moment of Metatron's fiery arrival in Bethany's bedroom began. All the fun Snape had had on the set while filming this scene just rushed back to him and made him smile nostalgically. He had been truly blessed meeting his manager Marv all those years ago and getting to be Alan in so many wonderful roles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did she really spray you with a fire extinguisher?” Harry asked as Linda Fiorentino's character, Bethany, tried to put out the ball of fire at the end of her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, the stuff in it was something safer, but I did get coated with it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>Metatron started coughing and cursing while trying to remove the toxic plume surrounding him. </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bethany now held a baseball bat and asked, "Who are you, and what are you doing in my room!" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm the one who's soaked, and she's the one that's surly…that's rich! Sweet Jesus, did you have to use the whole can?!" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She nervously moved back on the bed, "Look, just take whatever you want but just don't kill or rape me." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Metatron just looked at her with annoyance, "I couldn't rape you if I wanted to. Angels are ill-equipped." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Down went his pants to reveal a junk-less crotch, "See. I'm as anatomically impaired as a Ken doll!" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"What are you?" Bethany asked, feeling even more weirded out after seeing that. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> “Pissed is what I am!” Metatron growled. “Do you go around drenching everybody that comes into your room with flame retardant chemicals? No wonder you're single.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love this part!" Harry said with a grin stretching ear to ear. "The level of sass and sarcasm rolling off Metatron is utter perfection! I am surprised, though, that no one ever questioned your death after seeing this movie. Metatron's scowls and sneers are spot on with yours!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape took a sip of whiskey, "To be honest after I got my memory back, I was a bit shocked that no one had noticed it was me too. Without knowing it, I had infused so many of my old quirks and expressions into that role."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you guys even get through that scene? How did they do your junk-less area?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, it took a few takes, thanks to a lot of laughter from the crew and Kevin. That no-crotch thing was so uncomfortable to wear even with it made from rubber. It definitely helped with my acting annoyed, though, that is for sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Metatron finally showed Bethany his impressive wings, Harry leaned forward to get a closer look. “Those look real, but surely they were CGI, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Actually, they were very real. So much so that Kevin gave himself the credit title of Puppet-master for all the times he had to deal with them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll have to look for that in the credits.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>On TV, Metatron well telling Bethany who he was and how he was the voice of God. But when she just stared blankly back as if she had never heard of the name Metatron before, he got extremely annoyed. "You people! If there isn't a movie about it, it's not worth knowing!" </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>
    <span>"You know," Harry said, turning to Snape, "It's very fitting that you got the role of Metatron." </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Because if God could choose anyone to be his voice, it would be you. The way you enunciate even everyday words is quite…dare I say sexy?!" </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Shall I get a job reading erotic fiction, Potter?” Snape teased. “I could always ask Anne Rice if I should re-do the audible version of her </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sleeping Beauty Trilogy</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's jaw dropped, “THAT WOULD BE PERFECT!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape laughed, “I was only teasing. I do not think I could make it through recording all three books without feeling extremely dirty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Yeah, but your voice would be so much better than hearing Samantha from </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bewitched</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> reading the sex scenes.” A grimace spread across Harry's face at the very memory. “It was like hearing Professor McGonagall talking about sex…not a great mix.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, indeed. Although, they did make another version of it after that one using different voices. Maybe you were not the only one having issues listening to Elizabeth Montgomery trying to read porn, Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still would rather hear you reading it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, I shall mail you a copy of me reading it for your birthday,” Snape said with a tinge of sarcasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both focused back on the movie then and saw Metatron snapping his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Instantly he and Bethany were transported to a Mexican restaurant down the street where he explained the details of her chosen mission. He also told her to expect two prophets to come and help her accomplish the task. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry squirmed, "Oh, that's right! Jason Mewes is one of the prophets."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Jay and Silent Bob are key players in the movie. Do you like him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> A snort of laughter followed as Harry stood up and pretended to flip a tie over his shoulder. He then struck the same Superman pose Jason had done in </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zach &amp; Miri Make a Porno</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> and exclaimed, “Let…us…fuck!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holy hell! Snape never saw anything sexier than Harry in that moment! He could easily see Harry on the counter of Beans-n-Gone in only the tie beckoning Snape to come closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when Harry sat back down and emptied the glass of whiskey, Snape was thinking of Harry doing the double dutch rudder move Jason's character, Lester, had shown Seth Rogan's character, Zach, at the end of the movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Oh, Merlin! This was not something he should be thinking about while trying to sit normally next to Harry. Between those images and them talking about Anne Rice's erotic tale of Sleeping Beauty, Snape was in trouble. He purposefully crossed his legs to hide how tented his pants had become so Harry wouldn't notice.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did his best to focus back on the movie then, but that was the same time that Jason Mewes and Kevin Smith's characters showed up to rescue Bethany from the evil thugs. Being a potty mouth individual, Jay constantly talked about sex and other craziness through the next couple of scenes. This was so not helpful for Snape's current predicament!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>Because Jay doesn't know how to drive stick, he quickly ruins Bethany's car, and she angrily storms away from him and Silent Bob. As they watch her get farther away, Jay starts ranting about her needing their help. "Guys like us don't just fall out of the fuckn' sky, you know!" </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> BOOM!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A naked Chris Rock did just that! His character, Rufus, who was a forgotten disciple, lay on the road with butt crack showing. A few scenes later, after Rufus calms Bethany down, they all head to a burger joint to eat. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Tell me something about myself?" Jay asked Rufus, who seemed to know secret things about each of them. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> “You masturbate more than anyone on the planet.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b> Jay didn't look too impressed, “What the fuck! Everyone knows that. Tell me something nobody knows.”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> “When you do it, you're thinking about guys.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Silent Bob stares at Jay in shock, and Jay gets embarrassed, "Dude not all the time." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Harry squirmed, “Mhmm. When I saw </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dogma</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> for the first time, I really enjoyed that part and might have fantasized about being one of those men." </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, with it being Jason Mewes…I think even the Pope would think things,” Snape said to the shock of Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't know if Jason's power runs that strong, but I know I wouldn't mind meeting him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could set up a meeting with him if you would like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's eyes bugged out, “THE Jason Mewes?! 'Let us fuck!' Jason Mewes?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Potter. Him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hell, yes!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape didn't know how to handle the level of lustful enthusiasm radiating from Harry. A small…okay, not so small snarl of jealousy started in his gut. "Well, I can talk to Kevin, but I know Jason would do anything for me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounded like he was infatuated with you or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> A wicked gleam filled Snape's eyes, “I have only ever told Rima this, but Jason wanted to be more than friends during the filming of </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dogma.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The movie was completely forgotten now as Harry turned his rapt attention to Snape, “No way!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, yes. He kept flirting the whole time, and at the end, he asked me out to dinner. He was very charming, and for a brief moment, I contemplated saying yes, but he was doing heroin. I had no desire to get involved with someone doing drugs, so I politely declined his offer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry still had a look of shock plastered on his face, “What if he'd get sober and asked you again? Do you think you would say yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape didn't even have to think about it. “No. With age comes the understanding that sex is more fun when done in a loving relationship. I do not have those feelings for him, so just engaging sexually with him would soon turn empty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"With you being Pansexual, I wonder why you never just settled down and married Rima? You guys get along so perfectly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An eyebrow arched, “Answer me this first, Potter. Why did you never allow things to progress between you and Hermione? You were both equally suited for each other and very close friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Touchè!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape smirked, “Exactly.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alan Rickman's voice is truly the most perfect voice in the world! Linguistics experts at The University of Sheffield worked out a new mathematical formula for the perfect male voice. The study asked people to rate fifty voices, and Alan Rickman’s came out on top. But we didn't need a study to tell us that!</p>
<p>  Mhmm, having a movie that has both Alan Rickman AND Jason Mewes is heaven! So beyond the amazing movie that is Dogma…there is a lot of eye candy in it too. It is definitely not a movie to watch with kids, but it is worth watching. <a href="https://youtu.be/WL4VJmpwuP8"> Dogma Trailer </a>.</p>
<p>  Also, I had actually purchased the audiobook of Anne Rice's Sleeping Beauty Trilogy. I had read the books for the shock factor, and as perverted as my brain can get…it was a bit hardcore for me. Being pansexual, I like exploring limits and just enjoying every aspect of sex, but I guess I have a limit on physical pain. There was a lot of physical pain and humiliation dealt with in the books. Still glad I read them, but yeah. And Elizabeth Montgomery was the voice on the audiobook. Kind of hard to get into a tongue licking private parts when it's Samantha reading it lol. It was like MOM! DON'T! But hell! If Alan Rickman had read them, I would have been in seventh heaven!  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sleeping_Beauty_Quartet"> Anne Rice's Sleeping Beauty Wiki </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> It was an hour and twenty minutes into </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dogma</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> when one of Snape's favorite scenes filled the TV screen. "Look how gorgeous this shot was, Harry. For being in a comedy movie, Kevin really took great care to make it grand." </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, yes. In an odd way, it reminds me of the dream I had with Dumbledore after Voldemort tried to kill me in the Forbidden Forrest."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I always wondered how Rita found out about that dream. Surely you did not tell her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hell, no. I had been talking about it to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and someone else overheard us. Sold it to Rita that very day, and it ended up in the Daily Prophet. It had been very annoying. Little did I know she was going to add it to her book too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape still couldn't believe the gall Rita Skeeter had using Harry's story for profit. "I bet that is why she is so reclusive. She knows if she were out in public more, some angered wizard or witch would probably hex her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded, “I've thought of it a time or two.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning his attention back to the movie Snape watched as Bethany pleaded with Metatron not to have to go through with the mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>“I don't want this. It's too big!”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> “That's what Jesus said when I had to tell him. I had to inform a scared child who wanted to do nothing more than to play with other children about meeting a horrible end. I had to tell this little boy who he was and that it meant a life of persecution and death at the hands of the very people he had come to save. He begged me to take him back…as if I could. Begged me to make it all not true.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Metatron knelt down next to Bethany and wrapped his jacket around her shivering shoulders. "I'm going to let you in on something I've never told anyone before. If I had had the power…I would have. It's unfair! Unfair to ask a child to shoulder that kind of responsibility, and it's unfair to ask you to do the same now." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa!” Harry turned to Snape with wide green eyes, “I never noticed before how that monologue could be about my life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had noticed that too, "I tried to tell Dumbledore how unfair it was to put you in the position to do all you had to do. I would have taken it all away for you too…had I been able."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gushy smile spread across Harry's face at those words, "Okay. So that is now the sweetest thing you ever said to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guess then I am on a roll," Snape said with a smile. "I have achieved saying the nicest and sweetest things to you in under twenty-four hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>
    <span>"I know! Shocking! Maybe if I stayed till Sunday, I'd get another one." </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Just watch the movie, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry chuckled, “What? That I should never reveal the best of you, Severus?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape rolled his eyes at Harry quoting a line of Dumbledore's from Snape's memories in the Deathly Hallows book. Also knowing that part, Snape just glared at Harry and said, “No one can know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made Harry grin big for a few seconds before the smile turned into a sad frown, “I'm going to miss all this…being here and hanging out with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lump of emotions stuck in Snape's throat at hearing that since it mirrored his own feelings, "Agreed, Potter. It has been much easier to be around you than I would have ever thought possible."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another smile lifted the corners of Harry's lips, but the sad look in those green eyes remained, "Ditto."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sudden noise coming from the TV had them both turning to see what was going on. Apparently, Metatron had transported Bethany and the others to a loud, boisterous restaurant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>When Rufus looked up and saw Metatron sitting there, he gasped, "The voice!" </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>
    <span>Harry chuckled, “The voice indeed.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the remainder of the movie, they were both silent and just in their own thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't until the big battle at the church when the disgruntled angel Bartleby not only kills his best friend Loki but a crowd full of people that Snape and Harry tuned back into the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>As Rufus, Silent Bob battled Bartleby…Jay had hidden with Bethany to keep her safe. He started in on a rant about how they were going to end up at the same hospital as that John Doe, who got beat up earlier and was on life support. </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bethany realized the John Doe had to be God who went missing after going off to play skeeball. "Where? What hospital?" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jay mentioned the name, Harry started laughing, “Did he just say the name of the hospital was St. Muggle's?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. He said St. Miguel's, but it did sound like muggle. Jason might have memorized the entire script to impress me, but he still had issues with pronunciation."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa…what?! Jason tried to impress you by memorizing the script? Like as in everyone's lines?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Snape just shrugged, "Yes. Kevin had told him I was going to be in the movie, so he had to bring everything to the table. So when they had a one-on-one rehearsal, and Kevin did not see Jason's script, he got nervous. But when going through the script, Jason was spot on with all his lines and also knew everyone else's.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was enraptured with all the behind-the-scenes information. "What happened when you filmed for the first time with him?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape started laughing as the memory of that day replayed in his mind. "It was quite hilarious, actually. We were filming that scene where Rufus sees me for the first time and does the whole 'the voice' thing. Well, it was also one of the first scenes I had shot, so I was still getting settled into the role and such. The scene begins with everyone looking shocked at going from the woods to the restaurant. Since only Bethany knew how it happened, Rufus got freaked and asked, 'What are we doing here?' That was my cue to sit down, and then I was supposed to say, 'Going out in style'…but that did not happen. I had forgotten what I had to say!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, yes way. It was embarrassing, but I had to ask the script director for my line. By that point in filming, Kevin had already told me about what Jason had done, so there was Jason who had taken the time to memorize the whole script to impress me, and I can not remember my first line! Trust me when I say it did not happen twice!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Too funny." Harry leaned back against the sofa and sighed, "See, now I really don't want to leave."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hopeful flutter started in Snape's gut at maybe getting a few extra days with Harry. “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “There is so much to pick at in your brain from your time as Alan Rickman. The stories you must have!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, yes. I often amuse Rima with what happened on set."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's what I should do!" Harry smiled a bit to maniacal for Snape's comfort. "I need to have Hermione make me a batch of Polyjuice potion and ask Rima for a few hairs so I can sneak on set with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just stared in half horror and intrigue at Harry, “You do realize that people think Rima and I are a couple and that we act that way to keep the crazies away from me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Harry blushed at the implications of his ingenious idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. So unless you want to get kissed a few times by me just to see some famous person, then I suggest you just ask me for a guest pass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was suddenly staring at the TV, and Snape didn't know if he should laugh or pout. Just maybe for a few seconds, he had hoped Harry would say he'd be willing to get kissed…but no! The brat just got quiet and didn't even ask for a damn guest pass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was a bit annoyed as he also turned to watch the movie. Almost in sync with how he was feeling, the carnage on the screen was bloody and brutal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>Bartleby stumbled up the church stairs to open the doors, but was stopped when God appeared there next to Metatron. </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>
    <span>Alanis Morissette played the Almighty in the movie and added that extra layer of quirk to the dark scene. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She opened her mouth as if to talk, but a loud roar of sound blasted out instead. Bartleby instantly exploded, and blood splattered everywhere, even on Metatron's shirt. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>This, of course, annoyed the already pissed of angel who glared down at the mess, "It never ends!" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Without thinking, he reached down for part of God's dress and used it to wipe off the blood. When he realized what he did and saw God staring at him, he froze and quickly dropped the material. She doesn't scold him, though, and just ripped off the soiled dress to reveal a brand new metallic one underneath. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She cheerfully skipped down the stairs and stopped in front of Jay, who was angry and ranting about everything. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Metatron glared at the gesturing fool, "Quite a little mouth on him, isn't there!" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jay kept cursing, though, and got so angry he actually removed his hat. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, Snape saw Harry quickly take out his phone and start tapping away on it. A few seconds later, the phone was shoved back into a pocket, and Harry was acting as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was curious enough to ask, “What was that all about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blush spread across Harry's cheeks, "Uhh…nothing. I…umm…just remembered something I have to do when I get home. I try to write stuff down on my phone as a reminder, so I don't forget."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something seemed fishy and fake about that excuse, but Snape let go without digging deeper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>On TV, God made quick work of cleaning up the carnage caused by Bartleby and Loki, but she left one specific spot…the stain still on Metatron's shirt. </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That pissed him off to no end, and he blurted out, "You've missed a bit!" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry cracked up, "Now that is hardcore! Imagine having the balls to be snarky to God."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can I say?” Snape teased, “I like to live dangerously.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, they were both laughing again when God healed Bethany, and she asked Metatron what had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>He stared right at her and, with his deadpan humor repeated the catchphrase from the 1970's TV show </b>
  </span>
  <em>
    <b>The Six Million Dollar Man</b>
  </em>
  <span>
    <b>, “She can rebuild you. She has the technology. She can make you better…stronger…faster.”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I like him!" Harry said, grinning ear to ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I did well, Potter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yes, Sev! Very much so! Metatron is definitely in my top five characters of all time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Interested as to the other four spots on that list, Snape asked, “Well? And the others are?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another damn blush turned Harry's cheeks red, “So, okay…uhh…just don't get a big head or nothing…but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry covered his face with his hands and hid his eyes, "Well, okay…so we won't count Snape since I now know that you are him. My other favorite characters of all time are Judge Turpin from </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweeney Todd</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>; Dr. Lazarus from </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galaxy Quest</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>; Marvin the Robot from </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>; Metatron from </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dogma</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>; and in the top spot, of course, would be Hans Gruber from </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Die Hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was confused, “No, I did not mean the top five of my characters. You had said Metatron was in your top five characters of all time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hands were still covering Harry's face, “Uhh…yeah. I know, but…umm…just so happens those five characters of yours are my true top five of all time…six actually because Snape would normally be at number one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not knowing how to handle that information, Snape just said nothing and looked back to the TV. He heard Harry let out a relieved sigh seconds later, and out of the corner of his eye saw Harry's hands lower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>The movie was minutes away from being over when God, Metatron, and Rufus leave to head back to Heaven. Bethany, Jay and Silent Bob sat on the church stairs then to recover from all the craziness. </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> Jay being the perv he was started talking shit again about God giving him a boner and grabbed his crotch. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, Snape saw Harry quickly take out his phone, tap away, and then put the phone back into a pocket. An eyebrow was raised at the suspicious behavior, "Hmm. You seem quite forgetful today, Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look of embarrassment that washed over Harry's face told more than the feeble lies spoken. “Yeah…uhh…must be all the bleh about leaving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure. Uh-huh. If you say so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry could sense he was caught and grinned sheepishly at Snape, "Okay. So maybe I'm marking the spots in the movie where Jason looks hot or does something sexy. And don't judge me but…umm…I might have a Tumblr page where I post gifs of things like that that I like."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Snape knew as much as Harry's excuse was closer to the real truth that it still wasn't the whole story. "Shocking, Potter! A bit of a pervy thing to do, would you not agree?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not really. Not like I'm making gifs of pornos. I'm simply taking clips from movies and TV shows. And if that makes me a perv…well, then the thousands of people who follow my page are in the same boat."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Snape was very curious to see Harry's Tumblr page.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> The stuff in this chapter about Jason Mewes memorizing the entire script is 100% true. Kevin had been worried when Jason came without his script and went to test him. What happened was that not only did Jason know his lines but could tell them word for word ALL the other roles. He did this because Kevin scared him about bringing his A-game and not embarrass him around Alan Rickman. AND THEN Alan actually did forget his line, and Jason glared over to Kevin and said, "You, motherfucker!" When I heard that, I just cracked up and knew I had to incorporate it into the story. Kevin tells it in a very funny manner in this video. <a href="https://youtu.be/eJw-lUG7O3o"> Kevin Smith on Jason and Alan </a>.</p>
<p> Alan Rickman did the voice of Marvin the Robot in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. He played him brilliantly! So snarky, so dark, so awesome! <a href="https://youtu.be/Eh-W8QDVA9s"> The best of Marvin the Robot </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“What name does this naughty page have?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry froze and stared at Snape in horror, “You…umm…you want my Tumblr name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was even more curious now, “That is what I just said.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shaky hand clutched at Harry's throat, “Umm…it's Scarred4Life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An eyebrow arched at that name, “Seriously?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shrugged and tried to grin, but it came off lopsided, "Well, since the scar is still there, why not have fun poking at my crazy past? Besides, everyone just thinks it's because I like the Harry Potter movies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape pulled out his phone and headed straight to Tumblr.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, what are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Checking out this den of inequities that you call a page.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh." Harry stood up fast and went over to the Blue-ray player to take out the disc. After he put the case back on the correct shelf, he made a beeline for the hallway, "I think I'm going to go upstairs and make sure I didn't leave anything unpacked."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape smirked at the obvious attempt to flee, “You do that, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry raced up the stairs as Snape typed in Scarred4Life in the search bar on Tumblr. Another tap then had Harry's page filling the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, damn!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost all the posts were shipping ones with only a few being about anything else. There was something called Destiel, which was quite obviously canon with how those two fools stared at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape did think the blue-eyed one in the trench coat was very attractive. For some reason, the guy looked familiar, but he couldn't figure out why. He pulled up another tab and searched for Destiel to find the actor's name, and was shocked to see that Destiel really wasn't canon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another search happened then for Misha Collins, who played the blue-eyed angel, and Snape was wondering if maybe the connection between the two characters was because the actual actors were a thing? Dean and Castiel had been intense, but the looks shared between Misha and Jensen were even stronger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving back to the Tumblr tab, Snape kept scrolling down Harry's page. Mixed in the hodgepodge of posts were several with Severus Snape paired not only with Daniel Radcliffe but also with some other non-canon people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The images of Snape with a twenty-something-year-old Ralph Fiennes were quite wild, as were the ones with Snape and Johnny Depp's <em> Sweeney Todd </em> character. Not even as Judge Turpin but all-in-black Snape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was even a post shipping Snape with Metatron! Apparently, Harry had thought about this idea at length since the drawings showed how Snape figured out a way to make the junkless angel quite hung…and then enjoyed the fruits of his labor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as Snape had enjoyed the whole magically creating a cock idea, it was definitely not based in reality. Hell, if wizards could turn twigs into branches, every one of them would be walking weird with their monster-sized dicks dragging on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Under the last of the graphic images, Harry had written, 'I think I could cum just from hearing Snape and Metatron speak. Mhmm, imagine Snape whispering dirty things in your left ear while Metatron says even raunchier things in your right! Heaven!'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that was intriguing. Harry Potter had a voice kink and had thought about two of “Alan's” characters for it. So that would mean since Snape was Alan that he should be able to make Harry cum just from speaking, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet, as the brat hadn't had one orgasm during a conversation that week, it would seem that that was also not entirely true. Shame, Snape would have enjoyed testing that one out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he kept scrolling, Snape soon found himself mired in post-after-post of someone called The Chaster Bunny. Yes, the guy in the white bunny costume was cute, but seriously? Nineteen posts?! How many times could the guy hop into a gif and sexually stroke another plastic egg?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If that wasn't weird enough, Harry had a ton of gifs and posts dedicated to some YouTubers named Rhett and Link? Were those even their real names?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had to admit, though, the songs the duo sang were quite funny and sounded very professional. And forget about the level of staring that Misha and Jensen had done…these two guys stared a hundred times more intensely at each other!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's Tumblr page seemed to go on forever, and Snape saw more gay ships in those five minutes of scrolling than he had in his entire life. The stopping point came when he got to a few posts of Snape in a threesome with Toby McQuire's Spiderman and a comic book character named Deadpool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape grimaced, feeling tired just thinking about it. "Who has that kind of energy?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he exited out of Tumblr, Snape was more intrigued with Harry than he had been before. Most of the posts had mentioned that Harry had made the gifs and some of the artwork. Apparently, Harry Potter was indeed a smut pimp, and Scarred4Life was his damn hotel bed where all the hookers he called posts came to find an audience to love on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape shoved the phone into his pocket and realized that Harry was still in hiding up in the guest room. With it going on eleven o'clock, he knew Harry was supposed to be leaving soon, and it sucked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was why Snape kept his butt firmly planted in that recliner and didn't try to find Harry and remind him of the time. Any extra minutes he got of Potter's company, he'd greedily hoard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed like fate was against that plan, though, as he heard the guest bedroom's door open, followed by Harry's footsteps coming down the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's stomach felt sour all of a sudden as he saw Harry and those damn suitcases in the downstairs hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No! Dammit, no! Harry simply could not leave. The whole damn house would be ruined with all the wonderful memories made that week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I guess it's that time," Harry said as he set the suitcase on the ground and stared over at Snape. "I told the rental agency I'd have the car back by eleven at the latest, so I have to hurry or pay a late fee."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to, but doing it anyway, Snape stood up and walked over to where Harry was standing. "Yes, that would not be good. I hope you have a safe trip home and make sure once you get there to text me, so I know you arrived safely."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will do.” Harry looked just as sad while he fiddled with the car keys. “And I just want to thank you again for letting me stay here this week. Made this year's convention much more palatable and gave me a chance to meet Rima.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah yes, Rima. Snape knew for sure he'd be calling her to spend the night. There was no way he'd be able to stay in this house tonight without her. “She adores you too, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape felt more awkward as each second passed and decided maybe it was best to just rip off the damn bandaid. "Here, let me help you carry one of the suitcases to the car."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just nodded and picked up the other one, “Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed to Snape as if they were walking to the beat of Chopin's <em>Funeral March </em>as they headed out of the house and down the hill to Harry's car. The sun-filled blue sky seemed to mock him with its cheerfulness, and the birds were way too happily singing their tunes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the suitcases were securely placed into the trunk, Harry turned to Snape and held out a hand for a farewell shake. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Let me know when you and Rima are in England, and I'll figure out a good time for the sightseeing tour I promised her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape firmly gripped that offered hand, electricity zinged through his palm down to his heart. “Will do, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And maybe just remind me about bringing back that movie you let me borrow for Hermione.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I shall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand was taken back as Harry moved around to the left side of the car and slid into the driver's seat. “Bye, Professor. It's been a blast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The same evil trolls that had given Snape a headache earlier in the week reappeared and were trying to flood Snape's eyes with tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn them!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just shoved them away and did his best to smile normally at Harry. “Bye, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, the door was shut…the car was started…and Harry began to drive away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to see him disappear, Snape quickly walked back to the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was reaching for the doorknob when the loudest screech sounded from the road. Turning around, Snape saw the most peculiar thing!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was driving the rental in reverse up the hill! Quite fast, actually. So much so the tires went onto the curb when the car came to a stop in front of the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had he forgotten something? What the hell was going on?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was even more confused when Harry slammed out of the driver's side and marched up to the porch, only stopping a few inches away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just glared at Snape and muttered, "Fuck it! If I can kill Voldemort, I can do this too!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was when Snape was shoved against the front door and kissed very thoroughly! His hands flattened against the door for a few seconds before moving to cup Harry’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers threaded through and grabbed a handful of the shaggy brown hair. He then gave back as good as he was getting and was rewarded by the sound of Harry moaning against his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was several minutes before the intensity of the kiss slowly softened, and Harry pulled away. He smiled sheepishly at Snape, "Oh Merlin, I've wanted to do that for ages!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape could still taste Harry on his lips as those words sank in, “Ages? Like even back before I vanished?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A telling blush stole across Harry's face, "Severus, I've had a crush on you since you yelled at Ron and me at the beginning of our second year at Hogwarts. I know I should have been terrified, and a part of me was…but I had felt all squirmy inside more. Then when you pulled me into your supply room that one time to accuse me of stealing…hell! That was the stuff of many a fantasy. Don't even get me started on when you dragged me down to your classroom to teach me Occlumency! By then, I was a goner. Even Draco teased me about my infatuation with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A somber look suddenly dulled Harry's expression, "When I found the vial of memories you had left at the Shrieking Shack, I almost couldn't bear to watch them. My tears definitely joined the images you showed me that day in the pensieve. Over the years, I've watched them so many times they started to glitch from it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape ran a thumb across Harry's sweet lips as he gushed over someone wanting and caring about him that much. That someone mourned for him to the point of tears was astounding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned over and placed a soft kiss to those same lips…reveling in the freedom to do so the entire time that the kiss continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And even though it started out slow, soon things turned hungry. By the time they broke apart, both Snape and Harry were happily gasping for air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When is the very latest that you have to get back home for work?" Snape asked, feeling greedy for all the Harry time he could get.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wiggled his eyebrows mischievously, "Well, I do have two weeks of vacation time. I could take it, and then you'd be going over to England for <em>Half-Blood Prince.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was still overwhelmingly dream-like to Snape that Harry liked and wanted him. “You would use your vacation to spend time with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell, yes! In fact…” Harry placed a growly kiss on Snape's lips. “…I'm going to get the ball rolling right now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape watched as Harry took out his phone and made two important calls. The first one was to his boss at the Ministry of Magic, and the second was to the rental agency to have the car picked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once everything was arranged, Harry looked at the car with its tires over the curb and smirked. "Guess I better go fix my sloppy parking job."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I happen to think it was the best thing I ever saw…quite romantic actually. Not to mention also reckless and extremely dangerous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you're one hundred percent correct, sir. But I think I'll keep you anyways,” Harry teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape swatted Harry's behind for that, “Seems like I shall be saddled with a sassy brat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just beamed, "Damn right, you are! Now help me get all my stuff out of the car so I can continue snogging you for the rest of the day."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape followed Harry to the car, he playfully muttered, "Not even together for an hour, and already he is trying to boss me around!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once all four tires were on the road, Snape retrieved the suitcases while Harry checked inside for anything belonging to him. The keys were placed in the glove compartment then, and the doors were locked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it's official,” Harry said as they made their way back to the porch. “I'm all yours for the next two weeks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape placed a kiss on Harry's neck, “And after that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I'd say that looks highly probable!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something clicked inside Snape when hearing those words, and he decided it was time to make some new memories. He opened the front door and turned to Harry, "How about we spend some time up in the attic?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?!" Harry asked, while almost bouncing with excitement at getting to go back to the forbidden zone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A teasing glint turned those green eyes fiery, “Wait! This isn't just your way of getting me into your bedroom, is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, technically, you have to pass through my room…but it is more so I can get a good look at your backside while you climb the attic stairs."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With an overly dramatic gasp, Harry grabbed one of the suitcases and quickly held it, so it hid his butt. He carefully walked backward then into the open doorway and up the stairs while keeping his gaze firmly fixed on Snape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just rolled his eyes and laughed as he picked up the other suitcase. They were both grinning big as Snape shut the front door and followed Harry upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Harry got to the top, he backed down the hallway enough to pass Snape's bedroom door. The suitcase hiding Harry's bum was set down then, and Harry used his free hands to gesture like a <em>Price Is Right</em> model at the open door, “After you, sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I see," Snape said, setting the other suitcase down before crossing his arms across his chest. "You are just planning to objectify me and my derriere!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a wicked grin and a lewd twinkle in those green eyes, Harry just nodded, “Oh yes…very, very much.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even if Destiel never becomes canon, it will always be canon on YouTube and here on AO3. Castiel is my favorite character on Supernatural. Just look at this video and tell me you don't see how Destiel is real. <a href="https://youtu.be/KtdcC0w4plA"> The Best Destiel Moments </a>.</p>
<p>And then dive into the dumpster of Cockles with me. May the universe bless us all with someone to look at us the way Misha and Jensen look at each other. I'm okay with it being as friends, but I enjoy the idea of it being more. If nothing else, they do share a profound connection that BEAMS into the world and brings us all so much joy. <a href="https://youtu.be/pwe4ddH54-0"> Cockles Video </a>.</p>
<p>Snape mentions nineteen pages of Harry's Tumblr dedicated to The Chaster Bunny. TCB is from Good Mythical Morning on YouTube. I also have a love of the Chaster Bunny and made a dedicated side blog on Tumblr for him. Nineteen posts actually lol. Here is the link to that blog and an episode of GMM with the Chaster Bunny on it. No eggs were harmed in the making of this video…just swallowed lol. <a href="https://lovemesomechasterbunny.tumblr.com/"> Love Me Some Chaster Bunny </a>. <a href="https://youtu.be/Rg1WZ5ufd_g"> Raw Egg Challenge GMM </a>.</p>
<p>And last but never least…Rhink. That is the ship name for Rhett McLaughlin and Link Neal. I adore the way they stare at each other. They have been friends since the first grade and are just two of the best human being out there. Here is a Rhink video made by my friend Sally VonHum. For other Rhink videos, check out her YouTube channel and her AO3 page. <a href="https://youtu.be/EJJCn9JBJFA"> Rhink - Love Unabridged </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape headed over to the closet and pushed aside the hanging clothes to open the hidden door. As he went through to the stairs, he purposefully wiggled his ass, causing Harry to chuckle and moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reached the top and stared into each others' eyes, it was almost as if they were two kids who had only been allowed to stare into the window of a super awesome toy store…but never got to go inside. Then one morning, the doors were thrust open, and they could finally see and touch everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like two neodymium magnets pulling each other close, as Snape and Harry moved together for a hungry kiss. The whole world outside that room ceased to exist as their hands roamed, and lips continued to press perfectly together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moved back, gasping for air and pointed to the sofa. "There! Now! I need some none-standing snogging time with you, stat!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just rolled his eyes, “Do not start getting cheesy on me now, Mr. Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sauntered over to him and pressed their lower halves together, "Oh, I won't get cheesy, Sev, but maybe a bit sticky if I'm lucky."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shocked but at the same time excited gasp left Snape's lips at that, “Dear Merlin! You are going to be the death of me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the bravado and mirth suddenly drained from Harry's face, “Don't say that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say what? Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry ran shaky fingers through his hair while he sat on the sofa over in the reading nook. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the mood. It's just this stupid dream I had last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, your dream can not be any worse than mine had been," Snape said as he sat down next to Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unless you almost died in your dream, Sev, I think I have you beat.” Another grimace soured Harry's face. “Ugh! I shouldn't have used the word beat either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape paled, “You dreamt that I almost died?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. It was so weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was…was Nagini there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's eyes widened, "Yes…and that asshole who turned Hermione, Ron, and I over to Bellatrix Lestrange at the Malfoy Manor."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scabior? The snatcher? The guy who looked like a Revolutionary War reject?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell!” Harry was freaking out. “Yes. Him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was too odd and unbelievable. Snape couldn't wrap his head around the fact that they had both dreamt the same damn thing! “Surely, though, your dream did not end up with me…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…in an alley behind Grauman's Chinese Theater?!” Harry finished what Snape had been about to say. “Yes…yes, it did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving over to straddle Snape's lap, Harry asked, “Do you think…well…could the dreams be what actually happened to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape rested his hands on Harry's thighs, “I would have said no, but now knowing you saw it too…I would seriously have to consider the possibility.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pressed his ear to Snape's covered chest as if to make sure his heart was beating. He then placed a kiss in that same spot before sitting back up. "You know Rita didn't make up the part of Scabior's death. Neville and Seamus both saw him go down with the bridge."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good!" Snape growled. "Otherwise, I would have been tempted to finish him off myself!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would have gladly helped.” A look of stone-cold fury gleamed from Harry's green eyes, “We could have taken turns beating his stupid ass!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What a violent and utterly wicked thing to suggest, Potter." Snape tried to sound disapproving but was quite turned on by it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry didn't even look apologetic, “Hey if someone goes after what I consider mine…they are going to see just how much like the symbol of Gryffindor I can be!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hell, that was even hotter! Snape really liked this fierce side of Harry. And with how Potter was sitting on his lap, Harry could probably tell as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air suddenly got thick with a primal hunger for something more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very possessive of you, Potter. Care to back up those words?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like this?” Harry leaned down and kissed Snape's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or…this?” He slowly unbuttoned Snape's shirt and pushed the two halves apart to expose Snape's naked chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kisses followed then from neck to nipple. “Or maybe even…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's teeth firmly latched onto the hardened flesh causing Snape to arch and moan and curse!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nipple was released as a wicked chuckle left Harry's lips, “No, not yet…but one day very, very soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other nipple was bitten then, and Snape was just buzzing with an abundance of sensations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being pansexual meant he liked all aspects of sex. So he didn't feel tied to only being a top or bottom in a relationship either. For Snape, it was more fun to let nature take its course and not limit any of the possibilities that might arise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> One of those possibilities being Harry's hand coming to rest on the button of Snape's pants and undoing it. The denim was shoved down to his ankles then as that wicked hand slid into the boxers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look of awe on Harry's face matched Snape's feeling of awe as the hand firmly gripped the hidden hard flesh. And as fantastic has that had felt, it was nothing compared to the moment Harry started to slowly stroke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wanting some flesh to enjoy as well, Snape pulled off Harry's shirt and let it dangle on the elbow of the stroking hand. He reverently let his fingertips explore, and the heat of Harry's skin was far better than any of his high-definition dreams and fantasies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What really made it better, though, was glancing up and seeing those green eyes filled with lust and caring…for him! This wasn't a bathroom at some bar quickie! No, this was the beginning of a great life beyond the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A life where UNO brought hours of battles and fun, and were vegging on the sofa watching movies was so much better than any Hollywood award. Where dogs named Beaker could exist with one darker ear, and crazy friends just stopped by with cookies to brighten their already wonderful day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, life might not be perfect, but it was looking very good indeed as Snape stared up into Harry's beautiful green eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape went to move his hand up to stroke down Harry's cheek but was hindered by his own shirt. That was why it got tossed along with his jeans and shoes to the floor. Now unencumbered by all that, Snape could just enjoy the steady, slow stroke of Harry's hand on his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when Harry's lips moved down to Snape's, every sensation that had already been extraordinary suddenly got electrified! Like lightning joining a downpour, or playing a guitar and then plugging it into an amplifier to make the windows shake. Everything was just…more!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if that wasn't enough, when Harry's hand started stroking faster, Snape damn near lost his mind! It was so crazy how different it was to have someone else do the playing. Must be something to do with the lack of control and pre-knowledge of what the other person might choose to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Heaven, though, and as Snape soared through the clouds, the sound of the birds chirping around him started to warp and sound weird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape opened his eyes and saw a light shining through the pocket of his jeans. That's when his brain caught up, and he realized someone was trying to call him on the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to ignore the ringing by dragging Harry down for another kiss, but the noise and light didn't stop. It only started back up seconds later and yelled for his immediate attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annoyed, Snape reached down to grab his discarded jeans and took out the pain-in-the-ass phone. On the screen, in white lettering, was 'Rima is calling.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Snape was sooooo not having a conversation right now with her, so he dismissed the call and powered off the phone. Both the phone and jeans were tossed back to the floor as he focused back on the fun at hand…mhmm, or rather in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nipped Harry's lower lip, “Where were we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The grip on Snape's cock tightened, “Here. And…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry leaned down and thoroughly kissed him before murmuring, "…here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape felt like he had to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't just another dream that would dissolve away with his alarm clock. His fingers stroked up and down Harry's thighs as he asked, “Could you pinch me as hard as you can, Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knowing smile took form on Harry's face, “Only if you do the same to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh hell! A gush of emotions typhooned Snape at hearing Harry was also dealing with the need to validate what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both put a thumb and index finger on each other's upper arm and squeezed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ouch!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was real!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Those same to fingers of Snape's moved up and softly traced over Harry's scar. Over the years, it had faded, but there was enough of a raised texture to tickle his fingertips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape slid the hand down then till the palm cupped Harry's cheek. And when Harry leaned into the warm skin, Snape brought their lips together for another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hunger exploded again, and the momentum lost due to checking the phone returned tenfold. As Harry stroked firm and fast, Snape felt that age-old feeling of being right at the delicious edge of losing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head arched back, and he just let the sensations build stronger and stronger until…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sev?! Sev, are you here?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit! Was that Rima's voice? Coming from downstairs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the hell is she doing here?!" Snape bellowed as his imminent orgasm fizzled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They quickly got off the sofa then, and Snape regretfully tucked the still hard cock back into his boxers. He took Harry's now empty hand in his and brought it up to place a kiss on the still-warm palm, "Stay here while I get her to leave."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aye, aye, Captain!" Harry playfully said with a mock salute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caught between a gushy smile and a sarcastic roll of his eyes, Snape couldn't help but plant another kiss on Harry's smirking lips. “Brat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Severus?!" Rima's voice once again cut into the intimate moment. "If you don't get your butt down here, I'm coming up there to find you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For crying out loud!” Snape hurried down to his room and grabbed a robe to cover his lack of clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was halfway down the main stairs when he saw a very worried Rima pacing back and forth by the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she saw him there, a huge sigh of relief left her. "Dammit, Severus! Why didn't you pick up when I called? I've been trying to reach you the whole way here!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape walked down the rest of the stairs and hugged her. “Sorry, but I just did not feel like talking. I promise, though, that I am one hundred percent fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she took in his feverish face, the glassy eyes, and the messy looking hair, Rima didn't buy a word he said. "You don't have to lie to me, Sev. I know how much Harry meant to you and how hard it must be since he left."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since Harry left?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it dawned on him that the rental agency must have already taken Harry's car. Otherwise, Rima would have seen it and knew Harry was still around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This did pose a wonderful opportunity to get some alone time with Harry for a few days. He put on his best smile, “I am honestly just tired from all the goodbyes and such. I promise you that I am not moping, depressed, or at all sad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima was still having none of it, though. "Too bad! I'm going to make you a nice cup of tea, and we're going to binge-watch this!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> A shopping bag was picked up from the floor and shoved into Snape's hands. Inside was a box set of all ten seasons of </span>
  <em>Trading Spaces.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get these?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima just shrugged, "I know a guy that knows the show's host, Paige Davis. I just offered an obscene amount of money, and…whallah!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snape knew how much Rima hated watching shows like this, so he understood how much she was worried about him. It made him love her even more. "So you, Rima Elizabeth Horton, are willing to binge all ten seasons of </span>
  <em>Trading Spaces</em>
  <span> with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Willing is such a broad choice of word. How about we use the phrase reluctantly okay with it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had Harry really gone home, Snape would have jumped on this offer in a heartbeat. But as the sexy wizard was waiting for him up in the attic, Snape had to find a nice way to get Rima to leave…now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to reason with her logical side, "How about we compromise? You let me sleep away the weekend, and then we can order pizza and have a </span>
  <em>Trading Spaces</em>
  <span> watch party on Monday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rima frowned as she placed a hand on Snape's forehead. "Well, you're not feverish, but something is definitely off if you're refusing to binge-watch </span>
  <em>Trading Spaces</em>
  <span> with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dammit! This was not going very well, and Snape had no clue how to get her to leave without exposing Harry's presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, though, Potter had no such qualms and strolled down the stairs looked thoroughly kissed, shirtless, barefoot, and sexy as hell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Rima.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her jaw not only hit the floor…but dug its way to China! And when she put all the pieces together, the entryway echoed with an ear-splitting squeal as she hugged them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is so freakn' amazing! How? When? I need details, people! Now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They took turns walking her through the moment Harry had reversed the car and kissed Snape on the porch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gushed, “That is the most romantic thing I ever heard! So are you staying for good, Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Two weeks for now until you guys head to England for </span>
  <em>Half-Blood Prince.</em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then? Will you stay at Snape's house over there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was all ears for this answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry grinned, "Hell yes, I am."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slight smidgen of worry showed on Rima's face. "The only thing is the Paparazzi are ruthless over there. If they catch you guys out somewhere, they are bound to take pictures."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had thought about all that and wasn't too concerned. "So what if they do? I have never felt the need to hide anything. We have allowed them to think you and I were a couple only to keep the crazy admirers at bay not to lie about my sexuality."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima just shook her head, "No, it's not that. I know you don't give a crap what people think. My main concern was that if they take pictures of you guys that the wizarding world may see and put two and two together."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn if that didn't somber up the moment. Snape hadn't thought about that aspect of having Harry around. "Well, we can just stay in while I am filming. Or maybe use some magic to alter one of our appearances just enough to go undetected."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, is Polyjuice potion a real thing?” Rima asked as an idea suddenly came to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded, "Oh, yes. And it tastes disgusting!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nibbled on her lower lip, "What if I cut off an inch of my hair and put it in a bag for Harry to use. That way, whenever you want to go out somewhere, he just turns into me, and the photographers won't think anything of it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's genius, Rima!" Harry bear-hugged her and kissed her cheek. He then turned to Snape with a hungry gaze, "I could even go on set sometimes and get to hang out in your trailer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima grimaced, "Just don't…umm…like, get busy while looking like me, okay?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, we wouldn't," Harry promised. "I would just go to set as you and let it wear off while I waited in the trailer. Then when we had to leave for the night, I'd just transform again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, then I'll drop off the bag of my hair tomorrow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Umm…maybe, not tomorrow…or for at least a few days." As much as Snape loved Rima's company, he really wanted to have a few days alone with Harry. He was relieved to see she understood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gotcha!” She winked. “I will gladly give you guys some adult alone bonding time and get the heck out of Dodge.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A round of hugs later, Rima was heading back to her car as Snape and Harry watched from the porch.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Rima's car disappeared down the road, Harry's stomach started to growl. He placed a hand over the noisy area, “I think our lack of breakfast is catching up with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was a bit distracted for a few seconds by Harry's hand on the smooth skin. Hell, he wanted to move that hand and have a taste. "Yeah, I suddenly seem to be hungry too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop it," Harry scolded as he saw how Snape was staring at him. "Food first…fun later. I don't know about you, but I don't think stomach noises are conducive to snogging, I suggest we make a quick pit stop in the kitchen before we continue where we left off up in the attic."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just one taste?" Snape asked, totally forgetting they were still on the porch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Harry stared at Snape's pouting lips, “Fine…just one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape knelt down before Harry and moved aside the hand still resting over the belly button area. His hands grabbed hold at the hip level, and his thumbs stroked back and forth over the warm flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rested his forehead on Harry's stomach and slowly tilted his head backward, so his face rubbed deliciously across Harry's stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was enraptured with what was happening below and dug his fingers in Snape's hair. "You haven't even done it yet, and I'm already melting!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Snape smiled as he looked up into those hungry green eyes. There was something so erotic staring up at someone while kneeling before them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry started rubbing his thumb against Snape's scalp, and the pressure and heat of the motion gave Snape some very naughty thoughts. The strongest being an intense urge to have one of Harry's thumbs part his lips and sink in so he could suck on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was such an all-consuming need that Snape almost couldn't breathe. He pressed his whole face into Harry's stomach and groaned, "Hell! I am in so much trouble."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Harry's hand moved to Snape's chin to tilt his face back again, that damn thumb just happened to land across his lower lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed like fate was taunting him, and Snape just couldn't ignore it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second the fleshy digit was sucked into his mouth, Snape looked up again and got to witness Harry gasp. Their gazes locked, and flames of lust licked over their bodies from head to toe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Harry firmly gripped Snape's jaw and pushed the thumb in ever farther, Snape groaned. He could feel the finger pressing on his tongue and knew it was just a precursor to what would happen soon with another appendage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He truly had only knelt down to place one innocent…okay, maybe not so innocent…kiss to Harry's stomach! And yet here he was getting hard sucking on the sexy brat's thumb! Snape was so screwed!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had Harry's stomach not growled again, Snape probably would have broken a few laws by tasting the hard cock waiting for him behind Harry's zipper. Hell, even still, he really wanted to rub his face against it…ached to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhh, Sev? I think we might want to go back inside," Harry said, noticing the living room curtains move in the house across the street. "I think we might have an audience."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reluctantly Snape let go of Harry's thumb and stood up. He glanced across at Mildred Moore's house, and indeed the older woman was peeking out at them. "She is the biggest busy body on the whole street. I am surprised she never called the cops earlier after you reversed your car back here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another even louder grumble sounded from Harry's stomach, making him laugh. "For goodness sake, you would think I was starving for days with the way it sounds! I'm surprised it wasn't still full from the massive quantity of wings we had last night."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went inside then and locked the door before heading to the kitchen to feed Harry's stomach monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked into the freezer and frowned, “Everything in here would take at least twenty minutes to make.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We could just enjoy some cereal,” Snape suggested as he showed Harry the cupboard full of a multitude of suitable choices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me guess…” Harry said as he noticed there was one box of cereal that didn't fit in with the other sensible choices. “…Rima likes Lucky Charms?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sadly, you are correct. I can not stand marshmallows of any kind, especially those pieces of styrofoam General Mills calls charms."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Agreed. I only like marshmallows in hot cocoa…or used to make Rice Krispies Treats.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what would you like, Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes slowly roamed down Snape's robe-clad body. “What I really want will have to wait till I eat a bowl of that Rice Chex two boxes over. Are there any bananas left?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape couldn't help himself, "Well, there are a few over by the bread, but I also have one right…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Get behind me, Satan!" Harry scolded, even as he unconsciously rubbed his lower half against the center island. "I NEED FOOD, MISTER!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Images of the pitchfork fun from last night's fantasies returned, and Snape definitely did not want to waste time on food. "Hurry!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry quickly got everything ready and was about to pour the milk when he noticed Snape wasn't eating. He pouted, "If you want me to enjoy this, then I suggest you get yourself a bowl too. It's way too noisy, and I'll be crazy self-conscious otherwise when I start chewing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape obeyed, and soon their shoulders were touching when he sat down next to Harry at the island. The milk was poured into both bowls then, and the quiet room was filled with the sound of crunching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, within two minutes, the Rice Chex started to get soggy. Well, the ones in Harry's bowl anyway. Snape had come up with a way to keep his cereal crisp and crunchy. Instead of filling the bowl to the top with cereal, he poured a few spoonfuls and added new stuff when that was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was impressed, “That's freakn' brilliant!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape wasn't too hungry, so he only added a third helping to his milk. "If I were truly invested in this bowl of cereal, I would even keep the milk nearby so I could refresh that was well. This cereal plus ice-cold milk makes the best lunch, breakfast, or dinner."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they finished eating, Snape quickly rinsed out the bowls while Harry returned the cereal box to the cupboard. They headed upstairs then to go back into the attic and finally enjoy some time alone without peeking neighbors, surprise visits from friends, or loud stomach monsters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were walking into the bedroom when Harry suddenly stopped. "Hey, you go on up, and I'll meet you there. I just have to do something really fast."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you going to be long?" Snape asked as he moved over to the bed and sat down. "I can just tag along if that is okay with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry blushed a bit, "I kinda have to pee, so unless you're into golden showers, you might just want to wait here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Potter, I have zero desire to get peed on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry laughed, “I really didn't think you'd know what I meant by a golden shower.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An eyebrow was arched at that, “Why is it so hard to believe? I have just as much access to internet porn as you do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU WATCH INTERNET PORN?” Even the possibility of that seemed to blow Harry's mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is what I just said.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, okay then…no golden showers." Harry was still shaking his head in awe as he headed to the bathroom to pee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had started to make his bed when Harry reappeared in the doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So when you say no golden showers, does that mean nothing to do with pee at all?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling a bit scared to find out what that meant, Snape hesitantly asked, “What did you have in mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry reached down and popped out the button on his jeans, “Do you remember earlier in the week when you walked in on me peeing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Boy, do I ever!</em>
  <span> The image of Harry's cock from that day was forever burnt into his brain. "Yes, I remember." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, maybe after you left…” Harry slowly slid down the zipper, “I fantasized that you had moved behind me and helped me pee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the denim was pushed down and kicked off, Snape's body went from room temperature to scorching in seconds. “Merlin, you are so beautiful!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry smiled at the response to his strip down, “So what do you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do I think?!” Snape untied his robe and let it fall to the floor. “I think we wasted a whole damn week!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes did a slow roam over Snape's nearly naked body and stopped at the hard cock trying to break free of the boxers, "Yeah, we did."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know I actually had the same thought when I saw you peeing that morning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, want to help me now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Very much so!" Snape growled as he walked up to Harry, pushed him against the door jam, and kissed the ever-loving shit out of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the hungry kiss continued, Snape's hand slowly slid underneath the elastic band of Harry's boxers and wrapped around the hidden hard cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few delicious strokes, he shoved the erection out through the front slit in the boxers. Now Snape could see as well as feel Harry's cock in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was still amazing to Snape that he had the freedom to do all this with Harry now. And when his thumb rubbed around the underside of the cock head and caused Harry to moan, Snape relished being the reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The plan to go into the bathroom was completely forgotten, though, as Snape's thumb slipped over the head again and smeared a bead of precum waiting at the tip into the spongy pink flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Snape brought the thumb up to his mouth to finally have a taste of Potter, he was not disappointed. Not even his expensive bottle of </span>
  <span>
    <span>Glenmorangie whiskey could compare to having Harry's flavor on his tongue! </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went back to the source and stroked the hard cock to make some more. This time, though, the sticky precum on his thumb wasn't for his mouth. Instead, it was rubbed into Harry's lips so Snape could lean down and kiss it off them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This second helping was even greater than the first, and Snape knew by the third he'd be addicted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape grabbed the cock and started a slow stroke, while his other hand moved up to gently wrap around Harry's neck. The delicious heat under both his palms made Snape hungry for more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Mhmm, one of these days, Potter, we are going to have a repeat of our Hide and Seek game. This time, though, I will not be using Petrifcus Totalus just to win.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiss-after-kiss was placed across Harry's shoulder, "It will be hot knowing you can not move, and that I can then take my time enjoying every inch of your body."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape could feel Harry's moan against his lips as he slid his hand lower and exposed more of the neck for a kiss. "Can you imagine how it would go, Harry? I can. You see, when I had cast the spell, you just happened to gasp in shock, and your mouth froze wide open for me. I would tease you by standing over your face then so you could get a good view of the same balls that would soon be dropped into that open mouth."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black eyes gazed into Green, "And then once you had to breathe through your nose, I would grab my painfully hard cock and push it down, so that on every inhale, you took in a lungful of my scent."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rubbed his covered cock against Harry's thigh, “Oh, and did I forget to mention I had made sure your cock was rock hard before I cast the spell? Mhmm, yes. I would remove my balls from your still open mouth and let them drag down your body as I made my way to that waiting cock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape tugged on Harry's cock and was rewarded with a breathy whimper. “Mhmm, can you imagine having enough peripheral vision that you can see my warm, wet tongue lick the ridge under the cock head? Over and over and…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry squirmed as the words formed clear images in his head, “Oh fuck, I want it all, Sev! I'm so damn hard I don't even think I could even pee now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape nipped an earlobe and let his tongue trace along the edge. “So should I stop then? That was why we were going to the bathroom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't you fuckn' dare stop now!” Harry growled as he reached out and cupped Snape's cock through the boxers. “I've waited too damn long for this moment. I need you to give me a real memory of you making me cum…please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How could Snape say no to that? Right, as if he would ever say no to anything Harry wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape continued to stroke Harry's cock and ground his into Harry's hand, he remembered the post on Tumblr about how just hearing Snape and Metatron talk could make Harry cum. Well, hell! If there was ever the perfect time to test Harry's hypothesis, it was right here…right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nipped the earlobe again, but this time sucked the fleshy lobe into his mouth. There was something so erotic about having a part of Harry in his mouth, and if not for the new plan, he would have kept sucking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape released the lobe and then lifted his lips, so they hovered right next to the ear. "A little birdy told me that you could cum just by hearing me talk. Do you really think that could happen, Potter?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck! Yes…yes, I definitely do."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The tip of Snape's tongue traced from the triangular fossa down past the anti-helix and back as he used his Legilimency skills to find Harry's naughtiest fantasy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The images that he saw were shocking and absolutely perfect for the experiment. “Mhmm, yes, Potter. By the time I am done, you will never be able to watch any of my movies without cumming in your pants.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moaned, “Hell, I'm practically there already!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, fuck! That is completely unacceptable,” Snape declared as he ceased all stroking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait? What? Why?! No, no…don't stop," Harry begged while trying to thrust his cock in and out of Snape's unmoving hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsk, tsk, Harry. That defeats the whole purpose of this experiment. No touching, remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape let go of the cock altogether then, and Harry whimpered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, Severus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hell! Snape loved how Harry had said his name. “Say that again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's hand cupped Snape's balls through the boxers as he repeated, “Please, Severus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape thrust into Harry's hand and moaned, "Again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fingers slid under the waistband of Snape's boxers, wrapped around the throbbing cock and started to move, "Anything you want, Severus."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape really didn't want to lose the heat of Harry's hands on his body…seemed almost sacrilegious. "I have had a Dumbledore moment, Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Halle-fuckn'-lujah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, just hold off on the celebrating until after you hear what I have to say."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes still beamed joyously as Harry pretended to zip his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit, Potter! Stop being so cute!” Snape scolded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The zipped lips turned into a silent smile as Harry motioned for Snape to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he leaned in for a needed kiss and enjoyed every second of it. “Mhmm, yes. Definitely need to Dumbledore the experiment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's thumb ran across Harry's lips, "So here is the deal. I still want to make you cum from my voice, but it can not be with zero touching. I think a good compromise is that I can touch you all I want except no where sexual."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confused green eyes stared at him for additional clarification.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would mean I could press my chest into your back and wrap my around around your chest, but not play with nipples, balls, and especially your cock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pouted, “But those are the best parts!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape smiled, “I promise you it will be worth it. Do you trust me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded, “One hundred percent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then, Potter, I suggest we take this into the bathroom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They headed to the toilet area, and once there, Snape pressed their bodies together from behind. His arms crisscrossed Harry's chest, and a kiss was placed to the warm neck. "See now this is much better than me being six inches away. Are you ready, Potter?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded and then leaned back and let his head rest against Snape's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape loved the feel of Harry's hair brushing against his skin, and it just gave him more details to add to the story he planned on telling. "So earlier, when we were in my bedroom, I tiptoed through your mind and found one of your favorite fantasies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A nervous look filled those green eyes as Harry wondered what Snape had discovered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Imagine my surprise when the image I saw most was of long black hair. Specifically, my long black hair…how it used to be back at Hogwarts." </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry gulped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, and I really enjoyed seeing the image you used the most of my hair draped over the side of your bed as I laid on my back, and you fed me your cock. You were standing by the side of the bed, so your cock was pushed in upside down. And when you filled my belly with cum, you rubbed your knee against my hair."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was so wrapped up in what he had seen in Harry's head that he never noticed when his lower half unintentionally started rocking against Harry's bum. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm, Harry. And I am sure you will understand how shocked I was that that was not the most deviant thing you fantasized doing with my hair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry froze, and Snape could feel his heart rate sky-rocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Issues, Potter? Never thought anyone would see the dark recesses of your brain, did you?! Especially not me…but oh, did I ever and loved every perverted second!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The urge to grab Harry's hard cock was sooooo strong that it was almost painful trying to keep his hands away from it. Snape wisely tightened the hold on Harry's chest to make sure he didn't ruin the experiment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Imagine how it was for me to see images of my long, black hair wrapped around your cock?! The raven black locks encircling your pale hard flesh as I jerked you off that way.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he looked down over Harry's shoulder, Snape saw the tormenting sight of that very hard cock just sticking out, begging to be touched. He quickly closed his eyes to block the temptation, "Fuck! I so wanted those images to be real and almost…almost used magic to make it so. It would be back in mere seconds if I so chose."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moaned, "Dammit, Sev! I wish you didn't have such a hang-up about using magic. Promise me when the Harry Potter films are done that you will allow it so we can play with this fantasy? I used to jerk off to the image of your gorgeous hair fanned out on my pillow. That or it creating a curtain around our faces as you leaned down for a kiss."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, trust me, Potter…I know. I have seen every damn piece of footage of your hair kink."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, if we can't play with actual black hair, come into my head with me, and we can watch the hair porn together," Harry suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a brilliant idea, and soon Snape was once again inside Harry's head. This time it was Harry who decided what they saw, though. Which actually made it even hotter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't forget to narrate everything you see, Sev. I wouldn't want to miss out on my vocal porn,” Harry teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape placed a growly kiss against Harry's neck, “Hush it, brat! Or did you forget that I am in charge here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The images that suddenly filled Snape's head were raunchy and showed a submissive version of himself. He nipped Harry's shoulder, "Brat."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your brat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those two words were the sexiest thing Snape had ever heard. “Yeah. Mine! All mine!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A kiss started then that brought them both closer to the edge. Snape was way too close for his own peace of mind, so he made himself think of gross things to cool off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Delores Umbridge in a thong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Filch in crotch-less lingerie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minerva dancing naked around a stripper pole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hmm…that last one had been more intriguing than Snape wanted to admit, but not enough to freak him out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His plan had worked, though, and with his firmer grip of control, restored Snape was able to start on the final lap of getting Harry to lose it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He uncrossed his arms from around Harry's chest and let his fingers start to roam over other allowed spaces. His favorite being up and down both thighs causing Harry to shiver. "Mhmm, that is so hot, Potter. Soon you will be shaking for another reason…a very, sticky reason."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry whimpered as his hands covered Snape's and stroked the stroker. “Please, Sev! I'm so damn close.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Snape glanced over a shoulder, he saw Harry's cock dripping precum onto the tiles below. Oh, to be able to kneel down and suck it into his mouth instead. "You are making my floor messy, Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All your fault, Severus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mhmm, there was the sound of Harry speaking his full name again! Fuck how he loved it! "Oh, Harry! Once I get you to lose it, you will not be allowed to calmly regain your senses. No! The second I get you to cum, I am going to suck down that cock and swallow the rest."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry arched his head back as he tried to cling to the cliff of sanity and not fall off…not just yet anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Snape was having none of that and started to breathe heavily into Harry's ear! He knew it would tickle and torment, and by the way Harry's body was shaking, Snape knew it wouldn't be long before he could play with the good parts again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck! That is pure wickedness!” Harry breathlessly muttered while trying to block his ear from Snape's delicious, evil assault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That is the whole point, Potter. I am hungry for your cock, and you are taking way to long to cum."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Harry pouted, “But the best part of an orgasm is the slow build to the top of the coaster! Once it hits and you go careening down the other side, it's only a matter of seconds before the shivers stop, and it's all gone." </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air fucking of Harry's ear stopped as Snape allowed him a few more seconds on the ride. "You are so lucky I know exactly what you mean."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape glanced again at Harry's cock leaking precum, a very dirty image flashed into his head. It was too detailed to have been made randomly, and when he saw that look in Harry's eyes, Snape knew it had come from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you like that, Sev?" Harry asked, with a smirk already knowing the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape moaned, “You know damn well I did, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can see it so clearly," Harry said as his fingers moved backward to trail up and down Snape's thighs. "The same precum dripping to the floor now would look so white against your black hair. I used to imagine streaks of it in your hair during that other fantasy when you laid on the bed, and I was feeding you my cock. I would purposefully let it happen just to watch the droplets of precum race down the curtain of black."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dammit, Potter! I am the one who is supposed to be making you cum! Not the other way around!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just grinned even bigger, “Guess maybe I'm not the only one with a hair kink…huh, Severus?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe, but I think I have more of a neck kink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape's thumb brushed against the smooth side of Harry's neck, a very wicked idea came to him. He leaned down then and placed a kiss on the same spot that would make Harry lose it in…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without warning, Snape wrapped one arm around Harry's waist while the other moved up to tilt Harry's face away and then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck!" Harry's knees buckled as cum splashed down onto the bathroom floor, and Snape's teeth bit the aforementioned spot on the side of Harry's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If not for Snape's firm hold, Harry would have crumbled and hit the tiles hard. As it was, he was still close to blacking out, especially as Snape's wicked mouth continued to suck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Snape finally released the spot on Harry's neck and looked at his handiwork, he felt a sense of wicked satisfaction. The purple splotch adorning Harry's skin would take weeks to fade. Weeks in which Harry would have a constant reminder of Snape and this very moment. "Mhmm, fuck! Purple really is a good color on you, Mr. Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Mhmm, I bet," Harry murmured, still a bit hazy and out of it. He leaned back and placed a soft kiss on Snape's neck. "So, what happened to your plan to suck me off right after you made me lose it?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All your fault, Potter." Snape kissed the ever-darkening hickey. "Your neck distracted me, but I can still get a taste."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moaned as Snape knelt in front of him and started to lick off the remnants of the orgasm from Harry's cock. And when the aftershocks hit and rippled down Harry's spine, some very colorful curses filled the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few salty kisses happened then as Snape stood back up and gave Harry a taste too. Snape then turned Harry back to face the toilet and grasped the softened cock, "I think you can pee now, Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry laughed, “I guess I can. How good are you with aim?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I have great aim, Potter." Snape pressed his boxer covered cock right against Harry's crack, "And as to peeing, I have never hit the seat."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, we're about to find out how truthful that is," Harry said as the sound of the pee hitting the water echoed around the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had firm control of Harry's cock and had no problem keeping his record intact. “Told you so, Potter!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry turned then and let his hand slide down Snape's body until it covered the hard cock behind the thin material of the boxers. "Since I've been taken care of so thoroughly, I think it's time for me to help with your roller coaster ride. So tell me, Severus Snape, what is your deepest, darkest fantasy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape watched Harry's hand play with him through the boxers, he mulled over all the non-magic things he liked. "Well, as you know, my darkest one would be using Petrifcus Totalus on you, but that will have to wait till after the movies when I feel safe playing with magic again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I so look forward to that day.” Harry slowly pushed Snape's boxers down, “I've always wanted to mix sex with magic. Not many people are brave enough to try things, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It constantly amazed Snape how like-minded he and Harry were. "The possibilities are endless! Especially with you and I knowing a lot of wordless and wandless spells."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean like this one?” Harry asked seconds before Snape's ass felt squishy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks a lot, Potter. Of all the spells you could have chosen, and you pick a lubrication one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, that might come in handy in the future, and you'll thank me for knowing it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How far in the future?" Snape asked, knowing now was as good a time as any to discuss this looming subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry started a gentle stroke on Snape's now exposed cock, "Well, not for a while at least. I want to…ache to, but it just seems weird to jump right into it after only a week. It'd rather play like we have and get to know each other better."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, they were on the same page, "I one hundred percent agree. I want everything with you, but I would also rather wait and find out even more of what makes you tick. I want to learn all your kinks and preferences, so we have a full arsenal of knowledge to use."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes! Exactly!" Harry exclaimed. "I want that first time to mean something. To be something we wait for and plan out, so everything goes smoothly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's finger traced around and around the hickey on Harry's neck. "I have an idea of what would work, but it sounds so damn far away."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Well, my part in </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> is going to take about five months to film. So what if we set the day for the last day of filming? Not only will that give us plenty of time to get to know each other better, but I will have almost a year off before having to start on </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deathly Hallows.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry nodded, “Yeah. I really like that idea.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape held out his hand, “Deal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Deal!" Harry took the outstretched hand and squeezed. "So, in five months, you are going to be so glad I know that lubrication spell."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just rolled his eyes, "A: how long have you waited to loop it back to that? And B: I am a grown man. Only horny teens use that spell."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hence how I came to know of it back at Hogwarts. Mhmm, that spell and sneaking off to the Room of Requirements was my favorite way of spending Saturdays."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An image of Harry laying in a bed using the lubrication spell on himself before playing with a rather large dildo flashed in Snape's mind. He glared over at Harry, "Stop it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop what, Sev?" Harry asked, all innocent looking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another image of Snape fucking Harry against the storeroom walls showed up, and it was very detailed. "Was that what you imagined when I pulled you into my storeroom about the missing supplies?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hell, yes! Like I told you before, I am a sucker for growly, grabby moments…and shelves apparently."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape couldn't help but stare at Harry's pink lips. "Sucker, you say?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fire ignited in Harry's eyes, "Yes. A hardcore, deep, deep sucker."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Between the look in those green eyes, the words spoken, and the hand still stroking his cock, Snape's brain stop working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry laughed, "Well, look at that?! I finally made the great Severus Snape speechless.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brat!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your brat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell! That gets me every time!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pressed his body against Snape's and let his hand encircle both cocks, “Oh, I got you, Sev.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no taking a break now after that! Snape nipped Harry's lower lip and growled, “Get your sexy ass out of those boxers and into that damn shower! It is my turn!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry gladly and quickly complied, and soon they were standing completely naked together for the first time. The hot water cascaded around them for several minutes as they stood there enjoying the view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when the hunger for more got too intense, their lips met for a tongue-playing-mind melting kiss. If not for the additional layer that they both wanted to add to the shower fun, they would have been more than happy to continue the kiss till the water turned cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By this point, though, Snape was so ready to finally feel his cock in Harry's mouth. "Hell, Harry! I have been waiting for this moment for such a long time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kisses were pressed to Snape's chest, “And what per se were you wanting, Sev?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black eyes latched onto green, "You on your knees before me with my cock hitting your tonsils."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck!" Harry held Snape's gaze as he slowly lowered to the shower floor. "Like this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was overwhelmed with his fantasy coming true. “Oh, yes! Just like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you also imagine my face rubbing against your cock like this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heat and Harry's cheek pressed into Snape's hard cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's fingers instantly threaded into Harry's wet hair and brought his face even closer. "Breathe me in, Potter. So that every time anyone makes a batch of Amortentia, all you shall smell is this…and me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the same time that Harry buried his face with a moan and took a deep breath, he sent Snape an image of his perfect Sunday afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> It consisted of them watching a marathon of</span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> Love it, or List it</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> on HGTV all comfy in their pajamas. On the sofa, Snape lounged with his fingers stroking through Harry's hair while Harry sat between Snape's parted legs on the floor. It wasn't even a blow job moment that was taking place…no, it was Harry simply watching the show with Snape while suckling on Snape's cock. Not even as a punishment or part of master/sub play…just simply enjoying having Snape in his mouth. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fantasy merged with reality then as Harry sucked on the head of Snape's hard cock. It was so hot to still see the shaft as proof of what was happening. Snape moaned at the heat of Harry's mouth soaking into the skin, but Harry moaned about the salty heaviness of Snape on his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inch by delicious inch, Harry tormented Snape by taking his time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape ached to dig his fingers into Harry's skull and yank that evil mouth all the way to the dark curls. Even still, he was glad he let Harry continue the slow crawl along the shaft because the pay off of finally being fully encased in Harry's mouth was so worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was nothing sexier for Snape than getting to look down and seeing Harry's mouth wrapped around the base of his cock. Nothing more erotic than seeing those cheeks concave when the mind-melting suction joined the party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when Harry started sliding up and down Snape's hard cock…dragging those sexy pink lips across the shaft…hell!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape leaned against the shower wall enjoying the show, he pushed his foot out and wedged it under Harry's balls and cock. “I want to watch you grind against me while you suck on my cock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry instantly obeyed, and Snape's cock twitched hardcore. He knew Harry had felt it happen, too, "See what happens to me when you do exactly what I ask?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yef, shir!” Harry said while still sucking on Snape's cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck! Oh fuck, Harry! That was hot!” Snape suddenly found himself enamored with making Harry talk around his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every atom in Snape's body buzzed as he commanded, “Say my name!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry grinned around mid-shaft and said, “Sehforesh Shnaph.” It was the best he could do while stuffed with cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Between the hungry look in those green eyes, the sound of his name from those stretched lips, and Harry's tongue caressing the underside of his cock…Snape was a goner!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A look of utter shock and delight took over Harry's face as cum started to hit the back of his throat. Snape fought to keep his eyes wide open, so he could watch the muscles in Harry's throat undulate while swallowing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when the last of the cum joined the rest in Harry's stomach, Harry stood up and placed a very sticky kiss on Snape's lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tasting himself on Harry's skin was enough to send aftershocks up and down Snape's spine. The moment was so damn perfect! It brought about the biggest smile Snape's face had ever witnessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The jubilation that he felt throughout his body was like that moment in Bohemian Rhapsody when the music builds to a skyscraper hight and explodes into the high energy riff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The song started to play in the back of Snape's head as he and Harry spent the next six minutes soaping each other up in the guise of getting clean. And then it looped again and again as they kissed and touched till the water went cold.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was while they were drying off that Snape really paid attention to all the lyrics. It was almost as if he had never taken the time to fully unpack each verse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was so much in his head that Harry had to take over the drying of their bodies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even when they got re-dressed in full pajamas and headed downstairs, Snape was still deep in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was even more curious when Snape bypassed the sofa and sat down at the piano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Seconds after that, the basket of song sheets was on Snape's lap, and he was digging into it, trying to find </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bohemian Rhapsody. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry sat down on the bench next to him, “What's going on, Sev?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape found the sheet music for the song and spread it completely open on the stand. "Look at this, Harry. I never noticed before how a lot of the lyrics line up with events in our lives!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pointed to the first two verses, “These deal not only with your crappy childhood but also how you found out about being a wizard. And don't even get me started on the whole Mama stuff!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is this the real life?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Is this just fantasy?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Caught in a landslide,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>No escape from reality.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Because I'm easy come, easy go,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little high, little low, </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then that horrible night when I had to keep my promise to Dumbledore and kill him so Draco wouldn't have to do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mama, just killed a man,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Put a gun against his head,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mama, life had just begun,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But now I've gone and thrown it all away.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By this point, Harry also saw overlaps with their lives. "Wow, this is pretty cool. Look how the next few verses could easily be about Voldermort calling you to the Shrieking Shack or even about me going into the Forbidden Forrest."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mama, ooh,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Didn't mean to make you cry,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Too late, my time has come,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sends shivers down my spine,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Body's aching all the time.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mama, ooh (Any way the wind blows),</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I don't want to die,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was so glad Harry was seeing it too and not making fun of it. Yes, it could be for anyone who had been in similar situations, but that wasn't' what had made it so profound for Snape. It was more the fact that for countless years he never realized there was a deeper story to the song. It was too easy just to get caught up in the music and sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pointed to the next part and grinned, "And this makes me think of when you showed up on my porch a week ago…I mean, come on! They even mention lightning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I see a little silhouetto of a man,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thunderbolt and lightning Very, very frightening me. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(Galileo) Galileo.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(Galileo) Galileo,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Galileo Figaro</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Magnifico-o-o-o-o.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, now! I am not little!" Harry complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape did a slow hungry roam of Harry's body ending up at lap level, “Not little at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, now! My eyes are up here, mister!” Harry playfully elbowed Snape in the stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his best Harold Crick voice, Snape said, "I think I owe you an apology."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry cracked up but played along. In a falsetto voice, he asked, "Really? Why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape nodded, “I og…ogled you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry leaned over till their lips were just an inch apart, “Okay, apology accepted. But only because you stammered.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A kiss happened then, but it was more languid than hungry since they were still content from the earlier bathroom play.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's lips moved lower to kiss the hickey on Harry's neck, "I am thinking of making this my background screen on my phone. What do you think?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine by me as long as I get to use the picture I took of you and the stuffed dog.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry could see Snape was going to bring up the whole spiel about not being able to show it to anyone, but Harry was adamant. He even had an idea of how to make it work. "Just hear me out before you say no. How about you sign the picture from Alan to me, and then if anyone sees it, I can say I bumped into you while at the convention."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finding no fault in that idea, Snape just shrugged, "I guess that is plausible enough. Just no posting it to your smutty Tumblr page, Mr. Potter. I would rather not be og…ogled more than I already am on your Scarred4Life."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But if I did post it, then it would lead credence to actually meeting you while attending the convention."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as I get to see the post before you hit save.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In seconds, Harry was off the piano bench and racing upstairs to get his phone. When he returned, it was to the sound of Snape playing Bohemian Rhapsody on the piano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sat back down and listened to Snape playing for a few minutes. "That song will never be the same for me after today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, agreed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you imagine if it was really about Voldemort?" Harry pondered the idea even more, "Maybe, Freddie had been a friend at the orphanage, and they both ended up at Hogwarts. It was Freddie's loving personality that helped keep Voldemort's darkness at bay. And then one day, Freddie just vanishes, and no one knows why or how. It turns out Voldemort knew his friend was the only person who could stop his nefarious plans, so he figured a way to send Freddie away. Only something went wrong, and instead of just across the country away, it caused time to rip, and Freddie went back in time as you had."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was impressed with how easily Harry's imagination created such a fully fleshed out story. “So did Freddie have amnesia too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not amnesia per se, but Voldemort had used the memory charm on Freddie to make him forget their friendship and about being magical. When he woke up, Freddie just happened to stumble into where the band was playing, and the rest is history. And when Voldemort finds out that his old friend became a famous singer, he sneaks into a concert to see him. Something about the strange man in the front row seems familiar to Freddie, but he keeps it to himself. During this time, someone from Hogwarts recognizes Freddie and shows him a newspaper about his disappearance. By now, fame had hit, and there was no going back. Could even explain how magical Queens songs feel and sound. As if Freddie had somehow cast a spell through the lyrics."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was going to comment on the idea when Harry suddenly started tapping away like a fiend on the phone. It was almost five minutes of just constant typing and a few weirdly manically happy grins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned over and peeked at the screen and saw parts of the story Harry had just made up about Freddie and Voldemort. Apparently, Harry was trying to save the story idea for later use? But where? All the posts on Harry's Tumblr page had only been gifs or pictures. So if Harry wrote stuff, where would he post it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was when Snape remembered a conversation between Harry and Rima about Ginny's AO3 page. About how Ginny wrote fanfiction and posted it there. Snape remembered Rima then asking Harry for the link.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So did that mean Harry also had an AO3 page? And if so, what the devil was he writing about? The story of Freddie and Voldemort hadn't had any sexual overtones, so maybe Harry just wrote regular stories. Snape was so curious, and unlike that last time when he caught Harry typing away, this time, he was going to get to the bottom of it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the typing ended, Snape asked, “What are you really doing when you type stuff into your phone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blush tinged Harry's cheeks, “So I might enjoy writing smutty stories.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Read me one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry cringed, “I…I don't know if I can do that. They're pretty graphic and umm…it's embarrassing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry, after everything we have done today, I think I can handle a smutty story. I am sure there is nothing you can write that I would be shocked about."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh…well, I am pretty sure I could shock you, Sev.” Harry fiddled with the corner of the sheet music. “But if you really want to see I guess now's a good of a time as any.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really do, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry tapped away on his phone, and soon his AO3 dashboard was showing on the screen. He then tapped on the newest story titled <em>Yes, Professor</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced over at Snape, "Now this might be trippy because I wrote it as an actual Snarry story." Harry showed him the four-digit kudos already posted to the story, "We seem to have a lot of fans who want us together."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape pulled Harry up for a kiss, "Well, they do have great taste. Now read me this story, Mr. Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Harry had a secret…well, a few actually. Both so big, they would rock the wizarding world if he told anyone. The first secret was that Snape had not died in the Shrieking Shack that night when Voldemort set Nagini on him. No. Harry had helped him disapparate away, and once Voldemort was defeated, Harry had helped Snape recover. The other secret being that Harry had had a crush on the Potion Master since Snape got in his face over using Arthur Weasley's enchanted car to get to Hogwarts…" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I still can not believe that is true." Snape cringed, "Ugh, I was horrible to you that night. I had already been on edge with the whispers of Voldemort being alive and then with everything Dumbledore was having me do…so when I saw you all smug and looking like James, it brought back a ton of horrible memories, and I unfairly lashed out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry didn't look too shocked, "After seeing the images of dad bullying you during the last Occlumency lesson, I had pieced a lot of things together. What got my attention that night was the way you had moved around the desk. It had been so out of place with its almost dance-like qualities. I know I should have been terrified, but I was mostly in awe."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, I had tried to look menacing as I stalked around the desk. Apparently, though, it lost something in translation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just smiled, "I'm glad I wasn't older when you did all that. I didn't really have a clue why I was in awe back then…just that there was something different about you. But hell! Had you done that desk move during <em> Half-Blood Prince </em> time?! Yeah, I would have lost it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhmm, well, maybe we can revisit that moment when we sneak back into Hogwarts after all the movies are done."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, yes!" Harry said as he straddled Snape's lap and leaned in for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second Harry started wiggling, and that sexy ass rocked against his cock, Snape knew he was in trouble. "You better quickly read the rest of the story…I have a feeling we are about to defile the piano bench."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry found the spot where he had left off and started reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Snape wasn't too thrilled with having to have Harry around but was smart enough to know he needed the extra help. When Snape got healthier, though, things started to change. Harry got bolder and made moments happen to push Snape into seeing him as more than just a former student. The first time had been when he quietly waited in the bathroom, pretending to pee, hoping Snape would walk into the room. It worked even better than Harry could have hoped. Yes, Snape saw Harry's cock clear as day, but Harry got an eye full too since Snape had come into the bathroom completely naked on the way to the shower. Score…" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on!” Snape glared at a sheepishly grinning Harry, “Did you actually wait in the bathroom for me to show up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maaaayyyyybbbeee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's butt was playfully spanked for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Naughty man." The hand that had spanked now cupped the cheeks. "So does this mean you purposefully walked out of the bathroom that first night too?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just grinned real big, “Maaayyyyybbbeeee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A second spank had Harry moaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape rocked his cock up against Harry, “Finish the story, Mr. Potter, so I can thoroughly punish you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shiver raced down Harry's spine at that promise, “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Over the next few weeks, Harry did everything he could to make Snape see him as a man and not only a former student. One night as they watched a few muggle movies, Snape had fallen asleep next to Harry on the sofa, and he pretended to have nodded off as well. He purposefully allowed his body to slide Snape's way. And when he felt Snape wake up, Harry stayed as still as possible to act as if he was deep asleep…" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spank number three hit Harry's bum at that as Snape just shook his head, “So you…you felt me…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded, “Yeah, I felt your finger stroking my hair and your palm on my face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Playfully accusing dark eyes squinted into green, "That would mean you did not accidentally walk into the bathroom that night either?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another grin lit up Harry's face, “The walking in was on purpose…the shock on my face was real. Never expected to see you jerking off in the shower.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was all your fault, Potter,” Snape scolded. “Looking all cute down on that sofa and making me fantasize about domestic moments with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This had Harry's full attention, "Domestic moments? What exactly were you jerking off to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was the one to look embarrassed now, "I imagined us on my bed just touching, talking, kissing, and simply enjoying each other."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A kiss was placed on Snape's neck, followed by a few more trailing as low as Harry could each. "And that was enough to make you blow?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, it would have been if not for some snot-nosed kid walking in at the worse possible moment."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I stopped you from…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But surely you did it before sleeping that night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's silence was very telling. Harry arched an eyebrow and demanded, “Spill it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Not until I hear the rest of your naughty Snarry smut, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“…they fell in love and made the bed messy. THE END.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just sent Harry a look, "Read it all, or I shall not tell you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The light of the phone screen reflected onto Harry's green eyes as he focused on the real story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Harry had a hard time faking sleep when he felt Snape's fingers stroke through his hair. He had to fight to hold back a moan when it happened again. The third time it happened, the fingers clenched, and Harry's head was yanked up. His startled green eyes latched on to a knowing gaze, and he knew the jig was up. What he wasn't expecting was being kissed and quite thoroughly. Their bodies felt so perfect pressed together as the kiss continued. Hands roamed with a hunger as they were lost to the all-consuming need for more." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hell!" Snape couldn't handle hearing anymore. "When did you have the time to write this Snarry tale?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhh…well…some of the conference was a bit boring, so I might have…well…used those mindless moments to write this on my phone." Harry fiddled with his aforementioned piece of technology, "This was the real reason I was grinning so much that people noticed that day."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So naughty. What would the Ministry of Magic say about miss-appropriating company time, Mr. Potter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry tossed the phone onto the sofa and quickly straddled Snape's thighs, "Fuck MACUSA and all the rest. I'm Harry fuckn' Potter, and they're damn lucky I even showed up. They probably got more attendees because of me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's fingers stroked up and down the taut thighs on either side of his, "Hmmm, Harry fuckn' Potter. I wonder if that is an accurate statement or just a falsehood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A look of hopeful shock overtook Harry's face, “You'd let me do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not? Life would be boring if things were just one dimension.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape watched as Harry's tongue flickered out and licked across that plump lower lip. As the vast possibilities filled those beautiful green eyes, Snape knew they'd have a fun future together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then, Professor, I'll have to remind you about that when the five months are up,” Harry said with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the love and lust Snape felt for the Savior of the Wizarding World blazed out as he said, “You do that, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A kiss began then, and while it continued, Harry started rocking ever so slightly on Snape's lap. The sounds of <em> Bohemian Rhapsody </em> filled the air as Snape reached around Harry and somehow found the right keys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very impressive, Mr. Snape. I do like a man who can do more than one thing at a time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was bounced a few inches off Snape's lap then, while the song kept playing, and Snape leaned down to kiss the very purple hickey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can do more than two things at a time, Mr. Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm, I see.” Harry draped his arms around Snape's neck and got more serious about the naughty rocking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape started to play the notes a bit louder than, and to the amazement and amusement of Harry, began to sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see a little silhouetto of a man…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry chuckled as he chimed in, “Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fan…oh fuck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words were forgotten as Snape bucked his hips and slammed his hard cock against Harry's pajama-covered ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And again!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SLAM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And a third time…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SLAM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry couldn't speak, but Snape seemed perfectly fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape placed a quick kiss against Harry's lips as he sang, "Thunderbolts…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SLAM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…and lightening…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A kiss was placed against Harry's scar as Snape's hips bucked up three more times!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SLAM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SLAM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SLAM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…very, very, frightening…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SLAM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SLAM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud gasp was heard over the piano music then, as an orgasm crashed into Harry after that last hip thrust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape pushed back a little, so he was sitting better on the bench. His hips and ass were aching not only from the thrusting but from sitting so long on the thick slab of wood. And with him seeing many more interesting moments happening at the piano, Snape knew what he had to do. "Hey, Harry?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Sev?” Harry asked as he looked up with hazy green eyes and flushed cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to buy a cushion for the bench.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just smirked, "I see how it goes. I get a sore bum, and it's 'we don't need one, Potter,' but you get sore and right away it's click, click buy!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape kissed those ranting lips, "Brat. Hmmm, okay then. Maybe we do not need a cushion, after all. We could simply keep the piano for music purposes only."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, hell no! After the five months are up, we are sooooo going to have naked-fun-time on this bench."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of <em> Bohemian Rhapsody </em> once again filled the room as Snape gushed at how amazing life was going to be with this crazy lunatic in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got to the point in the song where Harry had lost it and focused on the one lyric that defined how he was feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Magnifico-o-o-o…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the last o sound could be sung, Harry leaned over and kissed Snape senseless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Afterward, Harry rested his forehead against Snape's shoulder and whispered, "Magnifico, indeed!"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>May 17, 2008</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ballachulish, Scotland</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed like only yesterday when Harry had the balls to reverse his way back into Snape's arms. The five months since had been filled with so many amazing memories as they made things work and perfectly juggled Harry's responsibilities for his Auror job and being with Snape while he filmed <em> Half-Blood Prince. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had just finished filming his last scene for <em> Half-Blood Prince </em>that morning. Even though it was always emotional when they called a wrap on his time on set, it helped knowing there were two more films left to shoot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was going to enjoy the year break until they started filming <em> Deathly Hallows Part One and Two. </em>It was going to be a bit chaotic doing two movies at one time, but it was the only way that would work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What had made the five months on location even better was having Harry around<em> . </em>No one thought anything of seeing "Rima" on set each day, or her going into Alan's trailer. He never much cared for Polyjuice Potion before, but now he was extremely grateful that it existed and worked so well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only time during the five-month that “Rima” was the real Rima was when Harry had to work, when Rima got bored and wanted to hang out on set, and when Harry slowly and methodically transferred his life and possessions back to the house in California.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a no-brainer to move in together. And since Snape's house was where they had fallen in love, it just made sense that it would be the place they called home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took three months before Harry had his place in England cleared out and put on the market. With it being the home of Harry Potter, it sold in under a day and for almost double what he had been asking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He donated the extra and banked the rest making sure to create a special savings account for the future purchases of large flower pots. They had destroyed soooo many already, and each time it just got more and more fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape made one last pass around his trailer, he double-checked that he hadn't forgotten anything. He headed out to the parking lot then to join "Rima," who was waiting in the car to go back to the motel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They would have just flown home to California if it had been up to Snape, but Harry had had other plans. Good ones, but at the same time, something Snape hadn't intended on doing until after the filming of both <em> Deathly Hallows </em> had wrapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all Harry's fault, too. He had sent images to Snape of what they could do if they snuck into Hogwarts. There was no way, after seeing such beautiful filth, that Snape could say no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was why, after getting a good night's sleep, they were planning to sneak into Hogwarts tomorrow morning. At least with it being mid-May, the students and professors were home for the summer holiday, and the only people left in the castle were the ghosts and the new caretaker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was going to be weird, though, not to see Filch roaming the halls muttering about something to Mrs. Norris. According to Harry, Filch had officially retired after the war just so that he wouldn't have to clean up the mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since everyone assumed Snape had died without an heir, the Ministry of Magic seized his house and gave it to Filch as a retirement gift. At least the curmudgeonly old man had taken excellent care of Snape's old place, so he really didn't mind. Better that it go to someone he knew instead of a stranger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape put a box of some odds and ends into the trunk of the rental and then headed to the passenger side. He smiled at the chauffeur as he buckled up, "How much longer will the Polyjuice last? I hate not getting to kiss you…and other things."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Rima's face that moaned, but the frustration behind it was all Harry's. "Tell me about it. Every time I started thinking of what we are about to do tomorrow, I got…moist. Down there…" Harry grimaced, "Bad enough when I have to pee, but this…this was horrifying!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was also cringing, trying not to think of his best friend's lady parts. "Well, at least we will only need to use Rima's appearance for award shows for another year."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hell, yes! Although I do wish women could wear tennis shoes with their gowns. I don't know how Rima regularly walks in heels!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhmm, I quite enjoy seeing your true form in heels…and thigh highs…and lacy panties…and that corset I got you last month."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry squirmed in the driver's seat only to let out a myriad of curses, "Just great! I'm moist again!! At this rate, I won't be able to look Rima in the eyes for a month!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully halfway to the motel, the real Harry Potter bubbled back to the surface. "About damn time! Give me an awkward boner any day over sticky girl parts. It will be so nice not to have to be Rima every day on set."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape suddenly got quiet as he felt the reality sink in of not seeing the cast and crew until next year. It was an odd thing. He was so grateful to have more time alone with Harry but would miss seeing the others too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of all the roles he had been blessed to play over the years, the people involved in the Harry Potter movies would always be the most like family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry glanced over and saw the familiar pout on Snape's face and remembered Rima's warning him about how Snape got after filming wrapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With one hand still on the wheel, Harry moved the other to massage the back of Snape's neck. "Remember, with cell phones and programs like Skype, that you're just a click away from saying hello to them any time you want."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. It will just take a few weeks to get used to it all.” Snape rested a hand on Harry's thigh and squeezed, “I have lived through this five other times as Snape and many times more for the other films I have worked on…so I know I will be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry lifted Snape's hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the palm. “I will gladly do everything in my power to help you focus on other things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just laughed, “Yeah, I bet you will, Pervy Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thumb that was attached to the palm got sucked into the aforementioned perv's mouth. It was heaven, and Snape couldn't wait till they got back to the motel where something else could get shoved into Harry's mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fact that their five months of just playtime were finally at an end did make Snape feel better. Hell, he would be bending Harry over the steering wheel right now if it were up to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But alas, Harry had convinced him to wait one more day and make their return visit to Hogwarts more memorable. And yes, it was hot to imagine sneaking into his old Potions' classroom and sliding into Harry's backside…very, very hot indeed! Still, Snape was going to lose it as soon as that tight, warm hole finally surrounded his hard cock. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The irony of that statement made Snape chuckle. “You better not judge me tomorrow if I lose it the second I am all the way inside you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Trust me, Sev. I'm just going to be ecstatic to finally have the ability to feel you lose it all the way inside me. I've been waiting way past five months to enjoy that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Snape's turn to lift Harry's hand to his mouth and place a kiss on the warm palm. "I am still in awe of how well we work together."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry laced their fingers, “Just took a bit of crazy to get us here but totally worth it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes, but do you know what would make it all even better, Mr. Harry Potter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What would that be, Mr. Severus Snape?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape took a deep breath and pushed away the nervous flutter in his gut, “If I could call you Harry James Snape instead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The car swerved into the other lane as Harry stared in shock at Snape. The loud blast of a car horn warned him to pay attention, but it wasn't happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was why Harry pulled the car off to the shoulder of the road and put it in park. Once it was safe to do so, he turned to Snape and asked, "Did…did you just ask me to marry you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Depends on your answer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was slammed against the passenger door as Harry jumped onto his lap and kissed the ever-loving shit out of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the hellhound let Snape breathe again, he was able to ask, "So I take that to be a yes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hell to the fuck, yes!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Language, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry leaned down for another kiss before moving back to the driver's seat. "Soon, you won't be able to say that to me anymore, Sev."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is that? Are you giving up cursing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, no!" Harry chuckled at that as he carefully rejoined the other cars on the road. "I'm always going to be a bit potty-mouthed. You'll just have to deal with it. Soon, though, I'll be a Snape too…not a Potter anymore."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's eyes stared hungrily at said mouth, "Oh, I do enjoy how dirty your mouth can get…especially when it gets that way because of my cum."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another moan sounded from the driver's side as Harry tried so hard to safely get them to the motel. "You can't say stuff like that when I'm in charge of a two-ton vehicle."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are the one who wanted to travel in this muggle contraption. I had opted to just apparate to the motel from my trailer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't act as if you've never enjoyed driving before, Mister!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I thoroughly enjoy driving…just not all the time. Especially when I want to take my soon-to-be-husband back to our motel room and have my wicked way with him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I like the sound of that husband part…and the wicked way stuff," said Harry as he pulled into the motel's parking lot and found a space near their room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The close spot was the main reason they had gone with a motel instead of a hotel. This way, Harry could walk right into their room without having to be Rima to get through a hotel lobby. It was nice to finally be out of the car and in a space of their own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape set their suitcases down by the dresser, Harry sprawled out on the bed and teased, “Okay, I'm all yours big boy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape pushed Harry over a bit and laid down, "Now, this is what I needed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry cuddled up and rested his head on Snape's chest, "Yes, agreed. I'm looking forward to vegging out at home again. I never realized how tedious and long an actor's day was during filming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, we sit around waiting for camera changes and lighting issues more than acting most of the time." Snape's fingers stroked up and down Harry's back, "At least this time around, I had you there to make the downtime so much better."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As Rima, yes, but it was better than nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bed was very comfortable, and with Harry laying on Snape's chest, it added a cozy warmth to the moment as well. Snape hadn't meant to drift off, but his body never got that memo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry lifted up on an elbow and smiled down at his sexy sleeper. He placed a soft kiss to Snape's cheek and whispered, “That's okay, babe, you can have your wicked way with me after nap time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was conscious enough to feel the kiss and hear Harry's words but not enough to respond. Soon sleep took complete hold of him and dragged him down to la-la land.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the tiredness that Snape felt instantly vanished, though, as he found himself back at the Potter's dining room. An unopened box of UNO cards laid with other games in the middle of the table just waiting to get used.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily and James were there, but Snape was shocked to see how old they looked. Gone were the youthful faces he had known…and instead, Harry's parents were covered in wrinkles and had shockingly white hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That mischievous twinkle was still in Lily's eyes, though, as she glanced lovingly at James. "So what are we going to call ourselves? Great Grandma &amp; Grandpa or Nanny and Pappy Potter?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James took her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss, "I like Nanna and Pop-Pop better."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape couldn't help but smile at the love still evident in their shared gaze. It was always nice when people made it work and could love each other after so many years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're here!" Harry said with obvious excitement as he walked into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whoa! Snape just stared at the silver fox who looked a lot like his Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is when he caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the glass of the china cabinet. His hair was pre-amnesia long again but just as grey as Harry's. It was strange, though, because he didn't feel any older.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was pulled out of his thoughts when Lily stood up and gleefully hugged Harry. "Oh, this is so exciting! I can't wait to hold her!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her? Nanny and Pop-Pop? What was going on?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was when a grown-up version of Alana walked in carrying a baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a grandfather!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That baby Alana was holding was his granddaughter!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood up and quickly joined the rest as they surrounded the new mom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry planted a kiss on Snape's lips the second he got close enough, "Can you believe it, Sev?! Our first grand-baby."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alana smiled at her dads and held out the newborn for Snape to hold, “I'd like you to meet the latest addition to our family. Serenity Elizabeth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape gushed down at the beautiful baby girl in his arms, "She is lovely…simply perfect."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's arm slid around Snape's waist as he leaned over to kiss their granddaughter's cheek. “Hi, Serenity. We've been waiting for the longest time for you, little one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily came over then, and Snape carefully handed the baby over to her. "Come to Nanna, beautiful girl. Oh, she looks just like you did, Alana, when your dads brought you home from the hospital."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A strand of long black hair was pushed behind Alana's ear as she smiled at her grandmother. "I know. Between them and you, Albus and I have a mountain of pictures."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, expect another mountain worth with this cutie." Lily handed the baby to James then and took out her cell phone. "Starting with this one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape felt so content there in the midst of his family, and he was overflowing with joy as he watched Lily take more pictures of Serenity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry leaned up and placed another kiss on Snape's cheek, "We got lucky, didn't we, Sev. Hey? Sev? Sev?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Potter's dining room dissolved away into a blur of bright light as Snape woke up. The first thing his eyes focused on was Harry grinning at him from the side of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There he is. I thought you for sure that you were going to sleep the day away."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape sat up and glanced at the alarm clock by the bed. "Did I really sleep through the night? I swear it feels like it was only a few minutes ago that we got here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moved to the bed and crawled onto Snape's lap, "Guess your last day on set was more tiring than you expected."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sense of loss that had nothing to do with his final day of filming surrounded Snape like a blanket. It was foolish to feel this way for people that didn't even exist outside his dreams, but Snape couldn't push it away. He already missed Alana and Serenity…hell even dream James!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Snape, tears had formed in his eyes, and Harry instantly became concerned, "Oh man, I'm sorry for bringing it up. Rima told me how hard it is for you after a movie wraps."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape shook his head, "It has nothing to do with that, Harry. I just had a dream that was the kind you do not want to end."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was it about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, it was a continuation of some other dreams I had when you had stayed with me at the house that first week."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even after all these months, every detail from the earlier dreams was still crystal clear in Snape's mind. They had been the two best dreams Snape had ever had, and now he had one more to add to that folder. "They were about us, actually."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Us? How so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape went on to tell all three dreams to Harry, and by the end, they both had tears in their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa! Amazing how the brain can conjure up such detailed images. Just hearing you talk about it made it very real to me, so I can only imagine what living in it must have been like for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, especially the last one." Snape reached up and stroked Harry's dark hair, "I could feel Serenity in my arms, Harry. And it is not like we are around a lot of babies to have that knowledge."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, maybe once you make an honest man of me, we can start making the dream a reality."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even Beaker?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry laughed, “Yes, even that damn dog! Still amazing that I just happened to buy you a stuffed dog with the darker ear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hence the broken flower pots.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhmm, yes." Harry wiggled on Snape's lap, "I really like busting the flower pots."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fire shot into Snape's dark eyes as a plethora of memories beyond that first night in the shed flooded his cerebral cortex. "Yes, you would, Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, you were the one to suggest being naughty after the second time we smashed stuff." The wiggling turned into a slow back and forth rocking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, indeed. I will never forget seeing you sit on the work table as you lost it down my throat. Now every time I go to the shed, I get hard from that memory."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry leaned down for a hungry kiss, and Snape wasn't complaining. Even after five months, he still needed Harry just as much, if not more than ever before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when Harry made quick work of removing both their pants and boxers, Snape's hard cock was ready for whatever the sexy brat had in store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kisses were placed down Snape's jawline then as Harry's hand wrapped around both their cocks and started stroking. "Got to make sure to empty the cauldron before we get to Hogwarts. This way, maybe Professor Snape will not only get all the way inside his prize pupil but last a bit longer to pound me into his desk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was overwhelmed with lust and love at that moment. "Do you need detention, Potter?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A firm tug on the two cocks was followed by Harry leaning down, pushing up Snape's shirt, and biting a nipple. "You tell me, Professor. Have I been bad enough to warrant punishment?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's not an answer, Professor.” Harry teased while running his thumb over both their sticky cock heads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here Snape was, trying not to let his eyes roll back in his head, and Harry thought he could actually think enough to answer?! Yeah, right! Normally having Harry's hands around his cock was heaven in itself, but to also feel the friction and heat of Harry's cock…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His back arched, and soon their stomachs were splattered with his cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry didn't slow down the stroking hand, though. Instead, it increased, and Snape's fingers dug into the sheets to hold onto his sanity. Seconds later, Harry's cum mixed with his own on their skin as Harry lost it and filled the room with a few choice curse words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape loved how sexy Harry looked after an orgasm hit…especially when covered in his cum. He rolled onto his side and looked down into those blissful green eyes, "Now you have done it, Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor and one-hour detention for making me all sticky."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soft gushy smile stretched ear to ear on Harry's face, “How about only taking away eight points if I agree to clean up the mess I caused?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I guess I could consider it worthy of extra credit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes never left Snape's as Harry licked off all the cum. Round two would have started right then if they weren't waiting to take the fun to Hogwarts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sat up and licked his lips, "Mhmm, we do taste terrific together."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wicked gleam shone in Snape's dark eyes, “Oh, but you missed a spot, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape wrapped his hands around his softened cock, “Right here. See how sticky you made it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, then…” Harry straddled Snape's calves and leaned down till his lips were mere inches away. “…I better take care of that right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heat. Wet wonderful heat surrounded every inch of Snape's cock as it was sucked into Harry's wicked mouth and held there while the brat's tongue cleaned off the rest of the cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when the cool air hit the saliva-coated skin, Snape shivered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry had a Cheshire Cat grin on his face as he asked, “Was that satisfactory, Professor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know damn well it was, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Salty lips pressed down on Snape's then, and the same tongue from the cock cleaning said hello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kiss lingered on for a while before Harry sat back up, looking deliciously ravaged. "Now about this detention, sir. Will it be held in the library or your classroom?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape rolled his eyes but played along, “You will sit at my desk so I can keep an eye on you while I grade papers, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if I disobey? What will happen to me, Professor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape groaned, “Dammit, Potter! If we do not get dressed right now and go, I am not letting your ass out of this motel room!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pouted but wisely got off the bed, "Spoilsport."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, just waited long enough for today to get here and want you bent over my desk much more than this damn motel bed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since they didn't even trust themselves to take a shower to wash up, they just grabbed some clean clothes from their suitcases and quickly got dressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In less than fifteen minutes, Harry had the hotel key-card, his wand, and the Marauders' map in his back pocket and the invisibility cloak in his hand. “Ready?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on.” Snape went to the front door and put the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the outside handle. “Just in case they came to our room before we got back tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape moved over to Harry then, and soon they were only floating heads as the cloak wrapped around their shoulders. A quick kiss later, even their heads vanished and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CRACK!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The view from inside the cloak went from their motel room to the bridge leading to Hogwarts.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape clutched his stomach feeling a bit queasy, "Ugh! I hate how apparating feels afterward."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yes. I get nauseous every time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They huddled close under the invisibility cloak as they carefully walked the rest of the way to the castle. It was eerily quiet without all the students and activities as they snuck into a side passage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pulled out the map to check the locations of all the ghosts and the new caretaker. None were even close, so they had no trouble getting down to Snape's old classroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second the door was bolted shut, the cloak was removed, and Snape and Harry were able to move around more freely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry carefully hung up the invisibility cloak on a hook by the door and smiled over at Snape, "We finally made it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was lost in his own world, though, and didn't hear what Harry had said. His fingers slid over a shelf full of bottles and filled him with such a rush of nostalgia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As his past and present colliding, Snape realized that acting was just as enjoyable now as creating the perfect potion had been back then. In a weird way, both professions were relatively the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was just memorizing lines now instead of the ingredients, then turning all the parts of the script into the perfect mix, and having the ecstatic moment of seeing the finished product.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like the jars on the shelves, his movies filled the shelves of his living room. It was truly amazing how his life had unintentionally lined up that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Snape moved around the room opening cupboards and pulling out drawers, Harry let him alone and waited patiently in the same seat assigned to him all those years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was almost in a trance when he reverently walked up to the same podium that he had stood behind while teaching. As he stared out into the classroom, his eyes landed on a very familiar and loved face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Harry Potter who smiled up at Snape this time was not the scared, and insolent child from seventeen years ago. It was still wild to think how well they got along now and how his life would be nothing without Harry in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, it appears you still know your way around the castle, Potter," Snape said, getting into character for Harry's plans for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "Yeah, yeah. Can we hurry this along so I can get to Quidditch practice? I still don't think I deserve detention, but whatever."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape moved over to his old desk and leaned against it, “Come here, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Oh, so it was going to be like that was it! </em> Snape didn't budge, “I said…come here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Insolent green eyes glared back as Harry said, “Make me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not even a second after speaking those words, Harry found himself flying up into the air and pulled toward the desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Snape had not performed much magic over the years, it was all still inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CRACK!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The space that had held Harry was suddenly empty as the brat had somehow disapparated away. What the hell!! Guess Auror Harry had certain privileges since no one was supposed to be able to apparate at Hogwarts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had to admit that he was quite impressed, and a bit turned on at this turn of events. He also attempted to disapparate, but nothing happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dammit! How unfair that Potter could do something he could not. Oh, to truly have free reign of the castle and enjoy the most epic x-rated game of hide-n-seek with the brat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was a rather lame attempt, Professor."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Snape spun around to find Harry standing there, grinning like a fool. "Ahh, very smart, Potter. Not only did you fail to mention being able to apparate while here, but then you got sneaky. The sound of you leaving mixed with your instant return since you had not gone far."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked like the cat that ate the canary, "A guy's got to have some secrets. Besides, it's not like I can apparate into Hogwarts…only while inside. And even then, I can only apparate six feet in any direction."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Six feet? That is an odd amount."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shrugged, "It's used mostly as a surprise tactic to help disarm a tense situation. Like if an intruder or an unruly student were causing trouble, all I would have to do is get within six feet of them and CRACK! I could be behind them in a second to restrain them and stop things from turning into a major issue."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, would the troublemaker not know this and just plan ahead?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. Because no one but the Minister of Magic, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and the few chosen Aurors that can do it ever know. When we use the move…anyone in the room, besides the Headmaster and us, has their memory erased, so they don't remember. It's kind of the same security that Warner Bros has with your Harry Potter scripts and wands. I'm really shouldn't have even told you about it. I guess now I might have to kill you!" Harry teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope. Not yet, Potter!” Snape's dark eyes roamed over Harry's sexy body. “I have waited far too long for you to kill me before I finally get to slide my cock inside you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, about that…See, as you took your stroll down memory lane earlier…" Harry walked over to the third hook by the door then and grabbed the invisibility cloak. "…I had plenty of time to think about things. Like how monumental it would be if you had to catch me before you could have your wicked way with me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cloak was on, and Snape was visually alone in the room. His cock was rock hard at the sheer incredibleness of Harry coming up with the same perverted idea he had just had. "At least give me the map if you get to be invisible. Otherwise, how will I know if the caretaker is nearby."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's voice sounded by the doorway, "It doesn't work that way, Sev. You'd be able to see me too, even under this thing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So let me get this straight, Potter. Are you saying your father and his pack of animals made a map that could do something Death could not do with the third brother?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A snort of laughter sounded now by the same cupboard Harry had found the ratty-old potions book belonging to The Half-Blood Prince. "Guess so. That's really funny, actually. I'll have to tell Lupin that one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape frowned, “Let me see the map.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A floating arm held the folded parchment out to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking the map to the closest table, Snape laid it out flat and indeed saw his and Harry's name in the Potions classroom. That was until Snape cast an invisibility spell on the small banner with Harry's name on it. "There. I have hidden your name from the map."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry suddenly appeared and raced over to the table, “How the heck?! That's amazing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape then cast the Disillusionment charm on himself and instantly blended in with the objects around him. He looked at the magical parchment and was glad to still see his name there. He then re-folded the fixed map and turned to Harry, "Even with blending in like this, I will keep the map to make sure I do not get near the ghosts or the caretaker."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sev?” a still visible Harry asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would like to say that I'm extremely turned on right now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape laughed, “You are not the only one, Potter. So how are we going to do this crazy game?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I'm going to be the one to hide, of course. I'll only choose a spot that we both know, and I won't move until you find me. But you will only have one hour to do so. Otherwise, we meet back here, and I get to fuck you over your own desk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm, interesting. So what you are saying is we are playing for the right to bend the other person over the desk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moaned, “Hell! I'm so going to win!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not going to happen, Potter. Seventy minutes from now, I shall have you naked with your face pressed to the top of the desk as I grab your hips from behind and slam inside."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhmm, sounds lovely, but I'm still going to win. And when I do, I'm going to shove your naked ass down on that desk, grab your ankles, put them on my shoulders, and shove my cock in you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So cocky…and yet so wrong, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stakes were high, and the air around them was suddenly thick with lust and adrenaline as they were both ready to win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then, Potter, I suggest you go hide…but no more disapparating! If I can not do it, then you can not either!” Snape didn't even wait till Harry was back under the cloak to start counting down from one hundred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ninety-nine…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ninety-eight…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry disappeared around ninety-seven, and the door opened and shut around ninety-four.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Snape had planned on being sneaky and using his Legilimency skills to see where Harry had hidden, but with what would happen if Harry won…hell! Maybe it wasn't as necessary to win. Snape was still going to be victorious, but he wasn't going to complain if not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finally got to zero, Snape took a quick glance at the map. He saw the ghosts and caretaker were far enough away and felt safe enough to start his search.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After five months of living together, Snape definitely had more knowledge of how Harry thought. Surely he could easily figure out where the sexy brat was hiding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to think logically and decided to check out the Slytherin Common Room first. He assumed that Harry would expect him to check the Gryffindor rooms first and waste a good chunk of the hour time limit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halfway to the Slytherin section of the castle, though, Snape was muttering curses about the vastness of the castle. And what made it worse was that it had all been for naught since Harry hadn't even been there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was wiser this time, and instead of making a beeline for a spot across the castle, he carefully checked the places on the way to cross them off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the forty minute mark, though, he was very tempted to undo the invisibility charm he had used on the map. There was no way Harry could hide this well, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it wasn't as if Snape was just strolling room to room in his search for the cloaked brat. No, he had more cardio in the last forty minutes than he usually got in a month of gym visits. It just made him more determined to win and take out his frustration on Harry's ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But twenty minutes later, Snape had to admit defeat and headed back to the Potions classroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was sitting at the desk with the biggest grin on his face when Snape finally got there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just glared at him, “Shut up, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't even say anything, Sev." Harry leaned back in the chair, put his feet up on the top of the desk, and smirked, "Do you need to stretch first, or should I just make you get naked right away?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape undid the Disillusionment charm and slapped the map down onto the nearest table before stripping down to just skin. “Have at me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green fire blazed from Harry's eyes as he got up to inspect his prize. “Well worth the wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Harry circled around Snape, the air dang near crackled with desire. And when his fingers reached out to roam and explore, trails of fire burned into Snape's skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One the fourth time around, Harry stopped in front of Snape, stripped off all his own clothes, and then moved closer. "Wanna hear a secret, Sev?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape gulped, “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's lips moved to nip and suck on Snape's left earlobe for a few seconds before lifting higher. “Do you really want to know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's upper arm was grabbed then, and Harry pushed him over to the desk. With a quick twist, Snape's naked bum as pressed against the top and a grinning Harry leaned closer to place a soft kiss to his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lust merged with a bit of frustration as Snape whispered, “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In seconds, Snape was suddenly staring up at the ceiling as Harry pushed him down onto the desk. His hips were grabbed then, and he was dragged across the wooden slab till his butt was right at the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's hard cock was standing to attention as Harry grabbed Snape's knees and lifted his legs up high enough till the ankles now rested on Harry's shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bead of precum dripped down Snape's cock, and Harry leaned down to lick it off. "Hell, Harry! Please!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just ignored the plea as he slid his hand down Snape's thigh before moving it to his own cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was able to lean up on his elbows to watch as the tip of Harry's cock was rubbed up and down his crack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, Professor, I bet you didn't know I used to sneak down here after the whole Occlumency training thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Precum from Harry's cock was now smearing Snape's ass as Harry keep methodically rubbing. "I would use the map, and once you were gone, I would make my way down here to the shelf you had slammed me against that one time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape heard what Harry was saying but was a bit distracted by the cock head now rubbing precum onto his balls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I had brought a jar of expensive lube that I had stolen from Draco, and I would slick up my hand with it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly the spoken words had more of Snape's attention than the cock head rubbing up and down the underside of his shaft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just smirked, “Yeah, I thought that might get your attention.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand holding Harry's cock brought it closer and then encircled both cocks. Snape moaned at the delicious heat of their cocks squeezed together in Harry's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I used to lean against that shelf over there and jerk off to alternate versions of how our Occlumency classes might have gone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One stroke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And when I lost it, I would let my cum shoot out and splash onto the floor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One stroke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Even though I cleaned up afterward, I would still grin whenever someone would walk over that area."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One stroke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was losing his mind by this point. “So…so was that the secret?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's evil laughter told Snape the answer even before it was spoken. "No. I just told you about the jerking off story so you would understand when I did this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape watched as Harry looked over to the shelf from the story and then called out, “Accio lube.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bottom cupboard started to shake as the jar slammed against it to get out. After the fifth hit, the door flew open, and the jar flew over to Harry's waiting hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry rested the cold glass on Snape's stomach then, "I was cracking up when I watched you take your tour earlier, and you looked into that cupboard."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So wicked, Potter," Snape said, trying to sound shocked but failing. "And you wonder why I gave you detention."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cold jar slid down till it rested right under Harry's other hand, still gripping both their cocks. And when the glass touched the base of Snape's cock, shivers rippled up and down his spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry took off the lid and then set it and the jar on the desk next to Snape. "Now, about the secret I mentioned. Are you still interested in hearing it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A good dollop of the thick lube was scooped onto Harry's fingers, "As I told you earlier, I had plenty of time to come up with a plan while you explored the room."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape squirmed as Harry's fingers pushed into his crack and smeared the lube onto the clenched hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As I sat there waiting, I figured out the perfect way to guarantee a win.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two Inquisitive fingers gently prodded and pushed till they finally slipped inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape bit his lower lip at the delicious burn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The only way to beat the genius mind of Severus Snape was to make the answer so simple even he wouldn't think of it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's body arched as Harry stroked further and further inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, I did my whole spiel of where I would and wouldn't go to make your mind think of all the possible locations that I might pick."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One stroke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape moaned as the forgotten hand on their cocks suddenly moved again. This was delicious torture! Harry was evil…so, so wonderfully wicked!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's chuckle just proved Snape's point as did those wicked fingers sliding in and out of his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I put on the invisibility cloak and walked over to the door…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand encircling their cocks and the fingers buried deep were removed then as Harry guided his hard cock an inch away from Snape's slick hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…and then I opened the door…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was a drooling mess by now and only went more brain dead when the tip of Harry's cock pushed inside. "Oh fuck, Harry!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…but…I just shut the door and never left the room!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SLAM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both let loose curse words as Harry's cock went all the way inside in one glorious move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry fell forward and put a hand on either side of Snape's chest. "Fuck! It's so much better…so fuckn' better! And hell! So fuckn' hot! And…oh fuck…the tightness!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rested his head on Snape's chest as the sensations overwhelmed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape instantly cupped Harry's face in his hands and dragged it to his for a needed kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was amazing! They had done so much in the last five months, and had kissed thousands of times…and yet this kiss…this moment was more EVERYTHING! Something about being truly connected just changed all the dynamics and made them hungry for more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when Harry's hips started to move and brought that more…fuck!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's cock was pressed between them, and the friction of Harry's body against it with each new thrust just pushed Snape one step closer to insanity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were like a well-oiled machine with how well they fit and moved together. With each thrust, Harry's body pushed against Snape's, causing his ass to lift and lower. Even Snape's arms moved with each thrust as his fingers stayed firmly locked in Harry's hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A whimper sounded when Harry suddenly broke the kiss and stared into Snape's eyes, "Sev…oh, fuck! I'm…I'm going to…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just laid there watching the best show in the world as an orgasm turned Potter into a babbling mess. But Harry never stopped the thrusting and between the hot cum pouring into him from Harry's cock and their sweaty skin pressing against his own sensitive cock…Snape was also gone!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head fell back as the world went black, and his body spasmed and shock. Having Harry's cock still inside as his muscles clenched around it just added to the mind-blowing moment.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing Snape saw when his brain started to work again was a grinning, happy Harry staring down at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Best game of hide-n-seek EVER!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just fell even more in love with Harry at that moment. How such an ingenious mind could belong to such a goofball was the mystery that made knowing Harry Potter so much fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Harry's softened cock slid out, Snape gingerly sat up. He was sore in all the right places and couldn't help but smile like the fool he was. “I have never been so happy to lose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moved back between Snape's parted thighs and leaned down for a quick kiss. “And I've never been so damn happy to win.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape playfully spanked Harry's ass, “Yeah, yeah. And I even played right into your devious plan by removing your name from the damn map!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, yes! That was when I knew my idea would work and that I'd win."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape took out the map and undid the spell, so Harry's name was once again showing. "Hoisted with my own petard. I shall have to remember to be more sneaky in the future."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gushy looked filled Harry's eyes, “The future. Our future. You and me and all this for the rest of our lives! It just sounds so fuckn' perfect!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I agree. I often feel overwhelmed with how lucky I was that you came to my house that day. Even now, I hear that song <em>Something Good</em> from <em>The</em> <em>Sound of Music</em> when Maria and Captain Von Trapp are in the gazebo after finally getting together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, ha! That is like the only song in the movie I liked!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same. Especially now.” Snape leaned over for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the kiss finally ended, Harry found his phone and did a search on YouTube for the song. Once cued up to play, he right-clicked and hit loop so it would repeat over and over. The phone was leaned up against some books on a nearby desk then, and Harry turned back to Snape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He held out a hand, “Dance with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…right here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape moved over to his old desk and nervously moved around some papers there, “But I suck at dancing, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of the initial conversation between Maria and the Captain filled the room as Harry walked over to Snape, “You're not afraid to dance with me, are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Certainly not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry held out his hand again, "Well then, let's do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape took the hand, “Maybe we should get dressed first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you really want to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then we dance naked!” Harry pulled Snape against his body and wrapped his other arm around Snape's waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second they began to sway, the room was filled with Julia Andrews as Maria singing:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Perhaps I had a wicked childhood</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Perhaps I had a miserable youth</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There must have been a moment of truth</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape placed a kiss on Harry's scar and started humming along to the next part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>For here you are, standing there, loving me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Whether or not you should</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>So somewhere in my youth or childhood</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I must have done something good</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nothing comes from nothing</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nothing ever could</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>So somewhere in my youth or childhood</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I must have done something good</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were in a world of their own by this part of the song. Both just filled to the brim with love and thankfulness. Harry smiled up into Snape's eyes and then as Snape hummed…Harry sang along with Julia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>For here you are standing there, loving me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Whether or not you should</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>So somewhere in my youth or childhood</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I must have done something good</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nothing comes from nothing</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nothing ever could</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>So somewhere in my youth</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Or childhood</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape kissed those singing lips before joining in for the last two lines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I must have done something</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Something good</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And although the video started back over, neither Harry or Snape heard. Their lips pressed together, and they shared all their emotions through a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape stared at Harry's lips afterward, just mesmerized by how plump they looked. He wanted to do more but not in the Potions classroom. "What do you say we make our way to Gryffindor Tower and make use of your old bed?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was all for that, "Oh, the thoughts I had about you in that bed. Especially that last year before the shit hit the fan. It was actually in that bed that I had first had those fantasies about your hair."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, then we shall have to recreate them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm, oh fuck! I might not survive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape quickly kissed those lips again, “Should we be naughty and walk there like this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa?! So naughty, Sev.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All your fault, Potter. You have completely corrupted my high moral standards.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both cracked up at that lie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Says the man who wants to Petrificus Totalus my ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape took a nice long gander at said ass, "Mhmm, oh yes, I do. Maybe we can have an xxx rated game of hide-n-seek when we get back to the house."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was more than okay with that idea, "Oh fuck, yes! The winner gets to PT the loser."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Deal. Now gather up your stuff, and let us get to your old bed, Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made quick work of picking up all the discarded clothes and slipping on their shoes, so they didn't have to walk barefoot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they cuddled under the invisibility cloak, it was much more intimate than the first time. The heat of their naked skin and memories of all they had done earlier in the Potions classroom just increased their hunger for more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they were walking down the hallway to the Gryffindor Common Room entrance, Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks causing Snape to whack into his back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape clutched his sore nose, "Dammit Potter! Maybe mention slowing down before you do it, so I know to prepare."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, Sev. It's just I forgot about the Lady in the Painting that guards the room. How are we going to get past her? She'll feel us pulling on her frame and call for help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is summer break, though, Harry. Normally the paintings go off, and vacation other places till school starts up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry let out a sigh of relief, “Thank Merlin! That would have sucked to come this far and not get in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape wasn't really concerned, “I probably could have just hexed her if needed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they saw the frame was empty, it was almost disappointing how easy it was to enter. They kept the cloak on till they got to the bedroom and then placed it and all their stuff on one of the other empty beds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry glanced around the room, looking for any huge changes to the space but found none. “Perfect. Everything is exactly as it had been when I was here. It's going to be so damn awesome overwriting the new memories over the old fantasies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape moved up and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. “You know what we need to do first?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will have to perform the spell to transform my hair back to black and then another one to make it grow out long enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked across the room where their clothes were, “Are you really going to make me go all the way over there to get my wand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nope. No wand needed. But I am going to switch the wording up a bit, so it is not permanent."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell, I'm just glad you're okay with doing it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape looked through the nightstands and found some spare parchment and a pen. He quickly scribbled down the incantations for both spells and handed it to Harry. “I simply took out the line about permanence for both. It actually works for any hair color. You would just have to swap out the wording for what was needed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry studied the incantations for a few minutes to make sure he had the wording correct. "Would it be okay if…umm…you laid on the bed with your head hanging off the side while we do this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wanting to put me in the correct spot for your upside-down blow job fantasy, Potter?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell yes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was also looking forward to that one. There was something so deliciously wicked about letting Harry just use his mouth that way…and to have his face right against Harry's balls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved over to Harry's old bed and laid with his feet on the headrest and his head dangling over the bottom edge. Usually, the trunks were stored there, but with it being Summer break, Harry had a clear path to Snape's mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was oddly erotic seeing an upside-down version of Harry standing two feet away. To see Harry's hand start to stroke up and down the cock that would soon be his mouth. To watch Harry move closer till the tip of the hard cock smeared precum across his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape moaned as he licked the precum off and flicked the tip of Harry's cock for more. Mhmm, he would never be tired of Harry's taste on his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was so focused on Harry's cock that he never heard Harry speak. Suddenly his normal Alan Rickman haircut was halfway down the side of the bed. It was weird, given that it was still salt-n-pepper. Almost made Snape feel like a crazy version of Dumbledore…well minus the beard."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then a few lines of incantation later the light hair turned pitch black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit!” Harry looked pissed at himself, “I should have videoed that! It was so fuckn' cool!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had to agree, even just the scientific nature of what had happened in mere seconds would have been fascinating to watch in slow-motion. “We can capture it next time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes suddenly focused on how Snape's mouth opened while saying that. "Umm…Sev?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember how you got off hearing me say your name and talking while your cock was stuffed into my mouth?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their lust-filled gazes latched, and Snape was suddenly burning up with need. "Yes, I remember."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, I might want to feel that but not with you saying my name."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The slight tinge of pink on Harry's face had Snape wondering what the sexy perv was thinking. “Yes, Potter? What do you want to hear me say as I gag on your cock?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From his upside-down view, Snape had a front-row seat as Harry's balls churned in the sac. Merlin how he wanted to stretch enough so he could suck them in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could almost taste them and…hell, now he actually needed to do it! Snape slowly inched off the bed and tilted his head just enough to reach without Harry noticing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I was wondering if…HOLY FUCKN' HELL! Mhmmm, fuck! Oh hell, Sev! Feels so damn good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape felt very pleased with his sneakiness as he closed his mouth around the sac of heated flesh. He would never tire of hearing Harry's curses of surprise turn to hungry moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh fuck, stop…you have to stop!” Harry pleaded. “I need my cock in your mouth so I can cum down your throat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Snape understood, he was reluctant to let go of the balls. With one last suck, he opened his mouth wider and moved back to his original starting location. It was perfect timing, though, as right when his mouth was under the cock head a drop of precum splashed down onto his upper lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both moaned at that, and Snape savored the sticky treat with a slow lick of his tongue. Needing more, he opened his mouth wide with an ahhhhhhh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moved closer and rubbed the shiny tip of his cock around and around Snape's parted lips. “You were very, very naughty going after my balls without permission, Severus. I think I deserve an apology, young man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just rolled his eyes, "You liked it, and you know it! I apologize for nothing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry took two steps away, “Well, then, I guess I can't feed you this nice, hard, warm cock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black eyes glared, “You little brat! Fine, I humbly…if not begrudgingly…apologize for wrapping my mouth around your balls and giving you pleasure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, was that so hard?" Harry didn't wait for an answer, though, as he shoved half his cock into Snape's sassy mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> One of my favorite songs is Something Good from The Sound of Music. It is a very powerful moment in the movie, and Julie Andrews and Christopher Plummer did such a wonderful job in those roles. I will always tie it now to Snarry, given the lyrics and this beautiful scene of Snape and Harry dancing to it in the Potions classroom. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsx8xZ-P2y4"> Something Good </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of Harry's cock pushed in slower to make sure Snape had time to prepare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when Snape latched onto the whole cock and sucked, Harry's knees buckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck! You keep that up, and I won't even last long enough to tell you what to say!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sucked…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harder!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry had to reach out to grab the bedpost so he wouldn't fall. "Oh, hell! You're sucking so strong it feels like that one Sunday I tried using the vacuum cleaner when the Dursleys went to church."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape started to gag with laughter on Harry's cock. “Dihd yu rhelly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even with knuckles white from gripping the bedposts, Harry still almost crumpled as shivers raced up and down his spine. "Fuckn' hell that is sexier than it should be! And yes…I really did. From that day onward, every time I heard the vacuum cleaner running, I got an instant boner."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was grinning around Harry's cock, just imagining it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry smiled down at him, “Merlin! You look so hot when you do that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wawt? Thish?” Snape sucked so hard it made Harry's whole body jerked forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It also brought Harry's attention to Snape's dick just waiting to be played with. He let go of the bedposts and placed a hand on Snape's chest, while the other slithered down to wrap around the hard cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Snape's turn to shiver and moan, but Harry also got rewarded when the vibrations went right into his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm! So good, Sev. So fuckn' good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape wasn't able to give Harry's cock his sole focus anymore due to the other sensations caused by Harry's wicked fingers. He just tried to keep the suction constant and his mouth as tightly closed around the shaft as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hell, Sev! I'm so damn close to filling your stomach with cum. I want you to say the entire speech you gave that first day in class. I'm going to fuck your mouth raw as you do and enjoy every damn second."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those words drilled straight into Snape's brain and set off explosions of lust. He really had to focus on remembering the exact words he had used. Harry wasn't the only one that found the whole idea of it perfectly perverted!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't help matters, though, when ten seconds later, the cock that had just been resting in his mouth started moving. With each push in, Snape got suffocated by Harry's balls so that he had to time his breathing to catch as much air as he could when Harry pulled out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was heaven!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't hear you talking yet, Severus!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With everything going on, Snape had forgotten the main event. To free up his mind, Snape loosened his jaw instead of trying to hold onto the thrusting cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It worked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eiw khan teth yhu hahw tow bewith…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moaned, and the grip on Snape's cock tightened, "Fuck! I don't know how much of that I can take, Sev! Too good…too fuckn' good!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape used the break to catch his breath, which was even harder now with how fast Harry was thrusting. The time he had now without balls covering his nose was slim, and it was leaving him a bit lightheaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since it was easier to deal with it all when he just focused on the words, Snape started back up where Harry had interrupted. "Beawith tah mand ahn ihnsnhaar tah shenthes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saliva had built up, and Snape carefully swallowed it, causing his mouth to move differently enough around the pounding cock that Harry started gasping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shit, Sev! Hurry…say…say the rest as fast as you can!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was just barely able to look up and catch a glimpse of Harry's wrecked expression. It was so erotic to know he was the cause of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eiw khan thel yhu hahw tow bhotl fham…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…bhru glwri, ahn ehvn…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was continuously whimpering by now as he was just inches away from the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“phut ah stwapr ehn…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh fuck…oh fuck…oh fuck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape never got the last word out as Harry lost it and cum poured down his throat. He gently sucked on the quivering cock and elicited even more delicious noises from Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the spent cock was removed, Snape took several lungfuls of air and gingerly sat up. His head was spinning from the shallow breathing he had had to endure. But when he saw the look on Harry's face, Snape would have done it a hundred times over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was just blissed out and leaning against the bedpost, "That was WAY better than I ever imagined it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape licked his sore lips, “I aim to please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found himself flat on his back seconds later when Harry jumped on his lap, and they went flying. Harry then proceeded to kiss every inch of skin he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All that wiggling, though, was causing Snape's hard cock serious issues. Those issues only got more intense when Harry sat up and wiggled his ass against it, Snape's brain started glitching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To save what sanity he had left, Snape rolled them over and pinned Harry underneath him. "Much better!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry loved the weight of Snape's body as it pushed him into the mattress, "Mhmm, much better indeed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Snape leaned down to kiss the sexy brat, his long black hair formed a curtain around their faces and blocked out most of the light. It was oddly erotic as if the world had fallen away except for him and Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, are you following a checklist or something?" Harry asked, just staring at the dark hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A checklist?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah…first the upside-down BJ and now a curtain of your hair surrounding us during a kiss. Both things I had told you about that day you helped me pee."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Delicious images of all they had done that day fast-forwarded through Snape's head. “Mhmm, now I remember. That was also the day you deflowered the piano bench.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry giggled, "Hell yes, I did. Only thing better than rocking one off on your lap will be sinking down on your cock the next time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thought of it a lot, have you, Potter?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, so, so, so much!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We shall add it to the long list of things we have planned now that the five months are up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wrapped a three-inch section of the long black hair around his hand and yanked Snape down for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had to admit there were perks to having his hair long again. Especially being locked into the kiss until the hand wrapped in his hair let him go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It did…eventually and Snape rolled onto his back, gasping for air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A very happy Harry grinned up at the ceiling, “Best day ever!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I am so glad you talked me into re-visiting Hogwarts earlier than I had planned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry rolled over and kissed Snape's collarbone, “I'll never be able to think about the Potions classroom or my bed the same way again. All of this will overlay those memories now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gurgling growl suddenly echoed out into the room. Harry rubbed his noisy stomach, “Uh, oh! The hunger monster has awoken.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Geesh, Potter, you have the loudest stomach I have ever heard!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, now! It's not my fault that you burned off all my spare calories."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smug smile tugged at the corners of Snape's mouth, “I do seem to recall you had me ankles up on the desk. That you expelled all your energy because of cheating is not my fault.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheating?!” Harry took his pillow and playfully whacked Snape on the face with it. “I won fair and square. Not my fault you weren't as clever as me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As I, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just rolled his eyes, “So, smart enough for that but not enough to win. Got it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You better be careful, Potter. My palm is twitching with the urge to spank your sassy ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mattress squeaked as Harry got off the bed and quickly covered his butt with his hands, "You can only spank me if you can catch me and we both know I'm faster than you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The light of competition beamed from Snape's black eyes, "Oh, really?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry realized his mistake at choosing those words, “I don't like the look in your eyes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You put it there…you get it out." Snape said, perfectly quoting the ending of <em> I'd Rather Be Rich </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air in the room was supercharged with adrenaline as they glared at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing Snape was adamant, Harry gave in, "Fine. How do you suggest we prove who is the fastest?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape leaned back and clasped his hands behind his head, "Easy. You need food…the castle has a storeroom off the kitchen. You use your cloak, and I use the Disillusionment Charm, and whoever gets back to the room first after making the agreed-upon food will be the winner."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That won't work. We'd be tripping over each other in the kitchen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm…well, then we go one at a time, and whoever returns the fastest with the sandwich wins. We could even use the stopwatch function on our phones to make sure of the time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's face scrunched up, "Kind of meh. I think if we are going to have a challenge, it should be a tiny bit dangerous…but safely so."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Safe danger? And what would you suggest for that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, the caretaker's office is in the same area." Harry went over to get the marauder's map from their stuff and checked the guy's location. "Perfect. He's over by the Quidditch fields. How about instead of making one sandwich we make two. One for ourselves and the other that we each have to leave on the caretaker's desk. One prize will go to whoever makes the sandwiches and gets back here the fastest. And then the next prize will be decided by which sandwich the caretaker chooses to eat."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape mulled over Harry's idea for a few minutes, "Well, if we go individually, we could both use the invisibility cloak so that would be good. And we would not have to worry about the elves in the kitchen since they also take a holiday during summer break. How would we know when the caretaker got back to his office, though? I rather not have to poke around in his brain for hours. Those minutes would be better suited having more naked fun with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moved back onto the bed and straddled Snape's lap, "We can just keep the map open while we play. Then when we see him get close to the office, you can do your Legilimency stuff and find out which one he picked."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And if I go along with this elaborate plan of yours, will I get complete say over what happens when I win?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If…if you win. And yes, complete control of the night and me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's hungry gaze roamed over every inch of Harry's naked form as he made a mental list of all the fun he could have while in charge. “Well then, what are we waiting for? I shall even allow you to go first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's not at all suspicious!" Harry sarcastically replied, thinking there had to be a devious reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cool as a cucumber, Snape just shrugged, "If something were to happen and you would get caught, what do you think would happen?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It would be embarrassing, especially being naked, but I could talk myself out of it. I'm sure the caretaker would let me go with only a warning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Exactly. I am stuck with the dark hair till tomorrow night, and I am clearly Severus Snape with it. What would happen if I went first and got caught?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry grimaced, “Definitely not naked fun time. Fine. I'll be the guinea pig and go first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape ran his hands up Harry's taut thighs and around to grab hold of both butt cheeks. When he started to massage them in his hands, Snape almost nixed the whole meal competition. Merlin, how he loved touching Harry and having his hands full of that warm, delectable flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, Sev?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is not conducive to our current plans.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape squeezed both mounds of flesh tighter, “It is conducive to other plans I have for tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moaned and rocked against Snape, “Great! Now I'm hungry for food and for naked fun time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if complaining, Harry's stomach grumbled loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had that not happened, though, Snape would have suggested waiting on the sandwich plan. “Once again, Harry, your stomach wins out. We shall have to start bringing granola bars with us whenever you plan to be naughty. Then at least you can just grab one without having to leave the room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry grabbed something else, but it wasn't granola, “You could always give me a quick protein boost. It should tide the monster over till later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, I guess we could check off another one of your hair kinks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, as we did the upside-down blowjob, and the curtain kiss, that would leave you jerking me off with your hair wrapped around my cock. As much as I say yes to that, how would that get protein into MY stomach?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An eyebrow arched up, "Harry Potter, are you that daft?! Come on! How could I suck on your cock, AND you get to swallow my cum?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ah-ha moment dawned on Harry's face, and he grinned sheepishly, "Hey, in my defense, between fucking you and the upside-down blow job, my brain is mushy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wicked idea entered Snape's head then and wouldn't let him push it away. "Harry, do you remember that image you showed me a while ago about your perfect Sunday afternoon?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's whole face lit up, "You…you want to jerk me off while I suckle?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, yes. That is my wish if you are willing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AM I WILLING! HELL YES I AM!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then…Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Sev?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suggest you start stretching those lips because I am a lot harder than I was in your fantasy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm! Yes, sir!”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was now lying on his side with his head near the bottom of the bed. His body was in an L shape as Harry's head was resting on his thighs, and the warm heat of Harry's mouth lightly sucking on Snape's cock was divine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normally they didn't play so much in one day, but this was not a normal day. By tomorrow, Snape's hair would turn back to Alan's regular cut and salt-n-pepper coloring, and their time at Hogwarts would come to an end. They could always recover from any aches and pains from their overabundance of playing when they got back home to California.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was enjoying watching Harry suckle on his cock more than he should. In fact, if it had just been a lazy Sunday afternoon, he would have simply done that, but they had one more hair kink to enjoy, so he tore his gaze away and focused on the task at hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or in hand, as he wrapped a nice chunk of his long, black hair around Harry's shaft, and then covered it with his hand to keep it in place. And once he had a good stroke going, Snape's hips moved just enough to provide some needed friction between his cock and Harry's tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape moaned at the dual sites of his hair around Harry's cock and watching Harry suckle. It always amazed him how that warm wetness of Harry's mouth could cause his brain to stop working. He would start off with complete control, and yet the second those lips wrapped around him…Snape was just happy if he could remember his own name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Severus, right?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's attention zapped back to Harry's cock when a bead of precum dribbled from the tip, rolled down the side of the head, and dripped onto Snape's dark hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck! It was hotter than it should have been to see the pearly white liquid against the black strands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wanting to see it happen again, Snape upped the speed of his strokes. He was rewarded for his work when a minute later, another droplet of precum slid down the opposite side. This time Snape needed a taste and leaned down to lick off the two salty paths on the cock head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's moan vibrated into the suckled cock and sent shivers up and down Snape's spine. Once Snape got a taste of Harry, though, he wanted more, and soon more moans and shivers happened as his mouth sucked on Harry's cock head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now the precum went right onto Snape's hungry tongue as his hand stroked away to give him more. The fact that they were in Hogwarts didn't matter anymore, nor did the knowledge of it all happening on Harry's bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes, Harry started to whimper around Snape's cock, and it was the sexiest sound ever heard. Enough so that Harry wasn't the only one close to losing it. It was wild how a simple suckle could be just as powerful as a full-on suck, but oh…it was!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Snape sensed Harry was about to lose it, he took his lips off and let his handful of hair move up and surround the sensitive cock head. Between the texture of the silky hair and the squirming motion of it, Harry lost it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had anyone told Snape that he'd be excited and incredibly turned on by the sight of cum dripping all over his black hair…he would have scoffed at them. But Hell! It was so fuckn' sinful to see, and Snape knew he had to take a picture to capture it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Accio phone!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's pants jerked up from across the room and shook till the phone was let loose from the pocket. It flew to his free hand and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CLICK!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, fuck! The image was so clear and perfect! So much so Snape felt the telltale signs of an orgasm start to build as he dropped the phone onto the bed. "Fuck, Harry! I am so close."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A dirty but delicious idea came to Snape then, and he couldn't push it away. "Harry, I want you to try to suckle my cock and balls in that beautiful mouth of yours."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moaned and instantly went to work on the request.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several attempts later, Harry's lips were stretched to the limit around the balls and the base of Snape's cock. It felt so tight, wet, and fuckn' hot!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when the sexy brat started to wiggle that damn tongue around…that was it! Snape was gone, and Harry was having to figure out how to swallow the river of cum, now rushing down his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each forced gulp around Snape's cock just sent aftershocks throughout his body. Never before had Snape been so glad that Harry's stomach had growled! They might not have thought to do this otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape shivered for another reason when Harry's mouth was removed from around the spent flesh, and the cool air hit the wet skin. Sticky black hair slid off Harry's cock as Snape removed his hand. "That was excellent, Potter. I am definitely giving you an A+."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry turned around then, so they were now face-to-face, "If it were that easy to get an A from you, I would have been Valedictorian. Suckling on your cock was so much better than I ever imagined, Sev. And I think that infusion of protein appeased my stomach monster."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A kiss was placed on Harry's silent stomach before Snape moved up to salty lips for another one. It was languid and lovely and sexy as hell to taste himself on Harry's tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They just laid there, feeling completely content and happy as the soft kiss continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was the one to break the lip-lock and move back, "You know we wouldn't have to do the whole competition aspect of getting something to eat from the kitchen if you didn't want to. I'd gladly just sneak down there and make us both a sandwich and bring it back. We could just lay on the bed, watching Netflix on my phone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As busy as the day had been, Snape still wanted to take full advantage of their time at Hogwarts. And he wanted to win. "Not getting out of it that easy, Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pouted, "Dammit it. Fine, I'm going to win anyways since my twenty-eight-year-old body can run faster than yours."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The light of battle blazed from Snape's dark eyes at that sass, "Oh, so we are going there, are we, Potter?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wicked grin stretched ear to ear, “Bring it, old man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's hand spanked Harry's naked ass, “When I win…which I shall…you will be eating those words.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He picked up his phone and pulled up the stopwatch screen. “Time will start when you disappear under the cloak.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry hurried off the bed and slipped into his sneakers before wrapping the invisibility cloak around him. "We're still doing the whole caretaker thing, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only if you feel comfortable doing so, Harry. Just take the map to be safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. I'm ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape tapped the red button, and the timer started. "Go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of Harry running down the tower steps echoed around the room as Snape used his Legilimency skills to tap into Harry's mind. Yes, it was to make sure Harry didn't cheat, but it was mostly to keep an eye on the sneaky brat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was fun to see how stealthily Harry moved across the Quad and over to the stairs by the Great Hall. The only weird part was seeing it all through Harry's eyes, though. In practically no time, Harry was running into the massive kitchen and heading toward the storeroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not even ten minutes later, two sandwiches were made, and Harry was returning all the leftover ingredients back to where he got them. And when Harry returned to the table where the sandwiches waited, Snape watched him look up into the air and smirk, "You're so going to lose, Sev."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dammit! The brat had known all along Snape had been watching. Hell, how he loved that devious brain. And when Harry had the audacity to take the extra time to cut both sandwiches in half…Snape just gushed with respect and love. He and Harry were definitely perfect for each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape lay on the bed, he watched as Harry carefully snuck into the caretaker's office and set one of the sandwiches down on the desk. Harry then took a pen and scribbled out a note which soon rested against the plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape tried to read what it said, but Harry was too far away from it. Glancing at the time on the phone, he and saw it had only been fifteen minutes! "Damn! It will be tricky to beat that time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phone read twenty-two minutes and thirty-seven seconds when Harry removed the cloak and he, the map, and the sandwich made their appearance in the room. Snape hit the button to stop the timer. "Not too bad, Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was gasping for air as he handed everything to Snape and then proceeded to sprawl out on the bed. “Fuck! I think I might have pulled something. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape chuckled, “Oh yes…but not from the running around the castle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. We'll see about that, Sev. If it almost killed me, then you don't stand a chance. Might as well just admit defeat right now and share my sandwich."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sat up and took the plate and phone from Snape. "Well, it looks like you have twenty-two minutes and thirty-seven seconds to put your money where your mouth is, old man."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape purposefully snatched half of Harry's sandwiches and took a gigantic bite out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry grabbed the rest and used his foot to push Snape off the bed, “Leave my poor sandwich alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Needs more mayonnaise anyway," Snape teased as he went to put on his shoes. The cloak swung around him then, and soon Harry was the only one visible in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I spy on you too, Sev?” Harry snarkily asked between bites.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Depends if you have enough skills to do so, Potter,” Snape replied with equal sass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…I got skills, Severus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Through the cloak, Snape watched as Harry flipped over on the bed and proceeded to raunchily roll his hips against the mattress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost contemplated defeat as the desire to be the mattress overwhelmed him. Memories from their time in the Potions classroom added to the mix, and Snape was suddenly horny as hell. "Dammit, Potter! You are doing all this on purpose to distract me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry got up on all fours and wiggled his ass at Snape, “Why, whatever do you mean? I would never do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was gawking as Harry pressed his face into the mattress, causing those delectable ass cheeks to spread. Two wicked fingers moved into the crack then and rubbed around the clenched rim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Issues, Sev?” Harry inquired with an evil gleam in those green eyes,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hell! Issues, indeed! “Nope. Not even one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wasn't buying it and just laid back down laughing, “Sure. Okay. Enjoy storming the kitchen with that hardon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The invisibility cloak just happened to brush against Snape's cock then, and he moaned. He was so going to lose!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying not to let Harry know his confidence was waning, Snape just said, "Hit the button, brat."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a thrill getting to run at full speed. Snape might be older than Harry, but he was still in great shape and actually reached the kitchen faster than Harry had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After spending so many years in the Castle as a teacher, Snape knew every inch of the place. He had snuck into the kitchen plenty of times while working overnight on a project. So he could have found almost everything he needed while blindfolded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon the roast beef and other sandwich ingredients were laid out on the same table Harry had used. The pumpernickel bread was going to take the taste to the next level and give him the win with the caretaker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In under seven minutes, both sandwiches were made, and Snape was returning all the ingredients. When in the storeroom, he took a small cloth sack and even grabbed a few things he and Harry could eat as a snack later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With everything safely under the cloak, Snape started the trek to the caretaker's office. It wasn't as easy to run at all with his hands full, let alone at full speed, so it took him longer to get there than he planned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once in the room, he placed his roast beef sandwich next to Harry's ham and cheese offering and picked up the note. Snape chuckled at the ingenuity of Harry's mind. The note was written as if a kitchen elf had made the sandwiches for the caretaker. Thus removing any questions that the guy might have as to where the food had come from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was able to run a bit faster then and made up a few seconds on the way back to Gryffindor Tower. When he got there, though, he wasn't positive if he had won.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pout on Harry's face as he hit the button, though, said otherwise, "Dammit!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape let the cloak slide to the ground and dropped the map on top of it. He then brought the sack and the plate to the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Harry held up the phone, Snape started laughing. Apparently, he had beaten Harry's time by only two seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not too shabby for an old man, eh, Potter?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hush it…you don't need to rub it in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…I plan on rubbing it in, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's empty plate was set on the nightstand as he dramatically spread eagle on the bed. “Fine. Have your wicked way with my body.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As tempted as Snape was to do just that, he had other ideas. "Get up, brat. I reserve the right to my prize in the morning. Right now, I just want to eat my sandwich and watch something on Netflix with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank goodness," Harry confessed as he sat and made room on the bed for Snape. "Between all the driving, the fun in your old classroom, and everything else, I was feeling tired."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape smirked, “And you called me the old man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes, "Again, I say hush it, mister."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Snape enjoyed his sandwich, Harry pulled up Netflix on his phone. "I think it's high time we watch <em> Zach &amp; Miri Make A Porno. </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing they now had the freedom to do anything together, Snape was okay watching the naughty film. "Just do not droll over Jason Mewes, Potter. Else I might have to spank your ass."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blush spread across Harry's cheeks, “Remember when we were watching <em> Dogma </em>, and I started typing away on my phone?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wellllll, I might have been writing down a story idea I had that included Jason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An eyebrow raised, "Harry, did you not hear the part of me spanking your ass?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry leaned over and kissed the arched eyebrow, “Yes, I heard. But see…I had written a prompt for a story about Jay, Metatron…and me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just shook his head at the naughty perv, “Why Mr. Potter! How deliciously dirty!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, right?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Snape finished his sandwich, his plate joined Harry's on the nightstand. He then pulled Harry down with him on the bed and proceeded to kiss him until Jason Mewes got banished from Harry's mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked thoroughly kissed when Snape rolled off him. “Damn, that was awesome!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hell yes, it was." Snape smirked down into green eyes, "I also have skills."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dork," Harry murmured, just looking at Snape like the completely smitten fool he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape stroked his thumb down Harry's cheek and across those puffy lips, “Your dork.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their gazes locked at the odd intimacy of the moment. There was something erotic and intense about Snape labeling himself as Harry's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just leaned over for a quick, reverent kiss and murmured, “Hell, yes, you are. All mine!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next eighty-four minutes, while <em> Zach &amp; Miri </em> made their porno, Harry and Snape enjoyed soft kisses and roaming hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As great as full-on playtime was, there had to be a balance of these kinds of moments too. The connection between Harry and Snape was so much more than a physical one. There was love and an ever-deepening friendship that gave it such a strong foundation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, once the movie was over and the phone powered off, Harry wrapped himself tightly around Snape and kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that for, Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just a thank you for letting me drag you here before you wanted to and giving me the best day ever."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape returned the kiss…and another…and one more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Harry's turn to ask, “Mhmm, what was that for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For just being you and making me the best version of myself that I can be."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry snuggled against Snape's chest and listened to the soothing heartbeat. “I can't believe I get to enjoy all this for the rest of my life. I'm just so fuckn' overwhelmed by it all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape placed a kiss to the top of Harry's head, "Ditto. Each day has been better than the ones before, and those days were amazing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they just laid there, enjoying the freedom to do so, Snape felt his eyelids start to get heavy. He was inches away from falling asleep when Harry suddenly sat up and raced off the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape watched as Harry picked something up from the floor and came back. “What was so bloody important, Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sheepish grin and an open Marauder's map was Harry's answer. “The caretaker and the sandwich, remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had not remembered. "So, has he returned to the office?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry hopped back onto the bed and spread out the map across their legs, “Not yet, but look…he's in the castle and just passed the Clock Tower.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They watched the floating flag move slowly past the Quad and through the Great Hall before they used Legilimency to sneak into the guy's head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was fun to hear the surprise as the caretaker found the note and the sandwiches. This was the moment of truth, though, and Snape and Harry waited to find out which sandwich would get chosen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They watched as the caretaker opened both sandwiches and then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape grinned, “Always go with pumpernickel, Potter. Always.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry made a face and mumbled about what Snape could do with his pumpernickel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The map was tossed off the bed then, and Harry laid there in a huff. "Well, I still beat you at the hide-n-seek game."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just wrapped his arms around the grumbling brat and pulled Harry back against his chest. “Goodnight, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sighed and wiggled back against Snape, “Goodnight, Sev.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lights were lowered then, and soon they were both fast asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning as the brilliant sunlight filtered into the windows of Gryffindor Tower, Snape woke up and found he was still spooning Harry. Since they had gone to bed naked, Snape's cock was nicely cradled in the warm crack of Harry's ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was easy to think naughty thoughts in moments like that, and oh, did he ever! Snape started to slowly slide his cock against the crack and was not disappointed. It was like some porn version of a hot dog in a bun, and Snape was enjoying every second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand moved around and grabbed Harry's soft cock to see just what he could get away with while Harry slept. Never before had Snape understood the attraction of somnophilia as he did at that very moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surely, though, he'd never get away with full insertion before Harry would wake up from it all, right? This was something inquiring minds wanted to know, and Snape was determined to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was definitely egged on when Harry let out a small whimper in his sleep. Even after five months of waking up next to the sexy brat, Snape was still in awe every morning when his eyes opened to see Harry there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love, lust, and curiosity filled Snape as his hand stroked up and down Harry's now hard cock. Could he really get away with pushing his cock all the way inside Harry's ass? He wished they would have remembered to bring Harry's hidden jar of lube up with them from the Potions classroom, but they hadn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To even remotely have a chance of pulling it off, lube or some kind of slickness would be needed. And that is when he begrudgingly remembered that stupid spell Harry had used.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape couldn't believe he was actually going to use the cheesy lube spell, but it was his only choice. He removed his hand from Harry's cock and used both his hands to spread the cheek wide apart. If he was going to use that teenager spell, he might as well get a show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But hell! The second his eyes rested on the pretty pink rim, Snape wasn't thinking about spells and insertion. His tongue ached for just one touch…one lick…one…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hungry moan left his lips as he couldn't hold back and brought his tongue to the tight hole. The rough feel of the clenched skin tickled his tongue and made him want to rub something else against it. Yeah, Snape was so calling in his prize from winning the race last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As turned on as he felt, Snape felt foolish whispering the stupid lube spell. Seconds later, a clear fluid dripped out of Harry's hole and raced down a butt cheek before hitting the bed. Snape moved closer and rubbed the tip of his cock against the slippery hole till the whole head was shiny and sticky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully, and very slowly, he pressed forward till half the head was inside. Snape looked up to check if it had wakened Harry but nothing. Still softly snoring away and oblivious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With no real force except a constant pressure, the whole head soon had breached the hole. It was so damn tight Snape was having trouble breathing, and it wasn't even the entire cock yet. And if that wasn't enough, there was also the furnace-like heat! Hell!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A whimper sounded, and Snape paused to check. Harry's mouth was open, but he was still sound asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was torn. He wanted to just slam into Harry's ass and purposefully wake him up, but at the same time, he wanted to go so damn slow that he got the entire cock in as Harry slept.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Decisions, decisions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chose the latter, and another inch sunk into the heated hole. Each time he added more cock to Harry's ass, Snape had to stay still for a few minutes so as not to lose it. Didn't help matters that Harry was making the most delicious whimpers and moans the whole damn time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halfway inside, Snape was so close to losing his mind. Fifty percent of his cock was immersed in tight, wet, heat while the other part remained exposed to the cool, damp air of the castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was sure Harry would have woken up by now, but no. Harry was still deep asleep and probably having a pleasant dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Snape's thighs pressed against Harry's as he pushed the last inch inside. His eyes were closed as he just enjoyed every damn sensation of finally being enveloped. It was…oh fuck! It was…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You dirty, dirty man!" Harry teased, looking over his shoulder at Snape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hazy black eyes latched onto green, “Mhmm, I am just claiming my prize from last night. Not my fault you are such a deep…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape slid halfway out and then slammed right back in. “…sleeper!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry clenched so hard around the buried cock that Snape couldn't even move it. "I was having the best dream, and now I know exactly why."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape tried again to pull out, but Harry was having none of it and held on tight. "Fuck, Harry! You are driving me mad!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ask me about my dream, Severus,” Harry demanded as he unclenched, slid his ass halfway off Snape's cock, slammed all the way back, and then clenched again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was in heaven! Awake Harry was much more fun. “What was your dream?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unclench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slide</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slam</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Metatron was fucking my ass with the end of his wings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuuuccck!” Snape saw it too clearly for his own sanity. “Tell me more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unclench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slide</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slam</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was so strong that I was nothing more than a puppet in his arms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unclench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slide</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slam</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He was standing at the bottom of this bed, holding me completely horizontal."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unclench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slide</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slam</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And let me tell you right now…Metatron was so not junk-less!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unclench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slide</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slam</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was damn near drooling by now. Wasn't the fucker supposed to be less messed up than the fuckee? Not this time! Harry was the wicked mastermind, and Snape was just trying to hold on as long as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Metatron had his beefy cock down my throat…and that is not an exaggeration. I could feel his cock head rubbing against my larynx.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unclench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slide</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slam</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He was holding me up under my armpits, and his other hand gripped my one thigh…letting my right leg dangle. He did this to have clear access to my ass."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unclench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slide</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slam</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's mouth was gaping as he struggled to breathe. He was trying so hard to get to the end of the damn dream before he lost it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His wing just pistoned away…over and over and over and…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck! Oh fuck, Harry!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape was gone! Not even lost on the bed gone, but somewhere floating out in the farthest galaxy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing was, though, his cock was still trapped inside Harry's ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unclench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slide</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slam</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck…oh please…stop." Snape actually heard himself pleading. His cum had made Harry's hole a lot slipperier, and it was sending bolts of lightning into his brain! His BRAIN!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Didn't…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stop!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unclench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slide</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slam</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clench</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was when Snape's body just fritzed the fuck out, and everything faded to black.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Snape came too, a worried-looking Harry was staring down at him. "What happened?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relief flooded Harry at seeing Snape alert and talking, “Apparently, I clenched one too many times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape took in his surroundings and saw they were still on the bed, but his head was resting on Harry's lap. "How long was I out for?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Long enough for me to slide off, lay you flat, and freak out a bit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As much as I should scold you, I can not. I loved every damn minute."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape tried to sit up, but everything went swirly. His head fell back into Harry's lap, and he decided to leave it there for a bit. He had just closed his eyes to calm the vertigo-like feeling when he heard Harry gasp. He risked the room spinning to open his eyes and find out why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he saw was just Harry hungrily staring down at him before reaching over to grab the phone from the nightstand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CLICK!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Great, now I feel nauseous and see stars. Thanks a lot, Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sorry, but not sorry. Look!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phone was held so Snape could see the screen. On it was an image of Snape's head laying on Harry's lap as a cascade of long, black hair fanned out around Snape's face and over Harry's thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry moved the phone, so he could stare at the picture again, "Oh, this might beat the picture of you and stuffed Beaker for my phone's background."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry Potter! You are not putting that on your phone!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, then I'm getting it enlarged and framed for the bedroom."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape remembered the picture from last night that Harry hadn't seen yet. He tried to sit up again, and thankfully this time, the room didn't move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He carefully reached for his phone and tapped away till the image of Harry's cum running down Snape's hair showed. "If you think your picture is the best…take a gander at this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phone was snatched out of Snape's hand in under two seconds, and Harry was drooling over the screen. "Fuck! You can even see a spurt of cum shooting out of the tip! And fuck! You can see each individual strand of your hair!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should I leave you and the phone alone, Potter?” Snape teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's hand playfully spanked a thigh at that. “Such a sassy, brat!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just grinned, “Yes, a sassy brat filled with your cum…and hey?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes looked accusingly at Snape, “How did you slide into me so easily?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I plead the fifth," Snape replied, not wanting to tell Harry about using the lubrication spell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsk, tsk. You horny teenager!” Harry teased before calling out, “Accio Lube.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Across the room, Harry's pants flew into the air and the jar of lube from before wiggled out of the front pocket. It flew right to Harry, who then handed it to Snape. "See all you had to do was ask…oh wait…I was sleeping."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Memories flooded Snape's head of pressing into Harry's tight ass while the brat had slept. Mhmm, even now, he could feel the hot flesh around his cock again! "I will definitely be doing that again on a regular basis, Mr. Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As will I to yours, Mr. Snape.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape moaned at that, “Hell! I would love waking up with your cock buried deep inside me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better than any damn alarm clock, isn't it?” Harry murmured as he kissed down Snape's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm, yes. You could wake me up every day like that, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, let's get home, and I'll start right on that tomorrow morning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal. California here we cum.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Snape posed for a few more pictures now residing on Harry's phone, they reluctantly re-dressed and got ready to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked around the room and pouted, “I'm so glad our first times were here in Hogwarts. Just makes them even more special.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape handed the invisibility cloak to Harry, “I totally agree. I will take so many amazing memories from our time here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I guess this is it." Harry swung the cloak around them, and soon the room appeared to be empty. "Goodbye, England…Hello, America."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape put his arm around Harry's waist and held the map in the other as they navigated out of the castle and past the bridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CRACK!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The view under the cloak changed from Hogwarts back to their motel room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry removed the invisibility cloak and laid it over the chair by the small table. “I'm glad we paid for one more night after Hogwarts. Not that I want to stay, but at least we don't have to rush out or get fined for going past check-out time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I much rather get back to our own bed.” Snape took the sack of snacks from Harry and picked out two nectarines. He tossed one to Harry and bit into the other. It was perfectly ripe and melted in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape saw Harry hadn't touched his, though. “It is so good…try it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry actually giggled, “I can't.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't you remember the book, <em> Call Me By Your Name </em>, that Rima gave us to read back in February?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape remembered the book, but…oh. He grinned at Harry, "The peach scene."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The peach scene, indeed.” Harry rotated the nectarine as his thumb ran across the smooth orange skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape took another juicy bit of his. “I would enjoy watching you do what Elio did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And would you then do what Oliver did?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The half-eaten nectarine was brought to Snape's lips, and he proceeded to push his tongue into the soft flesh of the tangy fruit. He then moved to Harry for a kiss to share the flavor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like that, Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry licked his lips and nodded, “But maybe the next kiss could be a bit…saltier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promises, promises, Elio.” Snape finished off his nectarine and tossed the core into the trash can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry put the other one back in the snack sack and pulled out a granola bar. “I still can't believe you had enough time to make both sandwiches, get all these snacks, take the sandwich to the caretaker's office, and get back to the room quicker than I had.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can I say, I have skills.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhmm, yeah, you do. My ass is sore, thanks to your…skills."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape dragged that ass and its owner back against his body. "Better get used to it, Potter. Now that I have gotten a taste, I am going to take full advantage of your…amenities."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taste? More like feel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Snape didn't respond but grinned a bit too big, Harry gasped, “You didn't?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, butt I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry still couldn't wrap his head around it, “You mean like a kiss on my butt cheek, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, Potter. I spread those cheeks so wide and then let my tongue say hello.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blush spread across Harry's face at that. “And I slept through all this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Sev?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Next time, make sure I'm awake so that I can remember."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I shall add it to our to-do list. Harry fucking a peach…check. Me drinking Harry's cum from said fruit…check. Kissing Harry with a sweet and salty mouth…check. Sticking my tongue where the sun does not shine…check."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just cracked up at that, “The sun does shine there if you spread the cheeks apart.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm…Spread Harry's cheeks outside on a sunny day…check.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brat! You're lucky I just happen to love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape turned Harry, so they were now facing. "Very lucky, Potter. And I just so happen to love you too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a nice, long kiss, they packed up and headed out to the rental. They took care of checking-out and returning the car before finding a safe spot to disapparate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CRACK!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cold, green Scotland turned into Snape's shed behind the house after a nauseous few seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape groaned, "I am glad we get to stay at home for a while. I think from now on we only go places by muggle transportation."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Harry was feeling a bit sick. “Agreed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they were walking from the shed to the house, Snape noticed his hair slowly slink upward. "Well, there goes the long, black hair."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry glanced up and was shocked to see how fast it had changed back into the normal Alan salt-n-pepper haircut. “I don't mind. I like it both ways.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After getting settled, they ordered a pizza and vegged on the sofa for the rest of the day. Thanks to Rima's awesome gift, they were able to watch the entire first season of Trading Spaces without commercials.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then that night, as Harry took his shower, Snape sat on the closed toilet and watched. Harry was exceedingly thorough this time and made sure to scrub every nook and crack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry didn't even get a chance to dry off as Snape just potato sacked him over a shoulder and raced to the guest room's bed. Forty minutes later, the sheets were wet with more than water, and they were gasping for air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Life was so good!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape pulled Harry's naked body back against his, “So when are you going to make an honest man of me, Potter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As soon as we tell Rima and she can do that online thing to become a minister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That Harry wanted Rima to officiate their wedding made Snape's heart gush. He loved how well the two most important people in his life got along. "Well, we better buy some earplugs because our eardrums will burst otherwise when we tell her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry laughed, "I'll pick up some tomorrow, and we'll have her over for movie night."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never answered my question, though, Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, how about this…" Harry turned to face Snape and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Flip over, and I'll tell you in the morning when I wake you up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just started laughing at Harry's nefarious plan, but turned over anyway and became the little spoon. "Just so that you know, I put the jar of stolen lube in the top drawer of your nightstand."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why whatever would I need that for?” Harry rocked his cock against Snape's ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A kiss was pressed to the back of Snape's shoulder. “Your brat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forever, Potter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm, yes! Forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Epilogue</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Rima had heard about Snape and Harry getting married AND wanting her to officiate the ceremony…the whole house had echoed with her squeals. She had hugged them so tight for several minutes before taking out her phone and searching for how fast she could get ordained as a minster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time the BBQ wings were delivered, she was legally allowed to marry them and anyone else in the United States of America. She even bought a black t-shirt that had the word minister screen-printed in white on the front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And although it was supposed to have been game night, they sat around the kitchen island and discussed wedding things instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fast forward one year then, as a white cloth runner began at the kitchen door and ended a foot in front of Ordained Minister Rima Horton and Snape as they waited at the back of the shed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as Callum Scott's <em> You Are The Reason </em> played, Harry appeared in the opened doors and walked down the aisle to Snape. Soon Rima was pronouncing them husband and husband, and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. The three each took a large flower pot then and smashed it against the side wall before heading inside for the cake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Snape and Harry's honeymoon, Rima had rented them a cabin deep in the Yosemite National Park for two weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had nobody around for miles and had made sure to take full advantage of that fact and spent most of the two weeks completely naked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If not for Snape having to start filming both the <em> Deathly Hallows </em>movies in February, they would have stayed there a whole month. Snape even contemplated purchasing the cabin so they could go there whenever they wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet the owner would want a ton of money, though,” Harry had said while they reluctantly started packing up to head home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just laughed, “Four words…Harry Potter Movie Money!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Touchè!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And thanks to the previous six movies, Snape did purchase the cabin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next year and a half as Snape filmed the two <em> Deathly Hallows </em> movies, Rima kept watch at the flat they rented in England so that Harry and Snape could disapparate back to the cabin or the house in California whenever possible. It was the most relaxed Snape had felt during the production of any movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then there was the odd week when Snape had to film the scenes dealing with his death. Granted, this was Rita Skeeter's melodramatic version, but it was still close enough to mess with Snape's head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, Harry and Rima did their best during that week to bring laughter and normalcy to brighten up those dark days. Their way of helping Snape through it all was to watch an entire season of Trading Spaces each night. Harry would take care of the food, while Rima was in charge of changing the discs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they were there again when Snape's last day on set took place, and he had arrived home just shattered and tired from crying. This time they added a few years of <em> Love it or List It </em> to the <em> Trading Spaces </em> marathon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry and Snape escaped then for a few months to their hidden cabin and just let nature remind them of what was truly important. They came home feeling healthy and ready to take on all the press conferences and other things relating to the release of <em> Deathly Hallows Part One </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before it seemed possible, "Rima" and Snape were walking the red carpet at the premiere of the movie. It was a darker film, but thankfully all the kids who had started reading <em> Harry Potter </em>back in 1997 were now in their twenties and could handle the adult themes in Deathly Hallows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throughout all this, Snape had worked on a gift to give Harry for their second wedding anniversary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back during that first week, when Harry stayed over during the Convention, he had almost begged Snape to read Anne Rice's <em> Sleeping Beauty Trilogy, </em> so that was what Snape intended to do <em> . </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanks to Stephen Fry having made a ton of audiobooks, Snape was able to sneak in some recording sessions to fulfill Harry's request. And when Stephen warned him to bring lots of tea with honey to soothe the throat…he wasn't lying! By the time he finished the first book, Snape had sounded froggy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next two books in the trilogy, he wisely took things slower. Thank goodness he had started early enough not to have to rush. A week before their second wedding anniversary, Snape had the final CDs in his hands, and he couldn't wait to see Harry's reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Snape, Harry was also on a mission for the perfect anniversary gift. While Snape had snuck out to the recording studio, Harry and Rima were scouring the internet and local shelters for a match to Snape's dream dog, Beaker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two days before the anniversary, Rima called Harry about finding the perfect dog. It wasn't an Australian terrier, but it was the cutest mutt Harry and Rima had ever seen. Most important, though, was it had the one darker brown ear. They were so excited and couldn't wait to see Snape's reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suffice it to say, Rima had gone home a bit early the night of Harry and Snape's anniversary. She gratefully took Beaker too since a puppy shouldn't see the animalistic behavior that was about to take place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thirty minutes later, as Harry floated in the air getting fucked thanks to Snape Wingardium Leviosaing him, the first book of the erotic tales of Sleeping Beauty played in the background.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when Snape was being fucked by thin air thanks to Harry using the disillusionment charm on himself, book two played.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when the deck of UNO cards got transfigured into a very colorful fifteen-inch double dong with a side shoved into each their holes while they jerked the other off, book three was heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the sky began to lighten, Harry lay panting on the bedroom floor, "Fuck! I'm never looking at the UNO cards the same ever again!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape just smirked, “Talk about yelling out UNO!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm, yes. Now every time we play, I'm going to get a boner when I have to say it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Happy Anniversary, Harry." Snape rolled over and thoroughly kissed his sexy husband. "And, thank you for finding the perfect Beaker."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Happy Anniversary, Sev. Thank you for those awesome audiobooks. I know what I will be jerking off to when I have to work and can't be on set with you." Harry slid out the UNO double dong and tossed it up onto the bed. "We'll have to put all our fun stuff up now, or Beaker will make chew toys out of them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And over the next couple of months, as they trained Beaker, they did lose a few of their toys, but it just gave them a reason to buy new stuff. He was a good dog, though, and loved to cuddle with his dads during movie time. Beaker even traveled with them whenever Harry was able to be "Rima" on set during re-shoots. Granted, the first few times Harry bubbled over into Rima Beaker had gone ballistic, but he soon got used to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In July of that year, <em> Deathly Hallows Part Two </em> finally arrived in the theaters, and the response to Snape's death and then the Pensieve memories was instantaneous. With the other movies, Snape would occasionally get recognized as Alan when he and "Rima" were out places, but this time…this time was different!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>EVERY time Snape and "Rima" went anywhere, random fans would come up to "Alan" and just hug him. Some would even be crying. In all the movies Snape had ever made, he never saw anything close to this. Even celebrities were coming up to Snape and "Rima" at the awards and gushed about Alan's portrayal of Professor Snape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As sweet and wonderful as all that was, it made Snape and Harry's life a bit more tricky. Now they had to be careful what they talked about when they went out because heartbroken fans were everywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They even once had a female fan find her way to the California house! Since only Rima and a handful of close friends knew of the house, Snape and Harry never really took extra precautions like closing curtains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boy was the female fan surprised when she peeked into the living room window and saw someone who looked like Harry Potter suckling Alan's cock. Thankfully her gasp was heard above the movie, and Snape was able to obliviate all her memories of even knowing Alan Rickman. Harry had quickly altered his appearance then and walked the confused fan to her car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next five years, even more people joined the <em>Harry Potter</em> train, and more fans were wanting to hug Alan whenever he went out. It was getting a bit tiresome, to be honest. The kicker came late December during a dinner out with "Rima" when people kept coming over to the table wanting to talk with Alan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night as they laid in bed, Snape came to a decision. "Harry, what if I killed off Alan Rickman? I am just getting so tired of constantly being in the spotlight and would like to escape it all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry placed a kiss on Snape's neck, “Actually, it's crazy that you mention that since I had been thinking about quitting my Auror job so we could maybe travel more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the possibilities of them both being free to do whatever they wanted flashed through Snape's mind. It would be heaven. “We could even take Beaker out to the cabin for a few months and just not have to worry about anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, for my part," Harry cuddled even closer. "…I'm going to give my two-week notice when I get to work on Monday."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's fingers stroked through Harry's hair as he thought more about things. "We shall have to get Rima to help. We can tell people I had cancer and had just kept it quiet. Rima could call my manager and let him know that I had passed in my sleep. We will have to use the Imperius curse on the coroner when he comes to see my body and obliviate anything he shouldn't remember."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's head hurt just thinking of all that would be involved in faking Alan's death. “Wish it could be simpler.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do as well, but every time they revisited one of Alan's films, they would try to find me, and I am just tired of having to be on. I can live the rest of our lives alone in our cabin if it means we simply get to be ourselves. No more Polyjuice potion or altered appearances."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It would be lovely."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, they called Rima to let her know their plans. Although saddened about having to lose Alan, she understood they needed to be free and was on board for whatever they needed from her. "When would we do this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape put the phone on speaker as he thought. "Well, how much time would we need to get everything ready?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rima was in full planner mode, "At least three weeks which would put us in early January."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the perfect date came to Snape. "January 1<sup>4th</sup>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry and Rima both asked, “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape brought Harry's lips to his for a kiss, "That was the first day I got to wake up in the house with you there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is so freaking romantic in a morbid way,” Rima said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's perfect!” Harry started kiss number two then and three…and four.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the weirdest thing talking about death so casually, but Snape knew it was what had to happen. Yes, wizards lived longer than muggles, but he didn't want to waste another day dealing with Hollywood and fame when he could spend it with Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let out a relieved sigh, "Well, that is that. On January 14, 2016, Alan Rickman will be dead."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a Thursday morning, in the flat Rima and Snape had rented in London when she contacted his manager and let him know Alan had died peacefully in his sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had also come up with a better plan than using spells, and when the coroner came to check the body, that is precisely what he saw. Snape had conjured up an exact duplicate of himself that would have fooled even Dumbledore. Definitely fooled the muggle coroner, and soon the fake Alan Rickman was turned to ash at the crematorium.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, the burden was solely on Rima's shoulders. She had to deal with the public and friends asking how Alan could have died so suddenly. Their neighbor at the London flat, Lady Susan Madel, was quoted by Sophie Jamieson of the <em>Times</em> as saying, "I didn't even know he was ill. I actually rang Rima, about three days ago. It had been a huge shock when she said Alan had pancreatic cancer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The news article went on to say that even some of Alan's closest friends had had no indication he was seriously ill back at Christmas time. They mentioned how he had appeared at charity events and seemed perfectly fine. Rima encouraged that thought by telling people that even Alan had been unaware of the severity of the cancer until just a few weeks ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ironically, now with the persona of Alan Rickman dead, Snape finally felt truly alive. He and Harry were planning out all the trips they were going to take when Rima showed up unexpectedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have to see this!" She turned on the TV, and almost every channel was talking about Alan Rickman's death. Devastated fans from all around the world were in mourning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In every country, large groups of people had gathered and raised cell phones and fake wands in tribute to him…the same thing the students at Hogwarts had done when Dumbledore had died.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape stood there sick with guilt and was almost tempted not to be dead, but of course, he couldn't do that. And when the posts on Twitter and Facebook started pouring in, he was beyond moved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was while reading all the tributes from his friends that another aspect of Alan's death hit Snape. He wouldn't be able to see his friends anymore. Wouldn't be able to get tipsy with Stephen Fry and have silly, but deep conversations. Wouldn't be able to hug Emma Thompson or share a laugh with Kate Winslet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry hugged Snape, “Maybe we could find a time-turner and go back and not let Alan die?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. It had to be done. As much as I'm going to lose, I know I was just weary of that life." Snape held onto Harry even tighter, "In a month, they will move onto the next story, and it won't feel so weird."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And although it took longer than a month, other things did eventually capture everyone's attention. Yes, over the years on the anniversary of Snape's birthday, Rita Skeeter had changed it in the books, and Alan's death there was more chatter about Alan and missing him, but thankfully each year it lessened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was why usually in January, Harry and Snape would drop off Beaker at Rima's and disapparate to the cabin. Yes, it was mostly for their wedding anniversary, but at the same time, it was a good way of not having to read or hear anything on the TV about Alan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a passionate game of naked NSFW hide-n-seek that marked their anniversary this year. Harry had been the one searching for Snape and had pulled the Petrificus Totalus trick on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry had been right there to catch him as the invisibility cloak had slid off to reveal Severus' naked body. Harry carefully laid his husband's rock hard form onto the living room floor and straddled the taut thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That Snape had gotten turned on while hiding was evident by the erection sticking straight up and begging Harry to be even naughtier. Harry leaned down and kissed the stiff flesh, "Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Oddly thrilling knowing you can't move and that I have complete say with what happens next."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dark eyes, filled with lust and a lethal promise for revenge, glared at Harry as Snape mumbled, “When I get free, your ass is so mine!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just laughed, "Oh, Severus, my ass is already yours."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing up, Harry made a quick dash to the bedroom and retrieved the same jar of lube from their exploits at Hogwarts. Since it had been used during their first times, it was saved for special occasions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape moaned when he saw Harry return with the jar in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's right, babe," Harry said as he re-straddled Snape's stiff thighs and removed the lid. "Now usually I'd scope some of this out and slather it all over your hard cock…but not this time. Today I plan on shoving it into my tight hole first, and then sliding down your cock…letting the lube coat you from inside me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another moan escaped Snape's frozen lips as he watched Harry's slick fingers move behind and get pushed inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh fuck, Sev. The coolness of the lube contacting my heated ninety-eight-degree skin is such an erotic feeling. Mhmm! Just imagine how warm it will be by the time you push into me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry made two more trips from jar to hole before placing the lid back on and setting the glass container down. The slick fingers were wiped off on Harry's thighs as he lined up the stuffed clenched hole with the head of Snape's petrified cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gravity did its job then, and soon they were both moaning at the tight feel of Snape's cock head pushing past the pink rim. The now heated lube enveloped the invading flesh and just intensified the already heightened moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when Harry finally bottomed out, the cabin and everything else on planet Earth were forgotten. Stars and far off galaxies burst to life around them the second Harry slowly began to rock back and forth on Snape's rigid cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry whimpered when he slid off the cock only to slam back down seconds later. “Fuck! This is so deliciously wrong! I feel so wickedly powerful riding you like this. Like I was some evil sorcerer who turned you into a statue and then fucked you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The images played in technicolor in Snape's mind and pushed him even closer to the edge. He liked being manhandled by Harry and having no say in it. Thoroughly enjoyed being used roughly as a sex toy, and yet knowing there was a loving connection in the mix as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Snape loved looking up and watching as the thrill and ecstasy transformed Harry's face. He loved how the pink flush spread across the stubbly cheeks, how a lustful haze muddied those green eyes, and how the perfectly parted lips gasped for air with each lift up and slam down. Yeah, life was wonderful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shiver raced through Snape blending with all the other sensations coursing through his petrified body as Harry rocked away over and over again. Harry's cock was leaking precum on Snape's stomach as the warm balls churned and readied the soon to be released cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh fuck, Sev! I feel like I'm rutting against a heated rock!” Harry said as he leaned down and placed a hungry kiss on Snape's unmoving lips. The trapped cock rubbed even more droplets of precum into Snape's skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was too much for Snape, and he gasped, "H…Harry…I'm…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry quickly shouted, “Finite Incantatem!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape's now freed hands quickly grabbed Harry's hips, and then he rammed his own hips upward to slam his cock all the way inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's head rolled back as the bucking continued, “Oh fuck, Sev!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a blink, their bodies were turned with Snape now on top leaning down to place a growly, gasping kiss against Harry's lips as an orgasm ripped through him. His hips kept thrusting, and his mouth kept kissing as his cock coated Harry's insides with cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feel of Snape's hot cum splashing against the hidden flesh was the last straw for Harry. His cock sprayed their stomachs with more cum, and his eyelids clamped down as the strongest orgasm he ever had hit him right between the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minutes later, Harry grinned up at Snape, "Hell! Using Petrificus Totalus was ten times better than I ever imagined. So glad your brain is as dirty as mine, and you are okay mixing magic with naked fun time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape slid out of Harry's sloppy ass and laid on the living room floor next to him, "Just you wait! I'm PTing your ass next, Harry James Snape. And what happened to all the rules about no magic while playing hide-n-seek?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry rolled over and smiled wickedly down as he draped himself across Snape's body, "If you remember correctly, I only told you not to use magic this time. I never once mentioned anything about me being banned."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black eyes were rolled at that, “I see. Next time I shall just have to pay closer attention and make sure the rules are more detailed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The devil is in the details, Sev," Harry teased before placing a kiss on Snape's shoulder and standing up. "Now how about I warm up the leftover wings from lunch? I seemed to have worked up an appetite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Geesh, just used and left on the living room floor!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry held out a hand and helped Snape stand, "You liked it, and you know it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape playfully spanked Harry's bum, “Dammit, I do…ever so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five minutes later, while the wings were heating up in the oven, Snape and Harry were getting hot and bothered against the kitchen table. Harry had been lifted up and sat on the top so Snape could sit in a chair and fill his stomach with a warm protein aperitif.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when the timer had finally gone off, and Harry wobbled to the oven to take out the wings, Snape licked his lips and smirked at being the cause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They took the BBQ goodies to the living room then and enjoyed a raunchy, raucous two hours of Ryan Reynolds killing it as Deadpool. That they also enjoyed some naughty fun when Wade and Vanessa fucked through a year of holidays…well, that was a given.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, as they laid in bed, Harry placed kisses up and down Snape's neck, "Another great anniversary…and another awesome three hundred and sixty-five days with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Agreed. So glad you had the balls to show up at the house all those years ago.” Snape let his fingers stroke up and down Harry's naked back. “I thought I was pretty content with how my life was going. I had a great career and a wonderful friend in Rima, but you have added so much light, and fun, and love to the mix that I didn't know I was missing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same.” Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's chest, “I wish I would've pressed harder to find out what had happened to you, though. Maybe if I had, we could've met sooner and enjoyed even more time like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape pulled their bodies tighter together. “No. No. None of that now, Harry. Everything happens for a reason. I’ve been blessed and put in the position to bless others through being Alan Rickman. And if nothing else, every second from that night in the Shrieking Shack to the moment you knocked on my front door has brought me here…to you…to all this…to us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you could, though, would you go back and change anything?” Harry asked as he laid his head on Snape's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question was given a true moment of thought before Snape replied, “Of course, I would love to go back and rescue myself from the bullying and bad choices I made because of it. Yet, knowing myself I wouldn't have listened to anyone…not even me, and I would have just turned worse. Besides, it wasn't just a matter of changing my attitude about things and forgiving people that made me a better man. It was the amnesia that forced me to forget all the bitterness, anger, hatred, and fear I had worn around me like a cloak…ironically, by losing all that I had been was what allowed me to find the real me. And when I regained my past, the new me could handle sifting through and tossing away all the old crap. So no, I would not want to change a thing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape kissed down Harry's neck, “Now let us forget all about our crappy pasts, and our crazy claim to fame. Because at the end of the day, all that remains is just two human beings in love wanting to spend the rest of our lives together. And I do want that with you, Harry. For as long as that might be."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry tightened his hold around Snape's waist, “Always?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The softest look ever to pass over Snape's face happened at that moment, “Yes, Harry. Always.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this chapter, I mentioned Alan &amp; Rima's neighbor at their London flat, Lady Susan Madel, was quoted by Sophie Jamieson of the Times as saying, "I didn't even know he was ill. I actually rang Rima, about three days ago. It had been a huge shock when she said Alan had pancreatic cancer." </p>
<p>That really is their neighbor, and the quote and the journalist's name are also real. The only thing I altered was the paper's name since it wasn't mentioned in the article. Even the part of Alan's friends saying how normal he seemed at Christmas was real. It just goes to show how thoughtful Alan was that he tried to spare the people he cared about from what the cancer was doing to him. </p>
<p>I really hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I had as I wrote it. I adore Severus Snape and the idea of him with Harry. It was so much fun twisting and intertwining Alan Rickman's life with Snape's and making this storyline from both.</p>
<p>When Snape buys the cabin he tells Harry he can do it because of HARRY POTTER MOVIE MONEY. I got that line from a cute thing Kate Winslet mentioned: “Whenever Alan would go out to supper and anyone else would try and pay, he would somehow have phoned ahead of slipped his credit card ahead of the meal so no one even got a look at the check,” she recalled. “He’d just say, ‘I’ve got two words for you: Harry Potter.’ And he became known for doing that.”</p>
<p> If I had to recommend a Snarry story, I could only recommend one. Homecoming of the Soul by Slumbering Potion is pure canon Snarry. It was the first time I ever read a story that captured everything we love about Snape and Harry as a ship. And even beyond the story, the author's notes are the best! I was so moved by the notes and the story that I wrote an email to the author. I heard real life wasn't too kind, and they had deleted all their stuff from online. Thankfully I was able to rescue this awesome story in pdf form. Here is a link to download the story.<a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1db9Wi-DKsgbZG2iirW3RrQIUj3zvZU-4/view?usp=sharing"> Homecoming of the Soul pdf </a>.</p>
<p> And last but not least, I recently heard Alan recite If Death Is Not The End by Robyn Hitchcock. I really liked it and wanted to make something with it. I took Alan reading the poem and overlaid it with some music and a Snarry version of Snape's timeline from the movies. I think it got pretty cool. If you can listen with earphones, it is even more intense. <a href="https://youtu.be/WHChd9Oy1QI"> Life is Now - Severus Snape </a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>